Touched by Love
by Latina Impy
Summary: Jacob/O.C. story! Mature scenes in certain chapters! Natalie has grown up in an environment that to her has always seemed normal. Big city life with rich parents, having everything and anything she could want. So what would make her want to leave city life to go live in a small town by herself?
1. Author's Note and Summary

Touched by Love

Hi everyone! It's Melissa here and I'm kinda scared of wanting to write my first fanfic. I hope that all goes well and that you all take it greatly at heart.

*I do not own any of the characters or scenarios of Twilight in this fanfic as they are the creation of the wonderful Mrs. Stephenie Meyer (round of applause). Those that are made-up are from me and my imagination only. Those that do help me with ideas will be recognized, because come on! It's only fair, right?

For those of you who are fan's of Bella, sorry but she is not in this fanfic. Why? Because I can! LOL =) But who knows? She may appear later on if I see it necessary.

BIG SHOUT-OUT TO MY FRIENDS ON HERE (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ALL ARE) FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!!!

Lemons? There will be but not all at once. The beginning might be boring, but it is necessary to understand our main character, so please bear with me!!!

Depending on the amount and type of feedback I get will determine whether or not I continue writing this story. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!!!

Summary: Natalie Gomez has grown up in an environment that to her has always seemed normal. Big city life with rich parents, having everything and anything she could want. So what would make her want to leave city life to go live in a small town by herself? And what is the motive behind this drastic change? What will she find in this small town? Can she learn to be herself again with the help of destiny and someone she never thought could exist for her? Will she take this new opportunity in life, or will she let it slip out of her hands?


	2. Chapter 1 My Nightmare

**Chapter 1 "My nightmare"**

_**Life isn't all happy and fairytale like. You have your happy moments, but also times of sorrow and pain. What do you do when you feel like you have lost your happiness, only to have it replaced with fear? What do you do when you feel like you have found your place in life, only to have unwanted memories of your past come back to haunt you?**_

**NPVO (Natalie's POV)**

Dear diary:

Um… Where do I begin? I guess I'll start with my name… My name is Natalie Isabella Gomez and I've just ended my junior year in Beverly Hills High School. My life up until now has been nothing but a torment, but it hasn't always been this way. I remember how easy everything was… but who am I kidding if not myself? Life has been void all this time thanks to my parents. Ricardo and Julia, my so loving, dedicated parents…YEA RIGHT! Both of my parents are talented doctors that probably wish I had never been born to begin with. I know what you're probably thinking, "That's not true…" But it is true. I once overheard my mom saying it to my dad when I was little. All they've ever cared about are their careers, not that I blame 'em. My dad is a surgeon and my mom is a cardiology specialist. With two parents working full-time what was I to do? I stayed with _mi abuelita_, who was practically like my real mom. She made sure I was dressed for school and that I would have everything I needed. My mom gave her $1000 a week to cover anything that my private catholic school asked, plus giving me anything I wanted. Think I got whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted it? Hell no! That's what I loved about my Grammy; she always gave me discipline and boundaries while teaching me the important things in life, which is something my parents have never done…even up until now they don't treat me as if were their daughter but just some ordinary person with nothing to bind us. Why did life have to screw me around?

When I had just turned 14, my parents told me that we would be moving to Beverly Hills because they had both gotten "unexpected promotions" at the same time, not to mention at the same hospital. Any girl would be happy has hell to be leaving sunny Miami for fabulous L.A., but I was the exception. I didn't want to leave at all, because I knew that if I left my life in Miami, I would be alone in a new city where everyone looks you over the shoulder. But most of all, I wouldn't have my gram's with me to help guide me in my times of need.

The move to Beverly Hills was actually exciting to me, because this meant that I could start out fresh and rebuilt myself to whatever I wanted to be. That summer I decided I was due for a much needed makeover. I completely changed my look, going from boring and simple to being extravagant and all about labels. Weekly mani-pedis, shopping sprees, and getting whatever I wanted was the life that I quickly started liking, not to mention that living in Beverly Hills meant you have to live up to all grandeur.

I started my freshman year with a bang! I instantly became super popular with everyone. All the guys wanted me and all my girl friends wanted to be me. Life was going great. I was one of the top students in my class because I've always taken my schoolwork seriously, unlike some of my rich friends who only count on mommy and daddy's inheritance as their future. Even though I had become accustomed to this lifestyle, I had never forgotten what gram's taught me.

Everything was going great for me, up until my junior year…when I met… him. To say that I didn't have the hots for the football star at my school would be bullshit, because I did. Mark McKenzie was your typical jock; had a bad ass cocky attitude with his buddies while trying to live up to his status with the ladies. I thought I was the exception. When he officially asked me to be his girlfriend, I was over the roof! I had always had a thing for him, but never in a million years did I ever think he would be interested in me. Everything was going smoothly between Mark and me…or so I thought.

Mark had always brought up having sex together, but I always told him the same thing, "I'm just not ready yet". He'd say that he understood that I wasn't like other girls my age that would just throw themselves at him at any given moment. He said that I was "one tough cookie". You would think that nothing could break my somewhat perfect life, but I was completely wrong.

Prom night had arrived, and like any other girl my age, I was ecstatic! I did everything that day with my girlfriends; we went and got our hair done, along with our make-up and nails. Our dresses were of course designer, but what wasn't designer in Beverly Hills? My dress was Valentino with Jimmy Choo shoes and a Prada clutch.

(insert pic)

When Mark came to pick me up, I thought he looked amazing in my eyes. We did the usual with the parents, take loads of pic to later put up on our Facebook page. When we got to the party, we just acted like this was our senior prom instead of our junior prom. Mark and I mostly danced with each other, and that's how we spent the night. When the dance was over, we all went back to our rented suites to just party some more, because that's what you do in California, just party like crazy. The boys had their room while we girls had our own, commonly sharing the living room of the suite. I was just done getting out of my dress and changing into my comfy pj's when Mark came in the room with a drink for me. I took it at ease and told him I'd be out in a minute to join the rest of the group. A few minutes later I started feeling dizzy, and my vision was becoming hazier by the minute. I told Mark to help me since I was feeling so bad.

What happened next…I will never forget.

*Flashback*

"_Mark? Are you there?"_

"_Yea babe. What's up?" _

"_I'm feeling horrible…can you help me to the bed? I don't think I'll make it on my own." By this time I was to the point of collapsing if I didn't have someone guide me. Mark came and led me to my bed, playing the role of the "perfect boyfriend"._

"_Uh…can you tell Kristy to come and keep me company?" I will admit that for some reason…I didn't trust Mark at all that moment._

"_Why don't I keep you company? There's something I've wanted to do for some time…" By now Mark started to put himself on top of me while starting to feel me up. Even though I was groggy and could barely speak, I knew what was going on and was trying to stop it._

"_Mark..Get off of me…" At that point I knew that he had drugged so that I wouldn't be able to defend myself. He started kissing me, practically forcing a reaction from me which I couldn't do. He started undressing me, just leaving me with my bra and hipsters while he kept going at it. All I could to do was whimper at him to stop and hit him, but I had no force in me. What he said next is something that to this day still haunts me in my sleep._

"_I'm gonna fuck you so hard Nat, you're gonna remember it for the rest of your life." And with that he entered inside of me, which was painful in every way. I started crying out in pain and in fear, for with each time that he entered me, I felt I was being tortured. He'd keep saying dirty things to me to try to arouse me, but they didn't have the affect he wanted them to. He started punching me in the face telling me horrible things._

"_No wonder you never wanted to do anything with me Nat. You're a piece of shit! But…Imma finish what I already started."_

_After a lifetime of this torture, I was starting to come around. I had finally found my voice, even though it was still not as strong as usual. I started calling for help, hoping my friends weren't already wasted as fuck._

"_Kristy! Jayne! Jason! Help me!" All I could do was sob, because at that point I felt hollow and useless. Luckily they did hear me. The boys knocked down the door and practically ripped Mark off of me while my girls tended to me. Mark had gotten to punching me one more time before he was off of me._

"_Oh my god! Nat? Nat talk to me! You asshole!!!' Kristy was practically jumping while trying to get me awake._

"_I had a little fun with her, that's all. She didn't want to give me what I wanted…so I took it from her." Hearing those words from Mark sent the girls wild, not knowing that I was coming around back to consciousness._

"_Uhm..Kristy?" _

"_Oh my god! Nat! The ambulance is on the way to come get you. Don't worry. I'm gonna be here with you." As much as Kristy tried to sooth me, it wasn't working. I felt myself losing control with each passing second._

"_Kristy…I…" All I remember doing from then on was crying like crazy, with no feeling of an end approaching._

* * *

The day after my nightmare, I started remembering everything that happened once I arrived in the emergency room. Nurses trying to hook me up to monitors, inserting I.V.'s, all the while asking me questions about what had happened. Then all I did was cry some more, until I was out of tears. My doctor came in to my room checking my vitals and all, until the unavoidable came up.

*Continuation of flashback*

"_Hi Natalie, I'm Dr Ryan. I need to do some tests on you, but I thought it'd be best to prepare you for it." She kept giving me this look of pity, and also of sadness. I'm sure she'd seen countless of girls like me in this situation. If I should've felt afraid, I wasn't at the moment. I felt nothing at all._

"_Honey, I know that you've been through much these past few hours, but I need to follow hospital procedures. Do you understand this?" What the hell did I look like? A four-year-old? Like she needed my permission to do what she needed to do anyways._

"_I know what you need to do doctor." She gave me this look of surprise, like she wasn't expecting me to answer her. _

"_You have to do a rape kit exam on me, right?" I must've shocked her because she was speechless. _

"_Just do it. But first…can you tell me what's involved?" She was kind to me, I'll give her that. She told me how it was to be performed on me. Everything was alright with me, like hair samples and shit, but what got to me was when she told me: _

"_I'm going to have to do an AIDS/HIV and pregnancy test on you Natalie. I know this is painful, but we have to be sure that you're not infected or possibly pregnant." I just broke down again when she told me, even though I had already imagined it. I begged her to not leave me alone or to give me another doctor; I had come to trust her in the few hours I'd met her. The process wasn't as painful as I thought, and it needed to be done. When my parents came to see me along with my friends, I was mute. I didn't want to speak to anyone that wasn't my doctor. When they all saw that I wasn't going to talk to any of them, they left their "get well" gifts for me and left. That just showed me how little they cared for me…but what hurt me that most was that my parents didn't act like the parents of a girl who got raped._

***crying, tears…sadness***

Weeks went by after the rape, and I was a walking zombie in the world. I went back to school to finish my junior year, did good in my classes like always, and came home early to do chores and shit. But I didn't go back to my group of friends anymore. I never went out, not even to get a haircut. That was when my parents starting acting like parents, or somewhat along the lines. Why? Probably because I kept waking them up with my screaming due to having the same nightmare every night.

*Natalie's recurring dream*

_**Everything is all peaceful in my bedroom as I lay in my bed sleeping. All is well until I feel someone on top of me, hurting me to the point of tears. As much as I try to run away from them, my legs are slow and time never seems to come to an end. When I feel that I'm free from them, I feel strong arms pulling me back to only hurt me more. When I can finally see them in the face, its Mark's face that I see. That's usually when the screaming starts…**_

Mom and dad recommended that I go to therapy, which were also orders from Dr Ryan which I had objected in following. I just didn't want to have to relive those moments of torture and pain over and over again.

*Flashback to mom's concern*

"_Honey listen to us! We know that you're going through a tough time, even if you are trying to cover it up from us. I don't want to lose the only daughter I have because of how uninvolved I was before. Mama, please get help. I'm sorry for acting like I've never cared about you, because I do care and I want the best for you. Please go and get the help that you yourself know you need." My mom's speech brought me to tears, because I knew it was true. I was only hurting myself even more than I need to, no matter what had happened to me._

It was then that I decided to go to therapy, with the condition that Dr Ryan go with me since she was the only person that I could trust at the moment. After the first few sessions, I decided to go with my mom, because I knew that it was selfish on my part to take Dr Ryan away from the patients that needed her more than I did. What did I learn?

That it wasn't my fault.

I had to learn to forgive Mark, but at my own pace and when I was ready.

I had to learn to trust people again, and to let them into my life.

In the end of this road, I will find happiness once again.

Little over a month after my rape, Mark was in trial. When my day to testify in court came, I was ready. I answered truthfully and even looked Mark in the eye whenever I answered. He didn't look like he was sorry for what he had done to me, and he even admitted it to the judge.

*Flashback to her day in court*

"_Miss Gomez, can you swear that Mr. McKenzie not only raped you, but also punched you repeatedly in the face and verbally insulted you?" My attorney, Robert Kardashian, Jr. was freaking amazing while handling my case. He was confident that we could get the maximum penalty against Mark._

"_Yes. I swear with all of my being that Mark not only raped me, but also hit me repeatedly and insulted me. He has also scarred me, but these are internal ones." I kept going on adding in my current therapy sessions and all that has changed since the rape._

"_Don't fucking bitch Natalie! You know that you liked it baby! You just didn't know what the fuck you were doing, since you were inexperienced." Mark said this to me in front of everyone in the courtroom, not even showing an ounce of being ashamed or sorry._

_(Judge Grace banging for silence) "SILENCE IN MY COURTROOM! MR. MCKENZIE YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!" She meant business. "One more word from you and you're out of my courtroom!"_

_Mark basically didn't give a shit anymore. He had his cocky smile plastered on him face like it was a joke to him. "I basically don't care what you do to me. I got what I wanted and I enjoyed it. If Natalie didn't that's her fucking problem."_

"_GET HIM OUT OF MY COURTROOM!!! NOW!!!" Judge Grace was furious while I was now to the point of uncontrollable tears. My parents along with Dr. Ryan were trying to get me calm, but Mark's words had done more than enough damage alone._

"_Since Mr. McKenzie was unable to remain quiet, I have decided that the decision cannot be put off any longer. The jury will have a 30 minute recession to come up with their verdict. Court will recommence in 30 minutes." With those words the courtroom was dismissed while my family and I, along with Dr. Ryan waited in the family room when Judge Grace came in wanting to talk to me._

"_How are you holding up honey?" She might've been aggressive while in her chair, but she was so nice to me that she won me over._

"_I'm doing better than I thought your honor." Taking a sip of water I reminded myself that the verdict would be the right one, and that I would get justice._

_After half an hour of waiting, my attorney told us it was time to come back inside to hear the verdict._

"_Has the jury reached a verdict?"_

"_We have your honor. We the jury, find the defendant, Mark McKenzie, guilty of rape, drug possession, and abuse on an underage girl. The jury demands 10 years in a state prison." When they jury said their verdict, I felt overwhelmed. Just hearing that one word was enough for me, "guilty". Now it was up to the judge to put her final verdict._

"_Thank you for your verdict. After hearing both parties, along with their witnesses and the evidence presented to me, I sentence Mark McKenzie to the 10 years in California State Prison with no probability of early release. Court is adjourned."_

All I could do was cry not from sadness, but from the joy I felt knowing that Mark was going to pay for what he did to me. I thought that the sentencing was unfair, but in the end all I cared about was that Mark was going to jail and that he'd never hurt me again. Now all I needed to do was focus on rebuilding myself to my old self, if that was even possible.

So what have I done since that day in the courtroom? I finished my junior year of high school and am now on my summer vacation. I go to therapy sessions twice a week, and it does help. I have seen improvements in myself that give me hope that I will get back to my old self soon…at least I hope so. So why in the world did I come up with the idea of moving thousands of miles away alone? Easy. I want to start fresh bin a place where I can find myself. Where is this place that has captured my interest to wanna leave sunny L.A.?

Would you believe that it was my therapist that actually recommended the place? It's a small town along the peninsula; Forks, Washington with a population 3120. The only reason I really want to go there is because it's full of forests and a friend of hers who just happens to be a doctor lives there with their family. I've been doing research on the town, and even though I've always lived in big cities, I find small towns more inviting because the people are nicer. Wanna hear something even more shocking? I'm moving over there by myself! No parents at all! Many think my parents are crazy for allowing this, but I don't care what others think of 'em. They know me better than they think they do. And if things don't work out…I can always go back to Miami and live with my Grammy again.

(Looking at the clock on my Iphone) It is now 11:30 PM and tomorrow I head out for my new home. Thank god mom loves real estate because she's the one that has handled everything for me to leave and come to my new house, not to mention she has bought me new furniture from here in L.A. that's out in the moving truck along with my other belongings. I have my duffel bag with clothes and the necessary things ready for tomorrow to start what I hope and wish with all of my heart will be my new, happier life.

Nite diary!

~Natalie xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 2 New Home

**Chapter 2 "New home"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

_Beep, beep, beep. _

"UGH! It's too early to get up…" I have to admit that I am a bitch when I don't wanna get up in the morning, and it's all because of my comfy bed and soft Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Today's the day Nattie!!!" I am super excited since today I am leaving L.A. for my new home of Forks, Washington. I instantly got outta bed and turned on my radio to my favorite station.

(Taylor Swift's "You belong with me" comes on the radio)

"YAY!!! Love ya Taylor! Even more now that T2 is no longer together!" I start the shower while getting my clothes ready, singing like I always do to all my favorite songs.

"Nat? You getting ready mija?" Why does mom always gotta interrupt my shower? Can't she at least wait until I'm done?

"I'm in the shower ma! Can't this wait 'til I'm done?"ARGH! Got shampoo in my eyes. Thanks again mom.

"I just needed to see if you were out of bed so the movers can take the last of your furniture. You got everything that you're gonna take separated?" At least she wanted to help me, even if she is somewhat sad to see me leave her and dad.

"Yea mom. Everything that's in the corner is what I'm taking with me in the car. Could you please make me something to eat while I get ready?" I mean…it's the least she can do, right?

"Sure thing baby. What time are you leaving?" That's the same question she's been asking me since yesterday night, nonstop like always…but I still love her.

"I wanna leave around nineish. Why?"

"Your dad wants to see you out safely before he heads off to work. Also to make sure you have everything in order so things go smoothly on the road." Leave it to my dad to wanna see me go safely on my own.

After I finished my morning shower, I started to think about everything that waits for me in Forks. Would I like it there? Would people be nice to, or just plain out shocked that a minor is living by herself while mom and dad are in another state? Basically I don't care what other people think about the arrangement, because it's what I want…or what I hope will be best for me in the long run.

I decided to not get dressed up for the trip to Washington, since I had the idea of driving cross-state instead of taking a flight out there. For some reason I have always found long drives fascinating. Just seeing nature…it's always had a calming effect on me. From the pics I've seen of Forks, there's plenty of it.

Walking out to my now empty bedroom, I kept getting flashbacks of all the fun times I've had in here. Sleepovers, chats with mom, and endless redecorating. Hmm…I wonder how mom has set up my new home for me? Even though both of us have different ideas of what we like, we both come together when it comes to real estate and interior designing.

"Hhmm…. Mami that smells good!" My mom may lack in certain areas, but she sure got her cooking skills from gram's.

"I hope you like it…since it is the last meal I get to cook for you." Just seeing her expression was depressing. All this time she's hidden it from me, and right when I'm about to leave she chooses to show it?

"Where's dad at? You said he wanted to talk to me before I leave? By the way…what time is it?"

"It's a quarter to nine, and your dad's right behind you." If there is one thing that I hate the most, it's people trying to sneak-up on me.

"Buenos dias papi!" No matter what has happened in the past, I will always be a daddy's girl.

"Hey mama…I can't believe you're leaving today."

"I know…but I know that this is the best thing for me. What did you wanna talk to me about before I leave?" I must've sounded weird since I was talking with a mouthful of blueberry pancakes and syrup.

"Well I wanted to know if you have enough money with you, for gas, hotel, and anything else you're gonna need?" That was dumb of him to ask. He'd gone ahead and transferred all of my accounts to MidFlorida in Forks, not to mention he added a couple of thousand bucks in there for me. This is one of his many parting gifts, along with a monthly allowance for me.

"I have everything ready dad. All I need to do is fill up my Mustang and I'm good to go. Why are you asking me that? Not that mind…"

"I just wanted to give you this…" Why was he being so sneaky with me all of a sudden? _Come out and say it already dad!_ would've been my response…but I decided to keep my trap shut.

"What's in the envelope?" All he did was shove it to me to open it. Nothing unusual; money in $100 bills…what the fuck? Car keys?

"Umm…dad? Whose key's are these?"

"You're honey. My last gift to you. It's out-front right now…go take a look." I had to rush out to see what it was that he'd given me…but I already knew what it was.

"OH MY GOD!!! A MERCEDES? FOR ME? BUT WHY?" _Oh shut up and enjoy the moment_ is what my mind kept telling me. I gave my dad a big hug like I always do, which of course told him that I loved the gift.

"I knew that you wanted it for Christmas…so I decided to push the date up and give it to you. Do you like it?" _WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT DAD?_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? A 2011 MERCEDES!!! Thank you papi!!!" I have to say…this is the best parting gift I could've received…though I hadn't asked for it at all.

"Ok miss. The boys have packed up the last of your furniture. We're ready when you are." My dad of course got ahead of me and paid the guys, but I didn't care because I was too focused on my new car.

"Let me just get what I left in my room and I'm off, ok?" Just as I was about to go back inside, my mom surprised me by having brought my stuff out while I was gushing over my new toy. So thoughtful, isn't she?

"Where do you want all of this Nat?"

"My purse and my laptop go in the front passenger seat, my duffel and the rest can go in the backseat." After I got everything organized, I turned back to my parents to say farewell. For some reason…I just couldn't get the words out.

"Promise us that you will call when you get to hotel tonight, alright baby?" Now I was starting to ask myself if I was doing the right thing, but decided it was best for me. I just knew that it was the right thing to do.

"I promise you two that I will call after I'm settled in for the night, ok? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." We said our goodbyes to each other…_this is it_.

I got in my Mustang, since the Mercedes was going in the moving truck all because I didn't wanna ruin it, and I was on my way to Forks.

******************

Man, driving for 13 hours sure does kill you! But that's what I get for wanting to drive more than necessary. It's just that I wanna get to my new home already. After I got Burger King to go and checked not only myself, but the truck driver of my moving truck too, I was finally in my room. Not too shabby either. Taking a shower was much needed in my case. Afterwards I went to my comfy bed while logging onto my Facebook page, eating my Double Whopper and drinking my large Pepsi.

I hate to admit it at times, because that's just me, but I am sucha procrastinator! I am supposed to be reading my emails to see if I have been registered at Forks High School, not watching videos on YouTube!!! But oh well…I don't care right now.

(_Turn the beat around_ by Gloria Estefan ringtone comes on)

"Buenas noches mami."

"Why hadn't you called us yet?" Is she serious?

"Mom I just got outta the shower, and I've barely eaten my dinner. I was gonna call you before calling it a night."

"Oh…I'm sorry mija. I didn't know that. How was your drive today? Did you enjoy day 1?"

"It's amazing mom. Once you get out of big city life, all you see are mountainsides and nature. I'm almost at the Oregon border. I think I can make it to Forks by tomorrow night." I couldn't let go of the enthusiasm in my voice, and I knew that she caught it off the bat.

"I just don't want you to push yourself. I told you not to wait days before classes are to start Natalie." This is another issue: she always brings up how I leave things until the last minute. My fault? Maybe, maybe not.

"I won't mom. Is dad home?"

"He's still at the hospital…he thought being at work would help him with what was happening today..." I knew that my moving would hurt 'em, but I never anticipated that it would be like this.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting both of you…but I've had the pull to leave and find a new place for me. Do you get me mom?"

"I get you sweetie. I've always wanted what I've thought was best for you…and this is what you want. You know that you can come home whenever you want."

"I know mom. Well, I guess it's time for me to get some sleep. The drive was long you know."

"Alright mama. Call me tomorrow before you go off to sleep, ok?"

"I will ma. Tell dad I say good night…and I love you mom. I'm missing you, just so you know…"

"I miss you to mija. Nite and sweet dreams."

As soon as the call ended I turned everything off and went to the sheets. My body was begging me for sleep, which I was glad to give. That night I dreamt of how wonderful my life will be once I get home.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" I looked over at the clock which said it was now 7AM. What kinda idiot calls someone at 7AM after a long ass drive from the day before?

"Good morning Miss Gomez. This is your 7AM wake-up call you asked us to deliver you for today."

Ugh. Now I remember clearly. I wanted the call so I can leave early and head out to Forks already.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I had kinda forgotten 'bout it. Thank you." _End of call._

After my shower and eating my delivered breakfast, I doubled checked to make sure I wasn't leaving anything. I went down to the lobby and made sure everything was ready for me to leave. Now I'm back in my Mustang following my truck driver while passing the "Welcome to Oregon" sign at the state border.

* * *

The drive through Oregon wasn't as bad as I thought at first. All you saw were open fields with cattle and horses, along with mountains and clear blue skies that were free of clouds. Noticing that there were hardly any police around my trip, I decided to forget the speed limit sign and just hit the gas on my baby. Hearing her engine was like music to my ears; it got to me every time. Whenever my truck driver or I needed to pull over , either for gas or food, we would start chatting about anything. He said my parents have to be dumb to let me leave on my own while still being underage. I dropped the chat and said I wanted to drive more. He said that at the rate we were going, I'd be at Forks before nightfall. SWEET!

* * *

I'm finally crossing "Welcome to Forks" sign…and about time too! The place looks…eerie, almost like dark. The minute I started passing the state border into Washington, it started raining nonstop. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I'm finally home! I will say this to my mom about the house…IT IS GORGEROUS!!! I have never seen such a cuter house in my life, and I've had my fair share of seeing houses in my short life. The driveway from the main street up to my house is all small pebbled, but doesn't harm your tires. The house itself is amazing, it reminds me of a cabin, but more modern which I'm totally fine with. But what I really love is how the outside is; it's surrounded by forest and plants. It's almost sunset, but it still looks amazing. I'm seriously going to have to thank my mom to death tonight when I talk to her.

I go inside the house and start turning on the lights. My house is completely barren, what with the furniture mom bought me in the moving truck. Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day unloading everything.

My truck driver and I go out to the local diner in town to eat, since my fridge is barren. The people in the diner look like what I can only presume would be small town folk, but mostly truckers since they're wearing trucker hats. Matt and I order our food, him a steak while I stick to a burger with fries and milkshake, and catch up on what we think of the town. He actually admitted that he thinks I'm crazy for wanting to live here all by myself. Like before, I really don't care. He'll be gone by tomorrow morning, afternoon latest back to California. Then I'll be all alone.

* * *

Who knew that unloading furniture and organizing it would be difficult? It's not like I didn't, but I was taken by surprise by it either way. Matt was nice enough to go grocery shopping with me and bringing down my Mercedes to put it inside my 2-door garage along with my Mustang. I decided to make him a hardy lunch; after all, he is the one who came with me to my new home and all. After he ate, I paid him all the expenses he'd acquired and thanked him again for everything. Once he left, I was thinking…

"_What do I do now?"_ I start jumping up and down because it finally hit me that I have my own place with no parents! How sweet is this?

After eating my ordered cheese pizza from Dominos and tidying up for the night, I decided to checkup with mom. She was happy to hear me being so pleased with the house that she thought of me while looking for my home. After ending our chat, I decided to have a movie night for myself, seeing as I had nothing else to do. I knew for sure that all I would be doing for the next two days would be unpacking everything and putting them in place. Then my first day at Forks High School on Monday…

Not wanting to think on that until later, I decided to watch "The Devil Wears Prada" on my laptop while eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream for dessert. What's always been funny to me would be whenever my girl friends would see me eat like this at sleepovers while they were watching their weight. I can't help it if I don't gain as easily as others, but I also take care of myself. I watch when I eat certain things, also how much of it I eat. But at the end of the day I enjoy food.

"Ha! I LOVE YOU MIRANDA!" I love the part where Andy says _"I'm still learning about this stuff"_ and Meryl Streep gives her the look of shame. HILARIOUS! I think that if you don't take the time of day to look your best, at least for a few minutes, then something is seriously wrong with you. I wonder what it would've been like if I were in Andy's place in the movie…I would've enjoyed it without a doubt. Fashion has always been a part of my life, not that I could help it either way. Miami and LA are fashion capitals, and if you live there, you best dress the part or you get creamed.

"Ugh…it's over! Damn. It's already 2AM?" That's the problem with me and technology, aka my laptop and my Iphone, I get so in tune with them that I just lose track of time. After I do my daily night routine and get in my comfy pj's from VS, I hit the sheets and make sure my alarm is set for 8:30AM so I can start early on unpacking.

* * *

"Man I'm tired!" I had actually managed to unpack all of my things since yesterday. Everything is in its place and, though I hate to admit it, color coordinated and by shape. This also includes my closet, but what can I say? I'm just like that. I like things organized because if not…I just get annoyed. My house looks so pretty now that everything is in place. It makes me feel so happy knowing that I'm finally gonna get to start a new life.

Seeing that I didn't have school supplies for my first day at school tomorrow, I had to go to town and shop for anything I might need. Going into town, I could see just how small it really is.

"Yay! At least there's a Wal Mart here; time to shop!" I am a complete shopaholic by heart and I'm not really ashamed of admitting it. As soon as I walked it I went straight to the "back to school" aisle and starting looking for the things I might need. "Let's see…paper, notebooks, a binder, pencils, pens, a planner, and a book bag; now to get stuff for home!" I went next to the home décor section looking for things that I didn't have for my home. Even though my mom had bought me furniture and major appliances, I still needed more. Let's just say that I bought a ton of stuff for each of my rooms, along with an endless number of flowers and candles. I'm a girly girl, what can I say? After I was done shopping and back home, I started to unpack my newly bought items and putting them away in their place.

"Hmm…what should I make for dinner?" After 'bout ten minutes of thinking, I finally settled on the making chicken alfredo since it's one of my many fav Italian dishes. I settled in on the couch to eat while watching "Jersey Shore Season 1" DVD, which I have to say is funny as hell. I can just imagine myself playing Snooki…but no thanks. I can never see myself as her, 'cause I don't tan or do big, poufy fair.

After watching enough of Pauly and The Situation, I decided that it was time to hit the sack and get a goodnight's rest since I would be having a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

"Goodnight Nattie…wonder what tomorrow has in store for you…."


	4. Chapter 3 New school, new life

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry if I've kept you all waiting, but school is almost over, which just means more and more work and finals to study for. Don't think that I've forgotten about you all, cause I haven't.

I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 3 "New school, new life"**

**APOV (Alice's POV)**

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!!!" I knew my adorable husband could feel my excitement after seeing my vision of Natalie's arrival to Forks. Even though it had just been recent, I was still overwhelmed. Natalie would be starting school today with us, and I could even see us in classes together and getting along with one another.

"Yes Alice?"

"Natalie is going to be in classes with me!"

"I can already sense that coming off of you Alice…are you certain?" HOW DARE JASPER QUESTION MY VISIONS???!!! I know that some things are uncertain at times, but this time I am certain. How can it not be?

"I'm just playing Alice; no harm done?" He knew that I'd fall for his southern hospitality charm the instant that he'd use it on me.

"Hhmm…let me see…no harm done. Anyways, time to get outfits ready!!!"

"Alice, it's barely five in the morning. What's the rush?"

"Yea, Alice. I'm still watching "Ali"…and it's not even halfway done." Count on Emmett to have to stick his opinion in something he knows he has no control over. He may be twice my size, but ever since Jasper taught me those killer attack moves, which no one knows about, I know that I can take him down…what I wouldn't give to see this face!

"You stay outta this Emmett…unless you wish for me to tell everyone what you do whenever Rose is out shopping…?" This is gonna be a fun…

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Emmett. Do you wish to tell everyone what you sing to when you think you're alone?"

"Umm…" Perfect! He's totally speechless!

"What are you talking about Alice? What does Emmie do whenever I'm gone?" Now Rosalie was looking at Emmett as if he had committed a crime.

"Did you know that Emmett dances to the Gummy Bear song while pretending to be a cheerleader? Oh! He even dresses up the part too…probably uses one of your costumes Rose."

"Emmett! The Gummy Bear song? And my cheerleading outfit?" To say that Rosalie was mad wouldn't be enough, she is furious!

"How come I never read that?" _You were probably too busy reading your old journals to have noticed Eddie._ Edward gave me a nod to my answer to his question immediately. He's so alone that all he does other than hunt with us is just write or spend time in Carlisle's study reading books over medicine. What am I gonna do with him?

I didn't even notice when Rosalie took Emmett upstairs to have a "chat", but we all knew it was just another one of their make-up sessions. I swear; those two are like a bunch of horny rabbits.

"Anyways, as I said before, time to get all of us ready for our first day back at Forks High School! Now…what to dress you all in?"

***Alice gets a vision***

"I LOVE WHAT NATALIE'S GONNA WEAR TODAY! She is so my new shopping gal!"

"Alice…"

"Don't ruin the moment Jasper. I need a new partner in crime."

"Alright Alice…just don't scare her later on."

**JPOV (Jasper's POV)**

I love how I always find a way to mess with Alice, yet at the same time not really hurt her feelings. That's what I've always loved about my little pixie, she's always so bubbly and spirited that I can't help but feel happy all the time.

My life has been nothing but happiness since Alice found me so many years ago and brought me to live with our now family. Carlisle has helped me in controlling my thirst, and I am proud to say that I am now able to control it as well as the others. I shouldn't just thank him, but also everyone else. They've all been very patient with me in learning to control myself that I don't need Emmett or Rosalie holding me back so I don't kill someone.

Everyone is happy this morning, and I'm happy to be feeling their emotions. As weird as it is to me, I welcome it since it makes me look forward to what the day has in store.

Alice of course is happy since today she will get to meet Natalie for the first time. As long as she's happy, than so am I.

Edward on the other hand isn't really too happy about going back to school for another year of the same thing yet again. He's feeling apprehensive of this girl that Alice can't keep quiet about.

Emmett and Rosalie…? Let's just say that they're a bit too happy right now.

"Could you two be any louder? You could just go outside, you know?" I just had to put it out there since our parents are here with us.

"Time for school! Whose car are we taking and who's driving?" Leave it to Alice to brighten the mood once again.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I'm so nervous right now that the hot shower with lavender body wash and lotion didn't even help me calm down. But what else was I to expect? It is after all my first day at a new school in a new town. I can just imagine everyone's looks and stares when I get to school.

"Natalie…just breathe and relax. Everything will be alright… 'Cause it's up to you whether or not you have a good first day at school."

After getting dressed and made up, breakfast was in order. I decided to just keep it simple with a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, a glass of orange juice, and my daily vitamins. I had decided to leave all of my stuff organized so that I could have extra time before heading out to school. The problem was that I now had too much time. School wouldn't start until 8AM, and it was now 7AM.

"Great…now what do I do?" I decided to watch part of "The Devil Wears Prada" again to just kill time. And like always I got engrossed in the movie that I didn't notice how much time had passed until I looked at my Iphone.

'Oh man! I'm gonna be late to my first day at school. Just what I needed."

Seeing that I only had 15 minutes before school were to start, I decided that if I were gonna race, that I should use a very fast car. Not thinking it twice, I took the keys to my new Mercedes and rushed in to turn the car on and race to school…_Just hope I don't get pulled over…_

* * *

Oh my god! I can't believe that I made it to school with just 5 minutes to spare. Driving the Mercedes was awesome; my new car goes at full speed with the littlest touch on the accelerator. I kept getting looks from people going the opposite way while getting to the school. It was almost as if they were thinking of someone else…but who cares? I'm here now.

The school is pretty big, what with a construction site and workers getting ready for their job today. As I looked around, all I saw were your normal cars, like Ford and Dodge. As far as expensive cars…I did see a red Mercedes here, which made me feel a lot better seeing as I'm not the only one with an European car.

"Well Nattie…it's now or never." With those words I got my purse, double checked myself in my mirror, and stepped out to start the day at school.

Immediately people started to stare at me. The guys of course were looking at both me and my car, while the girls were looking at me with envy. If only they knew the price that I have paid because of this life that I have…

All of a sudden I heard someone whistling "Hey baby!" at me. When I turned to see who it was, that was when I saw him.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Well this is an awesome start to my senior year of high school. Yeah right! Not only did our school at the reservation get destroyed because the recent storm here in the peninsula, but we now have to go to school with the Cullen's, aka the bloodsuckers. Don't get me wrong, they are cool when it comes to Alice and Emmett, not to mention Carlisle and Esme, but it goes against what our tribe has taught us.

Since that the pale faces decided it would be best to do new additions to the school, seeing that us Quileute's would be coming here for the whole school year, it is reason to why I'm in a not too happy mood.

Don't get me wrong. I get to come here with everyone of my friends from La Push too. My two sidekicks Quil and Embry get to tag along, not to mention Sam with his girl Emily, Seth with his sister Leah, who by the way has the hots for me, Paul and Jared.

If things go right this year, then this should be a kickass school year.

"Yo Jake?"

"What's up Quil?"

"Dude have you checked out the girls here man? I mean…damn!"

Leave it to Quil to only notice the ladies here. It's barely the first day of school and he's already looking for his potential imprint. That's the one thing I'm not looking forward to; I'd rather fall in love with a girl than have her chosen for me. I've seen it through Sam's eyes whenever we're in wolf form, and it's some pretty powerful stuff. He doesn't notice anyone else, that's why Leah's been going after me. She says she has a thing for me, but I know she just wants to use me to get back at Sam, which I will never allow.

Did I mention that I'm now Alpha and future chief of La Push and my pack? I guess I should've seen it coming, being that I am the heir to Ephraim Black and all. I'm still new to being Alpha, so I have Sam help me out since he'd done it longer than me. It's pretty awesome to have that kinda power, yet at times its hard when it comes to how you manage your pack in times of battle.

We've been pretty lucky to not have had any outside bloodsuckers other than the Cullen's around Forks and La Push. Not too long ago we had an unexpected visit from The Volturi, but we scared the shit outta them since they hadn't expected to find vampires and werewolves together as a team. Carlisle said that they wouldn't be back for a while, but who knows?

"Hey Jake? You hear that man? It sounds like it's getting closer…"

I paid more attention to the noise that Embry had pointed out to me. I knew that it was an engine, and by the sounds of it an expensive car. I knew it couldn't be the Cullen's because they had arrived not too long ago to campus. Alice, or as I like to call her, jittery Pixie, kept going on about some girl named Natalie, and how she couldn't wait to meet her.

All of a sudden I saw the car…and it was something.

NATALIE'S 2011 MERCEDES:

.com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t;=

"NO WAY!" It's funny how all us guys said it at the same time. Even Emily and Leah were laughing at us.

"Dude is that the new Mercedes-Benz? The 2011 model? And black? That shit isn't supposed to be out yet!"

"I know Paul. Must be someone new to Forks. Has anyone seen a new family?" Sam was always the one to ask those questions, even though I was the new Alpha, but I let it go seeing that the new change is still hard on him.

"What I would give to have that kinda car. You know how many chicks I could get with that car?" I swear; Jared is becoming more like Quil with each day.

"I know man. We could be getting lucky every night!" I was gonna have a lil chat with Quil because of his comment. It's just not right. I mean…I know he hasn't gotten laid, but it just makes him sound desperate as hell!

When I saw movement coming from the car, I focused back to see who it was.

That was when I saw her.

NATALIE'S OUTFIT 1ST DAY OF SCHOOL:

.com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t;=

The girl looked incredible, and I could tell that she was nervous from the start. What gave her away was the fact that she had these big, black sunglasses on, as if she would need them here in cloudy Forks. As I paid more attention to her, I noticed more about her. Her skin was so creamy with a bit of rose undertone, her hair was a dark shade of brunette, but you can't tell what with the highlights that she has. Don't get me wrong, they do her justice, but I prefer my girls to have natural hair color.

_What the hell? You're already thinking of her as your girl?_

_*Whistle* _"Yo baby!" Count on Quil to do that.

The girl obviously knew that the comment was for her because she turned around in an instant. She kept looking at us with what could only be astonishment. Not that I blame her at all, being that us guys are all over six feet tall in height, and we're all still in high school.

"Get lost asshole!"

_*Laughter from everyone*_ Man this girl has a temper…which is a total turn on to me.

"DAMN GIRL! YOU GONNA DO ME LIKE THAT?" That only made us laugh even harder when the girl gave him the finger and walked off towards the main building.

"Quil man…YOU SUCK BADLY!!!" Jared knew how to make us all laugh even harder than necessary. I felt like I would pee in my pants if I kept laughing.

"Those are not ways to talk to a girl Quil. I would've figured your mother taught you better than that." Emily has always been like the mom in our group, even though she is our age and all.

"Like this hardhead could learn anything." Leah's comment just made us laugh even harder. Ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah has been trying to change her ways…but they always come back at times.

"What did I say that was so insulting? I only gave her a compliment…?"

"Don't look at me Quil. Just 'cause I'm Alpha now doesn't mean that I know it all. And don't thing I'm gonna get you outta this mess either."

"Hhmm…some friend you are Jacob."

"You know it man." I had to give a bit of sarcasm to the guy in the end, cause I felt bad for him. It's not his fault he's an ass when it comes to trying to get girls.

"Enough fun for now. It's time for class. See you all at lunch." And with that we all went to our classes…I wonder if she'll be there?

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Ugh! The nerve of that guy. I'm barely outta the car and in two seconds I get a comment from some pervert calling me baby. Who the hell does he think he is? I got sidetracked from the incident when I started thinking about the guy that was in that group. Just seeing him…it gave me a feeling…

JAKE'S OUTFIT 1ST DAY OF SCHOOL:

.com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t;=

He's not like anyone I've ever seen. He had to be over six feet tall, since the rest of the guys that were with him looked about the same. He had the most amazing caramel color skin, it looks so lickable...did I just think that? Get a grip girl. You barely saw him for a few seconds.

Went I finally made it to the main office I blocked out those thoughts and got down to business. Going in there I noticed just how simple it looked. There were pots with beautiful flowers everywhere, but there were more announcement fliers than necessary. And it's just the first day of school? Wow!

"Umm..excuse me?"

One of the ladies that was sitting behind the counter got up and came upfront. She seemed pretty nice, but I think that's just how small town people are like.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Natalie Gomez. It's my first day of school here and I was told to pick up my schedule here."

As soon as I told her my name, she instantly knew who I was. Probably shocked like everyone else in this school who knows about my arrangement.

"Oh yes, Miss Gomez. We've been expecting you this morning. Here I have your schedule along with a map of the school, being that we've added this summer."

"Oh. Thank you…I didn't get your name."

"I'm Mrs. Cope. If you ever need anything, feel free to come in here and ask me. Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you. That'll be all. Have a good day."

After leaving the office and standing in a corner, I decided to check my schedule for the year.

1) AP English

2) AP American Govt.

3) AP American Economics

4) P.E.

5) AP Calculus

6) AP Biology

Not bad at all. I had decided long ago that I wanted to challenge myself senior year so I could earn a scholarship on my own by taking as many AP courses as possible.

As I walked into my English class, I couldn't help but notice that it was still empty. I decided to take a seat in the front of the class, since I've always had the idea that you learn better sitting close to the teacher. Guess it's helped, so why change it?

After I sat down and took out my spiral to start doodling, I heard the chair beside mine being pulled back and someone sitting there. When I looked up it was one of the girls from the group from earlier.

"Hi. I'm Emily Young."

"I'm Natalie Gomez. It's nice to meet you Emily." After shaking hands, I felt that I could start trusting Emily, even though I've barely spoken a minute with her.

"You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you here in Forks or La Push."

"Yea I'm new. I just moved here Thursday night."

"Really? Well welcome to Forks then."

"Thank you Emily. You're really the first person to give me a proper welcome." Her face lit up the moment I said that.

"You're so very welcome Natalie. So how do you like Forks?"

"It's different from my last home."

"Well…where did you move from?"

_This is it Nat._ "Well…I used to live in L.A." I knew it! Emily has a look of shock to hear it.

"Wow! What would make your family wanna move out here?"

"Well…I'm not with my family. I'm here by myself. They stayed in California."

"Are you serious?" I bet I know what she's thinking right now: _what kind of parent does that?_

"It's a long story…that I might tell you one day. But I can't right now…"

"Ok. Well…this must be boring to you then, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I find this place fascinating!" Emily gave me a look of happiness, and of surprise as well.

"You serious? You find Washington 'fascinating'?" I thought it was pretty funny how she used air quotation marks around my word for Forks. But it's the truth.

"I really do like it here. It's so much different than big cities. Everyone here looks helpful and nice, unlike back in L.A. and Miami. All they care about is themselves and not others. They're selfish."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"What about you Emily? Where are you from?"

"I'm from La Push, the Indian reservation along the peninsula. I'm a proud Quileute woman."

"Nice. I see you like to represent your heritage. I do the same as well."

"What's your background?"

"I'm Cuban/Honduran American."

"Well that's an interesting combo."

"It is. I like my uniqueness."

"I do too."

"So why do you go to school here and not in La Push?"

"Didn't you hear what happened this summer?"

"No one's told me a thing." Emily went on to tell me how a recent storm destroyed their school, which is the reason why all Quileute's have to go to school here in Forks.

"Wow. I'm really sorry about that Emily."

"It's alright Natalie. I just wish we had the money to get the school rebuilt."

"The money?"

"Our reservation doesn't count on much, so we're on indefinite hold as far as rebuilding goes."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Hearing Emily gave me a crazy idea at that moment.

"It's ok Nat. Do you mind me calling you that?"

"Not at all. Everyone I know calls me that."

Emily and I had to end our conversation since class had started and we weren't allowed to talk. During my talk with Emily, I came to realize that she is reliable, and is also a good listener. I know that we're gonna be good friends in the end.

* * *

By the time lunch had come I was starving. I had just played a tough match of women's volleyball, which just happens to be my all time favorite sport. In reality it's the only sport I can play really well; I suck at everything else.

Luck was with me seeing that Emily has the same classes with me. She started introducing me to some of her friends, which in the end were all very nice people.

After we got in line and paid for our food, Emily asked me to sit with her and her friends. That was when I saw him again.

"Who's the Latin Barbie Emily?"

"For your information, this 'Latin Barbie' has a name!" Who the hell did this guy think he was? It was only then when I remembered who he was…

"DAMN! JAKE GOT BURNED!" The kid that said that was cute, seeing that he had his hair short but still long enough to mess with. As soon as he said that everyone started laughing at this Jacob. That was when I remembered who he was. He was the guy that I had seen looking at me in the parking lot.

"You know Jacob was only messing with you Natalie right?" Emily gave me a look which clearly told me I had said the wrong thing to Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say that." All I could do now was wait for Jacob to answer back at me.

"It's alright." After that he turned around so he could face some kid that had a face that told you he was trouble.

"Everyone this is Natalie. She's new here in Forks. Natalie, this is Quil, Embry, Seth, his sister Leah, Paul, Jared, Jacob, and my boyfriend Sam." Emily was an angel. I instantly saw her as my guardian on my first day at school.

After Emily introduced me to everyone and they all greeted me and I in return, I decided enough chat and time to eat.

"So Natalie…what made your family wanna move here to Forks?"

"Well...Embry right?"

"Yea. You catch on quick for a newbie."

"Thanks. I get that a lot. It was my idea actually. And as far as my family…they're not here." Everyone gave me a look of confusion except for Emily, since she already knew.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here by myself. My parents are in California. I live here in Forks by myself."

"Are you serious? How old are you?" The expression on Embry's face has kinda funny.

"I'm 17. And yea…I'm being serious."

"Man you're lucky! I'd give anything to live by myself with no parents nearby." I was starting to like Quil, even though he does ramble on without thinking first.

"Why do you live here by yourself Natalie?" I wished, was it Jared, hadn't asked me that. I wasn't prepared to answer that just yet.

"It's a bit of a long story…I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet. Hope you all understand." I could tell that they had heard the hurt and sadness in my voice, because I certainly did.

"It's alright Nat. You don't have to tell us if you don't want. Right everyone?" Once again Emily was there to rescue me.

"It's all good. Just good to have you here Nat."

"Thanks Embry. Now can I eat my burger? I'm starving!"Everyone just laughed for some reason. "What's so funny?"

"Don't girls from California usually watch their weight?" Quil needs to seriously learn to watch what he says.

"Do you think I care? If I'm hungry, and the food looks good, I'm gonna eat it. Weight, schmeight." Everyone started laughing again at me.

"You're cool Gomez. So…can you tell me what you are?" Was it just me or was Paul flirting with me?

"She's Cuban/Honduran American Paul. Satisfied?" It's funny how Emily beat me to the punch again.

"That's a nice blend alright. So…you got a guy?"

"NO!" Once I said that everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I knew I had to do damage control. "I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean to scream at you. But no, I don't have a boyfriend. And I don't want one anyways." Once I said that, all the guys faces fell, which made me feel like a complete idiot but I had to put it out there before it got too late.

"Anyways…Emily told me what happened to your school. I really wanna help."

As soon as I said that everyone forgot the topic of boyfriends and started talking about how much it sucks to have to come to Forks and not stay in La Push. They each told me how their reservation is, and it made me interested to go and see for myself.

"Hey Nat?"

"Yea Quil?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at your schedule? Just to see if we have classes together?" As soon as he gave me his puppy face, I couldn't resist, not that I was going to either way.

"Sure thing Quil." Soon after I gave it to him he gave me a look of shock.

"DAMN GOMEZ! You're taking all AP classes?"

"Yea. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all…I just didn't know you were that smart."

"Well thanks Quil. And FYI, looks don't make the person., even if I do look like a 'Latin Barbie'." As soon as I said that everyone started laughing and telling Quil that he didn't stand a chance against me.

"Maybe you could tutor Jake since you have the last two classes with him; he's the dumbest of us all." As soon as Jared said that I had to laugh because, me tutor Jake? Yea right.

"Hey Jake! Don't give me that look, I was only kidding man. Look, even Natalie thought it was funny." Poor Jared, he had this look of pure horror. It only made me laugh even more.

"It's alright Jared. And as far as me tutoring your buddy…we'll just see."

"Would you tutor all of us Natalie?" Just by seeing Paul's look after that statement made me laugh because of the comeback that awaited him.

"Yea I would Paul…but as far as what you want me to teach you, sorry. I don't do amateurs." Alright I know that I shouldn't be messing with the guys, but it's just funny. Leah and Emily were cracking up like crazy while telling me I put him in his place.

After a few more minutes it was time to head to class. Wonder what's in store for me now?

**APOV (Alice's POV)**

How could I not have seen it? Natalie's secret had been that she was raped by her now ex-boyfriend. Edward was the one to tell me after her statement to Paul, which in the end made me wanna tear him up to pieces, even if he does smell awful.

"Was she remembering it Edward?" Just seeing the look on his face was enough for an answer.

"I know exactly what she's feeling right now…" Rosalie has never really gotten over what Royce did to her, the night he raped her. She's gotten better throughout the years, but she hasn't forgotten.

"I do too Rosalie. It's not an easy thing what Natalie's going through. At least I have AP Calculus to calm her down. Right Alice?"

"Yes Jasper. Edward…answer me something. Did Natalie move here to forget what happened?"

"Yes Alice. Natalie thought that by leaving L.A. and moving here that she wouldn't have to remember that event ever again. And her parents were lenient enough to allow this for her, to move out here by herself."

"It's time to get to class Jasper. I wanna be there for her…even if she doesn't know me yet…"

"The time will come when you and Natalie are friends Alice." Edward always knows just what to say to me at times like these.

_I wonder how Natalie will be when she gets to class…_

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

After Emily was kind enough to introduce Natalie to the rest of us, and we all greeted her back, I thought it would be better to talk to Paul and not face her. Why the hell am I feeling like this all of a sudden? I've barely met the girl and I have this…feeling, to just protect her. What's going on with me?

Don't get me wrong. This girl is banging hot, not to mention she's Hispanic. I've heard that Hispanic chicks give guys all attitude, but when it comes to love, they're passionate as hell! What I wouldn't give to have her as my girl? Even better, which is shocking to me, my imprint?

"So Natalie…what made your family wanna move here to Forks?"

"Well…Embry right?" _I love how she answers as if she's gonna say the wrong thing. This girl is cautious, but she can also give you a fight._

"Yea. You catch on quick for a newbie."_ Smart ass!_

"Thanks. I get that a lot. It was my idea actually. And as far as my family…they're not here." _Is she serious? She's a minor. She can't be out here by herself…right?_

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here by myself. My parents are in California."

"Are you serious? How old are you?" _I got just as curious as Embry and the gang now._

"I'm 17. And yea…I'm being serious."

"Man you're lucky! I'd give anything to live by myself with no parents nearby." _Quil only said that because he's desperate to get laid. Did I mention he's still a virgin? But hey, who am I to talk? I still am and I'm fine with it. I'd rather it'd be with a girl like Natalie than some tramp._

"Why do you live here by yourself Natalie?"

"It's a bit of a long story…I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet. Hope you all understand." _I could instantly tell by her voice that she's been through hell…I just hope it's nothing that bad._

"It's alright Nat. You don't have to tell us if you don't want. Right everyone?" _Yes Emily._

"It's all good. Just good to have you here Nat."

"Thanks Embry. Now can I eat my burger? I'm starving!"_I think it's hot that she doesn't seem to care what she eats. She's unlike the other girls here that are too into their weight to even eat anything; she's my kinda girl._

"Don't girls from California usually watch their weight?"

"Do you think I care? If I'm hungry, and the food looks good, I'm gonna eat it. Weight, schmeight." _She is definitely a keeper in my books._

"You're cool Gomez. So…can you tell me what you are?" _Wait…did Paul just wink at her?_

"She's Cuban/Honduran American Paul. Satisfied?" _How the hell did Emily know that?_

"That's a nice blend alright. So…you got a guy?"

"NO!" _Why did she just scream at Paul like he'd asked her a forbidden secret?_ "I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean to scream at you. But no, I don't have a boyfriend. And I don't want one anyways." _I wonder if I can change that._

"Anyways…Emily told me what happened to your school. I really wanna help." _Hearing her say that made me see that this girl has a good heart and that she's selfless._

"Hey Nat?"

"Yea Quil?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at your schedule? Just to see if we have classes together?" _Will this kid ever let up?_

"Sure thing Quil." _Ha! Quil's face was funny as he was reading her schedule._

"DAMN GOMEZ! You're taking all AP classes?"

"Yea. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all…I just didn't know you were that smart."

"Well thanks Quil. And FYI, looks don't make the person, even if I do look like a 'Latin Barbie'." _This girl has come backs for every comment this asshole gives her…nice._

"Maybe you could tutor Jake since you have the last two classes with him, since he's the dumbest of us all."_ What the fuck? I instantly turned around to look Jared with a face that'll make him shit in his pants, literally!_

"Hey Jake! Don't give me that look, I was only kidding man. Look, even Natalie thought it was funny." _She thought this was funny? I can't get mad at her with that cute laughter she has. It's making me weak just listening to it._

"It's alright Jared. And as far as me tutoring your buddy…we'll just see."

"Would you tutor all of us Natalie?" _Paul was having fantasies about Natalie at the moment, which was not cool with me at all._

"Yea I would Paul…but as far as what you want me to teach you, sorry. I don't do amateurs." _ATTA GIRL! She is so gonna me mine…_

Lunch was now over and I decided to head out to class and save a seat for Natalie. I so wanted her to sit with me…just so I can talk to her. But I doubt she'll look me in the face after my treatment of her from earlier. I have to seriously watch myself from now on if I want something with her in the future.

Luck was with me since I was one of the last to get to class and the only table left was the one in the back corner, with one seat empty. Perfect! There is no other place for her to sit down at.

Since our teacher had lost the agenda for today, I decided to listen to my Ipod for awhile. When Natalie entered the class, she looked better than I remembered. She just had a presence that just showed bravery…almost as if she were hiding something. When she saw that she'd be sitting next to me, she started blushing like crazy. It was cute to me, since I could also hear her heartbeat increasing as she came to sit next to me.

"Jacob? Can I talk to you?" Why did she sound scared?

"Sure thing Natalie. What's up?"

"I just wanted to excuse myself from earlier, acting out on you for no reason…" She had the cutest face ever; it was one of a little girl with a woman's body.

"No problem Natalie. You wanna start over?" I had to give her my killer smile, which in the end only made her smile back and shake hands with me. Feeling her touch was like electricity to my body; I'd never felt anything like it in my life.

"Sure. I'm Natalie Gomez."

"I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Her laugh was too irresistible.

"What you did out there with the guys was hilarious."

"Oh. Well they asked for it. I wasn't messing with them to start with."

"I'm sorry they're such douchebags."

"It's probably because they haven't gotten laid in awhile." That one sent my laughing like crazy; even she had to join in with me.

"I'm sorry for that. They just seem too desperate. Are they always like that?"

"Oh yea. But don't worry though; they're tight in the end."

"So who are you Jacob?"

I started telling her about my life in La Push. I couldn't really go into things that involved the tribe, since it didn't involve her in the end. I told her about my home life, and about my favorite hobby. She got sad whenever I talked about mom's death and dad being in a wheelchair, and she gave me her condolences.

"I wish my parents were more like yours, you know."

"What do you mean? Both of yours are in California."

"That's not what I mean. I mean acting more like parents…and not like my friends. My parents haven't been there for me as they should've been while I was growing up. I guess that's why I'm so screwed up."

"I don't think you're screwed up." I can't believe that she would think that.

"That's because you don't know my story Jacob."

"You can tell me if you want Natalie."

"I know…but I just can't right now. Maybe later on…"

"Sure, sure; whenever you're ready."

* * *

When our last class was over I walked with Natalie out to the parking lot to meet up with the gang before heading home.

When I saw Natalie's car again I was in awe.

"This is your car?"

"Yea. It was my dad's parting gift for me leaving LA to come here. You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? A 2011 Mercedes-Benz? Who wouldn't like it?"

_*laughter*_ "Well thanks. Where's your car?"

I pointed out to my baby, my Mustang. When I looked back at her, she had a face of admiration.

JAKE'S 1969 MUSTANG:

.com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t;=

"NO WAY! A '69 Mustang?" So she knows cars? Where has this girl been all of my life?

"Yup. I fixed her up really nice. You know cars?"

"Are you kidding me? This is my dad's passion, and I guess it rubbed off on me. She's a beauty. I'm envious."

"Why?" Why would she be envious of my car if she has the better one?

"My Mustang is a 2011. But I like the classics better."

"I gotta see your car. Does it have all the perks?"

"You bet it does. I'm gonna drive her tomorrow so you can see her"

"Awesome. You heading home now?"

"Yea. It kinda sucks to be in a house alone, but…it's what I wanted. I'll see you tomorrow Jacob."

"Alright. See ya."

Oh man! It hit me just as she was leaving that this girl is my imprint. As soon as she left the parking lot, I got the feeling as if I were missing a part of me. Later on that night while out on patrols, I let everyone in on my recent news of imprinting on Natalie. Sam and the rest of the guys were happy for me, not so much for Leah. Now she was hurting since two of the guys she has loved have imprinted on different girls. I felt bad for Leah, but what can I do? Imprinting is not something that we can control.

"_When are you going to tell Natalie Jacob?"_

"_I don't know yet Sam. I just want her to love me freely, not because of a bond I have with her."_

"_Emily was talking to me earlier about Natalie. She says that whenever your name came up in their chats, she'd get all excited and what not."_

"_Man Jake. Now my plans to be with her are down the drain."_

"_Shut up Quil. You're ruining the mighty Alpha's moment."_

"_Thank you Embry. And I don't know what you're complaining about Quil. You have Claire in the end."_

"_But Jake…I got needs you know. It's gonna be forever until she gets older. What am I supposed to do until then?"_

"_Do what you always do…jack off to your stash of Playboys hidden in your closet. Paul and Jared do the same thing."_

_Man does it feel good to be Alpha. The guys know that they can't argue with me in fear of using the Alpha voice on them._

"_Alright guys, enough patrolling for tonight. We have school tomorrow and we need the rest. You all can go home for the night."_

"_THANKS BOSS!"_

After I got home and told my dad about my day and Natalie, I went straight to the shower to clear my mind of everything that had happened today.

As I laid in my bed, all I could do was think about Natalie. I knew that she was my imprint because I felt as if in pain since she had left after school, but what does she think of me? I know it's just barely the start of the school year, but could she have feelings for me already? How I would love to have her tell me she loves me in return.

I cannot wait to see her again tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 4 Planning

**HELLO MY READERS!!! I am so sorry if I've made you all wait so long. (covering up for battle) LMFAO! I hope you all like this chapter. I think it's boring, but the next one will be better! **

**In fact, since you all have been amazing followers of my story, I may just post more chapters today. YAY!!! So here's the new chapter! Hope you all love it and please leave me your comments! They help me so much in keeping this story going!**

**Chapter 4: Planning**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

The rest of my week at my new school was going even better than I thought in the beginning. I was starting to really liking my new group of friends from La Push, since they always had jokes about someone in the group that would end in laughter.

I still was lonely at nights back in my home, but it didn't matter anymore. With each passing day I came to realize that my move here had been the best decision I'd ever made.

What was even more shocking to me was the fact that I could never get enough time with Jacob. For some weird reason, I felt something pulling me to him.

Thursday night it had finally hit me in my sleep, I was falling for Jacob Black.

"No, no, no Natalie. It can't be. It's not possible. Jacob Black?" How can this be happening to me? I've barely known him for a few days. I can't be falling for him, I just can't.

I tried to think the thoughts away, but it was useless. Just thinking of his name or seeing him in my mind made me get butterflies in my stomach, and that hadn't happened in so long.

I can't be with Jacob…because why would he wanna be with someone like me? I'm scarred for life, which is something that no one will ever be able to heal.

What I wouldn't give to have a normal life, one where I'm not afraid of falling in love with a guy…or having a guy hold my hand. It's just not possible.

Thinking of how unfair life has been to me made me cry the rest of the night until I finally fell asleep.

In my dream, I dreamt that Jacob told me he loved me…then it got weird. The last thing I remember was that there was a wolf watching me…as if it were my guardian. Then everything went dark, but I felt as if I were in pain.

I woke-up with a scream after that. When I looked at my clock I saw that it was almost time for me to get ready for school.

When I got to school I was greeted by my friends like always. Quil like always had something smart to say, which in the end he would regret because of my responses back at him.

We were all talking about this weekend when someone came up to me.

**APOV (Alice's POV)**

"I finally get to meet Natalie in person!" I was ecstatic to finally get to be friends with Natalie, even if I was going to have to do it in front of the wolves.

"I don't think that's the best idea Alice…"

"You stay out of this Edward. I have already seen it so deal with it."

When we got to school the Quileute's were already there waiting for Natalie. We hadn't really talked at all, what with the treaty and all. I still don't get the idea behind it; they know we aren't going to bite any human.

"It's part of the treaty Alice. You weren't here with us when we made it with Ephraim Black those many years ago."

"But still Edward…they know who we are and that we aren't a danger to humans."

"Just give it a rest Alice, please?"

"Fine… only because Natalie's already here."

As soon as I saw Natalie get out of her Mustang, I instantly loved what she was wearing. She had on the cutest yellow dress with matching white belt and ballerina wedges. Even her accessories looked nice; a big white bangle with white stud earrings and diamond ring.

I couldn't wait any longer. I just had to meet her. I went up to her as soon as she got to Jacob's group.

"Hi Natalie!"

"Um…hi?"

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Alice."

"I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier, but I didn't want to freak you out or anything."

"It's alright Alice. And thank you…for not wanting to scare me."

"You're welcome. Hi Jacob." I thought it would be best to just let her know that I was familiar with the Quileute pack.

"Alice."

"How is it that you know Jacob and the rest of the gang?"

"Just mere coincidence. Anyways, I'll see you soon Natalie. I hope we can be friends this year."

"I would like that very much Alice. Do you wanna meet back here after school is over?"

"Sure. I could introduce you to the rest of my siblings."

"That'd be great."

"I'll see you later Natalie."

After she waved me goodbye, I was over the moon, literally. I could see the two of us being so close. After so many years of dealing with just vampires, it will be nice dealing with a human. Natalie is like a human version of me. We both love shopping by the looks of it, so what else is there? I cannot wait 'til this afternoon!

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

"Well that was weird."

After Alice Cullen had introduced herself to me like it wasn't a big deal, I couldn't help but feel happy. Just having met her brought me a feeling of having found a best friend, but weird because I've just met the girl.

I noticed that while Alice was talking to me, Jacob and the rest of the gang got all serious and stiff, as if Alice were an enemy of theirs. That was something that dumbfounded me, because even Leah was in on it. The only one that wasn't was Emily…I wonder why?

I didn't really think of it until it was time to get to class. I figured it would be better to ask Emily than anyone else.

Seeing that our professor was delaying the class, I jumped into my plan.

"Hey Emily?"

"Yea Natalie?"

"Why was the group so serious when Alice came to talk to me?"

"Oh. Well…I really don't know that Nat. I'm sure it was nothing."

After a few minutes of me pondering over this feeling that Emily wasn't being honest with me, she decided it was time to change the subject.

"Do you know what you're doing this weekend?"

"I'm not really sure yet. How about a BBQ at my house? Like a welcoming party?"

"Shouldn't we be the ones throwing you a party?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I don't think so. So what were you thinking of doing?"

We spent the next classes brainstorming what we could buy and what to do. When it was time to go to lunch we told the guys and Leah what we were up to.

"What kinda party?"

"A pool party Leah. You guys in?"

What kinda question was that? Of course the guys would love the idea of a party no matter the situation. We all split up the list of things that we would need and who would bring what. We were discussing the music we would be listening to when I got a visitor.

"Hey Natalie! Whatcha doing?"

"Hey Alice. We were planning my pool party for tomorrow. You wanna come?"

As soon as I said it to her, her face dropped big time. I wonder why.

"I'd love to go, but I can't. I'm going camping with the family tomorrow."

"Camping when the sun is gonna be out? Ok."

"Maybe some other time Natalie. How about next time we go shopping? I know of the cutest boutique in Port Angeles where we can do some serious damage."

"Sure thing Alice. Just let me know when you can go with me and I'll be there."

"Great! Well, I'll see you soon."

After Alice waved me goodbye and left, I went back to the party plans. By the time I had to get to class everything was decided for tomorrow. Either way, I asked everyone to meet with me in the parking lot to double check.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

When Natalie and I got to our calculus class, she started telling me of all the parties she had attended in California, and from what I could tell, she didn't like it.

"You mean to tell me you never liked those parties?"

"When you live in the world of money, you learn a lot of things Jacob. When all is fine, everyone is your friend. But when you're in a serious problem…they just forget about you."

"Sounds like it's happened to you."

"I've been in that place before, and trust me; it's not a place that you wanna be in."

"You're life can't be so bad Natalie. There's had to have been a time when you've been happy."

"Well…for the first time in a long time, I feel happy with where I am now. I love living here in Forks, whether you believe it or not. It's just so free…and effortless. I feel like I can truly be myself here, like I don't have to play up a role for other people."

While she was telling me this, I couldn't help but think of what happened to her that would make her want to live here by herself. I know there is something tormenting her; I feel it deep down inside of me, probably the imprint bond warning me of something to come.

"Either way…I feel at peace here Jacob. Haven't you ever been at a certain place in your life when all you wanted was to feel whole? Like be you once again?"

"Actually I do. After my mom's death, things were hard on my family. Both of my sisters left to go to school in different places, so I've been the one to take care of my dad. I feel like it's too much at times, so I just go out and end up at my favorite place. It brings me back to myself."

"Secret place? That's nice. I've been meaning to go hiking, just to see what I can find. I would love to find an area that looks fairytale like to me; somewhere where I can just escape reality for awhile."

"Maybe we could go hiking one of these days. I know plenty of trails that lead to different places. You up for it?"

"I'd love to Jacob." Seeing her smile at me just made me weak inside. What Sam told me was true; imprinting hits you deep.

I will say one thing; Natalie is one hell of a student. I'm in AP Calculus with her and I can't even keep up. I had to keep looking at her notes when the teacher wasn't looking. When Natalie caught me she started laughing.

"Too fast paced Jake?"

"Yea. You get any of this?"

"If you want we can have study sessions if that'll help you out. You up for it?" I loved how she used my phrase from earlier.

"Sure sure. How about I come to your place, since its closer to school and all?"

"Sounds perfect. Wanna start next week?"

"You got yourself a deal Gomez."

We went back to copying notes all the way to the end of class. I helped her gather her books and walked out to the parking lot with her.

**LPOV (Leah's POV)**

"Come on Sam! You know Jacob's imprinted on Natalie. What makes you think she doesn't like him back?"

I can't lie and say that it doesn't hurt me that Jake imprinted on the girl, who wins me over day by day, but I know imprinting is some tough shit to just ignore.

I've seen what it's like for Emily and Sam.

I just wish that it would happen to me already, so I don't have to be broken all the time.

Before Sam could answer my question we all saw Jake coming to us with Natalie. I have to say that I'm jealous of her, because she's perfect. Money, beauty, brains, popular with everyone, and she got Jake. What I would give to be in her shoes!

"Hey girl. Still hanging out with this bozo I see."

I had to add that last comment for laughs. Through time I've softened up, because I can't always be a cold-hearted bitch. I was a nice girl before my first shift and my dad dying.

"Hey Leah. So you all remember what we discussed at lunch?"

"What do we look? Stupid?" _Why did Quil have to be sucha pain?_

"You know I don't mean that you idiot. You know…"

Uh-oh! By the look on Natalie's face, I knew she had a comeback for Quil. One thing I really like about her is that she always gives back responses that make the guys shut up for good. I see her as being one of my close friends from now on.

"Do I know what?"

"That you have gay balls Quil. Right Nat?"

"Sure Leah. Actually, I was gonna tell Quil that if he keeps up with that attitude he's never gonna get laid. He's gonna be the new 40-year-old virgin of La Push."

_*laughter from everyone*_

"You're lucky you found your…"

I decided to cut Jared off before he let out the imprinting thing. I knew for a fact that Jake would not stand for it.

"That he found someone that likes to bash others as much as him. I think he's found his competition. Right Sam?"

"I think so Lee-Lee."

It didn't really bother me anymore if Sam called me by his nickname for me, since I'd forgiven him a long time ago.

"Oh yea Leah? Well what about Jacob?"

"Jacob is no competition for me. I'm the champ of Miami and LA." Girl got attitude! Total alpha girl.

"Ouch Jake! I'm falling for you Nat! You're my other half girl!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I know; me too Leah! Alright I'm heading out home. I've got stuff to get ready for tomorrow. So see you all at my house at noon?"

"Sure thing Nat. And don't worry about finding your house. We know where it's at."

"Alright Sam. Oh! Before I forget, bring spare clothes for a sleepover."

"You mean just us girls, right Nat?"

"No Leah. I would love it if you all stayed the weekend at my place. I'm always there alone, unless you all mind sharing rooms?"

"Count me in girl. Screw the guys, they're too pansy to do it."

"Is that so? You wanna bet Clearwater?"

"Bring it on Black."

"Anyways, see you all at noon tomorrow. And count me in on the bet. You're gonna loose Black!"

After Natalie left the lot, Jacob along with Sam gave Jared a hard time for almost spilling out the imprint situation earlier. He deserved it though for thinking with his dick and not his brain.

"Come on Seth. I want to get things done early before patrol tonight."

"I've decided to cut the patrol time; only half the time for tonight. We all have things to do for the party. That alright with you all?"

"Of course, our mighty alpha."

"Watch it Clearwater. See you all later tonight."

**SPOV (Sam's POV)**

When Jake dismissed us from patrols and I got back home, I saw that my girl Emily was busy making her blueberry muffins and cheesecake that always won people over.

I walked up to her from behind and planted a kiss right on her neck. I love knowing that I still give her goose bumps after all this time. It still shocks people that we're living together while still in high school, but we don't care. Emily and I know what's going on and that's all that matters.

"Well you're home early."

"Jacob decided to cut the patrol for tomorrow. Can I have a muffin?"

"Which one?"

"Don't you have a dirty mind?"

"What? I thought you wanted a muffin…oh! Samuel Uley!"

I started laughing even more when she hit me with the wooden spoon.

"And keep your mouth shut. I don't want to see what you're eating."

_*talking with a stuffed face*_ "You know I love you baby."

"Yea yea yea. What isn't new?"

"I happen to think you find me irresistible."

"Has some of Jacob rubbed off on you ever since he became alpha? You have never been this cocky."

"You bring the best out of me."

After a long kiss that I knew drove Emily to the edge, I decided enough action for tonight…or else I wasn't gonna be able to hold back the desire this woman ignites in me.

"Hey baby?"

"What Em?"

"Do you know that Natalie noticed you guys staring at Alice today?"

"She did? The girls too sharp for her own good. What did you tell her?"

"I told her it wasn't anything. We didn't get back to it since I asked her what she wanted to do this weekend, and that's when she thought of the party."

I was walking back to the couch to catch the late night game when Emily called me out again. Only I didn't like her tone, sounded worried.

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"When is Jacob going to tell her?"

"I don't know yet. He just wants to be sure that she loves him back."

"How does Jake not see it? The girl's crazy about him."

"Ha-ha-ha. Is she really?"

"Whenever I start talking about him she gets all happy, but then…"

Just hearing that tone told me there was something wrong.

"What's going on Emily?"

"I don't even know Sam. I just have the feeling that Natalie is hiding something from us. Remember when Paul asked her if she had someone that first day?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Remember her response?"

I thought back to that day, and it became evident what Emily was telling me.

"She got scared Sam. It was as if she were thinking of something horrible. Do you think something happened to her?"

"I don't know. Has she told you anything?"

"Nothing. She just keeps telling me that she'll tell me later on. I hope it isn't anything serious Sam. I've grown to like her very much. She's so selfless. Do you know what she wants to do for La Push?"

"What?"

"She wants to donate money to the reservation. Even though she hasn't seen it, she feels she should help. I'm glad Jake imprinted on such a wonderful girl."

"She wants to donate to us? But why?"

"She just wants to help out as much as possible. I told you she's selfless."

Hearing this bit of information really shook my core. Natalie was what an alpha typically needed. She possesses all the qualities that are relevant to imprints. Now knowing that she wants to help us out, not even knowing that she's Jake's imprint, just shows me what a wonderful girl she is.

"Well…Jake chose good then. She's good for an imprint. You excited for tomorrow?"

"Oh I can't wait! Gonna get to wear something nice…"

"I can't wait to see what you're gonna wear tomorrow."

"Impatient Uley?"

"Always"


	6. Chapter 5 PARTY TIME!

**I TOLD YOU ALL I WOULD POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AS A REWARD FOR BEING SUCH AWESOMATIC READERS!!! (Made up the word LOL) DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS! =)**

**Chapter 5: PARTY TIME!!!**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

It's barely 8AM and I'm already up. I couldn't sleep last night because I kept having nightmares. I know it's normal, but they shouldn't come to me every night.

Mark is locked away and he's never gonna find me, but I can't help but be afraid. I need to tell someone about my secret because I can't hold it back anymore. I've made a pretty good life here in Forks in less than a week, which I never thought I would be able to do so soon.

I have an amazing group of friends that are loyal to me and make me feel loved, and I don't want anything coming between our newly developed friendships.

I don't know what I would do if they ended it because they have finally figured out my mystery. Worst of all…what would Jake think?

I decided that I needed to write my feelings down.

August 27, 2010

Dear diary,

It's been a week since I've written anything down. I'm finally in my new home, and I couldn't be any happier about it. Mom did a good job of getting it for me exactly how I wanted it.

Dad gave me a black 2011 Mercedes-Benz the day I left. I haven't talked to either of them for a few days. I know that they miss me to death, as do I, but there's just something about this place that pulls me in.

School is going better than ever. I have an amazing group of friends that are bombastic. Sam and Emily are the cutest couple ever, Leah and Seth balance each other out as bro n sis, Paul, Jared and Quil are walking boners, while Embry is the peacemaker in our group.

That just leaves Jacob…what about Jacob?

Jacob…he makes me feel things I never thought I would ever get to feel again. When I'm with him, it's like I'm free of the chains that hold me down. I feel alive when I'm with him. Everything about him brings me in; sure he has an amazing physique, but it's more than that. Whenever he smiles at me, it brightens my day. He's like a warm sun; I feel warm when I'm with him. I forget about every problem I've had and go to my happy place, where I have Jacob waiting for me.

But…I'm scared of any of them finding out about my past, especially Jake. I can't think of what will happen if that day comes. I do plan on telling them someday, but I'm just afraid to let it out.

There are times when I just want to tell Emily and Leah that I was raped…but it's like I get the air sucked out of me. I feel like I'm choking whenever I think of doing it.

What I would give to be loved by Jake…but it's hopeless to dream of what I know is impossible.

I've got to go now. I've been here for hours. It's almost time for the party to start and I have to get ready.

I'll be back later on to write some more. Until then keep my secrets safe.

~Natalie

xoxoxoxoxo

After I wrote in my diary, I went to my room to get ready for the party. I decided to not do the make-up, because it's pretty pointless if I'm gonna get wet. I did dress-up though, and by the time I was done my guests had arrived.

**Third Person POV**

The pack had left La Push a quarter to noon to get to Natalie's house on time. None of them knew what the house looked like, but they each had different ideas of what it would look like.

"What do you think her crib is like? Bet she has a mansion like the Cullen's"

"I don't know Jared. Can you just imagine?"

"I sure can Paul. I bet she has a marble pool that heats up. That would be sweet."

"Cool it Quil. It probably isn't anything big."

"Are you kidding yourself Black? You know she's loaded from her parents. She flaunts it all the time, even if she doesn't think much of it."

"There are more things that matter than that Quil."

"Like what?"

"Hey guys?"

"What is Embry?"

"Where am I supposed to turn at?"

"Sam has the directions."

"I got it taken care of Jacob. A little more down the road, then you turn on the hidden road to the right Embry. Got it?"

"Yea. Hidden road?"

"I think she's more like the Cullen's than we thought."

"You got that right Paul."

"Jared…"

"Sorry boss."

When Embry turned on the hidden drive, the group started to think that maybe Jared was correct about Natalie being like a Cullen. But in less than a minute, they came upon her house.

NATALIE'S NEW HOME IN FORKS:

a href=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t=natalieshomeinforks_crop_" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/natalieshomeinforks_crop_" border="0" alt="new home"/a

To say that the group was shocked would be nothing. They took in the house with its surroundings in awe.

"Man Jake. This could be your house if you play your cards right with Nat."

"Will you shut up already Quil? Leave Jake alone and grow some balls for once."

"Geez. What's gotten into you lately Clearwater? Are you now BFF's with Natalie?"

"For your information, I happen to think we're already friends. What? Just because I used to be a total bitch before means I can't be friends with her?"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough."

By now Jacob had had enough of the pack talking about Natalie and her apparent wealth.

"How about we get the party started? Boss?"

"You're right Paul. Let's get to it!"

With that the gang gathered all that they had brought for the party. When they reached the door, the boys' faces went to awe.

"Why are you all making those faces?"

"They're taking in Natalie's cooking Emily; definitely Hispanic. It smells good though."

"Oh. It does Leah?"

"It sure does."

After a few seconds of waiting for Natalie to answer the doorbell, they door started to open.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Being outside Natalie's home was really a wake-up call for me; she'd never go for a guy like me who lived in a shack on the reservation and had no money. I was a goner already, and I hadn't even made any moves on her. If being friends with her is what she wants, then that's what I'll be to her…though being together would be much better.

When Natalie finally answered the door, I literally had my jaw to the floor. The girl looked smoking in that bikini! It was a simple black bikini. It flattered her figure so nicely…I'm really having a hard time keeping Jacob Jr. in my pants.

_Ha! Your junior wants to come out and play for once?_

_You shut the hell up Clearwater and get the hell outta my head! Mind what's going on in your own pants._

_Sorry. I have puppies, not a boner._

"Hey everyone! Come on in to my home. I hope you all like it. And who is this?"

I totally forgot that we had a new member of the tribe.

Last night Sam's cousin Chaske came into the tribe, since he has recently changed into a new "protector" of the tribe. I had no idea that this could happen to someone outside of La Push. The guy is like a younger version of Sam; looks like him but acts more relaxed.

He was scared as hell when he first shifted, but luckily we were all in form when it was his first time. We got him calmed down long enough for him to shift back. He decided that it would be better if he came to live with us on the rez, which I agreed to in the beginning.

Sam decided that Chaske could move into his old home, since he was now living with Emily. It's funny how life just throws you stuff along the way. We all have a new pack brother.

"Oh. This is Chaske Natalie. He's Sam's cousin. He's just moved into La Push to live with us."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Chaske. I'm Natalie. I hope you feel welcome in my new home. I'm also new to the area."

"It's nice to meet you too lovely. Don't worry, though. I talk like that to all my lady friends." I should've been totally jealous, but I had gotten to know Chaske pretty well since he moved here, so I know he means well.

"I take it as a compliment actually."

Being into her house, I was blown away. It had a taste of elegance and class, which didn't really seem her taste. Big widows along the walls of the living room overlooked the surrounding forest, not to mention is it had a high ceiling with beams used as designs.

NATALIE'S LIVING ROOM:

a href=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%" border="0" alt="living room"/a

"What do you all think of my home? Like or no?"

"You kidding me Gomez? This place is a palace. I could get used to living here." Quil was totally gawking at the rooms.

_laughter_. "Thanks Quil. Unless you like living alone, than yea, you get used to it."

"It's a nice place you have Natalie. Bet you feel pretty lucky to live here huh?"

"I do feel lucky Jacob, if only I had permanent company it would be better."

"Hey Nat? You think I could ever crash here…say if I get kicked outta my house?"

"Of course you can Paul. Everyone is welcomed here if there's ever a problem and you need a place to stay. Consider yourselves a part of my family now."

"S-w-e-e-t!"

"You are such an ass Quil. So tell me girl, where can we get dressed?"

"Oh yea. You and Emily will change in my room, and the guys can go to the bathroom. Sound alright?"

"No problem. I wanna get eating already." Quil was making the dumbest face ever while rubbing his stomach. Always thinking with his stomach…

"Emily? Does Quil always think with his stomach?"

"That and something else."

After Quil's ramble, Natalie gave us all a tour of her home, and I have to say, it is pretty sweet. When she showed us her kitchen, the guys and I practically found our heaven in the house. All the cabinets were filled with food, the fridge was stocked up, and the pantry? She stocked it up nicely.

NATALIE'S KITCHEN:

a href=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%" border="0" alt="kitchen"/a

Natalie wouldn't show us her bedroom since she thought she should keep something private for herself, so instead she showed us the massive closet she has. Looked like something out of the old MTV cribs, all massive and unique; the room has its own chandelier and everything.

NATALIE'S CLOSET:

a href=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%" border="0" alt="closet"/a

And the bathroom? Man that place is bigger than living room at home. It has a shower, tub, his and her areas; why does she need such a big bathroom if it's just herself?

NATALIE'S BATHROOM:

a href=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%" border="0" alt="bathroom"/a

NATALIE'S VANITY:

a href=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%20pics/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/vv142/Melissa2490/Story%" border="0" alt="natalie's vanity"/a

After the tour was over, Natalie left us guys in the bathroom while she took the girls to her closet to change for the pool. While me and the guys were changing into our trunks, they had to go off rambling again about her.

"Can you imagine how she showers? Jake my man, please, play your cards right and get her!"

"Will you shut up already Quil? What is with you anyways? Why her? Leave her alone or deal with me!"

"Ooohhh. The mighty alpha is afraid of a little competition?"

"Cut it out man. If Jake beats you up you're on your own."

"Thanks for your help Embry, but I don't need it. I can take care of myself."

"Jake, honestly man, can't you just envision it? Her in the shower, all steamy and shit, wet body just glistening when the sunshine comes in through the windows?

Having Paul tell me that got my daydreaming again.

_Getting in the shower with her, after a night of intoxicating pleasure in her bed, after hearing her moan my name and cumming together at the same time with so much love that only the two of us could have. Me lathering her up with delicacy that it makes her excited once again. I take my chance and go in to kiss her passionately, only to keep going onto her bare neck and shoulders. Lifting her up to have her leveled at my waist…"_

"…JACOB! SNAP OUTTA IT!" I didn't even know it was Embry who was trying to get me back to reality. When he finally did, I wanted to kick him in the balls, literally. Why do these dreams get interrupted at the best moments? It's like your parents walking in on you when you're about to explode while watching a good prono as a teen.

"What? What happened?"

"Man did my vision get you like that? Come on Jake. The gals are waiting for us. And…I hear more ladies out there."

After getting myself together, the guys and I walked out to the patio where we saw the girls surrounded by others.

When I saw Natalie, she looked different. _Naw, really? She changed her outfit._ She had changed her previous bikini for a one piece bathing suit, but it was cut to where it would be a two piece if not for the silver ring holding the top and bottom together. The shade pomegranate on her skin was just making her more irresistible than ever.

That was when the guys and I saw them…


	7. Chapter 6 Unexpected

**HELLO MY LOVIES! SORRY IT HAS TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE...BUT HERE I AM NOW! SINCE I AM SURE THAT YOU ALL WANT TO READ MORE AND MORE, SINCE I AM LIKE THAT MYSELF, I HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE OTHER CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE ALREADY GONE AHEAD AND WRITTEN.**

**HERE'S THE THING! I'M KINDA ON A BLOCK RIGHT NOW...SO WHILE YOU ALL ARE CATCHING UP ON THE NEW CHAPTERS I CAN START TO WRITE MORE. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN. THEY REALLY DO MEAN A LOT TO ME AND THEY KEEP ME GOING ON IN MY WRITING.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A NICE REVIEW...PLEASE? LOL**

**ALRIGHT NOW! TIME TO START READING! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

While the guys were busy changing, I received an unexpected surprise when I went to go see who was knocking on my door.

"NATALIE!"

"Oh my god! What are you doing here Steph?"

I was in total shock! My best friends from California were here in Forks, outside my house. I couldn't believe it!

"What are you all doing here in Washington? Shouldn't you all be in California right now?"

"We would be… until I came up with the fabulous idea to move out here too! Fuck California! Besides…we missed you Nat."

"Aw Steph. You brought the whole gang I see?"

Unbelievable of Steph to bring everyone of our group of friends here to Forks. Background on Steph and the girls. Stephanie was the first friend I made when I moved to California before starting off my freshman year. She is totally amazing! She just knows how to have a good time, plus she knows how to cheer me up whenever I have a hard time.

Then there's Cammilia, aka Cammi. Cammi is the best writer that you will ever find. She can make a story out of anything. It's funny how we met though. We were both at a boutique on Rodeo Drive trying to buy outfits, when all of a sudden we both spot the same Taylor Lautner shirt. Yes ladies and gentlemen… I am a Taylor fan. But who wouldn't when the boy is hot as hell, not to mention legal?

Then there's my Megan, aka my twinny! She is a sweetheart! She is always there to chat with me online, which is like every day. We spend hours talking about what we want in life, but come on. We always gush about guys. With her it's just easy to talk about this kinda stuff with. We talk about all the guys we wish could be ours, but not so much anymore. I have kinda told her about my crush on Jake. She just tells me to go for it…but I dunno…

Then there are the twins. Yea that's right, twins.

Veronica and Kimberly are the most different set of sisters you will ever meet, literally. Veronica is the toughest of the three of them. Do not get her on bad side…cause there will be hell to pay. Then there's Kimberly, she is so sweet! Kim offers help to anyone who needs it, even when they don't ask for it.

My friends don't know about my secret, since they didn't go to our junior prom since they wanted to live it out our senior year.

"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't come to see you, let alone live here? I have to say Nat… I like it here."

"Thanks Cammi. Where the hell are my manners? Come on in girls. There are some gals I wanna introduce you all to."

"Who Nat?"

"My new friends from here Vero. OH! Do you all have swimwear with you all? I'm having a party at the moment."

It really was a stupid question for me to ask, because I already knew the answer to that.

"HELL YEA! PARTY!"

It still gets to me whenever the five of them answer at the same time.

"Nat? You alright?"

"Yea. Come here Emily. I have some friends of mine from California to introduce you to. Bring Leah too."

When Emily and Leah saw my group of friends, they were awestruck. Can't really blame 'em since my friends are from wealthy families and they show it proudly.

"Emily, Leah? I'd like to introduce you two to my friends from California. This is Stephanie, Cammilia, Veronica, Christina, and Kimberly. They are now proud residents of Forks…right?"

"Hahaha Nat. Of course girl. Our parents all chipped in to buy us a house to share out here."

"Makes sense to my Christina. Anyways, let's go to my room until the guys get done. That way you all can get to know each other."

Leah and Emily wasted no time getting to know my friends. They all started talking about L.A. and all the other stuff…which reminded me of when I started my first day of school. Wait 'til the guys see them.

After about ten minutes of just chatting I thought it was best to go get the food ready.

When we got to the kitchen all my friends when to go see what it was that I had been cooking.

"Mmmm. Whatcha been cooking Nat? Let me guess! Cuban!"

"Hahaha Steph. Yup. Have you girls ever had Cuban food?"

I didn't want to give Leah and Emily something they wouldn't like.

"Are you kidding us Nat? That smell has been driving us crazy since we got here. Forget the pool! I want some of that food." Leah was seriously funny as hell! She kept making this hilarious face every time she smelled my cooking.

"Nat's the best cook we know. Right girls?"

"Don't say that Cammi. You all cook great too!"

"Yea yea yea. So…we gonna party or what?"

"Alright girls. You all wanna help me set up the patio?"

"SURE." I need to get used to the union of these girls.

After setting up the area with the food, drinks, and getting the music set up the guys finally appeared after a lifetime of changing. When all the guys looked at us…they were dumbfounded.

**PPOV (Paul's POV)**

Man I love messing with my alpha, even more now that he's in imprint mode. He's all lovey dovey and shit…so not me.

Don't get me wrong. I'm all for the ladies but come on! No man should get whipped whenever they find a girl they like. I will never be like that with any girl.

He was still daydreaming about what I said about Natalie. Funniest shit I have ever seen in my life.

After a lifetime Embry finally snapped Jake outta his lil prono since we had started hearing more voices than earlier.

Once we reached the patio that was when I saw _her_.

Man this girl looked outta this world! She was my vision of deepest dreams…even if they were wet ones! Holy shit! Did I just think that…?

This girl was clearly of Hispanic descent… a score for me! She had long, wavy, dark brown hair with piercing eyes that matched. Her skin was a nice tan color, almost like caramel. And her body? Oh my god! Total knockout of a chick! She has this curvy yet athletic physique, and on top of the hair and eyes…I'm a goner!

Where the hell did she come from?

I then started dreaming of the two of us…_on the beach, soaking wet from the sea, with nothing on our backs, just moaning in unison with pleasure…her screaming my name with an accent…_

All of a sudden I felt my shorts' getting tighter…my boy was getting a bit too happy at the moment.

How the hell could a girl do this to me? I barely know her for fucking sakes! It was then that it hit me…_she's my imprint._

**CPOV (Chaske's POV)**

Man it totally rocks to be in on the secret. I'm a wolf! Who would've thought that I would be in on the legends of the tribe? I always did know that there was something going on, but Sam was always quiet whenever I'd ask him what his deal was.

It wasn't hard to leave my home to move to La Push, because that's what I had to do. Good thing I'm already 18, or else my parents would've had a fit, but there wasn't anything that they could do to keep me home.

Being part of the tribe is awesome. I think it's so cool that we have the mind link, not so much whenever we're thinking like the guys we are in front of Leah. I'm happy that she's gotten better from Sam imprinting on Emily.

But the best part is that you can eat like a pig. I know it's not a turn on, but man! The food is freaking awesome.

The one thing I wasn't sure about was this whole imprinting thing. I've seen it through both our alpha and Sam; looks so deep. Wonder if it'll happen to me?

That was when I saw my girl. She is like nothing I've ever seen. She has creamy white skin, with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen! Her hair looks like the color of dark caramel; just looking at it makes me wanna take her here and now.

What the hell has happened to me? I mean, I like girls, don't get me wrong. It's just that I've never felt this connection with anybody. Just seeing her…it's like I'm seeing the sun for the first time ever. Breathing in her scent is turning me on by the second.

Just seeing her made me drift off……..

_...outside under the stars, surrounded by candles giving us just the right amount of light while we're both in the throes of our passionate lovemaking…her moaning my name in ecstasy…_

_Alright Chaske Jr., you need to calm down now._ What has this girl done to me?

Seeing this girl now made me see…_that she is my imprint_.

**JPOV (Jared's POV)**

I was about to start talking to Sam about the huge plasma in the living room…when I felt myself go in shock.

Before my own eyes' was the prettiest girl I had ever seen! She had the cutest smile I had ever seen… not to mention the eyes. Those big brown eyes that hypnotize you the minute you look into them. Her hair had a silky look to it, like a river that has no end.

And her body looked amazing! _She is mine!_ Did I just think that?

When she saw me looking at her, she turned her head down and started blushing. She looked so cute while doing that. I have never seen a prettier girl…ever! And I've had my fair share of looking at girls. But her…I couldn't point at it.

Being the guy I am I let my imagination get the best of me…and I couldn't stop the thoughts that invaded me.

…_me and her, down by the waterfall that joins the Quileute river, both of us letting our love and passion take over every thought and feeling…being overly passionate with her while she smiles with joy…_

I gotta stop thinking of her or else I'm gonna use Natalie's bathroom…which I don't think she'll like at all.

What is up with me? I've never been like this with anyone…but her… Oh man. _It's her…_

**EPOV (Embry's POV)**

Walking out to the patio to get the party started, I was held back when I heard the cutest voice ever. I'd never heard anyone…_like her_.

To say this girl is normal is like saying that I'm gay…which I'm not. This girl is something!

She has the sweetest face ever, like that of an angel. _My angel._

Hold up hold up! Did I just think _my angel_? What is up with me now and girls? Girls have never fallen for me…so it shouldn't matter now, right?

This girl is a bombshell! She has dark caramel skin, with gorgeous black hair like satin and lips that look like soft pillows. Cute body too! She's not that tall, she comes up to like about my shoulders. Not a problem for me though. Wolf remember? I can lift her up…

…_both in the kitchen, watching her eat a juicy strawberry, the juices dripping from her lips, so I go in for the kiss…starts off soft, slowly getting heated until its full on passion…lifting her up to have her on the counter so I get her neck…._

Where the hell did that come from? I mean I have had dreams with crushes and stuff…but never like this?

It clicked then…_I imprinted…._

**SPOV (Seth's POV)**

Man what I would give to be Jake right now. I look at him like an older brother, since Leah is the opposite of me. He's recently been appointed alpha and now he imprints. I wonder if the legends are true…that if the alpha imprints, the pack does too?

Just as I was thinking this I saw _my girl_.

She is just a vision from my deepest dreams, if I've ever had them. She had creamy skin with a light tint of rose, reddish brown hair that was shiny to the point that you can't stop looking at it, brown eyes that go on for days; the face of a pure angel in my eyes. Not to mention that her body just adds more to her. She is the complete package…for me.

I felt myself in pure heaven as I kept looking at her. She wouldn't stop looking at me either…which told me that she felt the pull as well. If I were a jerk I'd go straight for her, but that's not the boy my dad raised. I'd take it slowly…but at least I could think about her…

…_on top of a white bed, covered with red rose petals…kissing her with so much passion that no two have ever witnessed…devouring her with all there is in me…making her call my name with so much passion we both cum…_

Whoa! Where did that come from? I've never thought of any girl like that before. What has gotten into me? Can it really be? Is she _the one_?

**LPOV (Leah's POV)**

As soon as the guys came out to the patio to start the party, they just stopped in their tracks like they had seen the light for the first time, even Jake was in on it.

What is it with these boys? It was then that I saw all their thoughts…and was it intense. I never thought any of these idiots would be so passionate…it's freaking me out.

So the legends are true…once the alpha imprints so does the rest of the pack.

So where does that leave me? I'm the only wolf girl known in history…and I don't know if I want to be imprinted on…yet I don't wanna be alone. I want to have someone like Sam now has Emily…wonder if it will ever happen to me?

Alright now this is getting ridiculous! These dreams are going places I don't ever wanna know about when it comes to guys. Time for an intervention!

"_HEY IDIOTS! COULD YOU ALL QUIT THE FANTASIES? I CAN SEE AND HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS YOU KNOW." _

Thank god for our mind link cause I can't take it anymore.

"_GET OUTTA OUR HEADS LEAH!" _

"_Well what else am I supposed to do? The girls are looking at you all like you all have gone crazy! Man Jacob! It's all because of you."_

"_Oh shut up Clearwater. You're gonna be eating your words in no time, just remember that."_

"_Ha! Sure, whatever mighty alpha. Just get your brains back where they really belong and not down there."_

"_Sure sure."_

And with that guys went back to normal, if they ever are normal, to pay attention to our hostess. Yea right. Even though they were waiting for Natalie to introduce the girls to them, they were still daydreaming about them.

"_Quit it Seth! That's gross!"_

Seeing my baby brother dreaming about his imprint like that was not something I wanted to see at all! I mean come on! He's my baby brother for heaven's sake!

"_Get outta my head Leah. You ruin everything."_

"_You know what would really ruin it? If you got a boner right in front of the girl. Ha!"_

"_Um…right."_

And with that Seth was back to his usual quirky self. Even though I'm pissed that he imprinted before me…I'm happy for my brother. He's a really good kid in the end, and I have to say, I'm proud he's my brother.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2 Unexpected

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

**Unexpected**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

After a lifetime of waiting for the guys to say something, they finally seemed to snap out of their little world. Guys are weird, period!

"Um…you guys alright?"

"Yea Nat. Why you asking us that?"

"Well Jake you all just zoned out. What's the problem? Never seen girls in swimwear? Makes you all look like a bunch of weirdos." I had to giggle to that last part because Jake looked embarrassed…and it only made him even cuter than usual.

"Well you're right about the weirdo part. Took you long enough to figure it out!"

Leah's comment really got me and the girls laughing like a bunch of idiots, and it made the guys even more nervous. What is up with them?

"Alright alright Leah…_*giggle* _be nice. Well ladies, here are the guys."

As soon as I brought the girls up they lighted up with smiles and everything. Oh boy…

"Steph, Cammi, Megan, Vero, Kim? These are the guys. This is Jacob, Sam, Seth, Embry, Chaske, Paul, and Jared."

I have no idea what was with the guys, but they just went up and introduced themselves to my friends, while Jacob came to stand next to me and Sam went to Emily. What is it with these Quileute boys? Well whatever it is…I like it 'cause of Jake.

"Alright boys. Give the girls some room…cause if they decide to move back to L.A. because of you all imma kick you all out by your tooshies. Capiche?"

The boys didn't listen to me at all…but what else am I to do? I invited them to my house for a party, speaking of which we need to get started.

"Who wants to get the party started?"

"HELL YEA! WE GOT BABES, FOOD, DRINKS AND MUSIC! LET'S GO!"

And with that they guys grabbed us girls by our hands and pulled us with them into the pool.

"AH! No fair guys! Bunch of animals." Vero was mad cause Paul had gotten her before she could grab her hair, and he was laughing at her. Oh man…

"What are you laughing at, you ass?"

"Hey! Who are you calling an ass plastic?"

"OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME PLASTIC!" And with that Vero started to sink Paul into the pool, but in the end I could tell it was just flirting. Damn this girl doesn't learn.

"Vero either you play nicely or else you're out."

"You wouldn't dare Nat."

"Hmm….try me."

"You're horrible! You'd kick me out instead of this dick?"

"Strike two Vero. One more and you're out. Now, are you gonna be nice?"

"Humph! Fine! Paul…I'm…sorry. There! I said it."

"Ah! You just want to be nice to me 'cause you like me."

"Yea right cocky boy. Whatever!"

And with that we started our party. What was funny to me was that the guys would go and talk to just one of the girls, not even remembering the others. Sam was of course with Emily, Seth with Steph, Embry with Cammi, Paul with Vero, Chaske with Megan, and Jared with Kimberly.

I was with Jake in the end, and I couldn't complain one bit. I would start to swim away from him, but he'd just grab me by the ankle and drag me back. Whenever I'd try to dodge him around the sides he always found a way to block him, not that I blame him. He's a giant!

After awhile I suggested we play pool volleyball while on one of the guys' shoulders. The girls paired up with their flings, if you can even call them that and me on top of Jake. When Jake lifted me up to be on top of his shoulders, I couldn't hold back the thrill I got with his touch. What is he doing to me?

We decided to split up into teams with Cammi and Steph with me, the twins were on the other team while Megan was referee. Quil being the ass he is spiked the ball at me, hitting me in the head into the water. I just about got knocked out! Jake was throwing profanity at him, which made him look more chivalrous.

I had practically forgotten about the food until Paul mentioned that he was hungry. That was the end of the pool because the guys just ditched us to go fix themselves a plate. Screw a plate! These guys were taking at least two plates filled completely with food. Since I didn't know what everyone liked, I stuck to cooking Italian and Cuban.

"What is up with you guys, even you Leah? There's plenty of food to go around…"

"Sorry Nat." Why did Quil have to talk with a full mouth? That is so gross! "We're just really hungry. The pool really took all of our energy."

"Yea I can see that. One thing though?"

"What?"

"KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH CLOSE YOU PIG!"

Jake nearly choked while eating my rice and black beans because of my answer. Everyone else joined in, which only made Quil look even dumber.

"I'm sorry Quil. It's just rude to my new guests, right girls?"

"I totally agree. If you're gonna be a pig Quil, go eat with them."

"Amen Cammi!"

Jake was no talk at all while eating. I had to ask and see what he thought of my cooking.

"So I take it that you like my cooking?"

"Are you kidding yourself Gomez? This is great! What is it?"

"What? The Italian or the Cuban?"

"Well the Cuban you lil goof. I've never had it before."

"Well you have the congri, picadillo, platanitos, tostones…'

"Whoa whoa whoa! How about in English please?"

"Oops, soory. Alright then. _Congri_ is the rice cooked together with the black beans. _Picadillo_ is ground beef with _sofrito_, which is garlic with peppers and sometimes tomato paste sautéed to give it seasoning. _Platanitos_ are the fried plantain, while _tostones_ are ripe plantain flattened and fried until crispy. Did I get it all?"

"Yea you did. I gotta learn to cook like this." It should've disgusted me that he was talking with his mouth fool, but what else can I do?

"It's already 8PM?"

"Yea Nat. Why you asking?"

"Because we said that this was also a sleepover Kim. So everyone to the showers and change. It's movie time!

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Listening to Nat talk in Spanish…total turn on! She has just a slight accent, which I guess she never noticed, but I totally did! And her cooking? Oh man…I could totally get used to her cooking for me every night.

After me and the guys each showered and changed into our shorts, we all went back downstairs to the living room where the flat screen was to start watching movies. When we walked in we were just like before, speechless.

The girls were all in their lil nighties, but I wasn't focused on them. My eyes were on Nattie, my new lil name for her. She was simple, but it only made her look even hotter; grey spaghetti strap tank top with black shorts that said "Miami" on the back.

"Well well ladies. Get comfy 'cause the big boys are here."

"Oh shut your ass up Paul. You're sucha cocky ass bastard."

"Hey Vero…I wouldn't say that to big Pauly if I were you."

"Oh yea? And why the hell not?"

While this fight was starting, I nudged Nattie on her side and I asked her if she had a camera to film this episode. She took out her Iphone and started to film Vero and Paul's ranting. Bunch of lil kids in adult bodies.

"Like I said before sugar, you won't get any loving from me."

"And who said I want any loving from you?"

"Oh I know you do." Paul then tried to caress her cheek…if only he knew.

When Vero saw what Paul was trying to do she went all Jujitsu on his ass. When Vero hit him in the stomach and knocked him to the floor, we all started busting out laughing cause Paul got his ass kicked by a girl!

"AW MAN! PAUL GOT THE SHIT KICKED OUTTA HIM BY A GIRL!"

"You shut your ass up Jared! You're so next!"

"Hey! No fighting in my house! Vero?"

Damn this girl had authority. Vero looked at her like she had committed a crime, and if I'm not mistaken…she sounded like an alpha. I love imprinting.

"Sorry Nat. It won't happen again…promise."

"Anything you'd like to add Paul?"

"What did I say?"

"Paul…"

"Alright alright. I'm sorry for being such a douche. Truce?"

"Truce." And with that these two lovebirds called it over and went back to themselves…at least I think.

When Nattie was sure that no more fighting was to take place, she went over to her DVD collection. This girl had her own Blockbuster in the house; comedy, action, sci-fi, girly flicks, and musicals. I decided to ask her about Vero.

"Did Vero ever take classes in Cali?"

"Yea she did, ever since she was little. She had a whole display full of medals and trophies from tournaments back in her old home. Paul needs to watch it with Vero if he wants to get with her."

"What makes you think he wants her?" Nattie just kept looking at me as if she were judging how to answer me…

"It's just…I can't explain it. It's like they have a special connection, just like…" She started blushing as if she were letting out a secret.

"Just like what?"

"Just like as if they are each other's soul mates, that's all." Why did she sound sad when she said that?

"You sound like you envy her."

"I'd never envy Vero. She's one of my many close friends. I just…wish I were as lucky as her, that's all."

"You never know Nat…he could be right next to you." Why the hell did I just say that? She just kept looking at me as if she had figured out the meaning behind it, but then she started smiling. Man I love her smile.

"You're just saying that 'cause I'm letting you all stay the night right?"

"Sure sure." I had to give her the wink which only made her giggle like always. I have to decide when I will tell her.

It was then that I saw what movie she wanted to put on for us.

"You're seriously gonna put that on?"

"And why not? I already told you, I love fast cars and bikes."

After getting our bowls of popcorn, desserts, and candy we all sat on with our back to the couches and watched "Fast and Furious." All the guys sat next to their imprints, with the exception of Leah, while I was next to Nattie. While watching the movie, I swear, every time Nattie started screaming whenever Vin Diesel came out on the screen…I got jealous. I felt my blood pressure go up and barely started trembling. Yet I kept my cool 'cause I was next to her, and I couldn't hate what she liked, even if it was a good-looking actor.

When the funeral part came, Nattie started crying and rested her head on my shoulder as if she were there.

"You alright Nat?" I decided to whisper since I didn't want to interrupt the movie

"Yea…I just hate the sad part, that's all. I'll be fine, don't worry. Latin girl, remember?"

"Yea…I gotcha though. Just take the shoulder whenever you need to cry, alright?"

"Sure sure." Hearing her take my line was awesome…gave me butterflies and crap.

"You taking my line Gomez? That's called stealing you know?"

"Oh really. Let me see the copyright then Black."

What the hell were we doing? Everyone was watching the movie while we were flirting like kids…which we are in the end, but you get the pic.

"Alright Black. Eyes back on the screen." And with that the conversation ended until the movie ended. Then it was on to a comedy, "Tyler Perry's: Diary of a Mad Black Woman."

"Why we watching this?"

"Cause it's my house and I say so. Besides, I love to laugh."

And that's how we spent the rest of the night, just watching movies together as a group and falling asleep with our imprints…


	9. Chapter 7 Bet

**Chapter 7 Bet**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

It was around 9AM when I was woken up by someone snoring right next to me. When I turned my head to see who it was, I was taken back. Jacob was the one next to me, and he looked peaceful as he was sleeping. He looked so serene and calm…and too handsome for his own good.

At that time the rest of the girls awoke with the same thoughts I had as to the guys.

"How did you all sleep?" I decided it would be best to whisper, not wanting to wake-up the guys from their slumber.

_*Yawn*_ "I slept really well Nat…best sleep of my life."

"That's good to hear Kim. How about we shower and get ready for the day, then we can make breakfast."

"Sure."

The girls and I all went to my bathroom and closet to get ready for today. What chaos! Leah and Emily were trying to keep up with my friends when it came to prepping their faces.

"Why wear make-up? It's not like we're going out to party. It's just staying here the weekend girls."

"But we have guys here!"

"I know that Cammi, but come on! It's not a school day. Just cool it for today, ok?"

"Fine Nat. I'm hungry. Can we make breakfast now?"

"Sure. Let's get to it."

Thank god that my friends were here, or else I would've had to have cooked everything myself. We all decided to split up our menu so that we would all be done faster and get to eating quicker. Steph had pancakes, Cammi waffles, Vero bacon, Megan sausage, Kim hash browns, and I was in charge of the scrambled eggs.

After about half an hour of cooking, we all fixed up the table for when the boys wake up.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I was having the best dream ever…

…_Nattie and I were down by my secret spot, surrounded by flowers and rivers flowing down onto the waterfall, just as the sun was setting, when she told me in her sweet voice "I love you Jake…"_

That was when I was woken up by the smell of some delicious food. I opened my eyes at the same time that the guys woke up too.

"Man…that was the best night I've ever had." Jared had a puppy love look to him; can't blame him anymore since I now have those same feelings.

"I'll say…"

"I say we freshen up before we dive in to eat with the girls."

After we all looked presentable for our girls, I mean, they are our girls after all, even if they don't know it yet, we went to the kitchen to see the girls just finishing setting the table.

"Morning girls."

***Unison*** "Morning Jacob." That made me feel special.

"What about the rest of us?"

***Unison*** "Sorry. Morning boys." It was funny how all the girls responded the same thing at the same time.

"How did you all sleep? I hope it was comfy. Some hostess I am." Nattie was finishing setting bowls of eggs on the table.

"I think you did pretty good Nat, right guys?"

"Sure thing Jake." Love it when my boys back me up, especially in front of Nattie.

"So who cooked?"

"We all did. Right girls? But enough talk and let's eat! I'm starving."

I had to start laughing at that, cause this girl is gonna be the death of me. She talks with authority and she's got a huge appetite…winner!

"Hell yea Nat! I'm starving, and I promise to keep my mouth shut while eating."

"Yay for Quil!"

After me and the guys, Leah included, ate a total of four plates each, we all helped Nattie and the girls wash dishes since they cooked for us.

"So what now Nat? You have us until 5 this afternoon." It didn't matter to me when I were to leave, cause I wouldn't want to in the end. Nattie is my everything now, and I don't want to be parted from her, ever.

"Hmm…how about sports? I know there has to be games today. Who's up?"

"Where did this come from?" She also likes sports?

"And what makes you think that I don't like sports Black? I'm more of a fan than you are."

"Geez. Whatever Gomez. I'd like to see that."

"Alright then. How about we…play football?" I stared at this girl like she had lost her damn mind!

"HA! So later on you're all like, _'Oh no! I ruined my outfit_.'" Why did Paul say that?

"Excuse you Paul? I could kick your ass if I ever felt like it…especially since Vero taught me well."

"Shush! Alright Gomez, you got yourself a deal. When and where?"

"Right now, outside. In five minutes?"

"Sure sure."

"Deal."

I can't believe that I'm such an idiot! What the hell came over me? How did it go from just teasing to a bet? I messed with her wrong.

"You gonna lose Gomez."

"Shut up Paul." Vero decided to leave Paul's side to go with Nattie, leaving him all depressed.

"Come on Black. Let's get you ready to show who the best is."

"You're gonna be eating your words Chaske."

"I'm not worried Megan, cause you're too in love with me to be mad at me for long."

"Try me Uley."

"Shut it Megan. Chaske will be eating his words." Nattie had put on this tough girl attitude in just a minute…and I liked it. What has she done to me?

"I'm telling you Jake. The girl's ditching you. Only cause she knows you'll beat her."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Jared. See? I'm here."

Nattie stepped out in a Miami Dolphins jersey with dark Bermuda shorts and black Nike's. She was walking to me with sheer confidence…so hot!

"Staring Black?"

"Dolphin's huh? You know they suck right?"

"Oh. You mean they suck just like you do too?"

"OH! BURN!" Embry was the one to go off on me now.

"Whatever! Boys rule while girls go weak for us."

"Enough. Jake and Nat get in place."

"Sure sure Sam."

"Ready Black?" She was acting all tough…which was fine with me. I was enjoying myself way too much.

"Been ready. Just hope you don't suck."

She gave me a half smile. "I may surprise you."

Then the game started, and I have to say, Nattie is good. She caught on to my tricks and was gaining up in score. I didn't want to end bad with the guys, so against my better judgment I used my strength to win the game.

When I won, Nattie did look disappointed but she put on a brave face like she always does.

The guys decided to start rooting for me, "champ", while the girls comforted Nattie. I was only then that I saw that she was bruised in her midsection when I pushed her, which I thought I did softly, but was I wrong.

"I'm sorry Nat. I didn't mean for that to happen to you."

"Don't worry Jake. I brought it on myself. It just needs ice."

"I'll help you out."

"Jake we have to get back. You're dad's waiting for you." Damn Sam for interrupting me. I had to hold in my rage for him wanting to use the alpha voice with me, when he knows that he has no more right to it.

"Yea. I have to check up on my dad Nat."

"I understand. Don't worry though. I'll toughen it up by tomorrow."

We all went inside to get out stuff while Nat was making us plates of food to take home for us and our families. When I was sure I went to talk to her.

"You sure you're alright?"

I accidently scared her, which made her jump and make her more sore than needed. "It's alright Jake. Just don't fall for my bets next time, alright?"

"Sure sure. If you want…I would come pick you up tomorrow morning for school. If you want of course."

"Umm…yea. I'd like that very much. What time would you be here?"

"I'll be here a quarter 'til seven. Does that sound alright?"

"Yea. That's just fine. Well, I hope you have a goodnight. See you tomorrow morning. And don't forget to take food for you and your dad. I hope he likes it…"

"Take care Nat. I hope you feel better tomorrow. And don't worry. My old man will like it."

That night I dreamt of her again…but this time as being officially together.


	10. Chapter 8 Finally!

**Chapter 8 Finally!**

**APOV (Alice's POV)**

It's been more than a month since Natalie has been living here…and we still haven't gone shopping! Yet I know how to get her! The homecoming dance is coming up next week, so I'm thinking of inviting her today to go shopping for our dresses tomorrow. What's really pissing me off is that since she is Jacob's imprint, I can't see her at all!

"Quit whining Alice. It's getting on my nerves."

"Then get out of my head Edward."

I sometimes do hate it when Edward just answers a thought or question we have at the moment…but what can I do? I'm the psychic of the family; it's a gift.

"More like a pain if you ask me."

"You should talk Eddie. You're just jealous that me and Nattie are gonna be great friends."

"Really? Well it doesn't seem like it to me, since you haven't been able to separate her from either Jacob or the tribe."

"Well…we're going shopping this weekend. Trust me."

"Should I?"

"If you know what's good for you Eddie."

"HA! Yeah right."

"JASPER! Edward won't stop bugging me!"

I know that it's infantile to whine to my husband, but what else can I do? I can't fight Edward in the house, or else Esme will kill us, literally. So the next best thing is my hubby.

"Leave her alone Edward. You shouldn't pick on Alice when you know she wants to bond with Natalie. Not very gentlemanlike if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking anyone anything Jasper. Besides, Alice knows I love her. Right sis?"

"Well…let me see…yea. You love me."

"See my Alice? No need to call me." I love it whenever Jasper comforts me; so cute!

"Oh well. Oh! It's time for school everyone! Let's go!"

When we all got to school, I noticed that none of the Quileute's had arrived yet, so I decided to wait for Natalie in their usual spot. Just was I was waiting for her, she arrived with the cutest outfit ever!

"Morning Natalie!"

"Good morning Alice. Were you waiting for me?"

"Well yea. Remember you promised me that we could go shopping one of these weekends? Well it's been a month since you promised me, and I am here to remind you. So what do you say?"

"I'd love to. I haven't really decided on what to wear for the dance next weekend, so yea. Count me in."

"Yay! So…where is everyone? Did they just ditch you?"

"I don't know where everyone is. I was supposed to meet up with Emily and Leah yesterday, but they never showed up. None of them have shown up here all this week! I called them but neither of them ever answered my calls. I have a bad feeling…"

"Feeling? Don't tell me you see the future." Just threw that in for fun, but I could tell that she was worried. I'd have to ask Edward later today if there was anything going on.

"It's nothing…but I feel worried. It's as if something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry Nat. I'm sure something is going on in the reservation, and that's why they aren't here today."

"Probably…"

"Tell you what. Why don't you come spend the night with me in my house? You could invite your friends from California. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"That would be fun…but since my friends have gotten involved with their boyfriends, they've kinda abandoned me. They aren't even here as well. You'd think they're all ditching for some hanky-panky."

"You have me…right?" I gave her my sad face so I could cheer her up, and it worked! She started smiling and even laughing.

"Don't give me that face Alice…it's heartbreaking. Alright alright. I'll spend the night at your house. You don't think your family will mind?"

"They'll love to get to know you. Do you want to sit together in our classes? I know we have all the same classes together, but you're always with either Emily or Jacob that I don't bother interrupting your group."

"I'd love to sit with you Alice. We could talk about…"

"SHOPPING! I brought magazines with me and everything! I hope we have no work today in class." I had foreseen this. Our teachers were gonna go easy on us since the weekend was already here…we might get to leave early!

"Hahahaha Alice. I could really use some retail therapy."

With that the bell rang for class, and I got my wish!

**EPOV (Emmett's POV)**

Rosalie and I had just gotten to the cafeteria to do the same charade as every other school day, when we saw Alice with Natalie. She was next to Natalie while she was grabbing her tray of food, which was a lot for a girl so average shaped.

"Why are you staring at her?"

"Chill Rose. You know I love her. It's just…that's a lot of food for her. That's all."

"Sure it is…"

"Imma laugh if you and Nat become friends in the end."

"Friends with her? She's the mongrel's imprint."

"You never know Rosie."

After we arrived and sat down in our chairs, I saw that Edward disagreed with what Alice was doing. I was about to ask him why when Alice and Natalie arrived at the table.

"Hi everyone! I have someone I'd like you all to meet! Everyone, this is Natalie Gomez from California. Natalie, these are my siblings. Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, and my Jasper."

"Hi everyone. It's really nice to meet you all. I hope you all don't mind if I sit with you all, but Alice didn't want to leave me alone since my friends aren't here today…again."

"Naw Nat. I think it's cool that you're sitting with us. It's a nice change for once, right babe?"

When Natalie saw Rosalie's reaction, she looked scared. I stomped on Rose's foot to let her know to change her attitude. What is it with my girl? Can't she just be nice for once?

"It's really nice to meet you Natalie. I'm Rosalie." Finally! Rose and Nat shook hands, and she even had a genuine smile on her face. I guess she remembered what Eddie told us, about Nattie being raped and all.

"Nice to meet you too. You're really pretty Rosalie. No wonder Emmett couldn't help himself." I started cracking up 'cause this girl hit the spot.

"You're right you know. First time I saw this girl I was hooked. Right babe?"

"Right." Rosalie gave me a peck on the cheek, which was all that mattered.

"How are you feeling here in Forks Natalie? Do you like it here?"

"Umm…Jasper right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ha. Cute. You're southern aren't you?"

"That would be correct miss. Are you?

"Yes my sir. I'm originally from Miami, Florida."

"We got ourselves a southern gal right here. Alright!"

**JPOV (Jasper's POV)**

My Alice was feeling over the hills with finally having Natalie for company and as a friend.

Natalie was surprised when she finally met us, not that I blame her. Anyone that meets us gets the same antsy feeling of just being around us. Yet with her, it was different. She was actually excited, but in a good way.

"So you are a southern bell, Miss. Gomez?"

"I believe I am, or was. I haven't lived in Florida since I was ten."

"It doesn't matter. You were born and raised in the south, so it counts."

"If you say so. So…can I eat now? Not that I mind talking, but I'm kinda hungry." Everyone started laughing at her, even me, because it was funny how she said it. I started feeling her emotions, and they were getting intense.

"Why does everyone think it's funny that I want to eat?"

"I think I'll answer this one." What was Rosalie going to say? I wasn't sensing any negative energy, but I still was on standby.

"I think it's funny because most girls don't eat like you do. They're too preoccupied with their weight and figures to want to eat what you're gonna eat. Did that help?"

"I get that. But…I don't know anymore. Either way I'm eating." She had barely started to eat her salad when she stopped.

"Um…aren't you all going to eat anything? Aren't you all hungry?"

Everyone was on alert that she would notice that, not that I blame her, but she's caught on quickly. I decided to ask Edward if she knows.

"_Edward? Has she figured it out?"_

"_No she hasn't Jasper. She's just curious, but we should be cautious."_

"It's just that we eat as soon as we get home. Our mom Esme cooks rather well, so we prefer to wait 'til we are home. Does that answer your question Natalie?"

"Alright Edward. So…how's it like to be sucha big family?"

**RPOV (Rosalie's POV)**

I know that I've barely met the girl, Natalie, and as much as I hate to admit it…I'm starting to like her. She's just herself; she doesn't let money or status get in the way of who she wants to be, and I have to admire that.

If I'm really being honest with myself, then I know the real reason I like her as a friend, if we can ever be that. I admire her for having the willpower to come live out here by herself, just so that she can have a better life.

When I was changed, I had just been raped by Royce. All I had in me was pure rage and hate for anyone who was normal, if anyone can ever be that. It has taken me many years to get to where I am, and I know that I couldn't have done it without my family, especially my Emmett.

Natalie is strong enough that she has most of her life in order, but I know it's not complete. She still has a long way to go in her road to recovery. If she decides to tell us, I want to be there to offer my support to her, and to hopefully become good friends.

"Don't you mean, 'what's it like to be a big, adopted family?'"

"I didn't want to word it like that Rose. But yea. What's it like to have a big family?"

"Don't you have a big family?"

"I do have one Rose, but I'm an only child. I've never known what it's like to have siblings, though I've always wanted them."

"Your parents couldn't have more children?"

"I'm a mistake, as far as my mother is concerned."

When I heard Natalie say that her mother considers her 'a mistake', I was outraged. How could any woman say that their child is a mistake? I have been denied the greatest thing I have ever wanted, which is to be a mother. I would give anything in this world to be able to carry Emmett's child, for him or her to have his features, and even more his fun personality.

Yet it is impossible for our kind since we can't give life, but take it away as I see it. Anyone who is condemned to this life is in for a lifetime of suffering and emptiness, unless you surround yourself with others of your kind that can help fill that emptiness.

It took everything I had in me to not say what I wanted to in response to what Natalie's mother thinks of her, but thanks to Jasper and his talent he helped me get back in control.

"She thinks that of you?"

"I overheard her one night saying that to my dad. I was getting ready to say goodnight to them, when I heard her telling him that I was enough; that they didn't need more children to complicate their life. That she preferred to work in her job than to stay home taking care of children of her own when she could save the lives of other children…"

Natalie's voice was full of sadness, and if I could cry, I would've right there. No child should hear what she has heard.

"I think that your parents have given you a great life Natalie. Don't you think so?" I knew Emmett was worried about me now, because he knows how I feel about the sufferings of children.

"Do you? Do you think it is in the best interest of the child to be set aside while their parents are busy going after their own dreams? That they don't attend school meetings, or school plays in which you are part of the act? Do you think its right to spoil them with gifts on their birthday and Christmas to make up for their absence? I don't think so Emmett…"

Everyone was in shock with Nat's response, and I can't blame her. She has a right to be angry at her parents, but in the end, they are her parents. They gave her life in the end.

Japer was working his magic again, because I started to feel very tranquil and serene. Just what the doctor ordered.

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

The more Natalie told us our story, the more I read her thoughts. Her mind was going so fast that it was becoming harder to understand her chaos.

Images of her being left with her grandmother, staying alone at home in L.A., and even when her parents didn't bother talking to her after the rape. She holds much anger and resentment towards them, and I for one cannot possibly blame her.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for yourself Natalie. We've all had sad parts in our lives."

"Is that the truth Edward, or are you telling me that just to make me feel less sad?"

"I would never make it up. Both my parents died when I was young, many years ago. Yet I am thankful for the time I got to spend with them."

"I wish my parents had spent real time with me, and not trying to live up to the expectations of others."

"If this is how you're going to get Natalie, than you can forget our shopping trip tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Alice. It's just that it gets to me at times; that's all. I promise not to think of it anymore."

"I don't believe you…"

"I promise Alice. Trust me?"

"Alright Nat!"

The bell rang just then and it was time for us to get to our classes.

"See you all by the car! Come on Nat! We can start brainstorming ideas on dresses."

Leave it to Alice to want to start shopping while still at school. While on my way to class, I started pondering as to what Natalie was thinking during lunch.

Her thoughts were mostly on Jacob and the pack, as to why none of them or her girlfriends from California were at school today, pretty much this whole week, or why none of them answered her calls. I was aware that there was a problem around the area, yet the humans had no insight to it.

The only thing that I could think of as to why the Quileute's didn't show up was that there had been an attack around the lands. What else could it be? I hadn't picked up any sacred ceremony from any of them, so that couldn't be it. And Alice can't see the wolves, so that's out.

Whatever is going on is making me feel shaky, and that isn't something that happens often.

I was thinking of all this during my last two classes until it was time to go home.

When I saw Alice I just got one thing from her, "SHOPPING TIME WITH NATALIE!" This pixie does damage even where you think impossible.

"Jasper take my Porsche home, will you? I'm going with Natalie to her house to pick up some things for the sleepover."

"Alright babe. See you two in a few."

After we arrived home, I discussed with everyone what I was thinking at school about the Quileute's not being in school today. Carlisle was instantly on cue with me.

"I agree with you Edward. This can only mean that there is something going on. We must keep a look out for anything that might give us a clue as to what is going on.

After we finished our discussion, we all heard Natalie's car parking inside the garage.


	11. Chapter 9 SHOPPING!

**Chapter 9 SHOPPING!**

**EPOV (Esme's POV)**

When my children arrived home from school, I was instantly informed by Edward that Natalie would be spending the night and tomorrow with us, by way of Alice. I of course am not opposed to this, since I have been giving insight of Natalie from Alice, so that I would get to know what she is like.

After my family discussed the situation with the Quileute's, we heard Natalie arriving to our home.

When Alice entered, I focused in on the young girl behind her. She was just like in the drawings Alice had drawn, but prettier.

"Alright Nat! Welcome to our home."

As Natalie walked in the doors of our house, she was struck at once. She kept looking at all our artwork, and was even admiring the piano.

"Natalie, these are our parents. This is Carlisle and Esme. Mom, dad? This is Natalie."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Natalie. I'm Carlisle. I hope you feel welcome in our home."

"Natalie it is so good to finally get to meet you. Alice has told me much about you. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to come and ask me."

After we shook hands and had our greetings, I began to feel a care for the young girl. Alice has kept me up-to-date on everything on Natalie, so I know her past.

When Alice first told me, I instantly felt pity for her. But when Alice told me that she had decided that she wanted to start a new life out here, by herself, it made me see that she is a girl of courage. Not many her age are capable enough of doing what she has done, and much more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Alice keeps telling me that you two are wonderful people. I'm sorry if this is sudden, but Alice assured me that there would be no problem with me staying here."

"It's no trouble at all Natalie. Our house is your house. Come so I can show you to your room."

The rest of the night we spent talking about how her life was in both Miami and L.A., and what she thought of Forks. Later on the girls decided that they'd spend the rest of the night watching girly movies, while the boys decided to watch sports.

**CPOV (Carlisle's POV)**

After the kids had settled in for the night, either watching sports or movies, my wife and I decided to go out to the gardens to take a walk and to discuss current topics.

"Natalie is quite the young lady, don't you agree love?"

"I have barely known her for less than half a day, and I love her as if she were my own Carlisle."

"The same here."

"I feel helpless knowing what she's been through and not being able to offer my help. Why do you think she's hiding it?"

"Well, the most probable answer is that she's afraid of being rejected by others. It's a common reaction for most victims."

"Didn't Dr Ryan tell her to see you when she arrived to continue therapy?"

"She did, but I'm guessing that she feels she has had enough, and that she can get by now."

"But Carlisle, she could go back into her depression if a certain trigger is to go off." I know that my Esme feels for the girl, but there isn't anything that I can do unless Natalie wants to continue the therapy.

"I know Esme. But that is Natalie's decision, not mine. I can't make her go unless she wants to."

No matter how much of a doctor I maybe, I can't force someone to do something they do not wish to do.

"All we can do Esme is to let this play out as it may. There's nothing more that we can do."

Natalie is a very bright young girl, and I have the feeling that she can pull through. Yet I fear that the day will come where she will lose her control more than we think.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Being inside the Cullen's home is really like being home with my parents, with the exception that Esme and Carlisle are the parents that I wish I had, while the others are the siblings I have always wanted.

"You know you are all very lucky."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just that…you all have the parents I've always wanted. And you all have each other as siblings. That's all Rosalie."

"I think you've had a great upbringing. You just don't know it yet."

"If you say so Alice…"

"Anyways, what time to you want to head out to Seattle? We have to hit up every shop and boutique to find the best dresses."

"How about around ten? That's not too early. Are you coming Rose?"

"If you want me to."

"I would like that very much Rose. What about the boys?"

"They have their outfits all ready. It's just us girls tomorrow."

"Well girls…I'm getting tired. I think I should hit the sack and get some shut-eye. Night you two."

"Night Natalie."

Going to sleep, I kept getting this strange feeling as if something big were coming—something unstoppable. While I was getting these feelings, I kept reflecting on the Cullens. Just the way they looked…I know it's wrong to judge people on the outside, but there was just something about them that made me think…strange things.

I kept bringing up mental pictures of each of them, and I came to realize that they're all alike. Pale white skin, honey color eyes, stunning looks; on top of that they didn't eat dinner with me or share snacks while watching the movies. Strange…but it's probably just me thinking of mythical creatures instead of reality.

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

While Natalie was drifting off to sleep, I read her thoughts and came upon something I knew she was bound to catch up on. Wasting no time I called everyone into the living room to discuss what I read.

"What is it Edward."

"It's Natalie Carlisle. I read her thoughts just now and came upon something I knew was bound to happen so enough."

"What thoughts?"

"She's thinking of what we are mom. She knows something is up with us."

"Did you see this Alice?"

"Well Carlisle…it depends."

"What do you mean 'it depends' Alice?"

It was then that I read what I knew was too good to be true. She was Black's imprint. I had hoped that I could probably have something with Natalie, since she had made an impression on me the moment I met her, but I know that this is what she needs. She shouldn't be condemned to the life, if you can even call it that, that my family and I live.

"She's Jacob's imprint Carlisle. That explains it all."

"I don't get it…"

"It's pretty simple mom. When one gets involved with the Quileute wolves, their future altogether disappears. That's what has happened to Natalie. Yet I don't get your answer Alice. What do you mean that depends?"

"What I meant Eddie was that when she decided to be with the pack, she disappears. Yet when she wants to be around humans or us, I can see her perfectly."

"Well what have you seen Alice?"

"I only get glimpses Edward…but I see something bad happening."

"What's that supposed to mean Alice?"

"Well Rose…all I can say is that something bad is going to happen. What happens afterward I can't say. We have to wait until it happens."

We all stayed quiet, just taking in what Alice had informed us. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep Nat well. I think of her like another sister."

"I agree with my monkey man. I think we should all be on the lookout for warning signs."

"Same here Rose…possibly even telling the wolves ourselves. I think we should meet them at the border."

"I think that's a good idea Edward, but I think we should wait until Natalie's stay is over."

"I agree with Carlisle Edward. We should wait until we know for sure that the wolves will be there."

"Alright mom. There's another thing going on. They haven't been to school in a week, so something is up. If something's going on, we should be informed."

"I'm with Edward. Do you think it's a fight?"

"I don't think so Jasper. Either way we need to know and be warned."

We spent the rest of the night discussing any recent activity around the area, but all we could come up with was that Seattle was having a record for mysterious disappearances and deaths. Jasper said that there would be no need for a fight, since those are more for the south than for us northerners.

**APOV (Alice's POV)**

"Three, two…one!"

I was counting down the seconds until I went in to wake-up Natalie for our trip. I was so happy that I was finally getting quality time with my new friend, and Edward said it would be "impossible". Yea right. Doesn't he know me enough by now?

"Yes I do Alice. I just ignore it and trouble you."

"Ha ha Edward."

I went up to Natalie's room and saw that she was already awake. What the…?

"Morning Alice."

"But…how did you wake-up?"

"I have my Iphone programmed."

"Oh…"

How the hell did I not see that one? She's here for heaven's sake! I should see it…but I guess I just missed it since I'm watching the future for anything that may give insight as to what's bound to happen.

Many think that my gift is perfect, but it's not always. I have blockage, aka the wolves and their imprints. I also can't see something unless someone decides to do it. I wonder why it is…

"That's alright. So you want me to help you get ready, or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"How about I shower, and you can help me choose my outfit for today?"

"YAY! THANK YOU NATTIE!"

"What did you call me?" I forgot that that's what Mark used to call her.

"Um…I called you Nattie. Do you mind?"

"Um...no. It's just that hardly anyone calls me Nattie anymore. I don't mind it Alice. And why would you think I wouldn't like you to coordinate me for today? I happen to think you're very stylish."

"You do? Oh Nattie…no one ever thanks me in the end."

"You want me to tell you what I think?"

"Sure."

"That they're a bunch of envious idiots because they see you have a sense of fashion when they don't. You like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!"

"Alright you lil pixie. Let me shower up while you pick out my attire."

"Ok. And when I'm done dressing you I'm doing your hair and make-up too."

"Alrighty then."

After Natalie showered, I handed her the outfit I had carefully picked out for her. She loved it the minute she put it on. It was a lilac sundress with silver flats, silver hooped earrings with matching bangles. I kept her hair simple; a low side ponytail with a bow headband. Same with her make-up; kept the lids natural but played up her lips with pink lip gloss.

"What do you think?"

"Um…Alice?"

Now she freaked me out. "Yea Nat? Don't tell me you hate it."

"Hate it? I LOVE IT ALICE! I love the hair and make-up, and the clothes are cute and comfy. YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"Hahahaha. I'm glad you like it. Now it's time for breakfast."

After Natalie had her breakfast, which my mom Esme was more than generous to cook for her, we loaded up in my Porsche and drove off to Seattle with Rose in tow.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Who knew Alice was telling the truth? I had barely gone into the first shop when she threw me into the fitting room and started handing me dress after dress. I was having a hard time keeping up with her, and I love to shop.

"Alice will you calm down? I can't shop like this?"

"Just keep quiet and try these on. I'll be back with more."

So I did as she said and started trying on dress after dress. What is the hell is Alice thinking? I mean I've tried plenty of dresses, but these are just ridiculous. Some with cut outs, others just too short for my liking. Many think that I wear anything, but they're wrong. I love European fashion because they're very clean and elegant, while American fashion is more laid back and fun.

"Um Alice? Where did you find these? They're horrible."

"What do you mean? I think they're fine."

"Fine? Alice I think I'd like to keep looking myself."

"Alright then. Come on out and look for what you like."

When I changed back and opened the door, I saw Alice holding the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!

"Alice…where did you find this beauty?"

"Oh. So now you think I have good taste?"

"Oh come on Alice. You know just as well as I do that those dresses were horrible. Forgive me?"

"Well…alright. Try it on so I can see it on you."

I went back inside the fitting room to try on the dress…and oh my god was it something. Just by reading the tags I saw that it was a French dress. Oh la la. Just the color alone won me over; a brilliant red dress, which fitted me much better than the others.

"Come on out already Nattie! I want to see you in the dress!"

"Rosalie can you keep pixie down? Or else I won't come out."

When I was certain that Alice had listened to me, I walked out to display the dress.

Seeing their faces, I freaked out.

"It can't be that bad…or is it?"

"You look amazing Natalie! And who do you have to thank?"

"Would you like it if I knelt in front of you Alice?"

"I think it would. Ha! I'm just kidding Nattie. Now all we have to do is find shoes and accessories for you."

"What about you two? The dresses?"

"We already found them, or should I say Alice found me mine. She says Emmett isn't gonna keep his hands off of me."

"I'm with Alice on that Rose. The dress is gorgeous. So let's keep shopping!"

"Alice I'm beat."

"Oh stop whining Nattie. You liked it and you know it."

"I did enjoy it, but why so many stores?"

"Because you promised me a shopping trip, and that's what we did."

"I racked up a $4000 bill Alice! I never shopped like that in L.A."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Rose. I'd shop for shirts one day, then jeans or dresses another day; never on the same day."

"Oh well…"

"Alice…"

"You can't hate me you know. You love me too much to hate me."

"What's the point of arguing?"

"Told ya."

When we pulled up to the Cullens house, the guys helped us out of our cars. Edward was the perfect gentlemen when helping me with my bags and asking me about my day out with his sisters.

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

When I heard the girls arriving home, I decided that I wanted to greet Natalie back home.

"Rushing are we Eddie?"

"The girls are home Emmie bear…"

My brothers and I went out to get the girls. I helped Natalie with her bags and then out of her car.

"Did you enjoy your time with my sisters?"

"I really did Eddie. Mind if I call you that?"

"No I don't mind. I bet your feet are hurting."

"Oh my god yes! Alice owes me a foot massage."

"In your dreams honey."

"Hahaha Alice. Very funny."

"Do you want me to help you unpack your new clothes?"

"Sure. Then afterwards I can teach you something I know."

What she wanted to teach me I can't say. Why? Because for some reason she was blocking me, a complete first for me.

After unpacking her new clothes, she led back downstairs to show me what she knew.

I was mindblown. She knew how to play piano.

"Where did you learn?"

"Back when I was little. My mom didn't like me staying home, so she signed me up for lessons. I love playing."

"Duet?"

"Sure. Why not?"

And that was how we spent the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 10 Partners

**Chapter 10 Partners**

**CPOV (Carlisle's POV)**

After Natalie had driven home after spending the weekend with us, my family and I resumed our previous plans of meeting up with the wolves.

"Is everyone ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be dad."

With that we all went out to the Quileute's land, stopping just outside the border.

"Can you hear them Edward?"

"Yes. Seth is calling the others."

**SPOV (Seth's POV)**

Well here I am, another night on patrol when I could be with my Cammi. I used to think imprinting was just awful, but now I beg to differ. Since I've imprinted on my Cammi, I'm the happiest I've ever been.

What's even more shocking is that even my sister has imprinted. Yup, my grumpy sister Leah has finally imprinted on someone. What's shocking is just who it was. Can you believe that it was with none other than Sam's other cousin Spencer? Yup, it was during this past week of our absence when it happened.

As soon as Spencer and Leah laid eyes on each other, bam! That's the power of imprinting. Since then Spencer has moved into the reservation, living in Sam's old house with their other cousin Chaske since Sam now lives with Emily.

While I was thinking of all of this, it was then that I smelled the Cullens. I will never get used to their sickly sweet smell, but you learn to tolerate it with time.

"_You out there Edward?"_

"I'm here Seth. We'd like to talk to you and the rest of the pack."

"_Sure thing Edward."_

With that I howled for the pack to meet up. It wasn't long until I heard everyone in wolf form.

"_What's going on Seth?"_

"_It's the Cullens boss. They're here and want to talk to us. I say we shift back to talk to them"_

"_I don't know if we should do that Jake."_

"_Why do you think that Paul?"_

"_Because they're our enemy, right?"_

Jake decided it was time to talk as alpha and not as just another member of our pack.

"_Everyone listen up. The Cullens made the pact with our ancestors, and they have stuck to it ever since. They have given us no reason now to think that we can't trust them. I say we shift back and give them the same respect and trust that our ancestors gave them."_

With that we all shifted back and approached the Cullens.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

"Alright Cullens. We're here now. What do want to talk about?"

I'm not gonna say that they don't bother me, because they do. But…as much as I hate to say it, they can be pretty cool.

"Likewise Jacob."

I hated it whenever he answered my thoughts.

"Alright get outta my head Edward. What do you all want to talk about with my pack and I?"

"We want to know the reason why you and the pack haven't been to school this past week."

"That's none of your business."

"May I say something?"

When I heard Alice asking is she could talk, I couldn't deny her that. Knowing that she can see the future, there might be some on her insight into our problem.

"Sure sure. Go ahead."

"We have a right to know what's going on…because of Natalie."

When I heard her say Nattie's name, I was horrified! I hadn't seen or heard from her in a week and to us imprints it's a painful separation. It's not that I wanted to, but I had to do it for the sake of the pack and the humans in our area.

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Jacob. She's worried about you and the pack, since you all didn't go to school this past week. So to keep her from moping around since your friends imprints have also been AWOL, I invited her to spend the weekend with me at the house. She should be back in her house by now."

"What do you mean she was moping around?"

"She felt like she was being kept out of something, and she was very worried that something had happened to you all, especially you Jake."

Knowing that Nattie was worried about whether or not I was safe, made me realize that I should stop fucking around and just tell her already. But I'd have to put that off until later.

"So she's alright?"

"I think she is."

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I mean that she probably has sore feet at the moment. We went on an all-day shopping spree yesterday for the homecoming dance this Saturday. I found her the hottest dress ever! Rose and I kept her company, along with everyone else. Don't worry Jake; we took real good care of her."

"Why you telling me that?"

"Because I know that Nattie is your imprint. It's not hard to tell, especially whenever Natalie's future just blurs out of my vision. That's why we need to know…because something bad is going to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Alice stop talking to just me, deciding to direct this to the rest of the pack.

"By now you all know that I can see the future. Well, everyone but you wolves. Since Natalie is your imprint Jake, I can't see her future. But I've been getting blurry visions, in which something happens. I mostly see Natalie, but I could be wrong."

"What do you see, or partially see?"

"Well…I see someone hurting her…blood…and crying. That's all that I see. The harder I try, the blurrier the vision gets."

Taking this into account, I figured that the Cullens were right in knowing.

"Alright then. Last Sunday during our regular patrols, we came across a scent. Vampires for what we know. We followed the trails taking us to Seattle, but then they died before reaching the city. Since we found the trails so close to both Forks and La Push, we decided to skip class that Monday and go after the trail. We've upped patrols…because we keep coming upon more trails than normal. That's why we haven't been to school this past week. But now knowing what you have told me Alice, we're going back tomorrow."

"Why couldn't you just let us know from the start Jacob? I'm sure my family and I would've helped you all."

"I understand you Carlisle, but I wanted to make sure of the situation before telling you."

"I think we should help the Quileute's search for whatever vampires are leaving the trails around the area."

The Cullens quickly agreed to help us in the search of the vampires, which is a relief to me since it lightens the burden on me because of the packs safety.

"Um…thank you Carlisle, for wanting to help the pack out."

"It's no problem Jacob. I think it's time for us to get back to the house, because I think the pack needs their sleep. I can see the bags under each of your eyes."

"It's our job Carlisle. That's what we're here for."

"I know that Jake. Don't worry though; we'll be watching the lands. And if anything were to come up, we'll call and let you know. Sound right?"

"I guess we could all live with that. Alright gang, let's head home."

After I showered and lay in bed, I thought of how Natalie had been worrying about me and the pack, and it warmed my heart that she wanted to know that I was alright. I can't wait to see her tomorrow…


	13. Chapter 11 Pain

**Chapter 11 Pain**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

When I awoke the following morning, my feet were literally killing me. As soon as I got on the carpet, I could feel the pain of my sore feet. "I am so killing you today Alice…my poor feet."

After I got dressed in a light blue blouse with a low neckline, dark blue skinny jeans, and white flats with crystal buckles I ate breakfast, then I was out the door.

I was just stepping out of the house when I saw Alice get out of her yellow Porsche after she parked on my driveway.

"Good morning buddy." She was playing up as the good girl once again, so I decided to play my way.

"Morning killer pixie. What are you doing here this early?"

"I thought we could go to school together. What do you say? Wanna ride in my Porsche?"

"Hell yea! That way you can torture me even more!" I decided to let out my sarcasm in a heavy flow.

Alice caught it from the gecko. "You can't be mad at me after the AMAZING weekend we spent together. You can never hate me you know."

"We'll just see about that. Now let's get outta here."

When we arrived to school, the rest of the Cullens came to the car to meet with us. Edward opened my door and offered his hand to get out of the car.

"Well thank you Edward. Very gentleman of you."

"It's my pleasure Natalie. So…how are your feet?"

"Well…since my feet are sore as ever, I decided to wear comfy flats."

I noticed that Edward was looking at me with what could only be admiration. I was really starting to like Edward Cullen.

"You like what you see Edward?"

"I think you look lovely Natalie, as always."

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

Alice had decided that after seeing that Natalie wouldn't kill her after this past weekend that she would go and pick her up for school today.

While I was driving the others to school, I was replaying everything that has happened since Natalie has moved to Forks. I had found not my other half, as I once thought, but instead a good friend. In this month of having read her thoughts, not once have I read any selfish thought, or her wanting bad for anybody. It's true that no one is perfect, not even Natalie, but she is still a good person.

I've also read her thoughts towards us, and I must say they are something. She sees us as a perfect family, even though we're far from that. Her feelings toward our family have grown significantly, especially for my sisters and my mother.

When she sees Esme, I hear her telling herself that she has found "her true mother". With Esme, she shares experiences that any girl her age goes through. And my sisters? Oh boy. Let's just say that they get along better than I even thought possible. With Alice she has her permanent shopping buddy. And Rose…Rosalie has really changed since Nattie came here. She has gotten softer in her personality, but she still has a bit of her old self in her. They have become the best of friends, telling each other everything.

As we got to school and got out of the car, we noticed that the Quileute's were there as they had said last night.

"Well at least they kept their word." Even though Jasper knows that they would keep their word, he still felt uneasy being near them.

"I read Jacob's mind Jasper, so I'd know if he were lying or not."

"_Why wouldn't we show up? We're not that dumb Cullen…"_ It's funny how Jacob forgets that I can hear everyone's thoughts.

I turned around to give Jacob my answer…a smile. He smiled back, which made his tribe look back and forth at Jacob and I.

I was tuning into his other thoughts, which were mostly on Natalie. He was worried about what she thought of their absence, and if she was worried. He was also thinking of how he'd come out to Natalie with the whole "you're my imprint" mess.

And that got me thinking…

I was interrupted when Alice came at that moment to the parking lot. While Alice was getting out I decided to open the door for Natalie and help her out by offering her my hand.

"Well thank you Edward. Very gentleman of you." She was smiling at me while saying that, I even noticed that she was blushing. Now that I noticed her blush, I noticed that it was a delicate shade of rose, which only made her look even more beautiful.

"It's my pleasure Natalie. So…how are your feet?" I decided to ask her that, just because I knew that she was still made at Alice for going overboard like always on her shopping trips. Plus, I wanted to get a kick out of her.

"Well…since my feet are sore as ever, I decided to wear comfy flats."

I wasn't only looking at her flats, but her whole attire for the day. She has on a flowing blouse, which was the perfect shade of blue for her skin tone, with skinny jeans in a deep shade of blue. She kept her makeup as simple as possible. I will admit that she is attractive, but now I only see her as a friend…

I hadn't realized that she had caught me looking at her until she cleared her throat. "You like what you see Edward?"

I had to smile at that, because she considers herself normal looking. I thought the best approach would be the truth.

"I think," I lifted up my hand to caress her rosy cheek, "you look lovely Natalie, as always."

I was focusing on her when I heard someone else's thoughts, and they weren't friendly at all.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I had decided to dress extra carefully since I'd being seeing Natalie once again after an entire week of not being here at school.

The pack knew what was going on. Chaske and Spencer had enrolled just minutes ago, since we all decided that it'd be best to stay together in school. Cause face it, we need school to better our rez and ourselves.

"Will you calm down already Jake? You're sweating like crazy."

"I can't help it Emily. I just wanna see her."

Just then I saw the Cullens Porsche pulling in, and I was shocked to see who was inside. I knew it was Natalie because I could smell her from across the parking lot.

But what really infuriated me was that Edward was helping her out of the car! He was even holding her hand!

Just seeing that got me trembling on the verge of phasing.

"Jake calm down! Don't get worked up over that."

"I can't help it Sam! He's holding her hand!"

I started to do deep breathing, and after a few seconds I had calmed down enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Well thank you Edward. Very gentleman of you." _I can't believe she is smiling over the Cullen!_

"It's my pleasure Natalie. So…how are your feet?" _What the hell are wrong with her feet?_

"Well…since my feet are sore as ever, I decided to wear comfy flats."

I noticed that Nattie had dressed down from her usual self, but she still looked beautiful. Then I saw Edward's expression. He was checking her out!

"You like what you see Edward?" Why _is she laughing over Cullen freak checking her out?_

I was just about to lose it when I saw what Edward did next.

"I think you look lovely Natalie, as always." When I saw that he had touched her cheek with his cold hand, I almost phased on the spot!

"Jacob you need to calm down man. You're gonna lose it." I was afraid of Seth being so close to me on the verge of phasing, but the kid wasn't afraid of anything.

I went back to breathing deeply when Quil interrupted.

"I'll solve this." Quil whistled to Natalie, which of course she heard and then turned around to see the whole pack. She literally lit up when she saw us all, but I can't say if that was for me too. But after a second or two, she changed. She went from being happy to literally pissed off.

"Well well…look who finally decided to come back after being M.I.A. after a whole week!" She was literally mad at us for being gone.

"And you five…got anything to say?" She was referring to her friends from California, aka the new imprints.

I decided that since I am the alpha of the pack, I'd step up and respond to Nattie. Oh man…

"Morning Natalie."

"Morning Jacob. Care to explain yourselves? I've been going crazy for a whole week! You guys just didn't show up. I tried calling you all, but no one ever answered. I even went down to La Push and I was told I couldn't enter. What is going on?" Man this girl is pissed off…and call me an ass, but it only made her look even sexier than usual. She has her hands on her hips, with his pissed off expression.

"_Well Jake…nice imprint you got. That is so my home girl from now on." _

"_Thanks for the words of encouragement Leah…"_

"_No problem alpha."_

"We really are sorry Natalie. We didn't mean to go off like that…but we had a tribe ceremony all last week. Being that it was a sacred one…we just couldn't let people into the rez. We hope you're not mad at us."

While I was telling her all of this, I could see that she softened up right from the beginning. "I guess I can't be mad at you all then…but what about them?"

She had directed the conversation towards her group of girlfriends.

"Where were you all? Don't tell me you were all part of the ceremony as well…"

The girls are in on the whole wolf thing, since they are imprints. Yet they can't tell Nattie anything, even though they already know that she is my imprint. They looked at me with pleading looks, as if to say "what do we tell her now?".

Just at that moment the conversation was interrupted by none other than…

"Nattie. Come on. It's time to get to class, and Alice told me to come and drag you if needed."

Edward had come to get Natalie from us. But what really fucking pissed me off was the fact that he had called her my nickname for her! But Natalie just started laughing.

_What the fuck?_

"So I guess Alice's name for me rubbed off on you?"

_Oh…so pixie had given her that name?_

"Well…it was bound to happen when you live with someone like Alice…"

"Ha! That lil pixie is gonna be the death of me one of these days."

Edward gave me a brief look until a certain light came into his eyes. He turned towards Nattie with a look of determination.

"Natalie…I wanted to ask you this later on today, but I can't wait."

"What do you want to ask me Edward? You know you can ask me anything."

He gave her a wink before answering. "I wanted to ask you to go to the homecoming dance with me, as my date."

Natalie just kept looking at him with this look…as if she liked him. What the hell is going on?

Natalie took in a deep breath before answering. "I'd love to be your date Edward."

Edward lifted up her hand as you see in movies from the 30's to give it a light kiss. "Thank you Nattie."

Natalie returned the favor, but this time giving him a peck on that stone cold cheek of his. "No, thank you Eddie."

Just then the bell rang for class to start. Natalie looped her arm through Edward's, and both started walking to class together.

She barely turned around to tell us "See you all later…" before she started making plans with Edward.

The group was completely quiet until Jared spoke. "Well…I guess the imprint fell for the mind reader."

I couldn't take it anymore! I let the warmth spread down my spine and started running on all fours, howling out as the pain started consuming me.

She…was in love with Edward?


	14. Chapter 12 Prep talk

**Chapter 12 Prep talk**

**MPOV (Megan's POV)**

Watching how Nattie walked off with Edward, I could tell what her motive was instantly. It was totally wrong, don't get me wrong…but I think it was expected.

"Baby…I don't think she really meant it."

I started calling Chaske baby from minute one; I just couldn't help it. I loved everything about my baby. What wasn't there to love? Everything about him just made him irresistible.

"What do you mean Megz?"

I just loved the nickname he gave me, Megz! Hearing him call me that gave me butterflies all over my stomach. Not that I was nervous or anything, but it was because our imprint bond was so strong.

"What DO you mean Meg? You saw Nattie. She was pissed at us…and I don't blame her." I knew that Cammi was taking it hard, because it is true, we hadn't talked or seen her in a whole week, but we had to keep the secret of our men.

"You know her as well as I do Cammi. All of us girls do…even Leah and Emily, right?"

"It is true that we haven't known Nattie as long as you five have known her, but I could tell that something was off." Emily knew what I was talking about.

"I agree with Emily. Something isn't right here…but what is it?"

"I really don't know Leah. But I do know this about Natalie. When she feels that she has been left out of something, and I mean something, she gets hurt very easily. And…since I do know that she has feelings for Jake…my guess is that she's trying to make him as jealous as possible, since she might feel abandoned by him and us all. Maybe Edward is in on it…"

**CPOV (Cammi's POV)**

I've known my girl for so long now that I can read her like a book. Hearing what Megz said was starting to make perfect sense now.

"Exactly! That's the only thing that makes sense. She must be trying to get back on Jake and us all for not letting her in on what's really going on. Em, don't you think she should know?"

Since Embry told me that he had imprinted on me, I've been on cloud nine. I haven't been this happy since…I can't even remember. Ever touch, embrace, and kiss has been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better guy…or should I say wolf?

"Cammibear you know that we can't tell her. Jake has to be the one to tell her. We can't do anything."

This is what I hate about this whole secret keeping scheme. I don't like keeping secrets from anybody, especially Nattie. She is one of my besties; she's like one of my sisters.

"But Em…that sucks! She has to know. I'm telling you, she's into Jake, not Edward."

He got angry at what I said. "That's not what it looked like to me."

**LPOV (Leah's POV)**

Hearing what Embry was thinking was literally pissing me off. Embry has always been the calm one in the pack, but right now he wasn't thinking straight. He was too busy thinking of what Jake was up to now in wolf form.

"Shut the fuck up Embry! You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Lee-lee calm down." Hearing my Spencer call me that…man! The man is really something. It's true that that was Sam's name for me, but since he imprinted on Emily, and now I have done the same on Spencer, it doesn't matter to me anymore.

He is my Sam, and I am his Emily. Confusing I know…but that's how it is. We are like Sam and Emily in the imprinting aspect.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"I'm Leah fucking Clearwater you asshole! You can't talk what you know nothing about."

"What makes you so sure that she's not into the Cullen guy?"

"We girls have this instinct. I can guarantee that it was all to piss Jake off. For some reason…I just know it. I bet you that Cullen and Nattie planned this during her stay in their mansion."

We all started discussing this away from the school since we decided that it wouldn't hurt to miss first period for another day.

We were discussing the possibilities when…

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Even though I was now in wolf form, I could still hear my pack's thoughts. The girls were certain that Nattie was doing it to get me jealous, and if that's what she was looking for, she got her wish.

Just seeing her comfortable with Edward…it made me lose it. I've never been the jealous type of guy, but that's because I had never imprinted before. But seeing that…I swear! I wanted to beat the shit outta Cullen! What I wouldn't have given for a good fight…

After about half an hour of being wolf, I decided to shift back. Thank god I had perfected my shifting, because if not I would've shredded my clothes and such. I changed back in my clothes and looked for my sneakers. After I put them on I walked back to where my gang was waiting for me while talking about what had gone down.

"Welcome back Jake." Seth was always the one to want to cheer me up…and I thank the lil punk for that.

"Thanks Seth. So…I've heard what you've all been talking about."

"Oooo…what a shocker!"

"Thanks Miss Fucking Clearwater…it just hurt."

Leah immediately went back to new now normal self, if she can ever really be that. "Jake listen to us girls alright?"

"Sure sure. What else do I've got to lose?"

"Just get your head out of the clouds and talk to her! Grow some fucking balls…that is if you even have some."

I started growling at her…because it's true. I should fight for Nattie.

"Like I said before, ooo. Come on Jake, I know she likes you…maybe even love you." Leah turned around to look at the other girls, but I had my eye on Steph.

"Steph? You have something to say?"

**SPOV (Stephanie's POV)**

What do I say to Jake?

"Well Jake…I agree with my girls. She's just doing this because she's pissed off at us, and I don't blame her. I'd be the same if I hadn't seen Seth in a whole week."

Seth gave me a tight hug, which of course left me breathless, but I didn't care. He is my Sethy-poo. He has been the greatest this past month; instant attraction. He knows me so well…that it scares me. I don't even know myself as well as he knows me. How the hell does that happen?

After I told Jake that, he looked at me and Seth, as well as the other couples. I felt bad for Jake, since he was afraid that Nattie wouldn't accept him.

"Whatever happened to the Jacob I met? The confident one? The one that was always on top of Nattie, never leaving her side?"

"He was never on top of her in the bedroom if that's what you mean Steph."

"You need to shut your mouth up Altera."

"Make me girl."

His laughter was interrupted when Leah slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell Leah? I thought you're bitchiness had left you."

"Well…I guess you just bring that side out of me. Now shut up. I wanna hear what Stephy has to say."

I guess everyone was waiting for me to continue with this prep talk, if that's what this is.

"Can you answer me that Jacob? Don't tell me it's left…unless…"

"What do you mean Steph?"

I knew that I had to use what I had and what I saw, so I decided to go for it.

"You aren't afraid of a little competition, aren't you?"

Jacob let go of that sad face he had, and went back to the old Jake I knew.

"Hell no! Cullen isn't competition for me. Just watch. Imma get my girl. Imma ask her to the dance today."

We all started cheering him on, because we all knew he'd do it.

"Just don't lose your temper Jacob. Don't want you shifting in front of everyone."

I love how my Sethy is always by Jake's side to give him advice.

"Don't worry Seth. I'll be careful. Alright everyone…time for school, even if we are an hour late. See you all at lunch."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Alice is literally the bomb! I love this pixie to death! She was right in the end…I can't hate her at all!

Alice had decided to meet me up after class before heading to lunch. It didn't bother me anymore not seeing them eat, though I was still curious about that. Oh well…

"So Nattie…"

"What is it now Alice?"

"Do you wanna sit with us today? I know you and Edward have some planning to do."

This is what I was kinda hoping she would forget. Don't get me wrong, Edward is an amazing guy. When he asked me to be his date for the dance, I took it because I thought it was really sweet of him. However…I really did it to piss of Jake.

The thing is…it's been over a month since I've been here, and that whole entire time I've been giving Jake signs that I like him. Whether he is blind or not is irrelevant now. I'm just getting tired of waiting for him to take the bait.

The other thing is that I've been giving him these signs not even wanting to. I know that with Jake I run no risk of getting hurt…but I can't let go of that fear in me.

"Well…you see Alice…"

We were interrupted when my girls came to breakup my chit chat with Alice.

"Hi Natalie." I still thought it was funny how they all did that in unison. Yet I focused on how mad I was at them.

"Well hello lovies. And do what do I own the pleasure of your company?" I let the anger role off as pure acid.

"Alright we know you're mad at us, and you have every right to be Nattie. But come on…we're sorry."

Hearing Megan tell me that just made my heart soften up. I love my girls no matter what, but I knew that they were keeping something from me.

"I am mad you all. Do you know how worried I was that something bad had happened to you all? Even Alice was worried about me."

"We know that Nat…but like Jake said, it was a sacred ceremony and we couldn't tell you that."

"I get that Cammi, but you could've just told me that you'd be AWOL for a whole week due to tribal affairs. I would've understood that."

"Nattie, I really do think they're sorry." Alice was looking at the girls with this cute puppy face…so I knew I was a goner.

"Oh alright! You're all forgiven."

"YAY!" Should it still shock me that they do everything in unison?

"Alright girls. Do you all want to send me to the hospital or can I get some air?"

"We're sorry Nattie. We've missed you."

"Oh. I've missed you too Stephy, as well as the rest of you girls. Hey, do you all want to eat with us and the rest of the Cullens?"

They all gave each other a look…a weird one that not even I can describe.

"What is it?"

"Here's the thing Nattie…either we kidnap you or the guys are coming to drag you to the table. They've missed you too."

I looked at the table, but let's be real. I was really looking at Jake…and he looked different. Like how he looked the first day I was in class with him. He just looked so confident and just…hot. No other way around it.

"Oh really? Kidnap me? I dunno ladies…"

"I really think you should go Nattie…even I'm afraid of those guys."

I knew that Alice had to be kidding me, because she was trying her hardest to not laugh.

"Alright I will, but first…"

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

I knew right off the bat what Nattie was going to ask me, but this is how I had planned it.

This morning while Nattie and Jake were talking in the parking lot, I read Jake's mind. I knew that he wanted to ask her out, but since he wouldn't do it on his own, I decided to give him a little help.

I knew that by asking Natalie out to the dance in front of Jake was going to drive him over the edge, and ta-da! It worked!

"I know what you're going to say Natalie." Damn it! I got ahead of myself.

"What do mean Edward? I was going to tell you something."

"My bad Nattie. Go ahead. What is it that you want to ask em?"

"Well…I'm really sorry Edward. I don't want to be your date to the dance."

"Don't worry Nattie…because that was my plan." She gave me the face of a deer caught in headlights. Ha!

"What does that mean?"

"I know that you like Jacob…and seeing that he's probably scared to ask you to the dance, I thought it would help him toughen up."

"Oh…thank you Edward! You're the best! And I promise that I'll dance with you at the dance." She threw her soft arms around my neck to give me a warm hug. It really means a lot to me that she is happy about what I did earlier today.

"You're welcome Natalie. And I'm taking the dance at heart."

"You bet…I think I better get over there, or else I'm going to be kidnapped."

"Hahaha. I'd love to see that actually."

"Edward Cullen! I can't believe you. All of you boys are the same at the end."

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

As soon as I saw Nattie ending her conversation with Edward, I motioned for the girls to literally drag her over to our table.

Listening to what Edward told Nattie…um, wow! I never knew that Cullen was capable of that kinda act.

"_Thank you Edward. It really did help. Just don't get too happy while dancing with her."_

Of course Edward heard me telling him that. All I got in return was a laugh and an ok.

When Nattie turned around to get back to the girls, I started laughing. The girls, even Leah and Emily started pulling her to our table. The fact that she had flats and that they made her slide even quicker was funnier. She was trying to stop the girls, but she was lost.

"Oh my god! You girls are the devil!"

"Oh get over yourself Nattie. You know you've missed us."

"Very funny Clearwater."

When they got to the table the girls let go of Nattie so she would be right in front of me. This was my heaven on planet earth. Just seeing her in front of me was amazing. It was like I was seeing her for the first time in forever, even if it had been a whole week.

"Well well…look what we have here. Get over here Gomez!"

All the guys started lifting her up in hug after hug, while Nattie complained to put her down. Funniest shit ever. She looked so small next to my pack, but still cute.

"Alright alright. There you go midget."

"What did you just call me Quil?" She put both hand on her hips and gave him the death glare. I decided that I would take this now while saving Quil from her comeback.

"Hey Nattie…can I talk to you?" Her answer was a smile, pure and simple. I took her around the building to where the forest almost touches the school.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

I took in a big gulp of air for this simple question. "I wanted to ask you to be my date for the homecoming dance. Will you Natalie? Will you be my date?"

"You do know that Edward asked me right?"

"Sure sure. But come one…no one can resist the Black." She just started laughing at that, and I soon joined her in it.

"I guess not. Well you're in luck. I'm no longer going with Edward."

"So you're answer is…?"

"My answer is yes. I'd love to be your date to the dance."

YES! SHE SAID YES! Now that I have her as my date, I decided that Saturday will be the day. I'd tell her everything the night of the dance. I just know that everything will go smooth on that night. It'll be our night.


	15. To my readers!

To my readers:

YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!

SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR MORE CHAPTERS! STILL HAVE NO IDEA AS TO HOW I'M GONNA WRITE THEM, BUT I'M WORKING ON IT!

CIAO! AND YOU GUYS ARE BOMBASTIC AND FANTABULOUS!

~MELISSA AKA IMPRINT =)


	16. Chapter 13 Fun Times

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry if it has been a long time since I have updated the story, but I have been cursed with writers block! UGH! It truly is a writers nightmare! Well...I wrote this chapter as best as I could. This wasn't a part of the story, but since I couldn't write the dance, I thought this would be good. **

**So please...be nice, alright? I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THESE TWO CHAPTERS AND...WILL YOU LEAVE A NICE REVIEW? I HOPE SO CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~MELISSA =)**

**Chapter 13 "Fun times"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

***day before dance***

Arriving at school today was adding up on me. Tomorrow is the dance, meaning that I get to spend the night with Jake. Knowing of this isn't making me as giddy as usual, but instead it's making me nervous. I haven't been able to get these feelings of worry away from me. Last night I was sleeping like usual, when I got the strangest images in my mind. I couldn't really pinpoint anything…but it was as if I were looking into the future. It was so strange.

In my dream, I was wearing the dress for tomorrow night, but the scenery was wrong. All I could see was dark all around me; that was it. That was when I woke-up screaming at the top of my lungs. After that I couldn't go back to sleep, in fear of having the same nightmare again.

When I woke up today my alarm said it was 5AM, but I wasn't tired. I decided to do some work around the house, seeing that it would help clear my mind.

I spent the next hour tidying up, gathering clothes and my bed sheets to put in the washer and such. I used my Swifter in the kitchen, living room, bathroom and my room, along with my closet.

At 6AM I headed for the shower, just letting the warm water relax me. The water did just that; I rested my head against the wall below the showerhead, taking in the warmth of the water in my hair.

I started thinking of Jake, and before I knew it I was dreaming about him. That was when I decided I needed to get out before staying any longer. I got dressed in a hot pink Tinkerbell shirt with a blue jean skirt and my black Converse. I did my makeup as punky as I could without looking weird; trio purple eye shadow with black eyeliner on both lids, black mascara and pink lip gloss.

Downstairs I checked on the washer and transferred everything into the dryer. While I was letting the dryer do its business, I served myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch with slightly warm milk with orange juice on the side. I ate breakfast in the living room while watching "Valentine's Day", which is now one of my favorite comedies. This was all you could hear while watching Taylor "Bitch" Swift make out with my Taylor Lautner, "I hope your neck breaks while spinning your head you dumb blonde bimbo!"

When the timer went off on my dryer, I took the laundry basket and unloaded everything to start folding. I folded all of my clothes until I noticed it was time to head to school.

I got my backpack, my Marc Jacobs bag and my Ipod, set the house alarm on, and headed out to my Mustang.

The drive to school was nearly impossible, for the feeling of danger would not leave. It got to the point that I was shaking and my breathing was becoming irregular. Yet when I got closer to school, that feeling started to diminish. By the time I parked I was feeling back to my normal self. How the hell did that happen?

So here we are now.

I had barely parked when I heard someone tapping on the window. I opened the door to see my regular visitor.

"Good morning Natalie! I hope you had a good night."

"Morning Alice. Um…I've had better nights."

Alice instantly noticed my hesitation in answering. "What happened? Are you alright?" She was inspecting me as if to see if I was injured.

"No no no Alice. I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

She didn't seem to buy it. "Are you sure? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

How did she know I wasn't telling her the truth? "Don't worry Alice; it was just a bad dream. I probably ate something bad last night. I'm honestly fine you lil pixie."

I guess she let it go because she took me into an enormous huge leaving me breathless. "Well than I'm glad you're better today!"

"You and me both Alice. So I take it you can't wait for tomorrow?" I knew Alice was super excited to go the homecoming dance with Jasper and her other siblings.

"What kinda question is that? Of course I'm excited! I so can't wait to see you tomorrow all made up! It's going to be amazing! So…do you know what Jacob is going to wear?"

Her question took me back to what I had been dreaming while in the shower earlier today. I had been thinking of how Jake might look tomorrow…and I have to say, I doubt I came close to the truth.

"Nattie? Nattie!" Alice was practically screaming in my ear.

"OW! Geez Alice! That was my ear you know."

"Well you didn't answer me! Did you and Jake coordinate for tomorrow?"

"What's there to coordinate? We're going together if that's what you mean." I knew exactly what Alice was referring to; whether we'd be matching in colors, flower pins, meeting place and such. In reality Jake and I hadn't really talked about that at all. I've been hoping that we do that today, and since Alice was smart enough to bring it up, it was inevitable.

"Well…not really. We haven't talked about that sorta thing."

**APOV (Alice's POV)**

When Nattie told me that she and Jake hadn't coordinated for tomorrows dance, I was shocked.

"Are you serious? What kinda guy doesn't coordinate with his date? So he has no idea as to what color you dress is? Or where you're going for dinner? Not even a flower?"

Natalie just started laughing at me, and I could also hear laughter around us. We were still in the parking lot, leaning up against her Mustang talking about tomorrow. My family was obviously laughing at me because I was certain that Nattie, being Nattie, would've had all of that sorted out. Then there was the Quileute's; they were just balling out all at once. And Jacob? He wasn't even laughing, he looked very pensive as to what I had asked Natalie.

"What are you laughing at? This is serious Natalie!" I was so mad that I hadn't seen this!

She had finally calmed down from her laugh attack to answer me. "Alice…this is the homecoming dance. You don't have to go all out here."

"But Natalie! Oh come on! Don't you want to look nice for Jacob?" As soon as I said that Natalie looked like she was deciding how to answer me.

"For your information Alice, I have it all ready for tomorrow. Don't worry about me. I have it all under control. I wouldn't want you killing me when I get to the gym tomorrow night, am I wrong?"

"You're damn right! I'd kill you if I saw you dressed horribly! As a matter of fact, I'm coming over to help you."

"And who said you could come to my house? I haven't invited you."

"Well…" She left me speechless!

"Speechless are we Alice?"

"Would you really do that to me Nattie?" I gave her the saddest face on the planet, and like always she fell for it. I could hear everyone laughing at our discussion, but I had good reason for doing this.

Last night I had a vision that Nattie's future became a blur, meaning that Jake was going to tell her tomorrow at the dance. I know she wants to impress him, and what better way than by having her all glammed up?

"Alice…don't use that face on me. You know I was only kidding. Of course you can come and help me. Forgive me?"

I had to think about it for a split second. "Of course I forgive you! Now…I think you better get to your friends before they come over here." With that I kissed her cheek and left to go with my family. "I'll see you later!"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Is it possible to want to become friends with your enemy? Because that was what happening with me, my pack and the Cullens. The more time I spend with them, the more they start to seem like friends to me, family at the most.

Hearing Nattie discuss with Alice was just plain out hilarious. What got me quiet was when Alice talked about us "coordinating" with each other. I had never really gone to any of the dances in La Push, just for the fact that I wasn't interested.

I am blind as to this area, so what do I do?

I really didn't have time to think about it anymore because Nattie had arrived at our spot. I was really liking what she was wearing. She had cute Tinkerbell shirt with a nice skirt and Converse. Her makeup wasn't sophisticated as usual, but I digged it. I guess she was trying for a punk look.

"Morning everyone."

The girls all caved in around her and gave her hug after hug. I swear these girls love Nattie to death. But what isn't there to love?

By the time the girls let go of her it was time to head to class. Great for me because it gives me time to think as to how to plan for tomorrow. And I know the perfect person to talk to.

**SPOV (Stephanie's POV)**

I am super duper excited for tomorrow! I get to go to the dance with my Sethy-poo! Am I not the luckiest girl in the world or what? I thank my lucky stars for Nattie moving up here to Forks, because it gave us the "oomph" to move up here as well.

Who would've guessed that in my first day in Forks would result in Seth imprinting on me? Certainly not me.

He is without a doubt the sweetest guy ever! He opens the door for me, pulls my chair out when I'm going to sit at the table, and listens to my every word. What more can I ask for?

It was lunch time when Nattie came to sit with us at our table outside the cafeteria. Seth has told me that the usual weather in Forks is just rain, but I've seen the opposite. It hasn't rained at all since living here. I wonder why that is?

"Hey lovies! Anyone want food?" Natalie got a huge tray of food for everyone. I always forget how giving she is when it comes to others.

Paul started cracking up, "What gives Nat? You looking to fatten up before the dance? I wouldn't want you to waste that cute lil bod of yours…"

Well…that earned him a whack in the head. "OW! What did I say now?"

"You're such an asshole Paul," Veronica said while eating an apple, "you don't tell a girl that. You're lucky you didn't say that to me."

"Or what babe? You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to."

"Oh really? Remember the slumber party at Natalie's?"

Paul instantly stopped laughing to the point of not even breathing. "What's the matter Pauly? Lose you're balls?"

"Aw quit it Jared. Paul knows he can talk all he wants cause it isn't gonna bother me. So do you want the food or what?"

My stomach was growling like crazy you'd swear it was one of the boys. "I'll take the burger and fries Nattie. I'll pay you back soon."

"Girl you know it's on me. Now down to business, THE DANCE IS TOMORROW!"

**CPOV (Cammi's POV)**

While Paul was talking his bullshit like always, I decided to take the ravioli with garlic bread from Nattie's tray. That shit looked so good!

And like always my Em had to dig in. "Get your own food. I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too you know. I run patrols all night just to keep you safe."

"Well…alright then." I had to give up because it's like that when it comes to imprinting.

Since I've moved to Forks, my life had revolved around my friends, school, and my Embry. I never knew a guy like him ever existed. He's so respectful, responsible, funny, cute, and just amazing. Our connection is so deep that it doesn't scare me at all.

Natalie was arguing about not letting Steph pay her back when I let my ears in on what was going on. "Girl you know it's on me. Now down to business, THE DANCE IS TOMORROW!"

"Girl I know! I so cannot wait! So what business is left to discuss?"

All of us girls then got away from our guys to sit by Nattie and start discussing details.

"Baby why you leaving?"

"Oh quit whining Embry. I'm just gonna talk dance stuff with the girls. You won't miss me. Besides the guys are all here." I kissed him then went off to sit with the girls.

"So what is up girly? Where are we meeting up to get ready?"

"Well Vero…what if I told you pixie is coming to the house to get us ready? Hair, make-up and nails?"

"Well I'd say I'm game."

"She is?"

"Yup Kim. Didn't you see her nearly tackle me out by the car this morning? All because I told her I hadn't 'coordinated' with Jake."

"I think Alice has a point Nat. All of us did with our guys." Even though Alice is a vampire, aka mortal enemies of the pack, she's still too cool to not be friends with. She's always bubbly, plus she loves fashion, so I'm in.

The girls and I kept talking about hair styles and such when we were interrupted.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Now that I got my business taken care of, I got my burgers and fries and went to where the gang was. Why am I not surprised to see the girls hovered around Nattie? All I got out of them was hair and stuff. The guys were talking about after the dance, which I did not need to know about.

"Sup guys. Hey girls."

The girls all turned around at the same time, "Hey Jacob!" before getting back to girl world.

"I wanted to let you all in on something. Wanna hear?" They all putted down their magazines and whatnot to hear my idea.

"What's going on Chief?" God why did Seth have to call me chief? I wouldn't be chief until my 18th birthday…which is not far from now.

"I thought we should have a party tonight before the dance tomorrow, down at the rec house at La Push. I got it all planned out. All we have to do is bring a ton of food and music, and we're good to go. Sound good to you all?" I got the idea from hearing Alice's and Natalie's talk this morning. I think it'd be a good idea to have fun while planning for tomorrow. I just want everything to go right.

"One question though."

"Yes Emily?"

"Can the girls and I make the food? Or store bought?"

"I happen to like cooking and baking Emily. Count me in if you need my help."

"Aw thank you Nattie."

"Hey! Don't forget about the rest of us. Nattie isn't the only one that can cook. We're all in."

"Awesome Meg! Where do we meet up?"

"May I suggest my house? It's right between La Push and here, plus I have that massive kitchen. The shelves are stocked and ready. Do you all agree?"

"I like the idea Nattie. The guys and I can leave to La Push afterschool while you and the girls head to your house. The party starts at 6PM."


	17. Chapter 13 Part 2 Fun Times

Chapter 13 Part 2

**EPOV (Emily's POV)**

Thank god Nattie has such a big kitchen, or else the girls and I would've never had made all that we made. We made everything from Italian, Mexican, Southern and Cuban food for the guys. And dessert? How about like 12 different types? And on top of that ice cream with every type of topping? If they aren't happy after this meal…I might just go wolf on their pig asses!

When we got to Nattie's house today after driving in each of our cars, she had an unexpected package waiting for her.

_*flashback*_

We had pulled up to her house when we saw a truck in the driveway.

"Are you Natalie Gomez?"

"Yes that's me. Can I help you with something?"

"I have a delivery for you. Sign here please."

Natalie looked at the guy like he was mistaken. "But I didn't buy anything. You must have the wrong address."

"Um…no ma'am. This is the right address on the paper. If it helps, it's from California."

"It is?" Nattie took the paper and read all the info.

"What's going on Natalie?"

"I don't even know Emily. Well…it is from my parents home. Where do I sign again?"

"Right here ma'am." Nattie signed the paper still not knowing what was there.

"Thank you ma'am. Let me just unload the delivery and I'll be on my way." The guy went to the back of the truck and uncovered what was under the covers. All of us, even Nattie, were in shock.

"Are you kidding me? This can't be for me." Under the covers was one of my favorite cars, an Escalade. _Oh boy…if Sam saw this baby._

"Well ma'am, you're father gave me specific orders to deliver it to you. Said you may need it if you're going to be totting your friends around with you…"

"Let me give you something for the long drive." Nattie took a bunch of hundred dollar bills out of her wallet and gave them to the guy.

"There really is no need for that miss."

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't need to tell my dad. He won't mind at all. Besides, you should take some time to treat yourself and your wife. Married?"

"Well yes ma'am. Saw the wedding ring?" Nattie just nodded yes. "Well then, I'll take her out to dinner when I get back home, how does that sound?"

Nattie just smiled, "I think that's a lovely idea. She will love it. Now go home to her Romeo. And thank you for bringing me my new car!"

With that the guy gave her the keys and car papers, got in the truck and left. It was a few minutes before someone talked up.

"Girl your dad loves you to death. A brand new Escalade?"

"I guess so Leah…now, how about we go and start making food? After that we'll go in the Escalade."

_*end of flashback*_

Nattie had just parked outside the newly built rec house in La Push, after a very generous, and anonymous donation, was delivered to the tribe. I have to say that it is the best thing for us kids, cause we have everything in there.

The rec house is just one story, but it has everything. It has a kitchen if you want to cook or just bring food, huge game room with Wii and Xbox Live, karaoke area, and a movie theater. Outside there's a huge basketball court, volleyball court, and area for football. All the kids come here afterschool so that they don't stay home alone until their parents come home. I love it.

"This is the rec house?"

"It sure is Nat."

"Well," she was unloading pots and grocery bags full of food, "this is pretty sweet if you ask me."

"We have an 'anonymous' donor to thank for this. Who," Leah was unloading her mom's 'secret' cheesecake, "gives the tribe $500,000 just like that?"

Natalie nearly dropped all that she was carrying when she heard the amount. _Bingo!_

"Um…how much did you say Leah?"

"$500,000 right out of the air. Just who does that? Do you know anyone?"

Natalie was turning red like crazy. "Well…"

Leah was getting angry so I stepped in. "Do you know Nattie?"

"Well…what would you all say if I told you that was my family's doing?"

We all just looked at her like this was a joke. "Are you serious? Your family gave us the check? But why?"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

The guys and I were just finishing setting up the rec house when we heard the girls pulling up.

"I think it looks good fellas. How about we help the girls with the food? Cause I can smell it from here."

"Oh bless those babes for the food! I'm starving!" Quil had to be thinking with his stomach.

My dad started laughing just like always. Even though I had wanted this to be a school thing, I thought I'd be a good thing to have my dad here. The other parents were here as well, just to get to meet the girls.

"Ha! When aren't you pups hungry?"

"Who are you calling a pup old man?"

Billy got angry, but I knew he was kidding. "Since I started wiping your furry ass Jake."

The guys just started cracking up, until my dad spoke up again. "The same goes for the rest of you. I helped all your parents when you were born; even whipping your asses so pipe down."

Well…that got use quiet. "Thanks dad. Now let's go get the food."

When we walked outside, the guys and I stopped when we all saw the Escalade. That shit is loaded for real! Pitch black paint job, chrome fixtures and everything!

"Where did you all get this baby?" Sam has a 'thing' for Escalades, so it's no surprise that he'd ask that question.

"Well hello to you too hubby." Emily went to give Sam a peck on the lips while giving him a bunch of pots filled with yummy food.

"Hey babe. So whose car is this?"

"Well Sam, Natalie's dad sent it to her."

"You kidding me Gomez? Can you hook a brother up or what?" Quil is just hilarious, but when it comes to Nattie…let's just say I'd like to beat the shit outta him right now.

"If you mean drive it, then yes. You're all welcome to it. Now let's get this food inside before it gets cold."

The girls all fixed the food table and said how things would be served. I have to say that food looks good as hell.

"Natalie, I'd like you to meet my dad. Everyone else's parents are here too."

"Oh. Sure."

I took her to where my dad was talking to Sue. "Hey old man, Sue."

"You never learn do you Jake?"

"Sorry dad." I felt like my face was lighting up in red flames for him giving me that look in front of Nattie. "I'd like you both to meet Natalie. Natalie, this is my dad Billy. And this is Sue, Leah and Seth's mom."

Dad stated shaking Nattie's hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Natalie. I've heard a lot about you. I must say you are a pretty young lady."

That only made her blush like crazy. "Well thank you Mr. Black. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Please call me Billy. Makes me sound old being called mister."

"Alright then…Billy." She just started laughing. "I really don't know why you think it makes you sound older. I think you are very handsome for your age, if I'm not being too bold."

Where did she come up with that? Beats me because that only made dad laugh like crazy. "Where did you find this girl Jake? I gotta tell you…they don't come like her anymore."

"Oh he didn't tell you the story? I actually argued with him, but it was a mistake on my part."

"Well I would've loved to have been there. Oh Natalie, this is Sue Clearwater."

"Hello Natalie." She switched with my dad to handshake. "I must say that Leah wasn't wrong about you. I'm glad that you and my daughter are such good friends. I hope you like Washington?"

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Clearwater, and I like Washington very much. As far as our friendship, I'm very happy and lucky to have a friend like Leah. And Seth too! You're very lucky to be their mom."

I could tell that Sue liked Nattie from the start. "I know I'm blessed with my children."

The music started and I took Nattie back to where our group of friends were to just talk. While walking back there, I pulled Nattie aside to talk to her.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…I thought we should talk about tomorrow night."

"Oh…well what exactly?"

"I wondered if you'd like to have me pick you up at your house? If you want to of course?"

"Relax Jake. I'd like that. If you want you can bring the guys with you too. The girls and I are getting ready at my house tomorrow. They can take the Escalade and you could drive the Mercedes. In Black?"

"Alright Gomez. So…what's your favorite flower?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…"

"Well…I love white lilies. They're my favorite."

"Alright. So what time do I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Well the dance begins at 8PM, so how about 7:30PM? Get to the gym on time and have time for pictures?"

"Sure sure. Now let's go party!"

The rest of the night we spent dancing with each other while our parents were telling us what bad taste we have in music. It's not our fault they don't like to listen to hip-hop.

"Alright imma hit the plates cause my ass is hungry. So…fix me a plate Vero."

Vero looked like she wanted to whoop his ass right then and there, wish she would too. "Who do you think you are to tell me to 'fix you a plate'? Fix your own plate Paul."

"Oh honeybunch, come on." That just got us guys cracking up, honeybunch. Man Paul is whooped for real, but I should stop talking or else I'm gonna get burned too.

"Don't use that line with me." That only made Paul give her the puppyface and soon enough… "Oh fine! I hate you Paul Meraz." All of us started laughing, but what else is there to do?

We all got our plates of food, and man, I was seriously in heaven. The girls made tamales, lasagna, rice with beans and pork, and even fried chicken.

"You all made this food?"

"Shocked at our culinary skills Black?"

"Oh no Nat. But I gotta say…looks good, bet it tastes good too."

"Well thank the other girls too."

"Oh. You girls are awesome! Thanks for the food!" After I said that the guys had to copy me as usual, but I had a feeling it was for fear in getting in trouble with their ladies later on tonight.

"Hey dad you gotta taste Natalie's Cuban food. You're gonna love it." Dad rolled over to where we were, took my plate, and started digging in.

"Well…I hope I can get more of this food soon Natalie. This is really good."

Nattie just smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. Jacob knows he has an open invitation to my house, and it includes you too Billy."

Everyone started eating when Leah spoke up. "Hey everyone! We finally know who donated the half a million to the rez."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I had just seated myself with Jake and his dad Billy when Leah spoke up. "Hey everyone! We finally know who donated the half a million to the rez."

Why did she have to bring it up? I don't want to be thought as a person who donates money out of pity or anything. _Why Leah?_

"Who was it Leah?"

"Well Billy…they're sitting with us if that's what you mean."

Automatically everyone turned to where I was sitting down. _Oh boy…_

"You're the donor Nattie?"

"Actually…my family was the one to donate to the reservation."

Everyone just looked at me like…like I don't even know. "What would make your family donate half a million to the rez Natalie?"

"Well Mrs. Clearwater, Emily was the one who told me about the recent storm. She said that the rez needed help, so I talked to my dad about donating. But he never told me that he did. He just told me to not worry about it." It really is the truth, my dad hadn't told me a word of it, so I didn't talk about it again with him.

"Well than Miss. Gomez…the thing is that we tribal people aren't used to this kind of help."

"Well I don't see the problem. To me it doesn't matter who the person or community is that needs the help. If they need it, regardless of anything I will help out as much as I am capable of. If it has offended any of you…" So…were they now rejecting the help my family gave them?

"That's not what Sue is saying Natalie. What we're saying is that we aren't used to it…but we welcome it. Hardly anyone helps out with the reservation. It's a nice change for a bit." Billy was starting to smile, probably seeing that I was taking this the wrong way.

"Then," I got up from my seat to speak directly to my crowd, "with all due respect, society has become a total hypocrisy. I can't understand how people don't see the beauty of the reservation, for I truly see it myself. There is much that can be done to better improve things here. All I want is to improve this place that I have come to love so much."

And what did I get in return? A big round of applause. "You all agree with me?"

"Damn Gomez…," Jake got up to give me a hug, "you one tough girl, I'll give you that. But why didn't you tell us about you wanting to help our people out?"

"I just wanted to keep it quiet, but I'm glad it's out now. Now enough talk and let's get to eating. Surely you all don't want to hurt us cooks our feelings?" After that we all got down to eating and enjoyed the rest of the night.

And tomorrow is the dance…


	18. Chapter 14 The dance!

**Hello my lovely fans! I am happy to say that thanks to a horrible dream, it kicked me out of my writer's block, SO YAY FOR ME! Now...onto the story. Won't be posting a ton of chapters at once, so yea, bear with me.**

**Song for this chapter is "Oh my gosh" by Usher!**

**Chapter 14 "The Dance!"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Well…today's the day. And who would've thought that Alice would keep her word to the't'? I guess I should've seen it coming, cause in the end it is Alice. It was 8AM when she came knocking at my door with the rest of the girls in tow.

"What the hell," had to keep on yawning, "are you doing here so early Alice? It's eight in the morning for heaven's sake."

"Oh quit your whining Nattie! Now come on! I'm making breakfast for all you ladies…and I might as well make a huge batch of coffee."

And that's just what she did. She had us all sit on the kitchen counter stools and started making us eggs with toast and a side of fruit salad. After that Alice insisted on getting everything ready in my closet. And just what did Miss Cullen do exactly? She transformed my closet into a freaking salon!

I have no idea how she did all of that in like ten minutes! One minute it was just like always, and then it was different. She had made eight stations with curtains around each chair, but with no mirrors. And each station had the same thing: curling and straightening irons, hair spray, and bobby pins; pretty much a whole beauty salon in my closet.

And what else? She had hanged all of the dresses, with a little baggie hanging from the hanger with all of the jewelry we'd be wearing with our dresses. And she even had our shoes on the floor under the dresses. So Alice pretty much made sure that everything be ready with zero hassle.

After we all finished eating breakfast and washed our dishes, Alice made us line up outside the bathrooms for us to shower! Oh my god! This pixie has literally lost her damn mind! Oh well.

When we were all done washing our hair, Alice started brushing and blow drying our hair, and she quite literally looked the part of a beautician. She started putting every type of product in our hair, and mind you it was now like 11AM. But what can I say? We're girls in end.

After, get this, two hours of Alice messing with our hair, she started 'cleansing' our faces so that our makeup would look 'flawless'. After what seemed like an eternity, quite literally, she started to go from booth to booth getting us girls made up.

"Tell me again Alice, why the curtains in my closet?"

"Because I want the element of surprise, and I don't want anyone seeing each other before I say so." There was a quick pause before she spoke up again. "And if anyone dares to peek outside the curtains, I will know."

Since she sounded so serious, I just let it slide. Why bother betting against Alice, in the end she always wins.

After hours of sitting on our asses, which mind you are literally numb from sitting so long, Alice gave us the cue to get out.

"Alrighty ladies! Time to come out!"

All of us girls came out at the same time, and as Alice had said, it was a surprise to see us all made up like this. I am so thrilled to see my girls all made up! They all look super hot! We are sure to be the babes of the dance! From then Alice helped us each into our dresses, shoes and jewelry.

Seeing that Alice had made us all up and she hadn't gotten started on herself, we literally dragged her to the shower, then to the chair and got started on her. We all made her shoulder length hair semi-wavy, did her make-up to look dramatic because her dress was silver and shimmery, and placed her jewelry on her as well as her shoes. We all loved her expression! So cute!

"Aw you girls are amazing! Thank you for making me up. I better get going; my family doesn't know how to dress if not for my help. So see you all at the dance!" She pecked us all in the cheek and walked her to the car until we saw the Porsche out of sight.

Each of the girls looked amazing! Cammi had her hair in tight curls with a poof, like Snooki from 'Jersey Shore' but not as huge. But what I loved was that her hair still looked silky in curls! She had found the cutest aquamarine dress that feel to her knees, spaghetti strapped, and hugged her so perfectly that it had to have been made for her.

Megan had the prettiest black dress, long and elegant with a slit that came up to mid thigh and an encrusted neckline. I just loved the color on her, because it complimented her skin so perfectly. Alice had given her the cutest hairstyle ever! She had her hair in smooth waves, with half of her hair up in a bun with curls coming from there. All around gorgeous!

Stephanie had a short hot pink dress, all around cute! It was just perfect for her, not to mention the shoes! Talk about pumps for real! The black pumps gave her height like crazy, but just right so that she can be close to Seth's humongous self. She had a cute up-do and make up too; simple yet playful with a side ponytail with wavy hair and a jeweled hair tie of a butterfly holding that ponytail.

Vero looked like a goddess in her dress. She had a long, sleek silver dress that had a plunging back side yet didn't break dress code for the dance. Alice had teased the roots, then curled and pinned the curls back into a cute do. She gave her smoky eyes with red lips; really elegant.

Kim looked so pretty! She had a cute sapphire blue dress; had a neckline that ended right at the center of her cleavage with a diamond rock nestling right there. Alice had given her a poof, yet a toned down one with the rest of the hair curled; with half of her hair held by a silver clip with diamonds embedded in it. Make-up was natural browns with a pink lip and rosy cheeks.

And what about my other two girls, Leah and Emily? Man Alice really did a number on them, for real. I don't think either one was prepared for what was in store. Both were matching in white dresses, both a different style; I have to say that the color is amazing on their skin tone.

Leah was in a short dress that showed off her toned legs, that was corset on top and flowy on the bottom. Not to mention the heels she had on; Alice had given her silver stilettos that looked like killer ones. Her make-up was simple, natural on the eyes, rosy cheeks, and her lips were played up with red lip stick.

And Emily? Let's just say that she was a more elegant version of Leah. She had a long white dress that had a beaded bodice that hugged each of her curves. Alice had gone easy with the heels; just the right size in a metallic silver. Make-up was so cute; it was pink for the eyes, rosy cheeks and pink lips, so cute in my opinion!

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Man was I nervous to get to her house. I had been stressing the whole day for this moment; my dad thought it was funny that I was nervous. I just can't help it, tonight's the night I'm telling Natalie about the imprinting and hoping she doesn't turn me down.

The guys and I were driving to Natalie's house in her Escalade, since she decided to leave it at my house so that way the guys and I would all come up in one car. I have to say that this car is nice for real.

"Man I'm nervous to tell her."

"Jacob just relax. None of the girls rejected us when we told them, so the odds are in your favor."

"I can't help it Sam…I have a strange feeling."

"Dude will you just chill out? The girl loves you, we can all tell." When Jared told me that my heart started doing a dance of its own.

We had reached Natalie's place by now. Each of the guys started fidgeting in their seat, myself included.

"Did we bring our gift for our ladies?"

"You bet your ass we did. I'd be pissed by now if I remember I'd forgotten mine" Quil was going with a girl named Kristy from school since Claire is still a baby, but he'd have to wait until we got to school to give her his gift.

"Well bros, it's now or never. Let's get this done." We each got out of the car and headed to the door.

Leah used the mind like now. _"Come on in guys. We'll be down in a minute."_

"_You sure? Shouldn't we knock on the door first?"_

"_Aw just come on in Black. She isn't gonna kill you if that's what you're worried about." _

So with that we entered the house. We instantly smelled Alice, but once you are around vampires, or the Cullen's at least, you get used to the smell. Their smell is sickly sweet; yuck!

We heard heels upstairs getting closer to the staircase.

"Alright guys," Leah was taking over as the presenter of the group, "you ready for us dates?"

"You bet Clearwater! Get down here so that I can see your sexy self already." I have to say that Spencer has complimented Leah to the't', literally. I think it might have to do with the plain fact that he's Sam's cousin, probably blood lines?

"Here we are!" With that the girls started coming down the stairs, and I have to give it to pixie, they look really pretty, no scratch that, they look smoking hot! But I only had eyes for the last girl coming down. She took my pure breath away. She had a mid-thigh length dark red dress, a one shoulder one. The color looked so inviting on her creamy skin. What was killing me were the shoes, literally! I was having a hard time keeping it together. Alice had put her in black pumps, making her taller yet smaller then me at the same time. Her hair looked so beautiful; it was parted to the side with waves cascading to her back. Alice played her face up so well too; it was natural smoky eyes with rosy cheeks and a pink lip.

Natalie looked even more perfect than I could even imagine. When she reached the end of the stairs, I took her by the hand and helped her down.

"Evening Miss Gomez. I must say that you look radiant." I lifted that same hand I was holding up to my lips to kiss it like Edward had.

Oh before I forget, Alice sent me a text, how the hell she got my number I will never know, but she explained what had happened that day that Edward had done the same thing. I owe Edward one, because it worked.

Natalie just blushed, which made her look even more beautiful in my eyes. "Well thank you Mr. Black. You too look very handsome yourself."

I had decided to just keep it to a minimum, if that even makes sense. I had dressed in black dress pants, a button down sky blue shirt with a black tie, black dress shoes and my watch. I kept dabbing on cologne, since I didn't know what else to do.

"Thank you miss. Oh, before I forget," I brought up the bouquet of flowers that I was holding, "these are for you." The guys did the same thing with their girls; we had decided to do the same thing after I had told them I'd buy flowers for Natalie.

All the girls made a chorus of 'ooohhh' at the same time.

"Jacob these are beautiful. You remembered that…"

"…that white lilies are your favorite? It's not that hard to forget, especially when it's you. Here…" I took one of the lilies, broke off part of the stem, and placed it behind her ear where the part was and pinned it with one of the pins that was in that place so that the lily would stay put for the night. I'm guessing Alice might've seen this?

"Oh thank you Jacob. That was really sweet of you, bringing my flowers. Let me put these in water. Come on ladies, I'll give you each a vase to put yours in as well." The guys just gave me signals that I was right on track.

After the girls put their flowers in the vase, well all headed out to the cars. The gang went in the Escalade while Natalie insisted I take her in the Mercedes. Driving this car was a dream, since I love cars to where I want to open up my own shop in La Push.

The drive to school was one of just talk. I told Natalie about my passion for cars, and about my dream of owning my own shop one day. From then on we started talking about our favorite cars, model and the perks. By the time we got to school we hadn't even noticed it.

We all got out of our cars, arm in arm with our dates, gave our tickets at the entrance, and entered the gym. Well I must say the school really did a good job. The theme for the night was 'once upon a dream', and it was living up to its name with Natalie as my date.

We all got attacked by Alice, literally attacked! She came up to give each of the girls a hug while saying that us guys had dressed accordingly. We all decided to sit together, which would've never had happened if it weren't for the fact that Alice had told us about her vision. We were all on high alert now, since Alice couldn't see when it would happen.

Out on the dance floor we all started swaying to the beat of the music. The DJ was playing everything, from Trey Songz 'Say Aah' to Usher's "Oh my gosh". And with Natalie as my dance partner, I couldn't really complain.

During Usher's song, Natalie was dancing with her back to me, but looking at me over her shoulder.

_[will.]:_

_Oh myyyy_

_Oh myy gosh_

_I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop_

_Oh myy gosh_

_[Usher]:_

_Baby let me…_

_Baby let me…_

_Baby let me…_

_[chorus]:_

_Baby let me love you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_I mean like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love_

_I found you finally, it make me want to say_

_Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Ohh myy gosh_

I started moving with her, pressing myself up behind her. She responded by doing the same thing. She kept swaying her hips at me, and ladies and gentlemen, made me go to heaven and see the light.

…

_It make me want to say_

…

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[verse 1]:_

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_

_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_

_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_

_This was something special; this was just like dynamite_

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_

_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_

_Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style_

_Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,_

_Ooh (oooh) she got it allll_

_Sexy from her head to the toes_

_& I want it all, it all, it all_

_[chorus]:_

_Baby let me love you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love_

_I found you finallyy, it make me want to say_

_Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Ohh myy gosh_

_.._

_You make me want to say(repeat 2x)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Natalie took my hands and put them lower down on her hips, with her holding them there in place. Her hands were so soft to the touch, but I could tell that the song was getting to her.

_[verse 2]:_

_Fell so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club_

_This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love_

_Girl you something special, you just like dynamite_

_You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight_

_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my_

_Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly_

_Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my_

_Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_

_Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll_

_Sexy from her head to the toes_

_& I want it all, it all, it all_

Natalie turned around so that she was now facing me, with a look in her eyes that let me know she was feeling the song and me at the same time.

_[chorus]:_

_So, honey let me love you downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break it downnn_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love I found you finallyy,_

_You make me want to say.._

I took this as my cue, I went in for it. I'm guessing Natalie felt it too, because she eagerly accepted my kiss back. She kissed me back, and I must say that if I had seen the light before, I surely saw the stars right then and there. Kissing her was even better than I had imagined it. Her lips were so soft yet eager, hungry even. She took her hands and placed one behind my neck and the other one resting on my chest while I placed on oh her lower back, pulling her closer to me while the other one was twinned in her hair.

_Oh my gosh_

_Oh my_

_Oh, oh my gosh_

_[will.]:_

_Oh myy gosh_

_I did it again_

_So i'm gone let the beat drop_

_[usher]:_

_Oh, oh, oh myy_

_Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Ooh my gosh_

Yet when the song ended, I didn't anticipate this. "No, no, no! Get off of me Jacob!" and with that Natalie ran off out of the gym.

Everyone came up to me, meaning the pack and the Cullens, while everyone else ignored what happened. I went straight after Natalie, because I didn't understand what had happened back there.

As I exited the gym I caught Natalie running to the Mercedes, keys in hand already getting ready to leave. I ran to her as fast as I could while everyone else gave us our space.

"Natalie." I grabbed her by the wrist and made her turn around to see her crying her eyes out. "What happened back there? I thought you wanted me to?"

She started pulling against me, wanting to be freed of my grasp, but I couldn't. I had to know what had happened back there after I kissed her. "Jacob just let go of me," she said in a raspy voice.

I only tightened it more, "Not after you tell me what happened back there. I have a right to know because I love you like crazy, and I know you do too because I can feel deep within my very soul."

It only made her cry even more. "Jacob…just let me go, please."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I hated using my alpha voice on her, but I just couldn't hold back the anger I felt at the moment. I knew something was wrong with her, yet she didn't trust me enough to tell me.

That made her angry. She started screaming at me with pure anger and hurt, "You really want to know what's wrong with me? Do you really Jacob?"

"Yes I do because I love you and I can't stand to see you like this."

"I WAS RAPED! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

I dropped my hands from her, because I couldn't believe what she had said right then. Natalie had been raped? Who was the man, no not even that, the asshole douchebag that did that to her? I swear to god if it was someone I know I will kill them…

What I wasn't controlling was my trembling. I just couldn't, and I was the alpha. I felt the warmth shoot down my spine, all the while I saw Natalie stop crying to just pure shock and scare on her face. Right then and there I shifted so close to her that I was afraid I had hurt her.

But I didn't. She was safe, yet afraid of me. "Oh my god…I must be losing it again. This can't be real, it just can't." With that Natalie got in her Mercedes and drove off away from me.

I howled at the moon for what I had done tonight. I just couldn't get it through my mind what she had said, that she had been raped. My Natalie…

All around me I had my pack trying to get me to calm down and shift back, while the Cullens were all frozen from the shock.

I was just starting to calm down when I heard Alice gasp.

"What is it Alice? Honey speak to me! What is it?"

Alice barely choked the words out, but I heard them. "Jasper…its Natalie."

**So...what did you all think? Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! Begging for your mercy. Lmao. I will be posting soon, probably next week. I have the next 4 chapters written already, but don't want to post them all at once for fear of getting a block yet again.**

**So can I get a nice comment? TIL NEXT TIME MY LOVIES!**

**~CIAO AND KISSES FROM MEL!**


	19. Chapter 15 My pain

**LISTEN UP PEOPLE! MAJOR RECORD FOR ME! IN LESS THAN LIKE AN HOUR I GOT MY REVIEW FROM OZLADY...AND I LOVED IT! SO AS A TREAT FOR YOU ALL, I HAVE DECIDED TO POST A NEW CHAPTER!**

**NO NEED TO THANK ME...WELL, MAYBE JUST A LITTLE! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT LADY!**

**The song for this chapter is "Stand in the rain" by Superchick! This group rocks!**

**Chapter 15 "My pain"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Everything was going so great at the dance. I was there with my best group of friends I could imagine, plus I was having a blast with Jacob as my date.

We were dancing to Usher when he kissed me. And my god could he kiss. It was like nothing I had imagined or experienced before in my life. His loops were so smooth and soft, yet hungry at the same time. I didn't let go of him at all; I kept pressing myself closer to him as he kept pulling me closer.

All the while I started to enjoy this moment; I wasn't expected for what entered my mind. I knew that Jacob was nowhere close to Mark, but while I was kissing Jake, images from last years from in California popped up in my mind. I remembered dancing with Mark and him touching me like Jacob was doing now. I started shuddering from those thoughts and I pulled away from Jacob.

"No, no, no! Get off of me Jacob!" and with that I ran away from him and everyone else.

I reached the outside of the gym while trying to get the extra car keys out of my purse. I couldn't even look him in the face when I said that; I just couldn't.

I was close to the car when I felt his warm hands on my wrist pulling me back. "Natalie. What happened back there? I thought you wanted me to?"

I started pulling away from him, wanting to free myself, but I couldn't. "Jacob just let go of me." My voice sounded like it was dead, because that's what I felt. I felt like I did right after the rape, just empty inside.

He only tightened his hold even more, "Not after you tell me what happened back there Natalie. I have a right to know because I love you like crazy, and I know you do too because I can feel deep within my very soul."

I couldn't believe he told me that he loved me. Hearing him say those words only made me cry even harder, for the simple fact that I'm scared of loving him back because of my past. "Jacob…just let me go, please."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I could tell that he was getting angrier because I wouldn't tell him.

I got so mad that he wouldn't let me go that I started screaming at him. "You really want to know what's wrong with me? Do you really Jacob?"

"Yes I do Natalie because I love you and I can't stand to see you like this."

"I WAS RAPED! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

He let go of my arm and I started to back away from him. I saw anger come to life in his face, but what I saw scared me. He started trembling, and I swear I heard a growl coming from within him. That was when I was blown away.

Jacob had exploded into a wolf, right in front of my eyes. The wolf just started back at me, with sadness in its eyes.

I started freaking out. "Oh my god…I must be losing it again. This can't be real, it just can't." I ran into the car and drove out of there like crazy. I heard the wolf howl at the sky, and it only made me cry even harder.

What had I done to him? I had sworn to myself that I would not hurt him, yet I did. I was an idiot for thinking I could start over again, but I was wrong. I hit the gas with all I had, with the idea of just driving to get out of here.

I was far from the school, just surrounded by forest and Superchick's "Stand in the rain" in the background.

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS]_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

The song was right on cue with the lyrics, I did want to just give up. I just couldn't find it in me to go back though, not after what had happened.

_[CHORUS]_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_[CHORUS]_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

When the song ended I was blinking back tears when I something hit my from on top and I started to lose control. I kept swerving the car on the road, until I crashed hard on a tree trunk. Thank god for the seatbelt, but I hit my head hard on the wheel and I was bleeding.

I managed to break the car window to get out, since the door was jabbed. I barely got out when I felt someone throwing me in the air.

"Well well well…look what we have here…"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

When I heard Alice say those words, I knew it was going to happen. Something was going to happen to Natalie and I was stuck wolf. I shifted back, Sam giving me a pair of cutoff shorts to listen in.

"What is it Alice? God damn it tell me!"

Alice was looking at me, but I knew she didn't see me. She barely wheezed the answer, "Natalie is going to be attacked...tonight".

"Tell me where she is Alice! Please! I'll kill myself if anything happens to her."

Alice started shaking. "I can't see her at all! She's gone dark…I can't see her anymore."

I felt Jasper trying to calm all of us down, but I was going against it. "What was the last vision you had Alice? Do you remember where it was in?"

Alice started shaking her head. "All I remember seeing was forest, car crash…and red eyes!"

That did it for me. I shifted wolf again and headed for the forest. I followed alongside the road, focusing on the smell of her car since it was familiar. I felt the others shift as well while telling their imprints to go Natalie's home and wait for news.

"_Jacob calm down and focus. We'll get there on time."_

"_DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SAM! I JUST CAN'T! IF SHE GETS HURT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!"_ I started crying; I just can't get what she said out of my mind.

Leah was the one to say something. _"Jacob, none of us knew, not even us girls. We knew something was bothering her, but she never let it on. Poor Nattie…I feel horrible for not asking her, or offering her my support as I should've…"_ Leah started crying, which I had never seen her do in public since her dad died. I'd seen her cry, but when I'd sneak up on her until she caught me and would run.

"_Babe don't cry. You'll see. We'll find her and bring her back home safely_." Spencer was trying to calm her down, but it was useless. She cried even more than before.

The Cullens were running alongside us while Emmett was in the Jeep.

"_What's the car for Edward?"_

"Just in case…we're too late." He could barely chock the words out. I started running even faster, I put all my strength into it.

That was when I saw her car on the side of the road, broken windshield and side window. But she wasn't in the car. That was when I saw blood on the ground, next to a tree trunk with her impression embedded there.

"_Can you hear her thoughts Edward?"_

Edward concentrated for a second until he answered. "Up north. But we have to hurry… She's hungry."

"_Who is Edward?"_

"Victoria. The one responsible for what's going on in the area."

I started following Natalie's scent, which was now mixed with the stench of vampire. I could hear her whimpering from the pain, but she was trying to fight the bitch off.

That was when I heard her scream, along with sucking…and the smell of blood in the air.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

After I was thrown and hit the tree trunk, I felt so lightheaded. I put my hand on the back of my hand, and saw blood covering it when I pulled my hand back.

That was when I saw her…vampire! It just had to be. She had the same skin as the vampires, chalky white, but with brilliant, curly red hair. But what scared me were the eyes, for they were bloodshot red ones, piercing through me.

"Well hello there Natalie. Sorry if I hurt you, but you see…I like to play with my prey before I change them."

I got up, thanks to a rush of adrenaline and the simple fact that I was in danger. "Who are you?"

She got in front of me in a second. "My name is Victoria, but not that you needed to know that. Sorry if I wrecked your car, but I just had to get you out of it. My my…" she started inspecting me up and down, "have you been crying deary? Oh don't tell me poor Jake found out about your secret? The shame…I bet you broke his little mutt heart."

When I heard her talk of Jake like that I was inflamed. "Fuck off bitch! And leave Jake out of this!"

That only earned me a slap in the face, and it hurt so badly. I put my hand on the cheek to numb the pain.

"You shouldn't have said that Natalie." And with that Victoria bit me in the neck, right in the main arteries. I felt the pain in an instant; unbelievable amount of pain that felt like fire was flooding me up. All I could do was scream, I couldn't even move. She threw me again, only to land in a pile of boulders covered in patches of moss.

She was in front of me again when I saw a wolf dive in and release her from me. I heard an earsplitting noise, and a horrible scream, then silence.

Alice was in front of me in an instant, trying to sooth me. "Natalie I'm here. Just relax and we'll get you help."

"No Alice I'm burning! Make it stop please!"

That was when Alice saw the bite on my neck, and she froze. "EDWARD VICTORIA BIT HER!"

All at once I had everyone around me, even the wolves, but now in human form. Jacob came and held my hand. "Somebody do something! She can't change, she can't!"

Edward came to me and felt my pulse. "Edward it burns! And my body hurts. She threw me around…," I started crying while remembering what she had told me, "she said she wanted to play with me…"

I stopped crying because all I could focus on was the pain.

"DO SOMETHING EDWARD!"

"Jacob…I don't know if I can do it. Her blood…is tempting."

"Edward please…for me. I can't live without her, my imprint…" I saw Jacob crying, and I knew it was because he knew I'd be lost forever.

I could barely speak, but I tried my hardest. "Please Edward…I don't want to die…"

After that all I saw was darkness, and it pulled me under…

**So...did you like it? Yes I know another cliffhanger, but I have to do it! If not I'd just keep writing tons of pages. Man now I feel like posting more chapters. LOL**

**I WILL POST NEXT WEEK, WITHOUT A DOUBT! And...if I get a ton of them done, I may just post two at a time, just for you guys because you all rock!**

**CIAO MY ADORING FANS!**

**~MELISSSA =)**


	20. Chapter 16 Save me

**Hello my loyal readers, and a special welcome to any new follwers! So...today I am in a major depression. Both Honduras (mami's country) and Spain (my fav. country) lost todays games in the FIFA cup. I know it's only the beginning, but it just sucks! **

**But that is no reason why you all should suffer. So like I promised last week, here is a new chapter for you all! Now I know that I said I might post two chapters at the same time, but I am in a MAJOR writers block right now. It just won't come to me, but hopefully you guys can motivate me.**

**And like always, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! =)**

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

When we got to where Natalie was being held by Victoria, Jacob went in to get her off of Natalie. The rest of my family and I went to rip her to pieces, then we lit her on fire and watched as she went to hell.

Alice was in front of Natalie, trying to sooth her. "Natalie I'm here. Just relax and we'll get you help."

"No Alice I'm burning! Make it stop please!"

"EDWARD VICTORIA BIT HER!"

We all converged around Natalie, knowing what her fate would be. Jacob was crying but was hard in presence. "Someone do something! She can't change, she can't!"

I bent down to check on her pulse, and it wasn't good. "Edward it burns! And my body hurts. She threw me around…," she started crying, and I saw glimpses of what Victoria had done to her, "she said she wanted to play with me…"

"DO SOMETHING EDWARD!"

"Jacob…I don't know if I can do it. Her blood…is tempting." Smelling it was hard, but not as hard I thought at first. I had to think of what to do and fast. She only had minutes left.

"Edward please…for me. I can't live without her, my imprint…" I saw Jacob start to cry, and it broke my heart seeing this. I was starting to feel a bond of brotherhood between us and the pack.

I hard Natalie trying to talk, but it was so raspy. "Please Edward…I don't want to die…"

That was when I couldn't hear her anymore, or read her thoughts. "Natalie? Natalie wake up! Alice get Carlisle on the phone, tell him we're on our way to the hospital."

"Edward save her! Please! That's all I'm asking!"

And with those words from Jacob, I lowered myself to her neck and started sucking out the venom. Just tasting her blood was a pain, to me at least, but I had the willpower to do it. I focused on saving her, blocking out the sensation her blood caused my body.

When I couldn't taste the venom anymore, I let go of her neck and pulled back out. I spitted up the venom mixed with her blood behind a bush and went back to the group.

"What now Edward?"

"We take her to the hospital in the Jeep. But we need to hurry. I can't read her thoughts, and her pulse is weak."

With that Jake picked her up and ran towards the car.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

While Edward was sucking out the venom, I focused on my Natalie. I knew that she was in pain, and that she had blacked out when telling Edward she didn't want to die.

After that Edward said we'd be taking her to the hospital so that Carlisle could check on her. I could barely hear her pulse, and it scared me. I just couldn't lose her, no!

On our way there I held her close to me, trying to warm her up since she was so cold to the touch. I kept whispering into her ear that I was there for her, and that I'd never leave her.

When we got to the hospital, Emmett opened the door and helped me get down while holding Natalie in my arms.

"Through here bro." Emmett and the others lead the way, all the while her pulse was getting softer to the point I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Carlisle I can't hear her pulse!"

Carlisle then came and I set her on the gurney. He and nurses attached her to monitor, where she flat lined.

"NO! NO NATALIE! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Carlisle went into doctor mode. "Jackie charge the pads to 200". The nurse got the pads, squeezed goo into each and handed them to Carlisle. They took the dress off her, showing off her chest and shocked her. It killed me to see them do that to her. But her heart didn't come back.

"No response doctor."

"Charge to 300." And he did the same thing again…and again no pulse.

"Still the same doctor."

"Charge to 350…and pray she responds." Once again the same thing.

"Carlisle save her! Please!" By now the girls had come after Sam called Emily, and all of them were in the waterworks.

"Once more…and if nothing happens, I have to call it Jacob. Here we go." After he shocked her, nothing…until I heard the monitor _beep beep beep_.

"Doctor Cullen we got it!"

"Alright Jackie take her to a room for examination. We'll then see if she needs surgery."

I grabbed Natalie's hand and kissed it, and then her lips before taking her away from me. "Come back to me…there is so much that I need to tell you. And forgive me for tonight."

I watched Carlisle walked alongside Natalie…and just praying that she'd wake-up soon.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I had no idea where I was. I couldn't feel anything; the darkness had sucked me into a deep hole, one I couldn't get out of. I tried to remember what had happened, but all I could see was darkness. That was it.

After a lifetime of deep slumber, I awoke to a brightly lit room, and I felt someone hold my hand.

"Welcome back miss. We've been waiting for you. How are you feeling?" I couldn't speak, nor did I want to. I just wanted to be left alone.

I'm guessing the nurse figured it out, for she just said, "I'll go get doctor Cullen."

When she left I looked out onto the window on my left, just so that I wasn't looking at the ceiling. Now I remember everything that happened, and what I had seen and learned. Jacob was a werewolf, as well as the rest of the…pack. And that the Cullens are vampires. Now I was filled by a feeling of numbness, just that.

I heard the door creak open, but I didn't turn around to see who it was. I also heard soft footsteps…but how?

"Good morning Natalie. I'm Carlisle. Let's see how you're doing today." I heard paper shuffling, a pen clicking, and Carlisle checking my injuries. I could also feel eyes on me, but I didn't care since I wasn't gonna look at who was there.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" I stayed quiet, just blocking everything out of my mind.

"She's blocking me Carlisle. I can't hear her anymore." What the hell Edward was talking about, that I was blocking him? As far as I knew I was blocking everything within me so that I'd not listen to it.

I felt a cold hand on mine as well as a gentle squeeze. "Natalie? Honey can you talk to us?"

As before I stayed quiet as a mute.

"Natalie please say something. It's me, Esme. Honey talk to us. We're here to help you. Don't block us out."

It broke my heart that Esme was here, since she was playing the mom role with me, but I simply stopped caring. I wished right then and there that I had died, that Victoria had killed me. That way I could end everyone's pity.

After that I got talked to from everyone, even Jacob. That one hurt so much to hear.

"Natalie it's me. I'm so happy to see that you're going to be fine. I'm…I'm so sorry for last night. I swear that if I could…I'd take it all back." He was quiet, waiting for me to answer. "Please talk to me Natalie…at least a word?"

After awhile he let go, telling everyone it was time to leave.

Everyone was almost out until Rosalie said something to me. "If you need someone to talk to, one that knows what you're going through, you can always tell me."

I sucked in a deep breath. "Wait…"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

When I walked into Natalie's room, I was shocked to see my girl lying there. She was looking out the window, but I saw her reflection. It was one full of emptiness; just numb.

No one could get her to talk, not even me. I tried, but she wouldn't talk to me either. It broke my heart to see my imprint there, and I couldn't do anything about it. One thing I did notice was that she was getting warmer than usual, but I just let it go.

We were all leaving when I heard what Rosalie told her. "If you need someone to talk to, one that knows what you're going through, you can always tell me."

That was when I heard her speak for the first time. "Wait…"

We all turned around to see her. She had turned herself around so that she was facing us now. The look on her face killed me to see; she was crying her pretty little eyes out and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

She sucked in a breath, "What did you mean Rosalie?" and when she spoke it was so softly.

Well all came to stand around her while Rosalie sat down on the edge of the bed with her.

"I suppose that by now you know 'our' secrets?"

Natalie let out a shaky laugh, almost as if she were to cry yet again. "Well it's not every day that you find out that mythical creatures exist. I see Jake explode into a wolf and I almost get killed by a vampire. Some way to end the night, don't you think?"

"Would you like to hear my story Natalie? As to how I became like this?" No one in my pack knew her story, making us think that it must've been bad for her.

"Sure, what else do I have to lose if not my sanity?"

Rosalie looked so sad at that moment. "Well…when I was your age, seventeen, I met my fiancé Royce." She let out a hiss, one that told me that she was angry. "His father had called him down to take over as manager of the bank that my father worked in. One day, my mother tells me to run down, all made-up to the bank just to give my father his lunch. That was when I met him, and that night, I received the first of many rose bouquets. Little after a month later we were engaged, and plans were made for an April wedding."

Rosalie looked to Emmett for support, and he went over and kissed her for a short second, enough to calm her down. "A week before the wedding, I went to my friend Vera's house. She has just given birth a few months before to a beautiful baby boy, and at that moment I envied her. The way her husband saw her, kiss her…Royce was never like that with me."

"I was only a short distance from my house, so I walked back. I was just around the corner when I heard him call my name." Rosalie looked at Natalie. "It was Royce under a broken light with a pair of his millionaire friends. They were drunk when I went up to them. Royce took me and started talking about how lucky he was to have me as his future bride…The others wanted to see me…so Royce started pulling my hat off of me. I started screaming because I had pinned it to my hair…and they enjoyed it. Royce ripped the coat he had given me off of me…and they each raped me."

If Rosalie were capable of crying she would've right then and there. Esme came and embraced her from behind. I used to think of Rosalie as coldhearted, but not after tonight, not anymore.

"When…when I awoke, I was transforming into what you see before you. Edward had found me, since he had read my thoughts, and Carlisle brought me back to their home and he changed me. I had been left out in the snow to die…and I felt the pain that you're feeling now."

Rosalie took both her hands and put them on Natalie's. "Natalie you have all the help here just waiting for you. I know that you're scared that it'll happen again, but it won't. None of us here," she pointed at all of us, "would allow that, ever. You need to get help, please. I don't want to see you dragging yourself like I did for many years."

Natalie was crying, but softly. I could tell that she was taking all of this in, and I hope it works.

"What….what made you get through it? So that you could live like before?"

"Well…it helps to talk about it with someone. Plus, it doesn't hurt that you have a doctor and someone that helps to control your feeling living under the same house with you. You have to cleanse your wounds so that they can heal. I can also count on Emmett's support."

Natalie looked at each of us, until she finally stopped at me. I could tell that she remembering all from last night.

Taking in a deep breath, she said, "Will…will you help me? Please? Because I can't live like this anymore." And with that she fell onto Rosalie and started crying. I don't think any of the girls had a dry eye, but I decided I needed to be tough for her, if she wanted me that is.

"Of course we will help you Natalie."

"It's just that…I thought I had it all behind me. I really did. I never meant to…to say what I did to you Jacob, I really never wanted to."

I went to where she was and I hugged her, and she hugged me back tightly. I felt her tears stain my shirt, but I didn't care. "You have nothing to be sorry about Natalie. I didn't know. All I want is for you to get better."

I pulled back to see her. She would always be beautiful in my eyes, no matter what.

"Thank you Jacob" and she let go of my hand. "Carlisle, when can I get out so that I can start therapy again?"

"Well, seeing that you're right on track, you can leave tomorrow morning. And I can start your therapy today if you want, or with any of my family that you feel comfortable with."

She started smiling. "I'd like to start today, if that's alright. And I'd love to have it with Rosalie and Jasper…and no one else. Is that alright?"

"It's alright with me Natalie. What about you Jasper?"

"Sounds good to me Rose. But I sense that Natalie wishes to sleep…or am I wrong?"

Natalie yawned at that moment, answering Jasper's question. "Sorry…but these drugs are getting at me hard."

And with that we all hugged Natalie, wished her a good rest of the day, and promised to visit her at the Cullen's house tomorrow.

I was the last one to stay with Natalie, taking her hand in mine.

"Jacob…"

I looked up at her, and I knew what was coming. "Yea?"

"I, um…I need to get myself together before I can give you an answer." She pulled her hand away from mine, "I really am sorry, but I can't Jacob, not right now."

I put my hand under her chin so that she could see me in the eyes. "Natalie…I'll wait for you until the very end. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

It was a lie; I was dying on the inside because she couldn't be what I wanted her to be.

I kissed her cheek and left the hospital. As soon as I walked some distance into the woods, I shifted and just ran away from the pain I was feeling.

The following morning we all arrived to the Cullens mansion, but we barely got out of the woods when it hit me that Natalie wasn't there. I couldn't hear her anywhere.

That was when Alice came out with a letter in her hand. Natalie had written one for the gang, and another one for me.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I have to leave away for awhile. I have to find myself, away from all of you. I have to put my feelings in line and learn to control my-...myself. I am staying with Tanya's family._

_I hope that you aren't mad at me for it, but I really need this. I don't want you sad because of me; be your natural happy self._

_Until I come back…wait for me._

_~Natalie_


	21. Chapter 17 Letters

**Hello my lovely readers! So I decided to post now because the rest of my week will be crazy as hell. Getting ready to attend a wedding this Saturday, and I'm trying to find a good dress for the party.**

**I hope you like these two chapters I'm posting on here tonight. This first one got me so emotional when I decided to write it. You'll all understand when you start reading.**

**For the second one I hope you all enjoy reading it. Had fun writing that one because of how I planned it out.**

**So enough talk and onto the story! ENJOY IT! =)**

**~Melissa **

**Chapter 17**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

**Song for this chapter is "Burn" by Usher.**

It's been a week since she left, but I've been getting updates from Alice…that is to say whenever Nattie would let her.

The day after I received my letter, I went back to the Cullens to find out what 'talents' Natalie talked about. Carlisle was the one to tell me.

"When Natalie got out of the hospital, and came here, she smelled us." At first it didn't click, but then I remembered that Natalie is human and shouldn't be able to smell them. That could only mean one thing…

"Do you mean she's…?"

"Yes Jacob, she's a new wolf." My Nattie a wolf? How the hell did that happen? She was only my imprint, and as far as the legends told us, they stayed human…but then I remembered something I had been told recently…

"Not only that Jacob, but she possesses more 'gifts'."

"What does that mean?"

Carlisle told me that Natalie was basically the only person that he had ever met to possess what she possesses. She is the ultimate. She had Edward's mind reading, Alice's future seeing, and Jasper's ability to control emotions.

But that's not all. She can control the four elements; earth, wind, water, and fire. She can also shield people, which would explain why Edward couldn't read her thoughts, because she protects her mind.

Edward brought up other gifts, some that he knew very well about that Nattie also possesses. In the Volturi guard, there are twins, Jane and Alec that have opposite gifts. Jane makes you feel pain, but only makes you think you're in pain. Alec is the opposite, he makes you numb; basically leaving you in a blank state of all your senses. You're dead before you're dead basically.

Nattie can also 'show' you what she's thinking, showing you images instead of speaking with just a hand touch. She can also mess with you without touching you; she can make you think you're in the Amazon because that's what she's making you see. She's also a tracker, which is handy whenever you want to go after an enemy. That last 'gift' is being able to either make or break bonds…which scares me. What if she decided to end her bond with me?

Carlisle suggested that she leave to the Denali's, their closest thing to family up in Alaska. Their friend, Tanya, is a therapist, which in the end is just what Nattie needs in order to get better.

When I got home after a long walk down at First Beach I had a letter waiting for me.

Letter #1

_My dearest Jacob,_

_I hope everything is going good back at home. I miss it terribly; all the green and the constant cloudiness. But I must say that it is just as beautiful here where Tanya resides with her family._

_They are all so nice. I met both her sisters, Irina and Kate, as well as Eleazar and Carmen. They have all been so supportive with my recovery._

_It wasn't easy the first couple of days, it reminded me of when I first started therapy in California. Yet as this week has come to its end, it's gotten easier little by little._

_Tanya is pleased with the progress I've made so far, so this upcoming week we will be starting on the heavier things. _

_I am sorry if I left without telling either you or the gang goodbye, but at the moment it seemed like the best thing for me, and right now I'm glad I did it like this._

_Until next time Jake._

_~Natalie_

I decided to save this letter in one of the boxes my mom used to use to save old photos, and since it was empty, I decided it was best to save her letters in there. When I opened the box, I found a letter and jewelry attached to the note.

I took the note and jewels out from the box, settled onto my bed, and started reading the letter.

_My dearest son,_

_If you have found this before its due time, it means that something has happened to me. But there is no need to get sad my darling boy, for I am always with you._

_What I have left for you is what you will give to your future wife and mother of your children. Choose wisely my son, for these are sacred treasures passed down from generation to generation. Give these to the girl that becomes the owner of your heart. _

_The road to happiness is not always the easiest one my son, but in the end you see the beautiful outcome of it. And I know that the girl you choose will be the right one, for you deserve a girl just as wonderful as you are my son._

_I am so proud to be your mother at this moment. Right now, if you must know, you are asleep in your crib, all covered up with the blanket your grandmother made for you. You look so peaceful sleeping, all the while smiling that cute smile of yours._

_Remember to cherish the moments Jacob, for you never know what the future holds in store. Never regret anything, no matter the outcome._

_I love you, my warm Jacob._

_~Sarah_

When I finished read the letter I cried like I had the night Natalie had flat lined at the hospital. I missed my mom so much; I can't remember her as much as before, if not for the home videos and photos all around the house.

I turned to my night table, looking at the picture my mom had asked my dad to take of us when I was a little boy. I was helping her with the garden; I remember how it was covered with weeds and junk. I had a shovel in my hand while the other was hugging my mom. And she had the brightest smile on her face.

I placed Natalie's letter along with my moms and the jewelry in the box, and kept it beside the pic of my mom and I.

Week two has just ended…and I am miserable. The pain in my chest is unbearable to say the least; this is what happens when your imprint leaves your side. Yet I was putting on the brave face for my pack, my dad, and basically myself.

I had written back to Natalie after I received her first letter, but Alice said that Natalie didn't want to receive anything. The letter she had written were a part of her therapy, and Tanya had told her she didn't have to send it to anyone. Yet Nattie thought that I should get it. So I'm not allowed to write back to her; not only that but no phone calls, text, or anything.

I could tell that Alice was getting pissed with Natalie getting better with her 'gifts' since she was blocking Alice from seeing her future.

Saturday night after I got home from running early patrols, my dad told me I had a letter in my room. I showered up first, changed into some cotton shorts and went into my room.

My dad had left the letter on top of my mom's box, but I could tell that he hadn't read any of them.

_Letter #2_

_Hello Jacob!_

_So week two has come to its end, and I couldn't be happier. This week has been a tough one for me. Tanya had me focus on the issues I have with my family. It was just so hard to admit that they have never been parents, that I've always felt abandoned by them._

_I've been journaling everything, as well as painting and some other things. It feels weird not knowing what's going on in the outside world, but for right now I'm fine with just that._

_I'm getting better with learning how to control my new talents, but it's hard. You have to learn to let go but yet be able to reign it back in. I phased in front of Tanya, and I was so scared to do it too. I didn't want to hurt her, but since she's vampire, I didn't really have to worry._

_I'm getting the hang of it, and I must say it's pretty cool being a wolf girl. Whenever I feel like getting my energy back after being cooped up in the house, Tanya gives me hours to roam as a wolf. I love it. I get to run as fast as I want, and I can just feel free. Does it always feel like that? I hope so, because so far it's helping me as well._

_Um…do vampires always smell so sickly sweet? I'm getting used to it, but it still hits me whenever I'm around them._

_I keep asking myself why this happened to me, the changes. Why am I the only one known in history to have all of these talents? I just can't explain it._

_I asked the same thing to Carlisle before I left to come up here, but all he could guess was that it probably had something to do with my blood; that the venom altered something in my system, plus the fact that I was bitten in the neck and main artery._

_I hope that all is well for you. I hope that you aren't moping around making everyone miserable, because if I hear of it…let's just say it will end badly._

_Until the next letter, take care Jacob._

_~Natalie_

Reading her new letter made me feel better, but not completely. I miss her so much. I just want to see her, to get to hold her in my arms and shield her from harm.

I did have to laugh at that last part, if she were to hear that I am moping around.

Well, one week to go until the next letter.

Well week three was pure torture for me. I did the same routine each day; wake-up early to get breakfast ready, tidy up the house, and make sure my dad is good for the day until leaving for school. Then I had to suck in the fact that I saw my friends all happy with their imprints.

It was just painful to watch, because I'm alone.

I was thankful when I got my Saturday mail, which is Natalie.

Letter #3

_Evening Jake,_

_How are you doing this evening? I hope all is calm and happy back at home. Well…I've been miserable this week, period! Therapy has gotten even harder than usual._

_Tanya wanted to focus on me letting go of the hate I feel towards…Mark. It still hurts to think about him and that night, but I know it will never go away. All I can do is work on it a bit each day, until it becomes reasonable._

_We focused on forgiveness, which I can't do right now. But Tanya says that that's normal, because in the end I'm only human and I can't force myself to want to forgive someone when I don't feel it within me._

_Trust was another topic this week. About whether or not I have trust in people. At first it was hard to talk about, but in the end I accepted the fact that I do trust people, and that it's me that I don't trust. I'm just afraid of letting people down and not being trusted upon._

_Thank my lucky stars that I have instruments here, or else I'd be going crazy for real. I've been writing music, but I'll let you guess what instrument(s). _

_Well I'm off to bed. Tomorrow I'm starting my last topic, commitment and relationships. _

_Say hi to your dad for me, and let him know that when I get back I'll make him some food, for I bet you aren't cooking for him. Ha, just kidding!_

_Have a good night Jacob,_

_~Natalie_

Well here I am; it's Saturday night…and no letter #4 from Natalie. I called Alice to see if she had forgotten to send it to my house, but she told me that Natalie hadn't sent in anything. When I asked Alice if she could see her, she said that Nattie was blocking her.

I went to bed just thinking of what happened. I tried to not get ahead of myself; she probably had a hard week and wanted a break from writing to me?

I spent the rest of the following week in a deep depression. The Cullens hadn't heard a thing from the Denali's, but they trusted Tanya and her family with Natalie. I was going crazy not knowing about her, but what could I do?

So here I am, a week later, Saturday night at the rec house in La Push at the request of everyone, even my dad and Sue.

I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be in my room rereading the letters from Natalie and my mom. After reading my mom's letter, I kept one of the pieces with me at all times.

Just why the hell am I here again?


	22. Chapter 18 Losing it

**Second chapter for the night. Have fun reading it! =)**

**~Melissa =)**

**Chapter 18 "Ilusions"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

"**Airplanes" by B.O.B feat Hailey Williams for this POV**

Two weeks have passed since I have last written to Jacob…and for good reason. I just couldn't write after that week of therapy with Tanya.

We had talked about my future relationships…and it scared me. I knew that I was capable of falling in love with someone, but I knew my fear would hold me, and that I would never let those feelings flourish into something so beautiful. That is…until now.

Right now I'm driving back to the house, just letting the air blow on my face; it is such a light breeze. I have a new Mercedes, a gift from the Cullens after the accident; they had worked to make sure that word would not get back to my parents in California. That is the last thing that I want right now, to have my parents freak out and want me back with them.

I love this place; so peaceful and full of wild life. I have forest all around me and it makes me feel like I am home once again.

I pulled up behind the house. "Well," I sucked in a deep breath, "here we go."

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

This is pure hell right now! I'm listening to Quil and Embry trying to sing to "Winner" by Jaime Foxx and Justin Timberlake, and man these guys suck!

The gang and I, along with my dad and Sue, even little Claire are all sitting together, and we're cracking up like crazy right now. It's karaoke night here in the rec house and only the brave ones are stepping up to the mike.

There is no way in hell that you'd get me up there…unless Natalie asked it of me. _Don't think of her Jake. She's not here._ I couldn't help thinking about her, but I know that I have to get over her, at least until she comes back home.

After we booed the guys off the stage after finishing, someone brought out a very nice looking piano.

"Who's the piano for?"

"How the hell should we know Jake? Do we look like Alice? Speaking of which…what are the Cullens doing here?" Paul started trembling, but Vero calmed him down.

"Don't get smart with me Paul. As for the Cullens…no longer exists. I decided it after the accident. They proved themselves that night, so I talked it out with Sam. The Cullens have access to the lands, and we are allies in times of war. Have a problem with that?"

"Well…I agree with you Jacob. I know that Nattie will be happy to hear about it."

Hearing her name made my heart break…again. "I don't know about that Megan. I haven't heard from her in two weeks. God I can even smell her and she isn't even here! I'm losing my damn mind here!"

Just then everyone started smiling at me, but over what I had no idea.

"Alright how is everyone enjoying this Saturday open-mic night?" Everyone started clapping and whatnot, but I was focusing on her smell. I swear it's like she's here right now. "Now our next singer is a lovely young lady that has just come back from a short leave of absence. Please welcome to the stage Natalie Gomez."

And that was when I saw her, it really was her! She looked even more beautiful that I remembered; she looked radiant. Her smile overpowered me to the extent that I wanted to take her away from here and just be the two of us.

She approached the mike, and all of us cheered her on.

She cleared her throat. "Well evening everyone! I hope you're all having a good time tonight, or am I wrong?" We all just clapped, while I had my eyes glued on her.

"Before I start with the songs I wrote, I just wanted to say thank you to my group of my friends, for being there for me in my lowest point." She looked at our table, now with the Cullens included. "I couldn't have asked for a better gang of friends. And I promise that I'll never let you all out of my life with secrets ever again."

Now she spoke to the rest of the audience. "For those that don't know, I came to a low point in my life a month ago, and so I decided to get away from here for awhile. But I decided I needed to come home and deal with my problems face on."

She turned around and picked up the guitar resting against the stool. "While I was away, I used the time to write music, something I hadn't done in so long. These songs…are for a certain someone here tonight. I hope you like this first one I wrote."

She sat down on the stool and motioned the live band to get ready for the song. She started playing her guitar, and then started singing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy crying_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

She looked me straight in the eyes then and there. And that's how it stayed for the rest of the song.

_Well, darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

When she finished singing, we all started clapping and rooting for her. I couldn't believe that she wrote that song; her voice was so beautiful while singing. I could hear that voice all day long.

"So I'm guessing you all liked the song then?" Everyone just kept clapping, while I was conveying a message to her with my eyes, which I know she saw. "Well then how about another song?"

She went to sit in front of the piano; she was the pianist tonight. I had never known this side of her, the musical one. A girl that can rock out on the guitar yet play classical piano? Oh I am so going to go out on everything in me to get her to be mine, just as it should be.

"This next song…I wrote while thinking of something that a special someone told me, on my last night before leaving."

She looked up at me at that moment, and I knew what she was coming to. "I promised you that I'd let you know my answer, and I hope you find it in this song."

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for release_

_You gave it all, into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me my love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all _

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

Hearing her play the piano like that, all soft and with feeling made me see the girl that I almost lost.

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_

_Did what you could release_

_Aaaahhh oooh_

_I know you're pleased to go_

_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

_oooooohh ooooh_

_Du du du ooooooh_

After she ended the song, we all were quiet for a second, then got up to cheer for her. She stood up from her seat and took in all the applause from the audience, while I stood up myself. I started walking toward the stage while she looked at me with happiness.

When I got up on the stage, all the gang was cheering me on. I stopped in front on her and took her hand in mine. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome."

I smiled at her, receiving one from her, when I picked her up and lifted her off the ground to spin her around. I was by far the happiest guy on the planet right now. I set her down after a minute and I took her mouth on mine, giving her the kiss that she had deserved the night of the dance. The gang was cheering the loudest; even my dad was in on the cheer.

"That's my son right there. Just don't knock her up too soon."

Natalie and I started laughing, but hearing my dad talk about me having kids with her made me even happier. But there's plenty of time for that.

After sharing a moment on stage, we got off so that she could say hi to the gang.

"Natalie!" The girls had missed her so much during the past month.

"My girls. I've missed you all so much. But I'm back and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon."

"Good to hear babe. It's been crappy without you." Out of all the girls, Megan had taken it the hardest, but it was clear that she was very happy.

We all just stayed to chat for awhile, but I needed time alone with my Nattie. Even though she had written those songs about me, I still needed to get things cleared up with her.

I excused myself and asked Natalie to come take a walk with me. The gang just gave me a confused look, but I reassured them that I just wanted to get things sorted out and that we'd be back.

We reached the beach behind the rec house, took off our shoes, and walked together holding hands and fingers intertwined.

"So Natalie…"

**So...what did you all think of the chapters? I hope you all enjoyed them as much as I did. They were really great to write. Chapter 17 by far is the one that has gotten me worked up the most; so emotional and sad.**

**I decided that I wanted Jake's mom, Sarah, to be a part in this story as much as possible, since we don't read much about her in the books. So that's where I came up with the idea of having her write a letter to Jake while baby.**

**Can I get a nice review? They help me so much, especially now since I'm on a writers block, yet again.**

**So until next time my readers. Take care and ciao!**

**~Melissa =)**


	23. Chapter 19 Back home

**HELLO MY LOVIES! OMG! SO EXCITED! BY THIS TIME TOMORROW I'M GONNA BE WATCHING ECLIPSE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO READY! I HAVE ALL MY TWILIGHT GEAR READY TO GO! By the way, I know for a fact that imma cry when Jake gets all messed up, AND IMMA THROW MY SHOE IN KRISTEN'S FACE ON SCREEN! THAT WAS JUST WRONG! (If you've read the book you know what I'm talking about.)**

**Anyways, enough of my blabbering. NEW CHAPTER! I have to thank two of my greatest readers, like ever! Missannblack on the wovles site, and Ozlady80 on here! YOU TWO GIRLS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Reviews? Shockingly I'm hardly getting any, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing. I need them to keep getting motivated, but I've found a way around that. lol. Working on new chapters too; it's gonna take awhile to get more done, but I'm getting there.**

**SO HERE YOU TO! ENJOY! =)**

**Chapter 19**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

After I finished the last song, I felt a great weight leave my shoulders. I had finally told Jacob my feelings for him, even if it was in song.

He came up on stage, and I could hear our friends cheering him on. He stopped in front of me, taking my hands into his. "Hey beautiful."

My heart was about to explode when he told me that. "Hey handsome."

He smiled at me, and I returned it to him as well. I felt like I was on top of the world at the moment. He picked me off the ground and spun us around, then kissed me. This kiss had more meaning to it, because I finally felt ready to give us a chance, even more to Jacob because he is everything that I have wanted. The gang was so loud that I started laughing.

"That's my son right there. Just don't knock her up too soon." I couldn't believe that Billy had said that, because last night while driving back here I had had a vision of me having Jacob's child, so it made me awe.

We stayed on stage letting the audience calm down, but I really wanted to get to my girls. I had missed them so much during this month of being apart.

"Natalie!"

"My girls. I've missed you all so much. But I'm back and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon."

"Good to hear babe. It's been crappy without you." I knew that Megz had missed me just as much as I had missed her.

I was catching up with the girls when Jacob told me he wanted to talk to me. I knew that we had to get everything sorted out, which I wasn't looking forward to doing, but I knew we had to.

When we got to the beach, I took off my wedges and walked barefoot alongside Jacob. We held hands, twining our fingers together. I loved the feeling, so much.

"Natalie…"

"Yea?"

"Well…how've you been? It's been two weeks since I last received your letters. You had me worried."

"Yea…about that…first tell me how you've been. I haven't known about things since I left."

"Well so much has been going on. Come over here with me." He pulled me towards a bleached out piece of driftwood. It was in front of the trunk of one of the trees, so I leaned back and rested on there. I knew Jacob was trying to figure out how to tell me, and from what I could tell it was big.

I gave his hand a light squeeze, "Jacob just tell me. It couldn't have been that bad."

He looked at our hands, then in my eyes. I swear I could look all the way to his soul. "Well…I don't even know where to begin."

"Just start with the recent stuff."

"Alright. Well…I just found out that Embry is my half-brother." I looked at him with just shock. I couldn't believe it! _Embry and Jacob brothers? When? How?_

"My dad told me this week. I have always had the feeling, you know, deep down inside of me. I've always felt that brotherly bond with him, but I never thought we were brothers…

It had happened when Billy and my mom had a huge fight one night. He went out of La Push to one of the other tribe lands, to crash at a friend's house. One night, he went to one of the bars, and that was where he met Embry's mom. She was one of the girls working that night, serving drinks and such. One thing lead to the other, and Embry was the end result.

When she found out that she was pregnant with Embry, she decided to keep it from my dad. She had found out that he was married, with twin girls, and me coming down the road. My dad didn't find out about Embry until his mom moved here to the rez with him. When I first met him in school, I felt the calling of our blood. Since that day we've been tight. He's the one person besides Sam that I trust with my life…So I've basically been getting used to the idea of having a brother in this short week."

I just sat there, taking it all in. I couldn't believe it, and here I thought I had it tough. "Um…just wow Jake. But how are you feeling?"

He took in a deep breath, and I could tell he was feeling better. "Just the aftershock of knowing we're brothers, that's all. Other than that…just depressed since you left."

He looked me in the eyes, and I knew I had to say my end. "About that…"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

"About that…I'm sorry for putting you through that night Jacob. I...I never thought that I'd react like that. I thought I had it all behind me." She took in a whiff of air, and it seemed to do the trick.

She looked as if she were far away in her eyes, but she started rubbing her hands together as if she were cold. "The night of the rape, it went off like any normal prom. I got all dressed up, and I had the perfect date. Mark had never hurt me, or yelled at me even. When we'd fight over stupid shit, he'd always bring me roses as an apology, and me being so naïve and stupid I'd take them.

When the dance was over, we all went to our suites for the night. I was staying with the girls while the guys went to their own room. I had finished changing for the night, when Mark came in with something for me to drink." She stopped talking, and I let her calm herself.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Natalie."

"No Jacob, I have to do this. I have to let you know where I'm coming from. It's also a part of my therapy. Please let me do this, for my own wellbeing." I just nodded at her, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Well, after the drink, I started feeling dizzy. I asked Mark to get the girls for me, but…but he didn't." By now Nattie was starting to cry. "He started talking off my clothes and his, and all the while I was a mute. I couldn't speak, or even get up…and I couldn't stop him Jacob."

She had rested on my shoulder, crying her eyes out. I had such rage for this Mark. I promised then and there I'd find him and make him pay in cold blood.

"No please don't Jacob, don't go after him."

How did she answer me thoughts? I hadn't said them out loud. She just smiled and pointed to her head. "I can read minds, remember?"

I started nodding. "Yea I remember now. Carlisle told me, the day after you left for Denali. Why don't you want me going after him, after everything he did to you?"

"Because a month after the rape, he was tried and found guilty. He's in prison now, and he won't be getting out anytime soon. Besides…," she ran her fingers across my cheek and let it rest there, "I could never live with myself if anything happened to you Jacob."

Hearing her say that just made me feel amazing. This girl is truly my soul mate.

She dropped her hand, got up and started walking toward the crashing waves, and she looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Jacob…when I decided to move up here, I never once thought of falling in love. I just wanted to get some normalcy back into my life…but then I met you." She turned her head around to look at me, only to turn back.

"When I first saw you, I felt the connection, and I got scared. Yet spending time with you, I've gotten to know you better. You are everything I have looked for…and I didn't want to lose you. So I kept quiet…until recently."

I stood up to stand behind her, putting my arms around her and pulling her against me. I felt her heart beat faster, as well as her body temp rising, but relaxing. I breathed in her scent, having missed it for so long now. "Natalie look at me." I turned her around and lifted her chin to that I could see those eyes of hers.

"Natalie, I'd be the dumbest guy on the planet by not telling you that I love you. From the first day I saw you, I knew you were the one. I have dreamt of us; of us together at night, getting married, and of you with a beautiful baby bump from carrying our child."

I saw her start to cry, but I kept going. "Natalie, know now that you are who I want to be with, and I promise that I will never hurt you, ever. I swear it with all my heart…that is if you'll have me. If you don't want me, well…I'd rather take friendship than lose you from my life."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I started laughing when I heard Jake say he'd rather keep friendship than lose me. "You silly man. Jake I would love to be yours, until the end of time…even if I am your imprint."

"How did you know about the imprint?"

"Well…it might've spilled out of Alice before I left for Tanya's. And I couldn't be happier to be your imprint Jacob, because it makes us officially bound for eternity…because that's what we have."

He picked me up and spun around in circles, both of us laughing from the happiness. He then put me back on my feet, and I saw him fidgeting with his pockets.

"I know it's still early…but I have something I want to give you." He then took out a beautiful ring; thin gold band with a single diamond in the middle. The diamond was princess cut, pink and beautiful.

"When I got your first letter, I went to put it in one of my mom's boxes, and I saw this and…and a letter from her to me. She told me to give this to the girl that owns my heart, and that girl is you." He took my left hand and held the ring out. "Will you do me the honor of wearing this promise ring Natalie? For I promise to never hurt you, to love you like crazy and to be with you until you tell me otherwise. So will you?"

I just started crying. "Yes Jake I will." He kissed my hand, then placed the ring on my wedding finger. I started laughing at how this night was turning out to be. Not once did I think I'd get a promise ring.

"Jacob it's beautiful. Thank you for the ring, but for mostly giving me a chance. I promise I'll never let secrets into our lives, I swear it."

"Just promise to love me and I'll be content."

I smiled at him, knowing that he'd never hurt me. "Speaking of your mom…I have something to tell you." I pulled him back to our bench, and I could tell he was worried.

"What about her?"

"Well…I guess by now you know of all my 'gifts'."

"Yea I do. Carlisle told me after you left, and I must say…some girl you are."

"Well…while I was with Tanya, I found out I have other gifts." Jacob just looked at me like this was crazy. "Do you remember when you told me the legends of the tribe?"

"Yea I remember it was during the last bonfire we had. But what about them?"

"Do you remember the legend told that night?"

I could tell that he was thinking hard, and then I saw that he got it. "The spirit warriors…"

I just nodded my head. "Yea…I found out I am also a spirit warrior."

Jacob just picked me up off the log and started spinning us around. "Nattie do you get how amazing this is? No one has been a spirit warrior in ages. What was it like?"

"Well…it was weird, at first since I didn't know what was going on. I was out running with Carmen, when I felt this energy pulling me from myself. And when I opened my eyes…I was floating in the air. Then…then I saw something."

I went to sit back on the log because I didn't know how Jacob would take the news.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Hearing Natalie say that she was a spirit warrior was amazing. She was some gifted girl, and she is all mine!

When I saw her going back to the log, I knew that what she saw was something bad.

"What is it babe?"

It only made her smile. She took my hand in hers and looked me in the eyes. "I love it when you call me babe."

"Well then…I'll just keep saying it then babe. But tell me what you saw."

"I just don't know if it'll make you happy…or sad."

"Natalie would you just tell me already?"

"Alright then…I saw your mom while in spirit."

_What? Did she…oh... my…she saw my mom, and in spirit._ I stayed quiet for a minute, so she went on. "She told me that she wanted to try something. I need you to stay calm, alright? I need to really concentrate."

What I saw with my eyes was unbelievable. Right in front of me Natalie was changing into my mom. It was amazing. When she opened her eyes, it was my mom's eyes I saw.

"I must be losing it…"

Then I heard my mom's laugh. "My Jacob, you still amaze yourself with the higher powers. Don't be afraid my son. Natalie is still here, but I asked her long ago to let me do this. I wanted to see the son I have, but in person instead of up there."

My mom just smiled at me, and it reminded me of when I was little. I started crying. "Mom?"

"Yes my Jacob it's me. I'm here, but only for a little while. I just wanted to see you, and to tell you how proud I am of you. It takes a true alpha to handle being separated from their imprint for a long time, but you did it. Natalie is a good girl Jacob, treat her right. Remember what I wrote in the letter, for the road isn't always easy."

"But how've you been mom? Dad and I have really missed you…I've needed you for so long." I rested on her shoulder and started crying.

She started rubbing my back, like when I was little and I'd fall down and hurt myself. "I know you've missed me Jacob, as well as your father. Trust me I know, but I've always been there with you both, in spirit. I am so proud of how you handled the situation Jacob. You have taken such good care of your dad."

She let me cry until I was done. "Feeling better?" I just nodded my head, afraid of letting my voice betray me.

"Mom have you seen my destiny with Natalie?"

She just smiled. "How did I know you'd ask me that? Well…nothing is ever written in stone Jacob. You have to see the signs around you, and trust your instincts. But what I can say is that bigger and better things are in store for you both, as well as for the tribe, including your father."

We sat there just talking for awhile, up until she had to leave. "Well my son, the spirits are calling me back. Take care of yourself, you father, the tribe, and of course that precious girl of yours."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I think I'll let Natalie tell you about that." With that my mom kissed me on my forehead, and then I saw Natalie take her place once again.

"Well…that didn't go as bad as the first time."

I picked her up and started twirling her around because of the happiness I had at the moment. Who'd had thought that I'd get my imprint back and see my mom all in one night? "Natalie that was amazing! I got to see and talk to my mom…something I never thought I'd be able to do again."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"My mom told me you had something else to tell me…"

"Oh yea…" she took in a whiff of air, "what would you say if I told you, that everyone has immortality, meaning us imprints and wolves…and that we are all spirit warriors?"

"Um…"

She just sighed. "I knew you'd say that you goof."

"Are you serious? Immortality? Spirit warriors?"

"Yea…the great wolf came to me in a dream and told me so. I am the one the tribe has been waiting for apparently. I am to bring a new generation of stronger and everlasting wolves."

We kept talking about her dreams, which was amazing! No one in the tribe has gotten a dream from the great wolf in centuries, and here my imprint got one. She said that in her dream she was told that all imprints would bring a new generation of stronger, more powerful wolves. And that we would become legends in the world of myths. We continued talking up until when she got up and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

She just threw her arms up in the air. "Haven't you ever felt so happy that you wanna scream it to the world?"

I just laughed and went up to take her in my arms. "I know the feeling very well babe."

"You know…I really do like this…" I just started kissing her, but when I felt it going into something deeper I stopped, afraid of scaring her. But when I saw her she just kept nodding 'no', then pulled my mouth back to hers. Even though we are both still human, we kept kissing until both of us had no air left in us.

I just rested my forehead on hers, intertwining our hands together, and looking at the ring I gave her.

"This is by far the happiest night I've ever had…"

"Same here Natalie. You've made me the happiest guy on the planet by being my girl."

I saw her playing up a smirk. "And who said I was your girl? I never said it."

"Oh Miss Gomez…I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I wouldn't upset the alpha if I were you." I gave her a playful growl, just wanting to mess with her. I missed this playful side of us.

"Oh shove it Black…you don't wanna mess with me at all. I might hurt you with my gifts. Besides…alpha's stink!" She stuck her tongue out at me and started running down the beach. I have to say that she has gotten very fast, almost as fast as me. I finally reached her and pulled her down into the sand, rolling around until I rested on top of her.

"Now who's sorry for messing with the alpha?"

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you?"

"You know you can't resist the Black."

She just looked away from me, fighting with the tight pull we had, but I saw her finally give up. "You don't fight fair Jacob."

"Ha! I never said I did."

"Oh, well…" she dumped a handful of seaweed into my hair and started running away. "I never said I did either. Some alpha you are."

And with that we ran until we reached the gang leaving the rec house, along with my dad and Sue.

When they saw me with seaweed in my hair, they all cracked up.

"Ha! Look here, on her first night back and Natalie already made a mess of Jacob. I must say son, you picked one hell of a girl to imprint on. Welcome to the family Natalie."

"Thanks Billy. And I must say, I'm happy to be a part of the family now, both yours and wolves."

We stayed talking for a bit, until Natalie had to go back home to get rest for school tomorrow. I went straight to my room when I got home, and started texting her.

_J: Hey sexy, what you doing?_

_N: Hey handsome. Just took a shower, in bed, and thinking of you. What about you?_

_J: Same here Nattie; in my room thinking of you... I didn't want tonight to end._

_N: I know what you mean. I didn't want to leave you either. Going on patrols tonight?_

_J: No, not tonight. I wanna get some much needed rest so I can enjoy school tomorrow with you back._

_N: Alrighty then. I'm off to sleep land. Night honey. xoxoxo _

_J: Love ya babe. Sleep tight._

**So...did you all like it? Where I got the idea for this chapter I have no idea, it just came to me while writing. Hey at least it works for me. lol. Now for the story line...I just want to get to the good stuff. lol. So you may notice that during the next few chapters I may move time more quickly than possible, but I'm still getting details together. And for lemons? Oh I have PLENTY of those in store. lol. **

**If you head over to my profile, you may see the links to the pictures that I had tried to post in the last chapters, and I'm working on making a playlist for the story as well. **

**So until next time lovies, take care and hope to get some good reviews! OH! IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If you have an idea you think may be good for the story, just email me on here and let me know, ok?**

**CIAO! AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS ECLIPSE EITHER AT MIDNITE OR WEDNESDAY LIKE ME! **

**~MELISSA AKA IMPY ;)**


	24. Chapter 20 Welcome back

**HELLO MY LOVIES! I am so sorry if it has been forever since I've updated, but talk about major writers block. Don't think I have forgotten about you all, because I haven't at all.**

**I've been bitten again by the bug, so yay! I now have seven more chapters done, ready to send to my beta Megz, who is like amazing! Thanks to soundtracks I have been able to write again!**

**So new chapter here. Hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 20 "Welcome back"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I am pissed right now! Just when I get to the best part of my dream my damn alarm goes off to wake me up for school. Talk about bad timing.

Today's my first day back to school, and I couldn't be happier. Saturday night was amazing. I came back thinking that everything would go wrong, but I was wrong. Jacob and I are together now, and I couldn't be happier.

Yesterday we spent all day in La Push, just getting back to the old routine with our friends. The girls got me up-to-date with everything that had happened after I left, while all the guys were congratulating Jacob for finally getting me as his girl. Quil was being a smartass when all of a sudden Paul came behind him with a bucket full of cold seawater. Ha! What a laugh we all had. Needless to say that it was a good day. Even the Elders came to the beach, all wanting to hear about my new powers. They have asked that we have a bonfire this upcoming Friday so that I may give insight to what I saw in my dream from the great wolf.

But back to my amazing dream…it just looked so real. I know that us imprints can communicate via mind, but actually seeing what the other is dreaming is just…weird? As soon as I fell asleep, I started dreaming of me and Jacob down by the beach. But then it got weird…

How the hell can it go from the beach to Princess Leah fantasies? One minute I go from soaking rays to wearing a slave costume. And Jake? Totally digging it. I swear my man has to have more wet dreams than anyone else if he's dreaming that.

But it's not bad at all once you get used to the idea of sharing thoughts, even if they are fantasies. Jacob was dreaming that I had on the slave costume, and let me tell you, what a boner the man had. I swear, the seams of his boxers were gonna combust into dust. And just when I'm about to go for the kill, aka removing the outfit, the damn alarm goes off! Now where is the justice in that?

I got ready for the school day, dressing extra pretty for my man, and taking extra food with me in the car. The one thing I love about this new life is that no matter how much I eat, I don't gain weight.

Our connection is so strong that it's hard to not be physical. My main concern coming back here was being afraid of being intimate, but to be honest, it's what I want. I want to be on that level with Jake, but he keeps telling me he'll wait until I say otherwise.

When I got to school I parked in my usual spot, but I was barely out of the car when Jake pulled me out and into a major Hollywood kiss. If he keeps doing this to me, I swear, imma take it to the woods and leave him wishing he hadn't done a thing in the first place.

_My god can my man deliver… again, why didn't I give into my love for him before?_

"Morning linda."

"Morning handsome. So…where did the Spanish come from?"

"Oh you know," why did he look embarrassed "…YouTube?"

I started laughing like crazy. "YouTube? You serious honey?"

"You know…" oh why does he have to growl in my ear, "if you keep making fun of me, I'm gonna have to kidnap you and take you away from everyone so that I can punish you like the bad girl you are." I started shivering, but he took it the other way around.

"You know I was just playing babe. I don't want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with." His precious eyes were filled with worry.

"Yea I know that…but you are just what I need. I promise that I'll let you know Jake…but…," I got right under his ear, and I started messing with him in his weak spot, "you kidnapping me does sound exciting."

And what did I get out of it? A nice, deep growl from him. After that we just looked each other in the eyes, and via mind link telling each other "I love you" a thousand times.

"Oh quit it you two! I swear imma throw up, and let me tell you mom's breakfast was awesome."

Alright now Quil is getting on my damn nerves, and I had a bad morning start; first my dream and now my moment with Jake? Oh I don't think so…

I started growling to the point that the Cullens heard me and got on alert.

"Oooo, I'm so scared of the alpha's imprint."

I decided to start all nice and sweet. "You know what Quil?" he just looked at me to keep on going? "It's not our fault that you've had a boner the size of Texas for a long ass time and no one to relieve you of your suffering. If you need a blowup doll I can always give you websites. So do us a favor and just shut the fuck up already! Damn!"

I swear Quil's expression became as pasty white as the Cullens, while everyone, including the Cullens started laughing. Jake wouldn't let go of me, and I felt every vibration of his laughter, and ladies, I need to go change now.

"Promise me something babe, never lose the attitude of yours. I love it!"

"Well I'm glad you like it…just don't make me use it on you."

"What could I possibly do to make you mad at me?"

"Well let me think…" Jake was playing the cool card, "if Quil rubs off on you you're going into the dog house."

Being Jake's imprint: amazing! Scaring the shit out of Jake: priceless!

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me honeybunch. No fun for Jake tonight…" With that I turned my back and started walking towards the school, even started whistling, but I didn't get far since Jake put his arm around my waist and pulled me to face him.

"Are you serious? You would do that…to poor old Jacob?" Now he wasn't playing fair! He pulled the sad puppy look, and my god he looked adorable!

"_You so don't play fair Jake."_

"_Like I told you Saturday, I never do babe."_

"I hate you." I hated using the line, but I just wanted to mess with him, yet he didn't fall for it. He just started smiling that goofy smile of his, but man did it turn me on.

"You do not. You're just mad since you can't resist the Jacob Black charm."

After finally pulling myself from him I walked away. "Do too!"

"You do not!"

As I was walking I read Edward's mind, and I loved the plan!

"What do you think Eddie?"

"I think that Jacob better get his act together…or no sex for him tonight. You know Nat, if you need…assistance, I'm always available."

Everyone started laughing, but Jake was pissed. I read his mind, and I knew for a fact that he was jealous, especially when Edward and I played along the day Jacob and the pack came back.

"Aw Edward don't say that in front of my boo…he knows I was only kidding." I went back to Jake, and I gave him a playful look. "Like he said, I can't resist the Black charm, right honey?"

Jake just kept looking pissed, but then he started shaking his head. "I swear you're gonna be the death of me woman."

"If you die it'll be only from the pleasure I will be giving you, now that is a promise!"

The guys just started whooping "Go Jake!" because of my comment, but I truly meant it.

"Alright Nat I think the guy gets it. Now it's off to class…and we can talk about another shopping spree, but a sexy one."

With Alice's talk we all left to our classes. Jake walked me to mine, and I was sad when it came time for him to leave. This is the part of imprinting that I hate: the separation. Even if it is only for a short while you still feel the hollow in your chest.

And it gave me an idea…

"Hey, babe? Why don't you run off to class? I have to go to the office and talk to administration about my month of absence."

"You don't want me to take you? I could be late to class."

"Oh no, you're going straight to class mister. And that is an order."

"Please. _You_ order _me_?"

"And why not? I am after all the alphas imprint. I have as much authority as you do. Besides it'll be quick. I have to do it either ways."

He thought it over a minute. "Fine, you win. I'll see you later."

"Oh I know you will." He gave me a quick but loving kiss, afraid of getting in trouble, and was off to class, while I had a brilliant idea in my mind.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

So I'm in the middle of my first class, taking government notes, when I get a call to head to the office. What the hell did I do?

I get to the office and Ms. Cope is waiting for me. "Well that was quick Mr. Black."

"Morning Ms. Cope. Why was I called here? I haven't done anything."

"Oh I know that. You're schedule has been changed."

"Oh, but why? I like my classes."

"Well…I don't know why. The last thing I remember is seeing Miss. Gomez in here talking about the month she missed…and now you're here." She went to her desk and got me my new schedule. "Here you are now. I hope you enjoy the new arrangement."

"I hope so too. Have a good day Ms. Cope."

As soon as I walked out of the office, I opened the new schedule, and surprise surprise.

AP English

AP American Govt.

AP American Economics

P.E.

AP Calculus

AP Biology

Wait a minute…what did Natalie do to Ms. Cope?

I went back to my class, got my things, and told my teacher I had gotten my schedule changed. When I got to English class, I saw that Natalie was seated by herself, while the whole pack was there as well…just what the hell did she do?

"Good morning Mr. Black. Welcome to your new period. Please take a seat."

I went to sit next to Nattie, and I swear the girl had a grin the size of freaking Pluto!

"_What did you do Nattie?"_

"_Oh shut up Jake, you know you're happy. I can read your thoughts you know."_

"_But the whole pack is here, even the Cullens!"_

"_I'll tell you it later, I promise. And don't worry, none of the others can hear us. I'm blocking them."_

The teacher started discussing Bronte, which ended the conversation. I have to admit, its nice being next to Natalie in English class, especially hearing her talk about "The Young Victoria" with our professor.

"I mean have you seen the costumes, most importantly heard the music? Mrs. Bradley it takes my heart away. The love between Victoria and Albert is just so deep. How he always wants to look after her, to see that she takes the right path for her country's future. Most importantly that he was patient for her."

"I agree Miss. Gomez. So I take it you're more of an 1800's time period reader then?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Bradley. I just think the era is so romantic…"

And that's how it was for the rest of the period. The rest of our classes were pretty much easy. Did I mention that everyone is in them? P.E was a blast, seeing that the other imprint girls now have strength, but not wolves like Nattie.

"Alright who wants to play volleyball?"

"Well I'm game."

"Sure about that Gomez? Or should I say 'the future Mrs. Black'?"

"You bet your ass Quil. Say…girls against boys? I bet my girls and I can take all of you out!"

"Yea right; I'm in. Let's do this!"

And with that we separated into teams, boys against girls. I had to say my girl looked hot in her uniform, a tight white t-shirt and short black shorts. I have to say it was a good game; the girls had the upper hand in the end. They beat us guys for once.

From there we all headed off to lunch, and I decided to buy Nattie and me tons of food. After she got her plate of pizza and fries, I decided now was the time to come clean.

"So Nattie, do you mind telling me just how the hell you got my schedule changed?"

I nearly made her choke on her fries, but she got it under control. And then she just started laughing. "You're making me sound like a criminal. I only messed with her mind for a few minutes."

"Just what did you do to her?"

"Chill out Jake. Didn't you know? I…can control your mind." She started waving her fingers like some cheap magicians infomercial on TV.

"Why would you do that?"

"First off, it's not damaging. Second, I wanted you with me. Now is that such a bad thing? Cause if it is just tell me and I'll make it go away."

I felt bad for sounding somewhat harsh with her, but I hadn't meant it. "Babe I didn't mean it like that. Actually…I love the idea. I get to spend time with you. But why invite everyone else?"

"Now that's messed up bro. You mean to say that you'd rather spend time with her than with us? We're pack bros!"

"Cool it Quil. You know I was just messing. But come on! Imma get a headache listening to you goof off in front of the teacher."

While Quil kept talking nonsense, I noticed that Nattie tensed up. I looked over at her, and man did she look pissed.

"Babe what's wrong?"

She just sounded harsh. "Looks like you have an _admirer_."

I looked over to where her eyes were, and well enough it was Jessica Stanley looking at me. I could tell that she hadn't liked Natalie since day one, but it hadn't mattered to me. I only had eyes for my girl, and that's when it hit me.

_Oh this is gonna be good._ "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Everyone was just looking at her now. "If she wants war she has it for sure." With that she got up from the table and walked over to where Jessica and Angela were sitting at. I felt bad for Angela, since I knew for a fact that Jessica abused her friendship with her. As soon as Nattie got up so did the rest of the girls, even Leah and Emily. _Oh god what the hell did I just do? _

"You should've kept your mouth shut Jacob."

"_Oh thanks a lot Edward!"_

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

So I'm eating my pizza, waiting for Quil to shut up for once, when I get unpleasant thoughts in my head, and they are certainly from a female.

I look up to see that none other than Jessica Stanley is staring at my Jacob! And her thoughts? Oh my god! She has the nerve to dream of undressing and fucking him, knowing I'm his girl and that I'm sitting next to him! Oh hell no!

I guess Jacob noticed how stiff I was. "Babe what's wrong?"

"Looks like you have an _admirer_." I snarled the word as if it were the devil itself.

I couldn't help the feelings…of jealousy. I have never been a jealous person, ever! If a friend of mine had a pair of clothes or the latest car available, I'd just be happy for them. The only times I have ever been jealous was when my friends parents would treat me like one of their own, and just wanting parents like theirs.

But this was something else. This is my imprint, my other half.

I looked up to see that Jacob had the goofiest and cockiest grin I have ever seen in my life. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Oh big mistake!

"If she wants war she has it for sure." As soon as I got up I heard the rest of my girls get up and follow me. I saw that Angela was sitting with Jessica, and I felt bad for her. From what I kept picking from Jessica's brain, she's a total bitch.

I guess she knew what I was here for, because she just gave me a devil's smile. "Oh hi Natalie. It's good to see you're back. How was your…leave of absence?"

"Cut the bullshit Jessica. Both of us know that you don't like me, or am I wrong?"

"Nope, not wrong at all. But the way, nice piece of hunk you got there. I bet he'll just dump your sorry ass in no time, and I'll be here to keep him company."

"_Oh fuck this bitch up good Nattie. We're here to give you back up."_

I took in what Leah said via mindlink, but I had another idea in mind.

"You know what Jessica? I feel so sorry for you. To start off with, Jacob and I have a connection much deeper and stronger than you think. He will never leave me! And as far as I know, Jacob would never go for a girl like you that just looks to fuck guys for fun."

She was mad. "What?"

"Oh you didn't get the picture?" By now all the cafeteria had quieted down to listen to us. The more the merrier. "If you didn't understand those 'big' words, let me make it simple: you're a whore and he'll never go for you. So keep on trying honey, unless you want to mess with me."

I turned around so that I wouldn't have to look at Jessica's, when Angela spoke up. "Um…Natalie?"

I turned back around to face Angela. I really have a good friendship with her, but she doesn't need people like Jessica in her life. "Yes Angela?"

"Do you mind if I come and sit with your group? I don't need this shit in my life." She pointed her chin towards a shocked Jessica.

"Sure sure Angela. Jessica doesn't deserve a friend like you. Come on." With that we all walked back to our table, all the while people started clapping at me for standing up to Jessica.

When I sat back down at the table, Jacob just had a shocked face.

I used the sexiest tone I had in me. "Did I scare you Jacob?"

Jacob had to wait a few seconds to answer me. He looked so shocked. "Um…no?"

"Ha! I'm sorry honey, but I had to defend what's _mine_. Hope you'd do the same for me." I kept doing playful stares, wanting to get him back to himself.

He just grinned _my_ grin, and I loved it. "Of course I would defend you, you dork. I'd take on any guy that tried to take you away from me." Then he pounded his chest, like King Kong. "Werewolf remember?"

I just cracked up, knowing that it was the plain truth. I know him like the back of my hand now, and I know for a fact that he'd get in the way of a flying bullet in order to protect me.

"Oh honey that is so sweet." I had to reward him. I took his hand and made sure no one saw us going into the woods around school. I went in for a major kiss, and I could tell that he loved it.

I started it out playfully, but when I felt the eagerness of his lips on mine, begging for entrance, I had to pull away. I knew how carried away we would get if we both kept it up. As soon as we walked back to the table, hand in hand, all the guys started cheering Jake for getting away with a mini here at school, while my girls kept saying how romantic Jake was with me saying he'd defend our relationship.

I have to admit…I am a lucky girl because of him.

**So...what did you all think? I hope you all liked it. I had so much fun embarrasing Quil's character. For some reason I pick on him more than the other guys. Oh well. **

**Now, about future updates: I should start updating like once a week, if all goes as scheduled. I want to finish writing the chapters before college starts up again, but I still have a month. Until next time my readers, thank you for your patience. You all are amazing!**

**Reviews please? They keep me going. And if you all have any ideas, you're more than welcome to send them to me. **

**Love you all!**

**~Meli =)**


	25. Chapter 21 Bonfire

**Good afternoon my readers! So I have a nice little treat for you all. My good and fellow reader Mel (hiya girly!) convinced me that it's only fair to post more chapters each week. So, that's what you all are gonna get! hehehe**

**Three new chapters each week. Now how cool is that? Readers I am writing gold right here...at least I think I am. **

**Special thanks to my beta Megan. Thank you so much dawlface! =)**

**Chapter 21**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

So tonight is the bonfire with the Elder's and the pack, and I'm nervous for Natalie. Sure my dad is on the council, but so is Quil's grandfather, but Sue is also there, so she'll be nicer towards Natalie. They want to know about Natalie's dream, fully detailed too. But…at least we get to eat later.

Since its Friday I decided to take the bike to school.

I dropped Natalie off today on the bike, and man what a ride that was. Whenever I sped up the bike, she would hold herself closer to me, and man did that feel good.

"Alright off you go."

"Well thanks loco."

"Hey…quit the name calling, cause you're the loca here."

"Hmm…well, you weren't calling me loca when I was doing this."

Enough conversation. She took of her helmet, and from then on it was slow motion for me. She started shaking her head back and forth, messing with her hair. It was all nice and loose, dark brown hair with just the right shade of blonde in her highlights. She stepped closer to me since I was just leaning against the bike. She grabbed the waist of my jeans and pulled me towards her, which would've been nearly impossible if not for the fact that she's a wolf now too.

She started kissing my neck, then along my collarbone. God that felt ssssoooo good, especially while on the bike. She then started going up to my ear, and started nibbling on my lobe.

A deep, satisfying growl escaped from my lips.

"Hmm…so I'm taking you like this?" She then went to attack my neck; just sucking the hell out of my skin, and man I was close to it.

"Do you know what you're doing to me Nat?" I could barely make out the words, since it was taking all of my concentration to not take it any further.

She started taunting me. "Oh, but you were the one calling me loca just now. You should know better than to call a girl, especially your girl crazy. That wasn't very nice you know…"

"Baby…unless you wanna move forward, I think we should stop."

She started laughing again. "That's what I thought Black."

I felt her letting herself go, but I held her close to me. "Oh baby you know I want to. I just want it to be…magical. You of all people deserve the best, besides; you know you're the only one I want."

"Hmm…I'm not sure."

I played her with my smirk, and it worked. "Would you like a slice of my heaven right now?"

I didn't give her time to answer, for I started doing the same thing that she did to me to her now. I heard her start to moan in my ear, and was it sexy. I started running my hands up and down her side, then putting one on the small of her back and the other around her stomach.

"Mmm…Jacob…" I could feel the rush of her blood, and the heavy beating of her heart. Hear breathing was coming out strained, full of emotions.

Before I could let it go any further, though it nearly killed me, I started letting go. "Did that answer satisfy you?" I could still see the blush around her face, and I loved it. I started kissing her cheeks, then her nose.

"Well…yes it did. Um…you wanna come in?"

"I can't. I have to get down to La Push and talk to dad about tonight. You want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. Hey, I'm gonna be making food for tonight…you want anything special?"

"Oh, well when you put it like that…I do love chocolate."

"Alright then…well, I'll see you later."

"Hey don't pout your lips at me, missy." I started tickling her on her ribcage, since I know how ticklish she is.

"Can-you stop that! I-can't breathe." I stopped it then. "And I wasn't pouting my lips. I just don't want you to go. I want you all for myself."

"Hmm…well, I'll see you in a few." I went in for a soft kiss, but man I turned her on earlier, and she was letting me have it. She started biting my lower lip, and just went I wanted to keep it going, she turned her back to me.

"See you later…pup."

She started running into the house, since I was already on the bike. "Oh imma get you later, you sexy kitten."

I revved up the bike and started towards La Push.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Oh Jake was gonna get it, tomorrow night in fact. He knew better than to tease me with his charm. But what else could I do? I started letting the wolf in my take control, but Jake knew me well enough, especially the wolf side, that he had to restrain us from going any further.

After Jake left to La Push, I started working on the food for the bonfire. I'm so nervous for tonight, since I will be reporting to the Elders what I saw from my dream. I already know who's on the council, but it still scares me.

I started getting everything assembled, either on the stoves or ovens. After I had everything either done or baking, I went upstairs to get ready. I took a long shower, loving the hot water on my bare skin.

After I got out, I got dressed…hot? Oh what the hell do I know, at least I tried. I had a black Breaking Benjamin t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and my black Converse; decided to keep my make-up simple and just leave my hair down.

I went back downstairs and got all the food I made packed and ready to go. Right after I wrapped up my dessert for Jake, I heard the doorbell.

"Come in." I was putting everything in a huge basket I found on sale when I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Miss me?" Oh god why does Jake have to nibble my ear so damn good?

I decided to mess with him. "Nope, not really."

He turned me around to look me in the eyes, faking being hurt. "Oh really?"

I just smiled."Cooking helps to get horny wolves off any girls mind for your information. Besides, I love to cook."

He was trying to hold back a laugh, but I helped him out. I started tickling him, and it worked.

"Alright stop it now or imma pee in my pants."

I faked a shock. "Oh no don't tell me I have a baby that needs a diaper."

Jake stopped laughing, and when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew what was coming. "Would a baby do this?"

He picked up the spatula that I'd used to spreading the frosting to the cake for the bonfire, and touched it on my neck, leaving a bit of chocolate. Then he went and started licking it off of me, oh so slowly; pure torture for me. He went from licking to sucking on my bare neck like there was no tomorrow, and it didn't help that the shower was now a waste. I could feel the wetness on my panties, and I couldn't stop.

I knew Jake realized just what he had done because he licked my neck one more time, then pulled back to look at me.

"What did you make? That chocolate was…delicious."

He didn't even let me answer, for he dipped his finger in the chocolate covered bowl, and spread the chocolate on my lips. He licked my lips, and then started devouring my lips with pure hunger.

He lifted me off the ground and set me on the countertop, so we could be leveled. He picked up right where he'd left off, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, only to have his tongue enter and start a passionate dance with mine. I started moaning, and I wanted him to take me right then and there.

I was about to lie down on the counter when my cell went off.

Jake let go and started turning red. I went and picked up my cell off the counter.

"Hello?"

"Nat would you get out of the house and down to La Push? I don't even wanna know what you and Jake are doing, but the bonfire starts in less than half an hour."

"Oh my god Emily I didn't realize what time it was. We're leaving now. It's just that I had to clean the spilled chocolate batter off the floor because Jake just had to sneak up on me."

I decided it was best to lie to Emily than let her know what exactly was going on.

"Leave it to Jake to do that. I will never get these men, and I live with one. Just get your butts over here pronto."

"Alright Em. See you in a few."

I put the cell away and picked up the basket, but I didn't see Jake anywhere.

"Jake?"

I looked around, inside and out, but I didn't see him. Since I didn't know where he was I decided to drive to La Push myself. I loaded the food in the Escalade and drove, no scratch that, raced down there. I didn't want to be late to my own bonfire.

When I got there I saw the girls waiting for me.

"Well it's about damn time Nat. Where's Jake at?"

"I don't know where he's at Vero. He just vanished."

"Oh well. I see you cooked too Nattie."

"Well Emily, since we wolves eat so much, I thought why the hell not."

"Good call too. Come on."

Emily and the girls helped me unload the food, but I left Jake's dessert in the car. Everyone was around the fire, sitting in a perfectly formed circle. Since I didn't know where I should be, I decided to sit across from Billy.

I was deep in thought about why Jake left when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Where did you go? I got scared."

"I just had to…take care of something."

I knew Jake didn't want to tell me in front of everyone, so I opened our mind link while blocking out everyone else.

_"What's wrong honey?"_

_"I'm sorry if I took things…further than you'd like."_

I placed a hand on Jake's face and made him look me in the eye. _"Jake you don't have to be sorry about anything at all. Soon, I promise."_

He was still tense, I could tell. I started rubbing circles on his back, and it seemed to help. I kept doing this until I heard Billy start to talk.

"As we all know, we have a new wolf to the pack. But most importantly one that isn't of Quileute descent, but that has seen the Great Wolf in dreams. Natalie, would you come forward?"

Jake gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and then I got up.

I now stood in front of Billy. "Evening Billy, Mr. Altera, Sue."

"We need to ask you about your new powers, also the dreams you've had about the Great Wolf. Care to share?"

I took in a deep breath, and started talking. "Of course I can share." I turned around to face the others, looking Jake in the eyes for encouragement.

"I first became aware of my powers the night I returned from the hospital, while staying with the Cullens. When I went to stay with the Denali's, it was for the purpose of not only learning to control them, but also for personal issues. A few weeks later, I was out with Tanya when I felt a force coming out of me. I remember falling to the ground, and feeling something pulling from inside me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was floating, and then I saw the light coming towards me. I saw the Great Wolf."

I looked at the Elders, all with a look of shock, but also something else? Happiness?

I continued. "I asked why I was now a wolf, and why I had so many powers. He told me I had powers because the venom caused a reaction different from change, but that I was to turn into a wolf either way because it was destined before time that one would come into the Quileute's, with more powers than any other, and help for the upcoming fight."

Billy interrupted me. "What fight Natalie?"

"I'm not sure Billy. But I was told that it will happen soon, and that we all must be ready to fight at any given time."

Sue was the one to talk to me. "And have you mastered your new powers Natalie?"

"I believe so Sue. I could demonstrate for you all."

Everyone, mostly the guys, started cheering me on, and so I started showing them my new gifts.

I held my arms out, and started shooting fire out of my hands. I aimed for the trees, and I lit one on fire. Then I used my water skills, pulling water from the ocean to spray at the fire.

Messing with the sand was fun, for I started throwing it up in the sky, and letting it fall in its place again.

When I saw that the tree was fire free, I pushed the air towards it, and it fell onto the ground. I then stared at it for a second, until I made it blow into a million tiny pieces.

I turned back toward the others, all shocked at what I had done, but I wasn't done just yet.

I went towards a dying flower, picked it up, and brought it back to the circle. I held it in one hand, while having the other one on top of it. I started pulling energy from within me, and I pushed it toward the flower. Slowly it started reviving itself, until it was a living flower once again. I started levitating it in the air. Since I didn't know what else to do with it, I blew at it softly until it vanished before everyone's eyes.

It was dead quiet for about a minute, and it was driving me insane. "Breathe people! I'm still me."

Billy was the one to talk. "Those are…exceptional gifts Natalie?"

"This is the thing. Usually, only the wolves have eternity, while the imprints remain normal. I have changed that. I have brought immortality to us all, as well as another talent."

"Immortality?" He questioned the word.

"Yes. I have brought that to our pack. The Wolf said that it was so that we'd never lose each other, since He has no wish to see us suffer because of a lose."

He just nodded. "I see. And what about that talent?"

"Remember how in the legends you told us last time, you talked about the Spirit Warriors?"

"Yes I remember. What about it?"

I took a breath. "I have brought that ability back to the pack, but only to us wolves."

Quil's grandfather was shocked to hear of it. "That hasn't happened for many generations. Are you certain young one?"

I nodded. "Yes Mr. Altera. I even…showed Jake how my talent with that differs from the others."

Sue was the one to speak up for once. "And how would that differ?"

"I know this sounds weird, but I can take the form of another soul."

Everyone was quiet for a bit, until Billy talked. "How does that work?"

"I allow a soul to take its place in my body, but only for a short while. I showed Jacob…by letting his mom enter."

Everyone was in shock, and then all was quiet. I don't know how much time passed by, but it wasn't until I saw Billy's eyes that I noticed that they were teary.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Billy. During that first spirit experience, I saw Sarah. And she asked me to…grant her a chance to talk to Jake. I did that the night I came back."

"Jake? Is this true?"

Jake came to stand next to me, and then went to kneel by his dad. "It's true dad. Through Natalie I saw mom once again, but it was only for a little bit. She said that she misses us, and that greater things are on the way for us."

Billy started crying, and I could tell the meeting was over. I went over to where the other Elders were, trying to calm Billy. I felt terrible for telling him, but I knew he needed to know.

"Billy? I am…so sorry that you're in pain."

"I'm actually more…relieved; I guess would be the more appropriate word. I never knew that such a talent existed. Thank you…for letting Jake see his mom once more."

I was pulled into an unexpected hug from Billy, but I didn't mind. I now look at his like another father figure. After a while I pulled back.

"Um…Billy? Can I ask you something? I'd…I'd like to try something out, but it might not work."

"What is it Nattie?"

"Well…the Great Wolf told me that I am a healer. And with your permission, I'd like to see if I can heal you."

Billy thought about it for a minute, then he started smiling. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do a thing. Just…relax."

I closed my eyes, letting myself relax in the surroundings. I was calm when I felt a force leaving, and I grabbed Billy's hands, holding them tight with mine. I pushed all I could to Billy, but I didn't know if it would work.

When I had had enough I let go of Billy and started falling back, but Jake caught me and held me close, letting me regain my energy. When I looked back at Billy, I saw that he started getting up from his wheelchair, standing tall and mighty just like I knew him to be.

When Jake saw his dad start walking toward us, tears were coming down his precious eyes. Father and son embraced, but then I was then one taken into a monster hug by two giants. Billy wouldn't stop thanking me for curing him of his ailment, the one that had kept him from being the father he had wanted to be for Jake while growing up. Everyone was giving Billy congratulations on now being able to walk when we heard rumbles.

"Now are we gonna eat or what? I don't know about you all, but I'm starving."

From there we all went and got our plates of food. Its funny how the girls, except for Leah, can only a bit, while we wolves can eat like cattle. Emily had prepared steaks, baked potatoes, and pie for the pack. I had brought burgers, all perks included, baked macaroni, and banana splits with every topping imaginable.

Jake was done with his fourth plate while I was barely on my third. "So…where's my dessert?"

And of course Quil had to hear, what with his nosy self. "No fair man! How come she made you something and not us?"

I was about to answer Quil when Jake stepped in. "Cause she felt like it you moron! Tell your imprint to make you something for you."

"But you know Claire is just a baby, barely a toddler."

I just started laughing. "Would you feel better if you had a dessert from me?"

"Now what kinda dumbass question is that? You know I love your cooking Nattie."

"That's what I thought." I got up and dusted the sand off my jeans. "I'll be right back."

I went to the car and got out the two treats I'd made extra. I came back to a shocked Quil, and a pissed off Jake. Oh boy this is hilarious!

"You honestly made me something?"

I faked a hurt. "Now Quil, that hurt right there. You know I love you too…even if you are too much at times."

I handed him the plate, and when he saw what it was, his eyes melted. "Chocolate chip cookies? How'd you know I love them?"

He already had one in his mouth, with another one on the way. "Just a lucky guess; you like them?"

He was about to talk, but when he saw my expression he waited a few more seconds to answer me. "Sorry. Forgot what you said. And yes, I love them."

Quil stood up and gave me a tight ass hug. "Aw your welcome, Quil bear."

Quil was being sneaky, trying to see what I had covered up in my hands. "Whatcha got there? Another treat for me?"

"No silly. Someone gave me a request today, and of course I had to comply. This," I walked back to Jake, and then I knelt down in front of him, "is for Jacob."

Jake started smiling, wanting to mess around. "So you actually made me something?"

"What is so wrong with remembering what people like, and then making it for them?"

"Nothing! And it smells like…chocolate!"

"Yes you goob it's chocolate. Open it up!"

He took the foil off and gave the biggest, goofiest smile I have ever seen, but I loved it. "Brownies?"

I just nodded. "My special recipe, and it's actually triple fudge brownies, since I know how much you love chocolate."

"Aw babe, thank you. But I didn't make you anything."

"Don't worry. And by the way, I'm taking one."

And that is how we spent the rest of the night, down at La Push with the rest of the pack, munching on food. Jake and I walked down the beach, away from the gang, just the two of us, with the stars around us. And I can honestly say that it was an amazing night.

**Author's note:**

**So? What did you all think? All I can say is that I thank my music on Itunes, aka every song from Twilight. **

**Spread the word around about this story, please? Reviews make a difference people, so keep them coming. But...you still have to chapters to read. hehe =)**

**~Melissa **


	26. Chapter 22 Halloween

**Hiya everyone! So here's another chapter for you all to read. Hope you all enjoy it! =)**

**Songs for this chapter are "Love Drunk" by Boys like Girls, "O.M.G." by Usher feat. Will., and "Cherry Bomb" from The Runaways Soundtrack. I highly recommend hearing the music while reading, since it works for me.**

**Chapter 22 "Halloween"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

"Natalie would you hurry up? You've been in the bathroom for almost TWO HOURS!"

What the hell is it with women taking so long to get ready? I mean how hard can it be? It took me less than an hour to get ready to be here, same goes with the guys.

We're all here at Natalie's, since the girls all wanted to get ready here just like when the homecoming dance, but this time it's the Halloween dance. So here we are, and they're still getting ready.

"Patience is a virtue Jacob Ephraim Black! You better get used to this."

Quil just started laughing; he's gonna meet his date up at the school. After the dance is over we're all coming back here just for the hell of it.

"Good thing I'm meeting up with my gal instead of having to wait for her to be all done. Bro I will never understand women in that department."

Sam huffed. "Ha! You think this is bad, just wait 'til you start living with them. There is not one bit of space that doesn't have anything that isn't Emily's." He started getting frustrated. "If it isn't clothes, its shoes, makeup, perfume, and the all those pieces of jewelry, and god the purses! I swear my house is gonna become a storage unit at any moment."

All we heard from upstairs were growls, either from Leah or Natalie. I could hear someone telling Emily what Sam was saying.

"Keep running that big ass mouth of yours Samuel Uley and no sex for a month!"

Damn Sam changed colors like crazy. The guys and I started cracking up at him, but then we all got shot down by our girls. That is to say everyone but Quil, since his imprint is still a baby.

The guys and I heard the girls talking upstairs.

"I swear they've become bigger pain in the asses than before."

"You said it Leah. He thinks we're bad? You didn't hear Sam saying how he leaves dirty boxers lying around, or rolled up socks inside his boots that are an atomic bomb for your nose. Oh, and another thing, he doesn't help with the cleaning, at all! Not even a damn dish!"

"Ladies ladies, calm down. We'll make them take it all back."

Since there was no word of them getting done, the guys and me went to the living room and sat to watch the Maxim special, and man what a blast.

Paul started it off. "Dude I would so do her."

"Ashley Greene? Who wouldn't?" Jared's eyes lit up.

"No way, hands down Angelina Jolie. Have you seen the bod? Damn what I'd do to get a piece of that. Fuck Brad, I'll make her have a good time." Quil…what the hell can I say? The dudes lost in that battle.

"What about you Jake? Which girl?"

"You can't expect me to answer that one Embry. Not possible…but if I had to choose…Jessica Biel."

"Ah man, no way! JT's girl?"

"Bro I won't lie, but I've had the biggest crush on her for years. I'd give anything to tap that. I mean the girl's body is banging; man I envy Justin! Can you imagine getting with these women?"

The guys and I were so into the bro talk that we didn't hear the girls come downstairs. Natalie cleared her throat. "You don't say Jacob. So, Jessica Biel?"

I speak for all us guys, that at that moment, we were all mutes. When I saw what Natalie was wearing, I swear my jaw was to the floor. She was dressed to match me.

We had both decided that since the dance was a costume party, that we'd go as a couple. So, after much arguing basically, we decided on going as gangsters.

Natalie's costume: hollywoodtoysandcostumes(dot)com(slash)15UA83079(dot)html?zmae=froogle&zmam=99371410&zmas=2&zmac=65&zmap=15UA83079

Jake's costume: shop(dot)halloweenadventure(dot)com(slash)chicago-gangster-male-xl-adult-mafia-50s-halloween-costume-p9236(dot)aspx?utm_medium=cse&utm_source=googlebase

But never in my mind had I ever thought that she'd look so damn good in her costume. Her costume was so fitting with her toned yet curvy body, that it was taking everything in me to not snatch her up from here. Seeing her in a short black miniskirt with the mid-thigh stockings, the heels, and the fedora were it for me.

Natalie started up, playing all calm. "So…what was it about Jessica Biel that you love? I'm interested in hearing it."

Quil stepped up for me, and for once I was grateful. "Oh come on Nat. You can't expect us guys to NOT talk about girls. That's just our nature. And besides, you can't tell me that you haven't dreamt of any actor in Hollywood."

For once Quil actually made her shut up! It took Nat a few seconds to get back to her old self.

Natalie started walking up to Quil, and man what a turn on. But it got me jealous that she was batting her lashes at him and not me. This is totally payback for what I said. "You know what Quil? You're right. You wanna know who my ideal guy would be?"

Quil just smiled. "Oh this I gotta hear. Lay it on my."

Natalie started smiling, and from the gleam in her eyes, her answer was a good one. "Gerard Butler in '300'. How about that? Then again…he's no competition."

The girls all started fantasizing about the guy. And I remember that movie especially that line me and the guys memorized, "this is Sparta!" but I know the reason why she fantasizes about him. I remember girls only going to see the movie because of the guy's abs, period!

"Oh my god Nat you hit the spot! God I wanted him to fuck me with those abs of his!"

Embry was pissed. "Cammi! You can't be serious! I mean…come on! I'm much better than fucking Butler!"

Veronica stepped in. "Sorry to burst your bubble Embry, but I gotta back up Cammi. I mean, did you see the sex scene? Besides, the girls and I watched the movie together, and let me tell you-"

"-it was a sauna in that living room! Period! No hot guys to relieve us of our poor misery!"

"Megan! I don't believe it. My girl fantasizes about a fucking European!"

"You think I'm not pissed Chaske? I just heard Veronica talk about her wanting to fuck the guy, and I'm here!"

"Oh quit your whining Paul. God I swear you're such a big ass baby."

"Megz did you see the guy? Oh my god I swear I was gonna have multiple orgasm syndrome for the rest of the night!"

"Steph! You too?"

"You can't blame us girls Seth. I mean…I'm with them too. I wanted to be fucked by a Spartan!"

Quil started busting out laughing, like the idiot he is. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd hear Emily cuss. This shit is hilarious!"

"So Emily Young, you'd rather a Spartan please you than a big ass wolf?"

Leah got in the act too. "Would you all just shut the fuck up? Damn I swear you guys are fucking kids!"

"Just think of it like this fellas, where are our ladies at the end of the day?"

After hearing Spencer's take on things, the guys and I calmed down. In the end he's right; I spend every waking moment with Nattie, and that's how I plan to keep things.

"Alright enough arguing over hot people. Let's get going."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

While on the way to the dance in Jake's mustang, I pushed the question from earlier.

"So enlighten me."

Jake looked confused. "On what?"

"On Jessica Biel. I'm…curious."

We pulled up to the school, and Jake was laughing like an idiot. It takes a lot to get me mad, but this is different. Since I'm Jake's imprint, plus the fact that I'm a wolf, I'm territorial. Just the idea of some chick with him…

I got out the car, and basically threw the door closed. I started walking toward the other, all of whom seemed to have worked out their issues. Sam and Emily look peaceful, same with the other girls, expect for Leah. I know for a fact that she's thinking just like me.

And Jake? Laughing like a complete idiot right now. I felt him try to take my hand, but I pulled away. He got in front of me, blocking me.

"Oh come on Natalie, you can't be mad at me."

I just ignored him and kept walking, and everyone was looking at us.

"OUCH! Jake just got the cold shoulder! You know Natalie…I could always ditch my date, and you could go with me."

"No fucking way Quil! I'll take it from here."

Jake grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward the forest. I didn't resist it, since it worked. We kept walking into the woods, far away from the others.

Jake stopped and spun around to face me. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell is up with you? You're never like this Natalie."

I just started smiling, and it pissed him off. "I don't see what's so funny."

"Then you didn't realize that this is payback for talking about another woman in my house, especially when I can hear it."

He got smart. "Is this what this is all about?"

I just nodded at him. "So I'm paying the price because I talked about some chick that I'm never gonna meet? That's not fair."

"I never said it was fair. Of course…I can always imagine its Gerard every time I see you."

Jake just growled, and not a playful one, but a pissed off one. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Hmm…I think I have a pretty good idea, but then again I might be wrong."

Jake pressed me against one of the trees, with no way out. I liked this side of Jake; the hot tempered one, because for some reason, it only heightened the sensations running through me. He started kissing all along my collarbone, then dipping his tongue into the hollow around my neck.

"Don't you see that you drive me crazy, and that just hearing you say that you want another…I lose control."

I couldn't help but smile, hearing him say that to me…even if in the woods. "And you don't think it's the same for me? Jake, I don't want any girl taking you away from me, ever."

"Then what are you worrying about?"

"It's just…insecurity, I guess."

When I saw Jake back at home, lord was a problem for me. I had never seen any gangster look as good as him. Seeing Jake in the black suit with white pin stripes, the fedora, and the mischievous look in his face almost made me forget about the others and everything.

Jake rested his hands on either cheek, and he made me look him in the eye. "Natalie, I'd rather kill myself than go against what I feel for you. Never doubt my love for you."

I just nodded. "Plus, we Latinas are very protective when it comes to our men."

Jake just laughed, but it was enough for me. He bent down to kiss me, but not with urgency, but with passion, yet soft and sweet. "You silly girl. Come on, let's get the party started."

**JPOV (Jake's POV)**

And with that we ended our lil, I don't even know what it was, and got back to the gang. I have to say that I had an awesome time, especially with my gangsta dressed up girl by my side. Every move, every touch, no matter how little it was, just made me want to take her.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't contain the wolf inside me, wanting to claim what is mine. During one of the songs, I started playing with her neck, but she pulled away, shaking her head 'no'.

By the look in her eyes, I knew it was gonna get good later on tonight. "You just have to wait til later for…"

I couldn't help but smile. "For what pussycat?"

She feigned a scowl. "Hey I'm not that soft you know."

"Mmm. You're plenty soft for me."

"Do you get pleasure from using your charm on innocent girls?"

I just smiled. "Is it working?"

"Oh yea…especially with you in that costume."

She started running her hands up and down the front of my shirt, and pulling at the pants. "I never did tell you…you look too good right now Jacob. The costume suits you."

"I didn't tell you that you look sexy as hell either."

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_  
_(Oh yeah!)_

I couldn't help but laugh while hearing the lyrics. Nattie even noticed. "What's so funny?"

"The lyrics."

"What about them?"

"They are how I feel with you."

Nattie listened closely to the lyrics. She was hurt. "You mean it's over?"

I had to laugh. Sometimes she's too slow, but I could care less. "No you…you goob. What I meant is that I'm love drunk because of you, but I love the feeling."

"Don't scare me like that you goob. I get the feeling, very well in fact."

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_  
_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_  
_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_  
_This was something special; this was just like dynamite_  
_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_  
_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_  
_Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style_  
_Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,_  
_Ooh (oooh) she got it allll_  
_Sexy from her head to the toes_  
_And I want it all, it all, it all_

"Remember this song Jake?"

I just nodded yes, since I didn't want to bring up what happened that night.

"You know…I never did finish dancing this song with you last time." She started blushing, and even under the lights, it was beautiful. "Do you wanna finish what we started?"

"I'd love you."

And that was how we stayed, right up until the dance. The whole gang we back to the cars, but we couldn't find Quil anywhere.

"Does anyone know where Quil is?"

"Oh I think I know what he's been doing alright."

We all turned toward the woods, where Quil was coming out, and tucking his shirt in. He had the look.

"Quil Altera, just where the… what's with the grin?"

"Well Natalie if you must know…"

Dude I so did not have to see what Quil had done in the woods with his date, and Natalie started cringing.

"Uh as if I need to see that!"

"Hey you asked, not my fault you don't like what just happened."

"So let me get this straight, you finally gave away the v-card?"

"Alright enough talk and lets get back to the house. Natalie says that the girls have something for us."

When we got to the house, the girls went straight upstairs to change, while us guys had to stay downstairs. While waiting for the girls, I noticed that there were mikes set up.

"Alright boys, how about a little music?"

Oh my god…

Dear god, thank you for sending me Natalie.

Natalie, along with the other girls, had all changed into other costumes, and damn! Natalie was now dressed as a cop, and a hot one at that. Short ass uniform, thigh high black leather boots, even the cuffs.

"Like the outfit…babe?"

"I guess you were right Natalie…the guys are a bunch of dummies right now. Same look on each of their faces."

"I told you Emily…my ideas never fail. Just look at Sam."

All the girls came up to us, and when Natalie stopped in front of me, oh my lord. Just what the hell did she think this was gonna do to me?

"Honey, you need to close your mouth. Plus, we're only gonna sing. And you fellas are the audience. Come on girls."

The girls went up to the mikes, and then music started blaring out the surround system.

"Cheery Bomb" by _The Runaways_ Soundtrack

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

Natalie started twirling her hair like one of those girls in old rock music videos, and man that was hot! My girl was rocking out!

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby let me get to you_

_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues_

_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hey street boy whats your style_

_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_

_I'll give ya something to live for_

She came up to me, and started pulling my hair. God what have I ever done to deserve this woman?

_Have ya, grab ya til your sore_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

After Nattie and the girls performed, we all started doing karaoke, or whatever it was we were doing. Around like 2AM everyone started leaving for home. I was about to leave when Nattie stopped me.

"What is it babe?"

She looked embarrassed. "Will…will you stay with me tonight Jake?"

I just smiled at my angel. "Why do you look scared?"

She bit her lip. "It's just that…I don't want you thinking…"

I went and held her close. "Baby you don't have to worry about me. I told you, I'll wait as long as I have to for when you're ready."

"Did you want to get ready for bed?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to change?"

"Um…you wanna take a shower? I keep guy things here too, in case of emergency, you know. You can take one in my room. And while you're in the shower I can make us a late night snack. Sound good?"

"Sure sure babe. So…what you gonna make me?"

"Hmm…you'll just have to wait til I bring up to the room. Now," she got the newspaper and swatted my ass with it, "up to the shower."

"Yes ma'am."

That was the best shower ever. Her shower is all nice and big, and plenty of room for my big ass self. When I came in the room I saw that Nattie was changed in her jammies, fresh out of the shower, and with a huge breakfast tray on her bed.

"Breakfast? Babe it's almost three in the morning."

She plopped down on the mattress, patting the other side for me to sit. "I know, but I thought you'd like it. Since I saw you were gonna be in there for awhile, I homemade everything."

I sat down next to her. I kissed her softly on her shoulders, going slowly for her neck. "Did I ever tell you that I love your cooking?"

I nuzzled my nose on her neck, and she giggled in response. "Jake…are you gonna eat or tease me more?"

I pulled away. "Of course imma eat. I thought you were smarter than that."

"I guess you think with your stomach more than you should."

I stuffed a whole pancake in my mouth, and man was that good stuff too. I tasted the butter and something else.

"Chocolate chips?"

She started smiling after drinking some orange juice. "You would talk with your mouth full."

I swallowed. "My bad honey; I like the chocolate chips though. Hey are you gonna eat those?"

"Of course imma eat my pancakes. Just cause I'm a wolf doesn't mean I have to eat like a pig."

After we ate our share we washed up and got in bed. I pulled Natalie close to me, and I felt her relax herself.

"I love you Jake. Always."

I bent down to kiss her goodnight. "I love you too Nattie. Always."

That night was the first I stayed with Nattie, but it wouldn't be that last.

**Author's note:**

**So did you like it? If the websites didnt work, well I just give up. =(**

**Reviews before eating breakfast with Jake please. hehehe ;)**

**But onto the next chapter. YAY! =)**


	27. Chapter 23 2 become 1

**Chapter 23 "2 become 1"**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE REACHED THE IT! FINALLY A LEMON...but a very sweet and romantic one, if I do say so myself. This is what I've always dreamt of, so I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you all love it as much as I do.**

**The song for this chapter, especially the love scene, is from my all-time favorite girl group The Spice Girls "2 become 1", which is why I named the chapter after the song. If you don't have it, go to youtube and look it up. One of my all-time favorite songs. **

**Enjoy =)**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

After Halloween everything went back to normal. Jake decided, after much arguing, that I should take more part in pack stuff, so I have joined the others on patrols. I get to go with Jake, being that he's alpha and has more experience. I love seeing Jake as wolf; his fur is a perfect mix of reddish brown, and he gives me the goofiest grins which makes his tongue hang on one side. He says that I'm the most beautiful wolf he's ever seen. I'm a pure white wolf; he's nicknamed his personal snowflake.

Fall here in Forks is so pretty. I've heard that New England is the place to go in the fall, but I'd rather stay here at home with my Jacob. When you walk outside you feel the crisp air hit your face, and you see the leaves falling into big piles. I love it. And since I don't get cold, I feel warm all the time, but that might have to do with the fact that I'm always with Jake.

After the Halloween dance Jake decided to start building a house for us, being that I want to move to La Push with him and start our lives there. In the meantime he's living with me here at home. It's just natural; cooking for him and all, and then getting to snuggle up to him when it's time to sleep. But back to the house; it just makes sense; we are protectors of La Push. And I'd get to see my girl's everyday and we'd be down the road from each other. Jake won't let me see any of the plans, and he's blocking everything rather well from me too.

Jake has the guys helping him out for construction so that by the time school is out we can move into La Push. I really don't know what imma do with the house my parents got for me here; I've gotten used to it here. Oh well…

Thanksgiving went by without a hitch. We had the feast down at Billy's, and everyone came. It was a nice chance to just get together as the big family we are, because that's what it is. We decided that we'd each make a turkey, and needless to say that the guys sucked. Quil brought his, and poor birdie; he was cooked to a fiery crisp. But at least we girls carried our share pretty good.

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we're going to yet another holiday party. This one is at Sam and Emily's house, and afterwards, I'm giving Jake his gift.

I spent hours thinking of what to give him, but I think I've known it all along. But along with that I got him more gifts.

The following day I started making pies and such to take to Emily's, just like from Thanksgiving. I had just finished up putting the pies in the oven when Jake came in.

"What are you making now? I swear you're gonna make us all fat with your pies."

When will he learn to stop picking on my culinary skills? "I happen to think they're rather yummy; nice to see you too handsome."

I gave Jake a little peck in the lips, but he didn't mind. He helped me wash dishes when we started talking about how quick the first half of school went. After we washed dishes I started to do some cleaning while Jake went out to chop firewood for the fireplaces in the house.

After the pies were out of the oven I went upstairs to start getting ready for tonight. I got showered, dressed in a flowing red blouse with black dress pants and heels. I got my hair done, nothing fancy, just wavy, and some makeup. I had on the promise ring Jake gave me, and I've never taken it off since then.

I was putting on my earrings when I went back into the room that I saw that Jake was also showered and dressed in a blue button down shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Oh lord, have mercy…

When Jake saw me looking at him he gave me his signature smirk. "You like what you see?"

I walked over to him, placing my hands on his well sculptured chest. "Yes, very much; do you like what you see?"

Jake took my hand and started turning me around like a ballerina dancer. "Hmm…very much so."

We decided to leave right then, since we both knew what was to come. As much as I had wanted to be intimate with Jake, I hadn't felt ready. But I was about to change that pretty soon…

When we got to Emily and Sam's house, the place was packed; everyone was there. I went into the kitchen to help set up the buffet style table that Sam had gotten for these types of occasions. At least I wasn't the only one to bring food, for all the girls had brought something, and Emily was putting on the glaze for the ham while Sam went out back with the ribs, steaks and such.

I was helping Leah get the plates out of the cabinets when I heard Megan talking to Cammi.

"I want to actually…you know, do it tonight…with Chaske."

"You mean…you know?"

"Yea Cammi…we haven't done anything, but I can't wait anymore. So that's what I'm doing tonight, after we leave here. But I wanted to have everything ready without him getting suspicious."

That's when I got an idea. Right then the men came in with empty plates, leaving the ribs and steaks to cook. When they saw how full the table was, they all tried to dig in.

"Oh no Sam. Not until it's time to eat."

I saw Jake try to reach one of the brownies that Leah had made when I swatted his hand. "You ate before we came here. Now stop being so greedy."

Jake started laughing. "You can't give me one break? I'm starving here woman."

He had never called me that, and for some reason I didn't like it. "Woman? I have a name you know."

The guys started laughing when we heard someone.

"I'm here people, and I brought food too."

It was Rachel that has just gotten into the reservation from Seattle. From out talk during Thanksgiving, she was doing well in Seattle. She had gotten into communications and had landed a job with a big corporation. When she heard of me with her brother she was happy for us. Jake had bended the rules and told her about our secret, and she was happy to finally understand what had happened to her baby brother.

"Rachel! You made it home."

Billy went up to where she was and gave her a warm embrace. I knew that Billy missed his daughter and that he wanted her home, but he'd never tell her that. When she saw that seen her dad on Thanksgiving, and walking, she flipped out of joy. That was when we also told her about me and my talents, which she totally loved for some reason. All in all she was happy to see her dad walking that day after a long time of not seeing him.

Rachel then went around the room hugging everyone and getting compliments on how pretty she looked. When she stopped in front of me and Jake she took me in like I was another sister.

"And how is my favorite sister-in-law? Miss me much?"

"I've missed you Rach. You're brother here," I jabbed Jake in the ribs, and I think it hurt him, "won't quit making smart remarks about my cooking."

Rachel just started laughing. "Ah just ignore him. My gorilla of a brother here just says that knowing you won't take it to heart. Think of it like this, the more he talks about your cooking, means how much he loves you."

I grabbed Rachel in a deep hug. "You have to move back here. It'd be so great to have you here."

"Well you didn't let me tell everyone the news."

The room got quiet.

"What's the news Rachel? Don't tell me you're gonna make me a grandpa just yet. I have my bets on your brother and Natalie first."

I started blushing like ten shades of red and I hid in Jake. "Dad…"

Billy chuckled. "Just messing Jake, but…you never know." Billy looked at me with a warm face, and I knew we were good. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell us Rach?"

Rachel lifted her beer. "That you are looking at the new executive, who just so happens to be running the company's new office in La Push! I'm coming back home, and I'm bringing the business too!"

When Rachel told us the news we were beyond happy. Billy and Jake went up to give her their congratulations. And us girls; we're just ecstatic that we get another girl in our group.

When Sam came in with the meat we decided it was time to finally sit down and eat. We all gathered around the long dining table, which lucky was able to fit our large group. The food and drinks were spread around, and we all ate like the big happy family we all are.

Afterwards we gathered around the living room plasma. Rachel had told us she had brought old memorabilia, and I'm curious to see. She popped in the first VHS, and Jake came out as a three year old, playing with someone I didn't recognize.

"Ah, Rachel! Why did you bring the tapes? It's embarrassing!"

"Quit crying Mr. Alpha. I thought Natalie should see what you were like as a toddler. Wasn't he the cutest Nat?"

I swear Jake was blushing like crazy. "Ah honey, don't be embarrassed. I think you look as cute as a button in the tape."

"Thanks babe."

_"Bella! Where are you?"_

I saw Jake running into the backyard of Billy's, and he was so adorable. He had longer hair then, nice and smooth. He was dressed in a red Spiderman t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. He was looking for someone named Bella.

_"I'm over here Jacob. Come on! We can make mud pies together."_

I saw a little girl, about like six years old coming out from behind a tree. She was a pale girl, with hair in pigtails. She had on a pink shirt with blue overalls and tennis shoes on. She had a reddish brown tint in her hair, and big brown eyes.

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella is Chief Swan's daughter. She left with her mom when she was like ten or something. Jake here was crying like crazy, even mom couldn't get him to calm down. I swear Jake didn't let either me or Rebecca sleep that night."

"Ah come on Rach. Bella was my friend."

Quil snorted. "Ha! More like your crush. I swear Jake you talked about her when we were supposed to be playing Power Rangers. That Jake you see next to you Nat cried for weeks because Bella left."

We stopped talking about Bella when Emily's sister Angela came with baby Claire. Quil got super excited when he saw her; everyone started playing with her, she is as cute as a button too. We all watched more old movies that Rachel had gathered; ones where Paul was getting punished by him mom because he had broken a piece of pottery, Quil crying during his first hair cut, and Sarah singing Jake to sleep one afternoon.

When it was around ten o'clock I called all the guys over. I hadn't told the girls anything, since I didn't want to give anything away. I'd just tell them the guys picked up on something and wanted to check it out.

All I had to do now was look into the guys' eyes, and the cool thing is that my eyes turn silver when I do it, and tell their minds what to do.

Pure genius…

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I knew something was off, but I couldn't put my finger, or paw in this case, on what it was. The guys and I were on patrol around Forks, when all of a sudden everything snapped into place.

We all thought to one thing: Natalie.

_"Dude what did she do to us?"_

_"I can't remember deciding to go on patrols tonight."_

_"Yo Jake what did she do to us?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. You all go back to your homes. I'll talk to you all later."_

_"Don't be too hard on her Jake. That is a first class woman you got there. That's all I'm gonna say."_

_"For your sake Quil, it better."_

I ran back to Natalie's house, which in reality should be ours, but since I didn't put money on it I couldn't claim it as mine. I started thinking about the one I'm building in La Push to try to calm down. I knew she had been hiding something from me, but I didn't know what it was.

When I got to the house I put on my cutoffs I left outside in case of emergency and went up to the house. I saw that the lights were rather soft, but then again she probably had the dimmer lights on low.

I walked in to see that there was a trail of white rose petals on the wooden floors, and that they led up the stairs. The path was aligned with white lit candles, and that they went upstairs. I followed the trail up to the second floor, and I saw that they led to our bedroom.

I opened the door to see the whole room was lit up with scented white candles; jasmine and white tea ones too. I saw that there were more white rose petals here than there were downstairs. The bed was covered in them too.

When I turned around I saw Natalie coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a thigh length black silk gown. She had her hair down, and it ran all the way down her back. She started walking up to me, until she stopped in front of me.

She started kissing me, and dangerously soft. "Hmm…I was wondering when you'd get home. You kept me waiting Jake…"

She started running her hands over my chest, down my abs, and ending around the waist of my cutoffs. "Natalie what-?"

"Shh…don't be mad. I wanted to make sure…that everything was perfect."

She started attacking my chest with kisses, while running her fingers down my back. I knew what she was doing. "Are you sure?"

She looked up at me with those long lashes, and her breathtaking eyes. "Yes…I'm very sure. I can't wait anymore Jake…I need you."

Those words were enough for me. I bent down and picked her up bridal style, making sure to not break our kiss. Our mouths were hungry for one another, and I was not going to stop. I placed her on the bed gently, and then I rested on myself on top of her, careful to not place my weight on her.

She started running her finger through my hair, pulling me to her. I felt her desire for me, and my mine was equal as well. I ran my hands over her gorgeous body, which felt to soft and smooth to me.

"Mmm…Jake…I've waited so long…"

I started attacking her neck with my kisses. Hearing her moan my name like that turned me on in a way I knew better than ever before. She started unbuttoning my cutoff, eager to get them off of me. I kicked them off and tossed them aside on the floor. I could feel her skin through the thin silk of her gown.

I felt her move her hands lower, until I felt her go in my boxers. She started rubbing up and down my length, and I growled while attacking her breasts through her gown.

"Oh Jake…don't stop…"

"I'm not planning to…."

I looked her in the eyes. She sat up on the bed, pulling me to sit as well. She straddled my lap, and when she grabbed my hands, she helped me take off her gown. Before me was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I started to kiss her, while pulling her hair to get better access of her neck. She started massaging my balls, and did that feel so good.

I pushed her down on the bed, and then I started trailing kisses down her body. I stopped at each of her breasts, taking one in my mouth while massaging the other one. Sensing her excitement and pleasure was enough to keep me going. I started kissing further down, past her stomach, until I got to her center.

She had on a lacy thong, and I pulled it off of her. I inhaled her scent, and it was like pure honey. I started kissing her mound, until I attacked her lips with my mouth and tongue.

"Oh! Oh Jake…baby…don't stop…"

She started thrusting up at me, and I loved it. I started sucking her lips, which were covered with her silky juices. I inserted one finger, than another. Her walls were nice and tight, but I wasn't done just yet. I curved my fingers until I had hit her spot.

"OH! Oh…Jake…I'm gonna cum..."

"Not yet…"

I stopped teasing her, and after I drank the last of her juices, I went back to her and started kissing her. She started arching her back, pushing herself onto me while her fingernails left marks on my bareback. I kissed her with all the passion that I had in me for her, while I aligned myself with her center.

I looked down at her. "I love you Natalie."

She kissed me with those heavenly lips. "I love you too Jacob."

With those words I entered her, slowly at first, because I didn't want to scare her. I heard her moan into my ear, letting me know that I was on the right track. I knew that this was her true first time, and I wanted her to treasure it for the rest of her life. When I felt her relax I entered her again, until we got the rhythm.

She started moaning out my name, telling how much she loved me and me back at her. She was so tight, and it brought pleasure to me. I started sucking her neck, but then I felt the instinct of the wolf.

I started to lightly bite her. Natalie sensed her wolf, and she started to do the same. We were biting each other lightly, when all of a sudden both us bite down hard enough to draw out blood. We had marked each other; now we belong to each other.

"OOHH. Jacob…"

"Aw fuck…Natalie…"

I drowned out her moans with my kisses. We continued to kiss and touch each other until we knew we were to our limit.

"Jake…I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum with me baby girl."

She had closed her eyes, and I didn't want that. I wanted to see her cum with me. "Natalie, open your eyes. I want to see you when we cum."

She opened her eyes, and through them I could see all the way to her precious soul. Natalie and I kept rhythm until we both reached our release together. We screamed out in pleasure at the same time, and I fell on top of her. I placed my head on top of her chest, hearing her heavy beating heart.

"Jake…that was-"

"-amazing?"

We heard the grandfather clock downstairs announce midnight. Natalie had the most brilliant glow on her face.

"Merry Christmas Jake... I hope you liked your present."

I started kissing her, which is something I'll never get tired of. That was when I remembered something.

"Shit Nat!"

She got scared. "What did I-"

"No its not you; I forgot-" I didn't want her thinking she did anything wrong.

She started thinking about what I had said, and then she started laughing. "Don't worry about it Jake."

I looked at her, thinking that she had just lost her damn mind. "How can you tell me not to worry about it?"

"Because you goob, I got on the pill a few weeks ago."

"You…you did?"

"Yeah; I went and saw Carlisle, did my exams, and I got on the pill. Well, more like an upgraded version Carlisle made for me. We're not sure if it'll work…so we're on trial and error right now."

"Why would he do that?"

I had relaxed back down to how I was before. I didn't want to get Natalie pregnant, or at least not yet. We're still young, and I love the idea of seeing her with my child, but we have plenty of time for that.

I settled back to where Nattie was lying down, taking her in my arms. She started tracing her fingers on my chest. "Because Jake, I'm not normal anymore. I'm altered. If I were to take ordinary pills they wouldn't work on me. So Carlisle made my dosage stronger than normal, just for me. Don't worry, he promised that they should work just like the regular ones."

I pulled her chin up to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She blushed. "Because these are private matters Jake. Besides, I didn't want to give anything away ahead of time."

I kissed her forehead. "You still should've told me…but I liked the surprise. I have a smart girl at my side."

She giggled, and I loved hearing it. She settled herself closer to me, leaving no space between us. "I want us to be like this every night Jake, always."

"And it will be, I promise."

She started kissing my chest. "You never told me if you liked your present."

I ran my hands up and down her arms, while nibbling her ear. "Is this a good enough answer?"

She laughed and fell back against the pillows. "Do I sense round two?"

"Oh yes."


	28. Chapter 24 Will you?

**Hello my lovies! Special thanks to my amazing beta Megz, and my two loyal fans MissAnnBlack and Ozlady80! You girls are amazing! This week...drumroll please? FOUR CHAPTERS! I hope I don't disappoint you ladies. **

**Spread word out about TBL! Playlist for this chapter is...none. Sorry. I just recommend you all play whatever party music you all love for the holidays, aka Mr. Barry White.**

**Chapter 24 "Will you?"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I will never forget Christmas Eve night. I had finally given myself whole to Jacob, and he returned the favor to me. We had given ourselves into our love and passion for each other, and the wait was worth it. Before I wasn't sure if I was ready enough, but I was now. Every night after that day was spent the same way. You could say that we were acting like hormone crazed teens, but we just let the wolf take over.

Early Christmas Day morning, I woke-up from the best night of my life. I look over to give my man a morning kiss, but I see that he's not in the room.

So what better way to a morning than a shower? I wrapped my robe on and walked into the shower. Girls, let me tell you, this is the best shower you will find. On each of the walls that aren't glass, there are shower heads, and there's even an enormous one on the ceiling that can go to any setting.

I turn on the water to nice and steamy, since I was sore from all that Jacob and I did the night before. No sooner had I turned on the water did Jake get in.

"You honestly didn't think I'd pass up a morning shower with the hottest fiancée, did you?"

I grabbed my cherry blossom shampoo, wanting to wash my hair, but Jake took it from me.

"How about I wash you first?"

So Jake grabbed my loofah, dumping a ton of my plum scented body wash, and he started washing me. He started washing my back, going up and down slowly, until he moved to the front.

I leaned back against Jake's chest, while I felt his hands caressing my wet skin. Jake started playing with my breasts, pulling on my hard nipples, while his lips attacked my moist neck with kisses.

I started moaning, for I had always had erotic dreams, of me and Jake like this, but never thinking they'd ever come true. His hands when went lower down on my body. He had dropped my loofah, so he was just using those talented hands of his.

His fingers entered me, and I couldn't hold back the feelings deep inside of me. I turned my face around, so that I could kiss the man that made me lose every ounce of focus, while guiding him further into me.

I guess Jake couldn't hold it back either, for he turned me around, lifted me up against the shower wall so that I could wrap my legs around him, and round seven started.

"Baby…baby don't stop…"

Jake tasted my breasts, "Mmmmm….I don't ever plan on stopping."

Jacob lowered me, only to thrust into me. I screamed from the pleasure of feeling him inside of me once again. I would never tire of it.

Ladies…having sex in the shower, with hot water coming down on your naked bodies, the glass doors all covered in steam, is the hottest experience you may ever experience.

After Jacob and I came together, we kissed as if it had just been our first time. Jacob had me pressed up against the wall, his naked body against mine, touching and feeling every inch of skin. I had my arms wrapped around him, pulling me to him so that there'd be no space between us. I don't even want to think about how long we stayed in the shower, but I didn't care. It was the best time I had ever experienced in there.

We washed up, careful as to not start round eight. We got dressed; Jake had on a grey sweatshirt with dark blue jeans and black boots, and I stuck with a grey knitted turtleneck, dark washed jeans and my Uggs.

Downstairs we made our breakfast; eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, toast, coffee and orange juice. After we ate and washed the dishes we went to open presents.

I got Jake a new woodcarving set, a brand new watch, clothes from Aeropostale, and new gear for his bike.

"Aw babe how did you know I wanted this jacket?"

I drank some of the hot cocoa Jake had made me; even added tiny marshmallows. "I just had a feeling; you like it?"

"Like it? Babe it's a Harley jacket. Now all I need is a Harley and I'm good."

"Yeah…about that…here."

I gave him a smaller box. When Jake opened it up and saw what the keys were to, he ran outside. He saw right on our driveway a brand new custom made 2011 Harley Davidson model, not on the market. It's a two seated one, midnight black paint with white pinstripes, fixed with chrome fixtures and blue neon lighting for when it's nighttime. Jake swept me up and started spinning us around.

"Baby I love it! What model is it?"

"Well…since my dad is a Harley fanatic just like you, I placed in a special order back at the shop in California. You like it?"

"Like it? I fucking love it! Oh man…I've always wanted one too. Just ask dad; I used to collect the toy bikes. Baby, thank you so much. You wanna go for a ride later?"

"Sure sure. I got myself some gear too. But let's open the rest of the presents."

We went back inside and picked up where we left off. Jake handed me one of the many gifts he had gotten me. Jake had given me a matching necklace and bracelet with a handmade wolf charm in each, a Quileute perfume made by Embry's mom down at the store that smelled of the woods, and some naughty lingerie from Frederick's of Hollywood.

"Aw Jake I love the gifts. Thank you, especially for the jewelry. I'll always wear them."

Jake helped me fasten the bracelet, then the necklace. He started kissing my neck, and lightly biting the mark he'd made on me. "You're welcome. It took me a long time to get the wolves right. I kept crushing the other ones."

I held the wolf charm from my necklace with my fingers, admiring the amount of detail he had put in it. I wish I could've done something like this for Jake.

Around two we got dressed in our bike gear. And might I just say that my man in leather…oh god…

I was finishing putting on my jacket when Jake came up behind me.

"You look sexy as hell in leather, especially in those killer boots. Remind me to not pull over while on the drive."

We went all around the mountains, just enjoying being with one another. And no, Jake didn't stop…often? Oh what the hell?

So here's what happened: blame it all on the bike's vibration. I didn't even see it coming. One minute we're on the road and the next Jake pulls over and turns off the bike. He gets off the bike, turns me around on my seat, and we just did it. Plain and simple…right?

I have to say though…that was hot as hell. It took a minute of two to figure it out, since it is in the end a bike, but we got it. Jake didn't hold back, and neither did it. Hair pulling, scratching each other's skin with our nails, biting each other's mark…I've always heard people talking about having sex on a bike, but I never understood it until then. It's just the rush that you feel while on the bike, plus the chance that you might get caught.

After that the rest of the days that followed flew by. Every day I woke-up in Jake's arms, and by night I fell asleep in them. What more could I possibly ask for?

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

It was around eight at night when I was getting dressed for the New Year's Eve party we're throwing here at the house. Since Thanksgiving and Christmas had been celebrated in La Push, Natalie wanted to celebrate the end of the year here.

I would be done getting dressed but for some reason the tie wouldn't cooperate. I felt Natalie behind me.

"Skip the tie and shirt. Wear this instead, it's more you."

She handed me a black button down, one I use to go into town with her or just on dates. With the jeans and boots I looked sharp for tonight.

When I saw what Natalie was wearing…what can I say? My girl looked hot! She had on a purple party dress with black pumps, and silver jewelry, including the ones I gave her which were the ring, necklace and bracelet. She had smoky eyes with thick black lashes, pink lip gloss and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

I whistled. "Damn! Where did this sexy fox come from?"

She spun around so I could get a better look. "And for your information, the term is sexy she-wolf, Mr. Black."

"Ouch." I placed my hand on my heart. "That one hurt me deeply babe. My heart is torn now."

She walked up to me to kiss where my heart was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart. By the way," she leaned up, and with her heels that wasn't much, to kiss me lightly on the lips, "you look rather delicious in these clothes."

"Thank you for the comment, future Mrs. Black."

She blushed. "You really want to go there? I get the feeling it runs in the Black family. You're just like your dad."

I had to laugh at that. "It's not my fault it rubbed off on me; blame dad for that. Now, before you keep blaming me for things I have no control over, we need to go downstairs and greet out guests."

We went downstairs and started letting our guests in like I had said. Everyone had come, even dad with Sue. When the house was full with all the imprints and my sister Rachel, who'd found an apartment on the rez, we got the party started.

For some reason everyone had brought old home videos of when we were all kids, and even Nattie got a hold of some from her mom back in California. We spent the first hour watching us sing songs, playing with old friends on the playground, and those embarrassing moments.

Since none of us knew of how Natalie was a little kid, we all sat back for her videos. After a few seconds Natalie came up on screen, wearing a school uniform.

_"Natalia mira a la camara. Mama, look at the camera."_

Natalie's mom had taped her on her first day of school. Natalie had her Disney Princess book bag and lunch box with her, all smiles.

_"Hola mami!"_

_"Hola preciosa. Now, where are we at?"_

_"Escuela!"_

_"That's right, at school. Te gusta?"_

_"Si mami."_

Natalie looked so embarrassed. "Mom didn't tell me it was from when I started catholic school. Oh my god I remember that uniform too!"

I looked at her. "Catholic school? I don't remember you ever telling me that."

"Why would I need to tell you that?"

Quil howled, literally. "Dang Jake you got all the luck in the world! Bro, an ex-catholic schoolgirl!"

Natalie just started laughing. "You're not the first to say that Quil."

All the guys decided to pipe in. "You gotta give us the details Nattie."

Right when Nattie was about to tell them, another video clip came on. It was one of her sixth birthday.

"Aw Nattie you look so cute! I had a princess theme party too, but I was Cinderella."

"I remember begging mom and dad to let me have a Beauty and the Beast theme. I loved Belle. Grandma made the cake, and it was yummy too.

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Natalia, happy birthday to you. Now, make a wish and blow the candles Natalia."_

You could see Nattie was trying hard to think of a wish. When she had made up her mind she blew the candles out and everyone started clapping for her.

"You remember what you wished for Nattie?"

"Damn right I remember Meg. I wished that I'd get my prince, just like Belle did. And in the end it came true."

And of course all the girls had to go into a chorus of awes. Later on came movies from when they left Miami, when they arrived to California, and the last one was the one of her fifteenths.

The place was in a hotel room, a suite from the looks of it. There was someone getting a blower ready while another one was setting up their makeup station. Then the camera landed on Natalie, who was in a white cotton robe, pale faced and happy.

_"For those of you who don't know who this young lady is this is Natalie the birthday girl! And I'm Sonya!" _Sonya took the camera away from Natalie and focused it on herself.

_"Today is Natalie's quinces, and we're super duper excited! But let's ask the quinceanera how she's doing. So Natalie, how do you feel on this important day?"_

The camera was now on my girl. _"I'm feeling excited, nervous about messing things up, but good. It's eight in the morning, I'm dead tired 'cause I couldn't sleep last night, but I'm taking my portraits in two hours. And I'm in Miami bitches!"_

They had videotaped the day of her fifteenths, which I must say takes a lot of work. We saw how they fixed her hair, did her makeup, and got her in her poufy lilac dress. I gotta say that dress looked uncomfortable.

When the video came back on, there were at a park now.

_"Ok so back to the show. We are now at the Vizcaya, and I must say it is beyond gorgeous! Natalie you're portraits are gonna look hot. Anything you'd like to tell the camera?"_

Natalie had been touched up at that moment. _"I'd just like to say that this dress is making me super hot, and the weather isn't helping either. But beauty is pain, so I'll live through it. I'm just thinking about the party afterwards."_

Sonya had filmed the photographer taking the pictures of Natalie. She had taken shots inside the castle; standing by the grand piano, by the staircase. Then they moved outdoors; the botanical gardens, out by the water, and some overlooking the entire castle.

_"Alright everyone! It's party time!"_

That was when Natalie came out, escorted by some guy with a smartass grin on his face.

For some reason I got jealous again, probably because the guy looked too cozy with my girl. "Who was the lucky guy?"

"That's Michael. We used to go to school together in Miami. When I left we stayed in touch. So when mom told me we'd be having the party in Miami, I called him up and asked if he'd be my date."

From there we saw Natalie dancing with her fifteenths court. Then her dad came up.

_"I'd just like to say that Natalia, in my eyes you'll always be my little girl, and I hope we've been the parents we set out to be. We love you mija." _

"Oh I was tearing up to badly."

Natalie and her dad danced a father daughter dance, until it was time for the party to really start. Then it was on to cutting her cake, which was more like a wedding cake than a birthday cake.

From then on Natalie was in a different outfit; she had changed into a one shoulder blue dress. They danced, laughed, and had a good time.

_"Alright it's now two o'clock in the morning, and the party is over. Any last words birthday girl?"_

_"I'd just like to say that this was the best party ever! And my wedding is so gonna top this!"_

"Man I remember all of those memories too. It makes me sad though…Sonya started buying bridal magazines the next day so we could start planning my wedding. "

"Alright I'm all for the mushy stuff, but can we get something to eat?" Quil, always thinking with his stomach.

We all sat down at the dining room table, exchanged food, and then said grace for a new year. After we gossiped, laughed, and in Paul's case almost chocked from not chewing his food, we all went back to the living room where Nattie and I had set up the music.

Natalie and girls were cleaning up when I heard Cammi make a comment.

"Girls, hold up! Look at this…"

The girls stopped picking up and were all looking at Natalie.

Megan talked. "Um…why such the happy face Natalie? And on another note, where have you and Jake been these past days? We haven't seen much of you two since…"

The girls looked back at one another, until one of them figured it out.

"You did it didn't you? That's why you can't stop smiling!"

Natalie started blushing. "What? I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"Girl spill it! Did…"

Oh god why does my woman have to bite her lips? "Well…"

"Oh my god…Nattie…"

The girls all started hugging the girl as if it were the biggest thing in the world, but they all knew what it had meant to Natalie. My baby girl had been through so much in the past, and she deserves a happy and fulfilling life.

Everyone started dancing to every type of music you can imagine. Nattie had downloaded so many songs the night before; everything from disco to now. There wasn't a person in the room that didn't have a glass of champagne in their hand.

Now, about that…well, we are mostly wolves, so it doesn't harm us. Now the girls just had a sip or two, too busy getting busy with their guys. We talked dad into it, since he knows we're always responsible young adults.

It was five minutes to midnight, and Natalie was busy refilling everyone's glasses and making sure they all had their New Year's glasses and what not.

"Girl you went all out didn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I Rach? It's my first New Year's here, and I wanted to do it big."

"Honey more power to you."

"Hey Nat are you gonna put on the TV to watch the ball drop on Time Square? I love seeing that."

"Oh me too Cammi, especially the guys proposing to their girls. That is so sweet."

"Since when are you so romantic Megz?"

Meg just laughed. "Girl you know I'm a hopeless romantic, just like you. Oh! Three minutes left!"

_Well, here I go._

"If I could have everyone's attention please? There's something I'd just like to say. First off, thank you for coming, it means a lot to us, especially to my girl since it's her first one here with us. And the other…"

I turned around to face Natalie, who was completely confused. "Natalie, I know you've heard me tell you this since the first night you came back into my life, but I love you like no other. You mean the world to me, and I want you in my life. So,"

I got down on one knee, taking my mom's old engagement ring out of my pocket and holding it "would you do me the honor of marrying me? I promise to cherish you, take care of you, protect you, and love you for the rest of my life. You'd make me the happiest man on this earth by accepting. Will you marry me Natalie?"

Natalie started crying, as well as the other girls. "Oh Jacob…"

"Will you?" Why wasn't she saying anything? Oh god I fucked up now…

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

I took her hand and kissed the ring that was once my moms and slid it on her ring finger, where the promise ring I had given her was as well. I lifted her up and held her close to me.

"SHE SAID YES!"

She looked down at me, tears of joy coming down her cheeks. "I would love to be your wife Jacob."

"I love you Natalie." As I was sharing a precious kiss with my now fiancée, the rest of the guys proposed to their imprints. We had all talked about it last night while we were out on patrols, because we couldn't wait any longer. We wanted our girls as our wives.

All you heard was a ton of 'yes' and endless crying. We'd completely forgotten about the countdown until the last ten seconds were counted down on TV.

_"…five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_

We all went back to practically making out with our girls, but no one was stopping us. We were too busy until we heard Sue screaming.

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!"

We turned around to see that my old man had proposed to Sue. The sneak! I hadn't known that they had been dating, or that it was serious. Oh god, I get Leah as a sister…

"Ah cheer up Jake! You get me as your lil brother."

"Come here bro!"

Seth and I went up to congratulate the old man while the girls went to congratulate Sue. They all stayed until around three, since we were all having a good time dancing with our girls and just having tons of laughs.

When everyone went home after helping to clean up, I carried Natalie back to our bed. After we changed for the night, we pulled back the covers and settled in for sleep.

Natalie kept looking at the ring I had given her.

www(dot)luciecampbell(dot)com/engagementrings/index(dot)php?id=&cut=&weight=&price=o20000

"You like the ring?" I lifted her hand to kiss it, just like the good boy I was.

She smiled her breathtaking smile. "I love it Jake, so much. This was a good touch to a new year."

I pushed back the hair from her eyes. "I meant every word I said Natalie. I want nothing more than to make it official with you, so that I can call you Mrs. Black."

"Mmm…I love the sound of that…Mr. Black…"

We stopped talking when our lips touched each other, kicking off our endless love, making this night one of many endless in our lives.

I can see it all now…our marriage…our children…

It's perfect…

**Author's note: So...onto chapter 25!**


	29. Chapter 25 Lost?

**OK. For this chapter I had so much fun! You'll see why!**

**Chapter 25**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

So it's been three weeks since Jake proposed to me, and I have never been happier. When school started again, and everyone saw the ring they flipped out. All I got was 'you're so young', but it's not like we're getting married this weekend at Vegas.

"I'm planning the wedding!"

"Hold it Alice, first off it's my wedding, second I didn't tell you I needed your help, and third it's between Jake and me."

Alice wouldn't stop begging. "Oh come on Nattie! Please! We can do it together! But please…"

"Aw Alice, don't give me those eyes…"

"Pretty please…"

"Oh what the hell…fine! You can help me plan it, but it doesn't have be anything big. I haven't even told my parents yet."

So that was the end of our discussion. The rest of the week Alice came by the house with tons of bridal magazines, and I have to say, it's hard trying to plan a wedding. We were trying to just come up with ideas as to what flowers I wanted and where to have the wedding, and so on.

And the dresses are gorgeous. I keep looking through all the magazines, even on some sites Alice gave me for a bridal shop over in England, Spain, and Italy. Hmm…Spanish style wedding? Not bad.

Jake doesn't really care how I want the wedding; he just wants me to feel like a princess that day in our lives.

It's Saturday, and for some reason I'm feeling…strange. I was busy in the kitchen trying to figure out something for dinner, but I gave up on the idea. I went to the bathroom downstairs. Then I knew why I wasn't feeling good.

"Damn it…"

I got out the bathroom after I was done and went looking for Jake, but then I remembered that he was out with Sam and the guys signing up for technical school classes. They had planned since freshman year that they'd finish senior year by December, which they did, and that way they could sign up for technical school and become mechanics at the same time. And at the rate these guys work on cars and whatnot, it wouldn't surprise me if they graduate from there early.

I got out my cell and called Jake. After two rings he picked up.

"Jacob Black, future owner of "The Wolves Den" mechanic shop, how may I help you today?"

I started laughing, even though I wasn't feeling good. "Very nice, I like it. Baby could you do me a favor?"

"Sure babe. I'm in the driveway."

"Oh, ok."

Right then Jake came in the door with a folder filled with papers. He put them down on the table and came to kiss me, just like every night.

He smelled the apple pie I'd whipped up earlier. "Mmm…smells amazing in here. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well…I can't fix a car if my life depended on it."

He started laughing. "It's alright honey; you got a future mechanic in the house. Now, what did you want me to get you?"

"Here, I made you a list."

"Ok."

While he was looking at the list I went to get a piece of pie.

"Um…babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Tampons? I thought…"

I got my piece, than look at Jake. "Carlisle's pill didn't work. He told me that I wouldn't get it for another couple of months. I'm gonna have to go in again for another trial. I gonna call him later and let him know."

"Aw baby." He came up and started hugging me. "How you feeling?"

"Just…starting to cramp a bit. And I don't have anything here. That's why I gave you the list."

Jake went back to looking at the list. "Midol, tampons…why do you need a large gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, whip cream, sprinkles, two boxes of chocolate chip cookies, and bags of Hershey Kisses?"

"Because I get huge craving of sweets. Oh, while you're out, can you bring me some McDonald's? I'll eat that later tonight."

Jake looked at me like I had lost my damn mind. "Where is this coming from? You never eat that crazy."

"It's not my fault I get cravings. And anyway…I'm starting to cramp."

Jake came and kissed me. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

So the guys and I took our tests today to get into the tech school in Port Angeles, and of course we aced it! We got our schedules and whatnot to start classes on Monday. We were discussing on the way back where we'd open up the shop, and we agreed to start out in La Push, bring clientele and the bucks there first. Then later on, if all goes as planned, we'll probably open up another shop in Forks, but I think we'll just have the one in La Push.

Now here I am, in the woman's section of Wal Mart, and I have no idea what the hell I'm looking for. Why in the hell are there millions of tampons?

"Regular, super absorbency, unscented, scented, heavy flow…"

One of the women in the aisle saw me, and she knew I was lost. "You're lost aren't you?"

I turned to her. "Huh?"

She started smiling. "My husband was the same when he came to buy me some when we were first married. Now I try to do it every month, but now and then he comes and gets it for me. Need help?"

"Yes, please. I don't know what I'm looking for. Why are there so many?"

She started laughing. "Every woman is different young man. Who are they for?"

"My fiancée."

"Oh, well congratulations then. So she's the one?"

I smiled, just thinking of the day we become officially man and wife. "She is; known it since the first moment I met her."

"If you know it, than more power to you. Now…let's see. Do you have any idea…?"

I was stumped. "I don't know a thing about this. I remember raiding the bathroom and finding my sisters' boxes, but I didn't know what they were."

"Well, I'd get her this one."

She handed me a box, which I had no idea what I was reading. "You sure?"

She eyed my cart. "You can always take her these as well."

She handed me a pack of pads. "Sure?"

"You never know, but she'll probably want those for when it's time to sleep. Tampons at night…don't recommend it unless you want to get TSS."

"Um…do I want to know what that is?"

"Toxic shock syndrome, happens when…," she explained it all to me then, and man that's some disgusting shit right there. Women do go through hell on their days.

"Alright I think I get it. You think this is good?"

"Is she a sensitive girl?"

I started thinking. "At times she can be, especially if I start picking on her cooking, but she knows I'm just messing with her. Why you ask?"

"Some get really sensitive on their days. When my husband and I first got married, and I was on my days, I got really sensitive. So one day he brought me a bouquet of flowers; doesn't really matter which ones. It just shows her that you care about her. I think it's a rather loving way to show your affection."

"I'll get her some before I leave. Thank you for the help. You really saved me the trouble."

"Anytime young man. My name is Sara. I'm a nurse down at Forks Clinical Center. If you need me, here's my card. And here," she went and got me a packet of Trojans, which I had forgotten to get, "you can never be too safe."

"Thank you Sara. And thank you for the advice."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Oh my god how horrible cramps are. I can't believe I don't have any medicine in this damn house! Leah is a wolf as well, and she doesn't get cramps when she gets her monthly visitor. I guess it's because I'm an altered version of one, but what the hell do I know?

I was on the couch; snuggled up to the stuffed bear Jake had given me one night on our date, when I heard him pull in the garage.

The front door opened then closed. "I'm here babe. Got what you asked me to bring you."

I saw that he had brought me a box of tampons and a bag of pads.

"Why both?"

He set the bags down. "Because you didn't write down what kind you wanted."

I had forgotten to tell him the ones I liked. "Oh I'm sorry Jake."

He came to sit by me. "Don't worry about it. Some nurse named Sara helped me out."

"Oh, well that was nice of her. Imma go to the bathroom."

I took the bag of pads, tampons, and Midol to the bathroom and decided to shower up and change into comfy sweats, an oversized La Push high school shirt from Jake's closet, and my Ugg slippers. I wasn't in the mood to look all pretty and whatnot.

After I was done I went in the bedroom and saw that Jake had fixed us bowls of ice cream with whip cream and sprinkles and he had popped in "Pride and Prejudice" on the plasma.

"Aw thank you Jake. Where's my-"

He got our McDonald bags on the basket I had for when breakfast in bed days. I opened it up and saw that I had a #6 crispy, large fries and large orange juice. I don't drink caffeine on my days, or else I get too hyper and just weird.

"Thank you. And I'm just gonna say that if I start acting like a total bitch, it's not my fault."

He started laughing while eating his Big Mac. "I'll keep that in mind. Oh, I got you something."

I started eating some of my ice cream when Jake came back to our room with a bouquet of flowers. They were all shades of pink, purple, and white.

"Jake…they're so pretty. Why did you get me flowers?"

He sat back down on the bed and handed me the flowers. "I just thought they'd brighten up your night, since you're not feeling well. And they're another way of showing my love for you."

I started tearing up, like I always do when I get emotional on my days. "Aw Jacob, thank you. I love you so much, you know that?"

I placed the flowers on top of the nightstand and leaned on the bed to kiss Jake. He is such a good man to me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like him.

"Ha, what haven't you done? You're sweet, funny, little Miss Homemaker, and you're the best fiancée I could've asked for. Now does that answer you're unspoken question?"

I started laughing. "I guess it does. Thank you Jake. The flowers are so beautiful. Imma go put them in water and bring them up here."

I went downstairs and fetched an empty flower vase, filled it with water, and brought them back to our room. I placed the vase on my nightstand.

"Why there? Don't you think they might fall?"

I went back to the bed and started eating my fries. "So that when I wake-up in the morning, I can see them, and they'll remind me of you."

Jake pushed the tray to the end of the bed, wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me to his side. He started kissing my neck, working his way up to my lips. I will never tire of this. When our lips touch, its like sparks fly. Yet these kisses aren't urgent, they're ones of love and sweetness.

**Author's note: ****Had to do this to Jake; I just thought the tampon thing was funny. hehe. Onto Chapter 26!**


	30. Chapter 26 Part 1 Valentine's dance

**Ok this one was last minute since my beta Megz brought up having another dance. Sorry if it's so short, but I just focused on the playlist for this one. Pretty much songs about love.**

www(dot)playlist)dot)com/playlist/20468161803

**Chapter 26 "Valentine's Dance"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Man life can't be sweeter than it is now. Tech school is a piece of cake; at least it is for me and the guys. We're catching up like it's not a big deal, while the other wannabe mechanics are still having a hard time learning how to change the oil and shit on cars.

Our professor, I guess you could call him that, had told us that since we're quick learners that we might get our certificates sooner than the others. Great, bring it on!

And better yet, tonight is the Valentine's Day dance, so Natalie and I are going. Then tomorrow, which is actually Valentine's Day, I have it all planned out for my girl. My birthday was two days ago, but it was simple. Natalie threw a party for me, the whole gang came, I got a ton of gifts, and the cake Nattie made was red velvet.

She said that since my birthday was before V-Day, I'd have to wait for my present. And what she is giving me I have no idea…but I can always think.

"Dude would you stop thinking of what she's gonna give you already? You have plenty of downtime for that. Just work on your car."

"I can't Chaske, she keeps blocking her thoughts. She thinks of other stuff when she knows I'm trying to search her mind."

Sam came out from under the car he was working on. He was changing the breaks on a Yukon. "I tried to do that with Emily, but I didn't get it. Trust me Jake, the surprise is worth it."

"Look just worry about wearing your party hat at night so that there won't be a little Jake anytime soon; cause the way you two are going at it, it might just happen."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder Jared. Don't worry though, I'm good. It's Nattie I'm worried about."

"Why you say that?"

I wiped my hands with a rag after I changed the oil on the Honda Civic I was working on. "Because Carlisle can't seem to get the pill just right for her, and it's been months since he's been at it. So I'm the one that's only using protection."

"Well can't she get another form of protection?"

"She can't; the shot will get burnt out of her system because of her temperature, and she wanted to try the ring but can't because she's phasing, so all that leaves is the pill that Carlisle is trying to alter just for her."

"Dude that's hard."

"Yeah, but what else can I do Embry? I don't wanna get her pregnant, at least not yet. If I were to get her pregnant, how would I take care of her and the kid? The shop isn't up."

Quil talked. "You could just live like you are now. Her house is paid off, as well as the cars. Natalie's parents are sending her money into her account every month. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to live off Natalie man. She's going to be my wife. I want to be the one to take care of her."

Sam came up to me. "We get that Jacob, trust me. But what if she isn't meant be on protection?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Natalie isn't your normal girl. She even called herself an altered version."

"So?" Where was Sam getting at?

"What Sam is trying to say Jake is that maybe she is meant to get pregnant?"

What Paul told me got me thinking. What if…?

"Either way I'm taking care of myself. And she's fine with that. That's all I really care about."

Right then our professor came in and inspected our work. "Good job boys. I got me a fine pair of gentlemen that were meant to work in a shop. A couple more hours and you'll all be ready to go home."

I saw that it was five in the afternoon, so I should be leaving by seven.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I decided to dress accordingly for the dance tonight. I don't get why we have the dance the day before instead of the day of, but oh well.

I had chosen a red dress, with black pumps, and with gold jewelry. I had gotten makeup inspiration from the pages of "Glamour" magazine. I had my hair in a nice up do, but with lose curls going down my shoulder. I think it turned out rather nice.

Around eight I heard Jacob get in from a day at tech school.

"Baby?"

"I'm in here."

I was busy setting aside the clothes that Jake had told me he'd be wearing. I had the iron getting warmed up so that I could iron his pants when I felt his arms around me.

"I missed you."

I felt his moist lips on my neck, teasing me.

"I missed you too. I laid out all your clothes for tonight. I just have to finish ironing your pants."

Jake kissed me once more, than went in to shower. I finished ironing his pants, and when Jake came out only in a white towel, man did that turn me on. Now ladies, what do you do when you see a sexy ass man, all wet from his shower, water running down his glorious six-pack? You pounce on them, but unfortunately…I couldn't do that.

My man saw me gawking at him, smirking at me. "You like what you see?"

I just brushed it off. "I've seen better…hhmm…Gerard Butler where are you?"

Jake didn't even bother arguing, he just started dressing while I touched up. When we were both done, we got into our car and drove to Forks Gymnasium.

When we arrived we went and gave our tickets, then walked in. Alice had outdone herself as head of the dance committee. All around the gym were red balloons, all saying different love messages. Every table had an amazing display of red roses, white table cloth, and every cute Valentine trinket imaginable for the couples.

I saw the girls, and I went up to them to talk about how hot they all looked. We took tons of pictures, and being girls, that took a long time.

When we had had enough of pictures, we put down the cameras at our table, and then walked to the dance floor.

Since this is a Valentine's dance, all you heard were either love, hip-hop, or R from Mary J Blige to Ne-Yo, even Selena.

But I wasn't one to complain. Alice had made the lighting just perfect, she has somehow convinced administration to allow white candles around the gym, to give it a more romantic theme, and I couldn't agree more.

Jacob had me pressed close to him, with his hands tight around my waist, while mine where around his neck. I pressed my cheek against his warm chest, just hearing the beating of his heart.

When the dance finished up at midnight, we went straight to the house. I hooked up my Iphone to the dock, and started playing my music. Jake and I danced in our living room, which was fun.

My latin section came on, and I didn't even recognized Jake. He started dancing just like I had taught him, or even better than that. But I didn't complain. Aventura came on, and he started singing me the lyrics.

That night, Jake and I stayed by the fireplace, just cuddling up together.

**Author's note: Sorry again for being so short, but I made sure to make it up with the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 26 Part 2 Valentine's gift

**For this chapter ladies, I HAD A BLAST! IF I COME OFF AS A GIRL WITH NAUGHTY THOUGHTS, OH WELL! Hehehehehehe. **

**Playlist for this one: www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/20364121867**

**Also "Real freak" by Dru Hill. www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Lt24eYYQtic**

**Chapter 26 Part 2 "Valentine's gift"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I had the place ready for tonight. When Jake's birthday was coming up, I had originally intended to buy him presents, but then I got an idea…which he better love or else I will be mad.

Since Jake was out with the guys for the day, Alice and I set out to Seattle to do major shopping. We made it in an hour, which is record for anyone, but then again Alice could see where there was traffic and police.

We went to many shops, looking for what I wanted for Jake. I wanted to give him the best birthday present I could think of, as well as for Valentine's.

Shopping with Alice is pure…heaven? Now it doesn't bother me anymore, since I had done it before. I'm 'altered' I don't tire as much, except every now and then.

We went to some really nice boutiques, and I swear I bought so much. Ah! Alice kept throwing items at me to go try on, and she lured me to buy more than I had wanted in the first place, but it was worth it.

I went to the salon and got pampered until it was time to head out. After we got everything I needed, we headed back home. Alice helped me out, bless her pixie self.

And here I am now; waiting to give Jake his surprise…hope he loves it.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Man I had a blast with the guys. We headed over to the cliffs and started diving like old times, and then we went back to Paul's house, where I took a much needed shower, and then started playing "Guitar Hero" with the boys.

When I saw that it was around nine I knew I had to head home. I got what I had gotten Nattie and headed to the Escalade.

"Jake that's so cute! She'll love it!"

"Thanks Vero. See you all later."

When I got home I saw that the lights were low, but I didn't think much of it. Natalie had told me that Alice had taken her shopping, and that she was whipped out. So I figure she's probably in bed, too tired to get up.

I went in the house and up our room. When I walked in, it was déjà vu, but with a twist. I dropped the red roses, the giant ass teddy bear with a red heart, and the box of chocolates on the floor.

Natalie had the room lit up with candles, the same ones from last time. On the bedside table, there were chocolate covered strawberries, champagne…as well as toys. And this time there were no rose petals. Instead there was …a stripper pole?

That was when I heard the music starting.

_I lose all control_  
_When you grab a hold_  
_And you do your trick_  
_I love it when you lick_

__

Lick

_You've got lock and key_  
_Every part of me_  
_Know what makes me tick_  
_I love it when you lick _

_Lick_

She had on a pink corset with black vertical stripes, a black thong, thigh high stockings, and killer black stripper heels. She had her hair wavy, with smoky eyes and plump lips.

lingeriediva(dot)com/sexy-lingerie-sets/reversible-corset;jsessionid=(dot)e3eSch0Pb30Pe34Pa38Ta38Lchr0

ecrater(dot)com/p/6770172/6-exotic-dancer-black-stripper-shoes

"Take a seat Mr. Black, so you can enjoy the show."

_I'll put my heels on for you baby_  
_The ones that wrap all around my leg_  
_Your every touch excites me_  
_And damnit I aint too proud to beg_  
_And even when you're not around me_  
_The tingling just won't go away_  
_Don't make my body wait no longer_  
_Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play _

_I lose all control_  
_When you grab a hold_  
_And you do your trick_  
_I love it when you lick_

That was when the show started for me; I sat down on the chair she'd left for me, and she went off. Natalie got up to the pole, just walking around it, until she started doing moves on the pole. She started wrapping her legs around the pole; twirling, spinning, even going upside down. She started moving her hands all over her body, with a look of pure lust.

_Lick _

_You've got lock and key_  
_Every part of me_  
_Know what makes me tick_  
_I love it when you lick _

_Love it when you lick _

_Lick _

_It feels so good I'm going crazy_  
_My eyes roll back inside my head_  
_Explore my inner warmths of pleasure_  
_And hold on tight_  
_Hope you aint scared_  
_I promise I'll return the favor_  
_I'll do that trick you can't resist_  
_Two rights don't make it wrong_  
_Makin' love 'till the break of dawn_  
_Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist_

And all I could do was sit and watch. Man that was hard. I felt my pants starting to get tighter, and I felt mini-me take a life of its own.

_I lose all control_  
_When you grab a hold_  
_And you do your trick_  
_I love it when you lick _

_Lick _

_You've got lock and key_  
_Every part of me_  
_Know what makes me tick_  
_I love it when you lick _

_Lick_

She got away from the pole, and started walking to my chair while messing with her hair in a sexy way. She stopped in front of me, but then she started giving me a lap dance. Her hands were traveling down my chest, pulling my shirt off, and then stopping to unbutton my jeans, pulling them off of me, as well as my boxers.

What she did next was pure pleasure. She started massaging my balls, while her other hand traveled up and down my shaft. Then she started running her tongue up and down my length, twirling her tongue at my tip, taking my juices into her mouth.

"Oh fuck Natalie…god…"

"Do you like this Jacob?"

I growled while pulling onto her hair, which was my answer.

"I guess you do…"

She looked up at me, with the sexiest eyes I had ever seen. When she took my whole length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, giving me the best blowjob I could've ever imagined, god I was in fucking heaven. She would suck, and then bite down with just enough pressure to get me to thrust up into her.

I couldn't hold it anymore, and I came in her mouth. She swallowed my juices up, all greedy. She licked up all that was left, which I found fucking hot, seeing her lick her lips from my juices.

She got up, straddled me, grabbed my hands and started running them up and down her body.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby_  
_The ones that wrap all around my leg_  
_Your every touch it just excites me_  
_And damnit I aint too proud to beg_  
_And even when you're not around me_  
_The tingling, the tingling wont go away_  
_Don't make my body wait no longer_  
_Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

I started pulling the ribbon that tied up the back of the corset while kissing Natalie, feeling her run her hands all around me; pulling me as close to her as possible, scratching my back with her nails.

When I untied the corset I threw it aside, arching Natalie's back and started sucking and biting her right nipple while groping her perfect little ass. She started moaning when I moved my hand from her ass, tearing her thong off her and started rubbing her clit and inserting fingers inside her.

She moaned, "Don't stop baby…ooohhh…"

When we were both free of any clothing, Natalie looked at me with those sexy eyes, then she placed my length in her. She moaned from the sensation of me being in her, and I was in heaven.

We started slowly, until we picked up on our rhythm. I loved seeing her perky tits jumping up and down, and I couldn't help myself. I started sucking again on them while Natalie started touching herself, which I found to be totally hot.

_I lose all control_  
_When you grab a hold_  
_And you do your trick_  
_I love it when you lick _

_Lick _

_You've got lock and key_  
_Every part of me_  
_Know what makes me tick_  
_I love it when you lick_

I could smell her juices, and they were divine. She brought up her fingers and spread her juices on my lips, which I licked before kissing Natalie. I swear this is the hottest shit I've ever done with her, and she was the one to come up with it.

I could feel her tight walls around my length, and I sensed that we were both close. When we finally released we both screamed from the pleasure.

"Damn baby…that was-"

"-hot?"

We were both sweating, waiting for our heart rate to go back to normal. I picked her up just like how we were; she wrapped her legs around my hips, until we hit backwards on the bed. I took the stripper shoes off of her, kissing from her toes up to her mound. I started to lick her juices while playing with her.

It wasn't long until she came in my mouth. I had teased her to no end, taking the can of whip cream, spreading a trail to the top of her sweet spot, licking and biting. I swear her juices are like a drug to me; I can't get enough.

I went back to where Natalie was, grabbing onto the headboard. I grabbed her face and started to kiss her like never before. I licked her lips, begging for entrance. When she opened her tongue and mine started dancing, while I was running my hands up and down her heavenly body. She was a hungry pussycat tonight, and I fucking loved this side of her.

I took one of the strawberries, holding onto it while I went to kiss Natalie. Seeing my sex kitten biting it, chocolate around her lips while the juices were running down her neck was such a turn off. I licked her neck, then those heavenly lips that now tasted of chocolate.

I started to play with her breasts with one hand while pulling her to me so that I could feel every part of her naked body against mine. I was about to go in her when I felt her turn over and get on all fours.

I sat on my knees behind Nattie's perfect ass. I started to slap her ass, just like a bad girl deserved. I then went in her, and I heard her scream in pleasure. Thank god we live in the woods, or else we'd get police at our door at any minute.

I was going deeper than I had ever before, hitting her in spots that sent her over the edge. I leaned forward onto her back so that I could kiss her back, her neck, and bite on the mark I had left her. I started touching her clit while I was pulling at her nipple with my other hand, and she was massaging my balls with those talented hands of hers.

When we came around again I fell on top of her while the both of us were panting. I pulled myself out of her to lie down on my back while she rested her chest on mine. I pulled her face up and kept kissing her. She pulled away to suck and bite my neck, as well as the mark she had left me.

She calmed down and rested her head on my chest. "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

"Happy Valentine's to you too beautiful. So…where's my present?"

She smirked like the sexy kitten she is. "Didn't you enjoy yourself? Does having a sexy fiancée dressed in lingerie, dancing on a pole, giving you a lap dance, and having amazing sex count?"

I pulled her hair and started to kiss her. "Yes. I love my present; one hell of an idea baby."

"Well, I got the idea from "XXX" with Vin Diesel. Don't you remember the bedroom scene?"

I thought back to that movie; we'd watched it a couple of days ago. "Yeah I remember."

"You said that it was hot, and I couldn't agree more. I loved doing it for you."

I pulled her up to me. "Will I be seeing more of this?"

She started biting my earlobe, and I went hard for her again. "I take your reaction as a yes."

I growled in her ear, "Ready for round three?"

She got on top of me, and I knew her answer. "Bring it on alpha."

**Author's note:**

**So...did you all enjoy it or what? Round of applause for the writer! Do not ask me where that came from; I just blame the songs I listen to. lol. **

**But come on! What woman hasn't dreamt of doing that with their man? Unfortunately I'll never be able to do that with Jacob. =( ...But I can always dream of it. ;)**

**And you never know...I may just update some more this week. YAY! **

**So until next time lovies, thank you for reading and the reviews!**

**OH! Before I forget, I have my story posted on a site I share with other wolf girls like myself. thewolfpackadventures(dot)ning(dot)com/group/touchedbylove**

**All the pictures I had for the story are on there, as well as the playlists. Hope to see you all there!**

**~Melissa =)**


	32. Chapter 27 Our meadow

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry if I'm posting this so late, but my weekend is going to be super busy, with visiting family and getting everything done before school starts next week. So for this week, three new chapters!**

**Shoutouts go out to my beta Megz who I love to death for helping me with checking my chapters, and to MissAnnBlack and Ozlady80 for leaving me the best reviews ever! You girlies rock!**

**Playlist: www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/20514198283**

**Chapter 27 **

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

So since Valentine's Day night, Jake and I have been going at it like never before. We spent the entire weekend either in bed having sex, in the shower…having sex, in the tub…yea you get it.

We couldn't help it. It became a routine that weekend; I'd wear a different outfit with my heels, I'd dance for Jake, and we'd end up having incredible sex…again and again.

Sunday night Jake had to go on patrols, which meant that I stayed home to clean up after our crazy weekend. I washed the linens and placed new ones on the bed, sorted the loads of laundry I had taken out of the drier, and wrote down the shopping list for this week.

Monday when I got to school all the guys were looking at me with a weird look on their faces, even the girls. Jake dropped me off at school every day, just like the rest of the guys did before heading off to study cars for the day. That was when I caught a glimpse of their mind. Oh shit…

"I have to say Natalie; you look sexy in a corset. No wonder Jake was too happy last night on patrols."

I can't believe Jared and the guys knew about what happened! I looked at Jake pissed that he'd let it out.

"I can't believe you let it slip! You promised me you'd block it!"

"I told you I'd try. I never promised anything. You know how the pack mind is."

"But it's private. You don't see Paul showing what he and Veronica do when they're at home."

Right then Paul let a certain erotic memory slip.

"Shit Paul! She did that? Damn…I guess being flexible has its perks."

Emily came up to me and talked me down. "Don't be too hard on Jacob Natalie. Even Sam slips up at times, and he's very careful with that stuff. That's just one of the things we have to live with when it comes to the pack."

I looked back at Jake and saw that it wasn't really his fault. I went up to him and pecked him on the lips. "Fine, I forgive you since it wasn't your fault."

Quil piped in. "Oh come on Natalie, I don't mind seeing it at all."

And what did that get him? Being yelled at from his alpha; horny ass boy…

That was when I got to thinking. The one thing that worried me about that weekend of just having sex with Jake was that we hadn't used condoms.

But luck was with me, for that weekend I got my period and I knew I was off the hook. I talked to Jake of how lucky we had gotten, but that we might not be so lucky next time.

Later that night he came back home with my tampons, junk food for me, a new bouquet of flowers, and a jumbo box of condoms.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Man that was the best weekend of my life. How many guys have a girl that is innocent on the outside, only to be a horny temptress on the inside? Me, that's who.

But when I got home Monday night, Natalie told me why she was freaking out. I had totally forgotten to use condoms those wild nights. I had been too preoccupied with Natalie that I hadn't thought about protection.

For some reason we weren't the only ones thinking we were pregnant. Was it coincidence that all the guys had forgotten to use protection, or just a slip up? Hell we didn't know, but the imprints were scared as shit. Veronica warned Paul that if he had knocked her up that she was going to castrate him, which I don't doubt.

But if by also coincidence or just way of life, all the girls were clear as well around the same time as Natalie. This is too weird; that whatever happens to Natalie and me happens to the pack.

She was scared thinking she was pregnant, and I don't blame her. But thank god she got her period that weekend. I went out and got her feminine stuff, tons of junk food for that weekend, and a big box of condoms for later on. I wasn't taking any chances from now on.

The days went by, and just got into a routine. Natalie and I would wake-up together in the morning, shower together, dress, eat breakfast, I'd take her to school, and then I'd drive up to Port Angeles for classes.

I'd come home to a cooked meal, relax by the TV, shower with Natalie, and then once she was clear of Mother Nature, start making love to her, with protection like I promised.

With our four month anniversary coming up, I started thinking of what to do. The weather was getting nicer; the snow was long gone, not as cold, and that's when I decided on what to do.

The day before I got everything said and done; I set up everything, making sure I didn't forget anything, and then headed back home.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

When I woke up I saw that I was alone in bed. I sat up and looked for Jake. At the end of the bed there was a bouquet of red roses, along with a card. I pulled the covers up on my naked self.

I took the card and read it.

_"Good morning my precious angel,_

_I didn't want to wake you up from your sleep, seeing that you were as peaceful as a dove. I hope you love the flowers I got for you, though they aren't as lovely as you are. Get dressed and be ready for me to pick you up around noon. Bring weekends worth of clothes, your personals, and your happy face._

_Love yours always,_

_Jake"_

He is the sweetest man I have ever known. I got out of bed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. After I ate my bowl of scrambled eggs with cheese, I washed the dirty dishes, dried them, and then went upstairs to get ready.

Since I didn't know where we were going, I decided to take a quick shower. I got dressed in a long sleeved green Aeropostale shirt with a white cami under it, dark blue jeans and my hiking boots. I didn't bother with my hair; I just got it into a low ponytail. I also kept makeup to a minimum.

I was downstairs packing snack when Jake came into the kitchen. "You ready babe?"

I closed my Prada backpack, not really caring if I ruin it or not. I know Alice will be getting me a new one, no question about that.

"Yeah I'm ready."

I leaned up to give him a well deserved kiss. When I pulled back he had his goofy grin, which he makes whenever he likes something.

"What was that for?"

"The flowers and the card; thank you Jakey…"

"No need to thank me; like I wrote on the card, '_they aren't as lovely as you are_.' You ready to go?"

I got my backpack, walked out and locked the door. When I saw that we were riding the Ducati, I was confused.

"Why are we going on the bike?"

"Now that my lady is a surprise, come on so we can head out."

I got on the bike with Jake, held onto him tightly, and we headed out to who knows where.

* * *

An hour later Jake pulled up to a cabin next to the mountainside, and it was gorgeous there. The cabin was dark wood, with brick chimneys around the house. The trees covered the cabin pretty well; all you could see was green and mountains.

"I take it you like it?" Jake had the cutest smile as if he had just done something amazing.

"It's gorgeous here. Where are we?"

Jake took my hand and led me inside the cabin. When I walked in I saw that the whole cabin was a mahogany color, with chimneys everywhere. The cabin had a small living room with a chimney, a handy kitchen with stool bar and table, cozy shower with a nice shower head, and the bed was a king sized with white linens and plush pillows.

"Well, I thought for our anniversary I'd do something nice for you. And I had promised to take you hiking a while back."

"Jake it's so pretty here. How long can we stay here?"

I set down the backpack and started to look around. Jake came and wrapped his arms around me. "For the weekend…unless you want to skip Monday?"

I turned around to kiss him, which of course was my answer. "I like the sound of that, but what about food? I hardly brought anything."

He just smiled. "Already taken care of honey. I stocked the place earlier today."

"Um…how did you get the cabin?"

"Well, this used to be my grandparents getaway place from La Push. I thought you'd like it here, since you're turning into a nature girl and all. Plus, there's a place I'd like to show you. I found it while out on a run one night. You were up with Tanya's family at the time."

I got eager to see the place. "When can we go? You got me curious."

"How about tomorrow? The weather will be much warmer for what I'm gonna show you. Why don't we stay here the rest of the night? I got junk food and DVD's to watch."

"I like the sound of that."

So we unpacked, showered, got food for the two of us, and relaxed for the night while watching Matt Damon in the Bourne trilogy. The next morning after we showered and got ready, we got our bags and headed out for a hike.

This place is so beautiful; you see animals all around you, and the sun shines through the tops of trees like curtains, only letting you get a glimpse of the rays. We walked until Jake stopped us.

"What's wrong babe?"

We were in front of a large tree, with its branches blocking the way. "Nothing, I just want to see your reaction."

Then Jake pulled me out from behind the trees, and that's when I saw it. Jake had brought us to a pure paradise. It was a beautiful meadow right beside a waterfall that had clear blue water falling into the river that was around us.

The meadow was surrounded by trees, which were the reason the cold weather hadn't killed the flowers. All you saw was color; every color of the rainbow. Beside the river was a small spring, and if you look at it closely, you see water lilies floating on top of the water's surface…and steam?

Jake took my bag off of me; put it next to everything else and came up behind me. "Do you like it?"

I picked up one of the flowers and held it close to me. "Jacob its beautiful here…just like out of a painting."

Jake took my hand and pulled me down to sit on the grass. I rested against his chest, just hearing the beating of his precious heart. "When you left…and I didn't know when, or if you were ever coming back, I started running every night. It didn't matter where I was going; I just couldn't stay at home."

It killed me to know that Jacob had been in so much pain because of my absence. When I came back from Alaska we never talked about that long month that I had been away.

"So one night, after I didn't receive a letter from you like every week, I started to get worried. I didn't know if you were alright…or if that was your way of saying goodbye to me."

"Jacob-"

Jake silenced me. "Shh…don't be sad about it. You're here with me now, and that's all that matters." He leaned down to kiss me on the lips, with only pure love in them.

When he pulled back he started up again. "So…I started running north, but not far away from home, when I remembered the cabin. I used to spend time there with my grandparents when I was little, from what I remember. I looked around the area, until I found this spot. It wasn't as beautiful as now, but it reminded me of you."

Jake started tracing his fingers on my cheeks. "I phased back so that the guys wouldn't know I'd found this place, and I sat on that rock," he pointed to the one next to the spring, "thinking of you. When I saw the moon that night, it reminded me of how easy life is when you're around…like breathing. You call me your personal sun, so that makes you my personal moon. Because even in the darkest of nights, you're light always shines and guides me back home."

Hearing Jacob tell me this made me start to cry of pure happiness. Jacob has always told me beautiful things, but never like this. This is our meadow…our place of happiness, for just the two of us.

When Jake saw me crying he started kissing my tears away. "Why are you crying?"

My voice cracked. "Because Jacob, that is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. You'll always be my sun-"

"-just like you'll always be my moon."

Jake and I stayed like, admiring our sanctuary, until he remembered something.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

"Hey, didn't you once tell me that you like to paint?"

I hadn't just brought Natalie here for alone time. I remembered back when she started opening up to me when we were first friends. She'd told me that she enjoyed drawing and painting.

"Yeah…but I haven't done it in a really long time? Why?"

I took my bag and started pulling out the supplies I had gotten her; blank canvases, a sketch pad, paint, brushes, everything she could need.

"I thought you'd like to paint our meadow."

She got eager at once. "Oh I'd love to! And afterwards, I can draw you."

"I like the sound of that."

Natalie started by looking around our meadow, than she started painting. She mixed colors, used different brushes, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. About an hour later of watching Natalie, she put down the brush.

"Done!"

She turned the painting around for me to see, and it was incredible. She had blended all the colors so perfectly; the sky was a clear sky blue with hints of orange and yellow from the sun's rays, the grass between light and jade green, and the waterfall looked like it was moving in the painting.

"Wow. Natalie it looks just like it. You never told me you were so talented with a brush and paint."

She started giggling. "I never said I was talented. I just love art, that's all. Now, if you want me to draw you, you have to stay as still as possible. Can you do that for me?"

I held my pose. "Scouts honor ma'am."

She locked her eyes on mine for a minute or two, and then she started to run her charcoal pencil on her sketch pad. She had her eyebrows together in concentration, which I thought was cute. She'd look up for a few, and then go back to drawing me. just seeing how in tune she was with a pencil and paper was just…amazing.

It was awhile later that I felt myself getting stiff from holding my pose. I was about to start complaining when Natalie dropped her pencil.

"Alright I'm finished! Do you wanna see?"

I stretched my stiff body, hearing cracking. "Heck yea I wanna see, you got me curious. Just hope I didn't come out ugly."

She pecked me in the lips. "No one drawn by me comes out ugly."

She turned her sketchpad around, and that was when I saw myself. She had drawn every detail precisely; from the shape of my eyes to the way my cheekbones stood out. My arms were long and muscular, and my shirt was tight to show off the muscles under it while my black leather jacket stood out on top.

"I must say though…I think I like this drawing better than you."

I took the drawing and I dropped it next to the painting. "You wanna take a dip?"

She looked at the waterfall. "But the water's cold."

She didn't get it. "I didn't mean the waterfall, but the spring. It's a hot spring, and how the lilies survive I have no idea. The water will be hot, plus I'll be in there too. So, you wanna go in?"

She got up and started talking her shirt off. "You coming, or do you need me to drag you over?"

I got up and started throwing my clothes on the grass, as did Natalie, until I was only in my boxers and she had her pink bra and matching panties.

When we got in the water was just right; hot but not to the point of burning us. Natalie looked at peace in the water, her head back so her locks could get wet, but the distance was killing me.

I went to where she was. I got in front of her and started rubbing my nose along her neckline, taking in her scent of pure heaven. I felt her heart beating heavily in her chest, a sign that she was excited.

Natalie brought her lips up to meet mine, and we started our passionate kiss. Her kisses are like no other; when our lips collide we feel the spark running through us. Our tongues met, and we danced like the hungry couple we were.

She started pulling down my boxers, while I was busy taking off her bra and panties. When we were both free of any remaining clothing, I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her. Feeling her naked body against mine is like two worlds colliding, and the hot water was only adding to the moment.

I had her back against the rock I had sat on the night I found the place. I was running my hands all around her body, kissing her hungry lips, while her hands were pulling at my hair while the other was massaging my length.

When we couldn't take the teasing anymore, I went in her. Her walls were so tight, and every time I went deeper into her, I heard her moan my name over again. Would I ever tire of this? I hope not…

The night I had found the place and saw the hot spring, I had dreamt of being with her like we were now, but never thinking that it'd come true. When we both came, we let the hot waters calm us down from our point, just relaxing in one another arms.

I picked up one of the lilies, a white one, and placed it behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful…"

She smiled at me, while her cheeks turned a delicate shade of blush, holding me close to her. "Not as beautiful as you. Promise me it'll always be like this Jake; that you'll always love me, and never let me down."

I kissed her, not with hunger, but in a tender way. "I promise…it'll always be like this Natalie. I love you."

She rested on my chest. "And I love you Jacob…always."

**Author's note:**

**So...what did you all think? I chose "Clair de lune" and "Across the stars" for this chapter because I thought of those songs while writing, and it helped. I just think it's so sweet!**

**Ok onto the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 28 Meet the parents

**Alright onto this one. Warning: if you hate bitchy mothers, than get ready. This one was fun to write because I get to write a bitchy mother, but sad because of what happens. Enough said, time to read! And no, their is no playlist for this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28 "Meet the parents"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

The week after Natalie and I went up to the cabin, I had brought up something that she'd been putting off one night after dinner.

"Baby you have to tell your parents. Even if you don't live with them, they still need to know we're engaged."

She got nervous. "You don't get it Jake."

"What's there to get? I want my future in-laws to know that I'm marrying their daughter. What's wrong with that?"

She started shaking her head. "The thing is Jake, that's not what my parents raised me to be. They want to see me graduate high school, go to college, get a degree, and work for a couple of years, then settle down with someone."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. But this is your life, not theirs."

"Jacob…"

I stopped her from walking around in circles in the living room carpet. "Tell me something. What did your parents tell you when you were little?"

She thought for a moment. "To do what makes me happy, and not worry about what others think."

"My point exactly! You'll be eighteen in what, almost three weeks? They can't run your life."

"They're not running my life Jacob. When I told them I wanted to leave, to live on my own after the rape they didn't put up a fight. All they wanted was for me to be happy, and that's how I am right now, I'm happy. But either way, I am their daughter, and I know what my parents expect of me, and that goes for…"

I knew where she was getting at. "You don't think they'll approve of us? Of me better yet?"

"Jacob, don't get like that. They're my parents; they want what's best for me, but I know what's best for me...and what I want and need."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her eager lips. This was her letting me know that I'm what's best for her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, lifted her up, where she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I walked backwards until I fell on top the couch.

"You're best for me Jake."

I kissed her neck, running my fingers in her loose hair. "So you're not afraid of what they might think of me?"

She started laughing. "I could really care less what they think. They're not the ones running my life, I am. Besides…I'm the one that is going to marry you. Unless…you wanna take it all back before it's too late."

I started laughing. "I'd never take it back. I'll make you the happiest bride in the world. And, I'll try to be the best son-in-law your parents have ever known. Just wait and see."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

After the long talk with Jacob, I called my parents to let them know the news. They were… surprised?

Oh forget it. They were shocked to know that I'm engaged to Jacob, and that we plan to marry soon.

Mom told me that they'd be coming up for the weekend, just to see how I am for themselves; shocked the hell out of me, since they never cancel out on patients.

When I told Jacob he was normal, but what do I know?

So when Friday night came and I heard the knock on the door I got nervous, but happy at the same time.

"I'm coming!"

I went downstairs after giving myself a final check in the bathroom mirror. When I opened the door I saw my parents. I smiled for I hadn't seen them since I had left California last August.

Mom took me in a hug. "Oh honey, I've missed you so much. But let me look at you."

I stepped back so that she could see just how well I was doing. But that got cutoff when dad stepped in the house. I had missed my dad more than I had my mom.

"Mi princesa…you look so beautiful."

I gave my dad a warm and loving hug. Since I can remember my dad has always wanted the best for me, and he tried to be there through his job, but came up short.

"I've missed you dad. But come in, there's someone I'd like you two to meet."

After mom and dad entered Jacob came in the living room. When they saw him, their reaction changed. They got too serious on him, but it was bound to happen.

I took Jacob's hand into mine. "Mom, dad…I'd like you to meet Jacob, my fiancé. Jake, these are my parents."

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Man when Sam told me that it'd be a piece of cake meeting the in-laws, he was wrong. As soon as Natalie told them who I was, man they were practically throwing daggers at me with their eyes.

I introduced myself. "Jacob Black sir; it's a pleasure to meet you."

When I introduced myself to her dad, he relaxed. He was around fifty years old, black and white hair, dressed in a suit with a tie and the cuffs, but I had left on the baseball game, and when he heard that the game was on, he changed into what I guess is his normal self.

He took my hand firmly. "Ricardo. It's nice to meet you Jacob. So…you proposed to my little girl?"

"Yes sir and I'd like you to know that my intentions with her are sincere. I'd never do any harm to Natalie."

He started to smile, a good sign for me. "I can see that quite well. Oh, let me introduce you to my wife Julia."

I held out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too ma'am."

When her mom took my hand, for some reason I got the feeling that she didn't like me. The woman hasn't even known me for a few minutes and already she doesn't like me.

"Why don't we all go into the living room, and I can get you two something to drink."

When we sat down, her parents on the couch while I was in the loveseat with Natalie's space empty, she went and got them their drinks.

"What would you like; water, juice, soda?"

Her mom put down her purse, which looked like a beach bag, down on the coffee table. "A water will be fine honey, and you're father will have a water as well."

Her dad put his feet up on his section of the sofa that had a recliner. "Oh no…give me a coke honey. I see the game is on, and I wanna relax while the Yankees win."

So the guy does like sports? "Do you like the games sir?"

He grabbed some of the chips and dip I had laid out for myself. "You bet I do. Just ask Natalie, I got her sucked into it while she was little."

Natalie came back with her parents drinks, and she even brought me a coke as well. When she saw that her dad and I were talking like it was nothing she started smiling. "What are you two talking about?"

She gave her dad his coke. "Ah nothing bad honey, Jacob and I are just talking about the game."

"You're dad said he lured you into sports."

She sat down next to me, taking my hand in hers. "It's true. Remember last baseball season dad? All we did was eat Tostitos with salsa, drink coke, and watch the game."

I hadn't known that. "You did that?"

Her mom talked, and she hadn't liked it. "Completely against what I told her, but she did it anyways. Like always, she gets away with everything."

"Aw don't start mom. You know that's what me and dad love to do. Why go against it? It's…it's like our little tradition, right dad?"

"Hahahaha, right honey. So, can you still cook for your old man, or only for this man right here?"

Nattie took a sip of my coke. "Geez, I don't know. You'd need to ask Jake that."

Her dad looked at me. "So Jacob, how's my little girls cooking?"

I pulled Natalie closer to me to kiss her cheek. "I love eating it every night, if that's what you mean."

"Speaking of food, who wants dinner?"

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I went into the kitchen and started serving the plates for my parents. I had decided to make steaks, baked potatoes, a salad, and Boston cream pie. I thought of it at the last minute, not really knowing what they'd like, since mom is 'too fancy' while dad will just eat anything.

I placed the plates at my parents place in the table, got my own plate while Jake got his, then we went and sat down with my parents.

It was quiet for a few minutes until dad talked.

"So Jacob, how has life been treating you?"

Jake swallowed his piece of steak. "It's been going very good sir."

"Please, please, call me Richard. Sir makes me sound like an old man, which I don't feel like at the moment."

I took some water. "Aw daddy you're not old, trust me."

"Well Richard, life's been good, even better since I met your precious daughter."

Dad seemed happy, but mom…not as much. All I had to do was read her thoughts, no not even that. All I had to do was look at her face to know what she was thinking.

Mom took some of the salad. "Do you go to school Jacob?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I'm in technical school right now for mechanics. I plan to open my own shop with a few friends."

"I see…and just how do you plan on doing that?"

"By working hard ma'am, just like I always have."

We continued talking through dinner and dessert. When we were all finished Jake and dad went to the living room to watch the game, while mom helped me with the dishes.

Mom was drying one of the dishes. "So Natalia…I take it he's living here with you?"

I knew it was coming. "Yes mama, we're living together. Is there a problem?"

"You know what the problem is. That young man is using you!"

I dropped the dish I had in my hand in the sink. "Why would you think that? He's never given me reason to doubt him."

"Natalia the boy doesn't have a job, and going to school for a mechanic isn't the greatest thing."

"Stop judging him mom! He's what I want. He makes me happy, and that's all that matters to me."

"I will voice my opinion Natalia. I've always wanted better for you. What happened to that young man that wanted to court you, William? He's from a good family; to inherit the family law firm, and is going into Harvard Law this fall. He's a much better candidate than…Jacob Black."

I had had enough. "JUST STOP IT MOM! THIS IS MY LIFE, SO KEEP OUT OF IT!"

"You will not speak to me in that tone Natalia! I am your mother and you will show me respect! That young man in there is no good for you! He will use you and leave you once you're no good to him. What are you two going to live on when you get married? You don't have jobs; you're not done with high school. What is going to happen if you end up pregnant and he leaves you?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "DON'T SAY THAT! HE'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"Sometimes I wonder if what happened that night last March really wasn't because of you…"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? MAMA I WAS RAPED! AND YOU WERENT IN THE HOSPTIAL LIKE EVERYONE ELSES PARENTS! YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH YOUR FUCKING CAREER TO GIVE A SHIT OVER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME!"

Mom got mad. "Don't talk to me like that. You know I love you."

Jacob and dad had come into the kitchen; Jake came to my side. "You've never loved me mom. I heard you telling dad one night that I had been a mistake, plain and simple."

"Natalia…"

"No mom, don't! You were never there for me. The only one there for me was abuelita and you know it! And when you didn't want to deal with me you'd buy me whatever I wanted, or did you forget?"

Mom was crying. "Natalia…I'm sorry I wasn't the greatest mother, but I did my best. You know I love you. I didn't know what I was missing out on until I had you."

I let go of Jacob and went up to my mom. "I can promise you this mom. When I have my children with Jacob I will be the mother you never were. I will be there when they fall down and scrap their knee, tend to them at night when they have a fever, take them to school every day, and even give them the love that you never gave me."

I felt dizzy, but I had let it all out of my system. My mom went to the door and walked out. I couldn't believe this night had turned out so terrible.

Dad came up to me. "Honey…I'm sorry we weren't the parents you wanted, but we did try our best. Know that we love you honey, and we will always love you."

I hugged my dad, not knowing when I'd see him again. I knew they were heading back to California.

I cried on his shoulder. "I love you daddy, always."

Dad held me close. "I love you too honey. And you young man…please take care of her, for me. I want you to know that whatever my daughter decides is best for her, than that's good enough for me. But…promise me that you will not hurt her; she's been through enough already. I want to leave her with my mind clear on that."

"I will sir, I promise."

Dad and Jacob talked a few more minutes, until dad kissed me goodbye. I watched as my parents got in the rental car and drove off.

**Author's note:**

**Please don't stone me! The reason I did this was so that we could see how Nattie's parents are, and as you can see, she is a daddy's girl while she doesn't get along with her mom. **

**The results...I think I'll just let you all read. Onto the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 29 Aftermath

**So what happens now after the disasterous dinner? Just read! And I'm sorry if this is short, but I think I wrote enough...oh well.**

**See you all at the bottom!**

**Chapter 29 "Aftermath"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

After the fight with her mother, I took Natalie upstairs to bed. She had let her emotions get the best of her, so she was whipped out.

I went out the house and phased. I needed to talk to someone, and Sam was there, along with Seth and Embry.

_"How did it go Jake?"_

I remembered all that had just happened, and the guys felt sorry for me, which was the last thing I wanted at the moment. We all met up at our regular hang out spot in the forest.

_"Geez that woman is Curella Deville. What the hell is her problem?"_

_"Isn't it obvious Seth? The broad doesn't think Jake is good enough for Nattie."_

_"That's just stupid. I mean, yeah she wants well for Nattie, but if she sees that you're good for her daughter, why attack you man?"_

_"I have never felt like this in my life. Natalie tried to defend me, but her mom is right. What the fuck can I offer her? I'm a broke ass wannabe mechanic, with no prosperity in life."_

_"Hey Jacob don't say that man. Natalie knows what you're capable of, just like we all do. Why don't you go back home and see how she is? She probably needs you now."_

_"I will Sam. And thanks guys."_

_"See you later Jake."_

I phased back and walked inside the house. I saw that the fireplace was the only light downstairs, so I decided to turn off the fire before going upstairs with Natalie.

I was about to turn it off when I saw her. She was in a corner of the couch, with her knees under her chin. She had taken a shower and changed into sweats.

"I thought you were upstairs."

She unfolded her knees, and the look in her eyes was enough for me to know what she was going through. "You know…when you asked me to marry you, I thought back to my parents? And how their marriage has been from when I can remember?"

I sat down with her and pulled her toward me, but she refused. "I...for some reason, I've always dreamt that marriage is like a fairytale, but then I look at my parents, and I second guess myself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jacob you saw my parents, my mom in this case. This was why I didn't want to say anything, because I knew what her reaction was going to be. I…I just thought that if I showed her how happy you've made me that she'd over look everything."

"Over look what?"

She got angry. "That I'm not being 'proper', because I'm having sex before marriage, living with my fiancé…god she even thinks I'm the one to fault for the rape Jacob!"

She fell on me, crying her eyes out. I never knew how her relationship had been with her mom, and it killed me to see her like this.

I grabbed onto her as tight as I could, as to make the pain go away. "Shh…please baby, don't cry."

She pulled back, and her eyes were a bit puffy. "How can I not cry? Why can't she be happy for me now that I have you to thank for being happy? If she…if she wants the house back than she can have it; the house, the cars, everything!"

"Don't say that. You know your dad won't take any of it back."

She started crying again. "If…if I had had the parents I had wanted…then maybe I wouldn't be as-as fucked up as I am."

"Natalie you're not messed up. You want me to tell you why I think that?"

She nodded, leaned her head against my shoulder, and I wrapped myself around her as if to keep her warm.

"Natalie I love you not because of this nice house, or the cars you have, or your money. I love you because of who you are. You're the smartest, funniest, selfless, most amazing girl I have ever laid eyes on. And I'd never be where I am now in my life if I didn't have you with me by my side."

She leaned back to look at me, smiling a sad smile. "So…so you don't want to leave me, after how terrible my mom treated you?"

I growled, thinking of that ever happening. "That isn't going to happen. When I gave you this promise ring," I lifted her hand and kissed the ring that was once my moms, along with her engagement ring, "I promised to always be with you, good or bad. I don't care what your mom thinks of me. I got through your dad, and that's enough. He knows I'm good for you, that I can take care of you like no other."

She placed her hands on either side of my face. "What did I ever deserve to have you Jacob?"

I kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, until finally her lips. "I think the question is reversed. I don't know what I did to deserve an amazing girl like you."

"I just think it was fate, and that nothing can ever keep us from each other."

I kissed her. "I couldn't agree more."

She snuggled into my chest, until I heard her yawning. "Come on my sleeping fiancé, time to get you to bed."

I carried her upstairs to our room. After we washed up I carried her back to our bed. I pulled back the covers and placed her on the bed. I helped her dress for bed, than I got in some shorts and got in bed with her.

She rested her head on my chest, while I was stroking her long hair. She inhaled, deep in her sleep. "My Jacob…"

I kissed her head. "My Natalie…"

**Author's note:**

**Alrighty my fellow readers! We have come to the end of this week, and since I don't think school will be hard next week, since it's just the beginning, I should update. Now, I may have to tone down the number of chapters I decide to post, but we'll just have to wait and see.**

**So until next time, thank you so much to all my readers! You are all so amazing and I appreciate you all sticking with me through my journey!**

**~Melissa =)**


	35. Chapter 30 Come back

**Hello my lovies! So sorry if it's been a bit too long since I last updated, but school has been crazy, but I'm getting by. Special thanks to my girls Ozlady80, MissAnnBlack, and my beta Megz! You girls are amazing! **

**Also thanks for all the "story alerts"! Means a lot to me! Keep the reviews coming! **

**Chapter 30 "Come back"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

After that disaster of a dinner with Natalie's parents, she was down for the next few days. Sure she went to school and did things like usual, but the light in her eyes had vanished.

I'd wake up to a fiancée that wasn't as cheerful as before, and it killed me to see how deeply she'd taken her moms words. I wanted to be with her, but she'd turn me away. I didn't push myself, for I knew what that'd bring, and I didn't want Natalie to hate me for trying to force her at anything.

Two weeks after the dinner I was frustrated. I missed Natalie. I missed the girl that I had met, the one that I'd fallen in love with, my future wife and mother of my kids. I missed my imprint.

"What do you want to eat Jake?"

I walked in the kitchen where Natalie had stuff out on the counter. I saw her expression was one like always; not caring. "Forget the food. Come on."

I didn't give her time to respond, for I got her out of the house and into the forest. I took her to the nearest place where we could talk, away from everything and just focus on us.

When I found the small clearing close to the house I stopped and turned to face Natalie.

"What's wrong with you Natalie?"

She got defensive. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nattie I'm not stupid. I know you're hurting because of what your mom said, but you have to let it go."

She just looked away. "Nothing's wrong me."

I sighed. "I miss you Natalie, the one I met on that first day of school. The one that makes me laugh and gives comeback at Quil. But most of all I miss my imprint."

I grabbed her chin and made her face me. I saw that she was crying.

I dropped my eyes onto hers. "Natalie I miss us. I miss holding you, hearing your laughter… kissing you, making love to you at night. Please, please come back to me. I miss you."

She broke down on me, finally showing me emotions. "I'm…I'm just scared that what my mom said will come true. That…you'll leave me at anytime…and I don't think I can stand you leaving me."

I was cursing her mom out to the four winds. Man that woman has issues. "Natalie, look at me."

She brought her eyes up to look at mine. "Honey, I promise, I swear that I will never hurt you. I know what you went through wasn't easy, but you've moved on."

She breathed in a shallow breath. "Jacob…it's not that I don't trust you…it's just that…I was told the same thing before, and look what happened. I got…raped, and it's something I'm can't forget. And I know you're not Mark, but the doubt is always in the back of my mind."

"Natalie-"

"Just…let me explain. I had left that all behind…but my mom brought it all back out."

I sighed. "What can I do? How do I bring you back to me? I miss the girl I love."

She smiled a sad smile. "I've missed you too Jacob, trust me."

She brought her hand up to caress my face, and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I've abandoned you; that's the last thing I want. I've been seeing Rose and Esme. They've been helping me…to deal with what happened with mom, kinda like with what happened last September. I'm finding…that it's easier to talk about it, because of our imprint bond."

I hadn't known that. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to do this on my own…"

She took my hand and placed it on top of her heart. "You have helped to heal my soul Jacob…You've even brought peace and love back into me, something I thought I'd never get to experience again."

I smiled at that, not having known until now that I had made such a difference in her life. I hugged Natalie close to me. "I've missed you Natalie, so much that it hurt to not be able to even do this."

She breathed in my scent, wrapping her arms around me. "I've missed you too Jake…so much. At least I know you still love me."

She would think something like that. "You silly girl, you should know I love you, and I always will."

She started laughing, and that was when I saw the sparkle back in her eyes. "There's that laugh that I've missed hearing."

She leaned up to touch her nose with mine. "So…there's no case of cold feet just yet?"

"Ha, yea you wish. Why? Don't tell me you want to get rid of me?"

She started laughing again, and I pulled her down onto the soft grass. I picked up a purple flower, running it along her neck until I wrapped it around her wrist as a bracelet.

I started running my nose along her jaw line down to her neck, leaving kisses along the way. I had missed the feeling of her soft skin with mine.

"I've missed this, us playing."

She was running her hands along my backside, while kissing all over my face. She giggled when I started ticking her neck. "So have I…you want to make it up?"

I looked up at her; she just raised an eyebrow at me. "Your wish is my command, Mrs. Black."

I lifted her up and carried her back to the house, running really while Natalie was squealing with delight. I had finally gotten my Natalie back.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

So after Jake made me come to my senses, everything went back to before all the drama with my mother. That night Jacob and I made up for the weeks that I hadn't been with him, due to my mini depression.

Every time Jacob touched me, even if it was the lightest of touches, it heightened me to new highs. Whenever he'd go into me, it felt like the first time; never dull, but full of passion and delight.

When our lips would meet one another, they always felt soft. Our kisses would start out hungry at first, since it had been awhile since I'd kissed him, but I liked it. Feeling Jacob's tongue lick my lips, begging for entrance was exciting. His lips on my neck, biting the mark that he had left me during our first night, made me remember that I am his.

That Monday when Jake dropped me off to school, and when everyone saw that I was back to my old self, I knew that things were back on track. I spent my days like usual; school, then home doing housework, prepare dinner, homework, and then spend the rest of my night with my fiancé.

By Friday I was exhausted, but too stressed out. I was in the kitchen trying to make dinner when I smelled something burning.

I saw that the steaks I was cooking were smoking. "Shit!"

I opened the windows to help the smell of burnt meat leave the kitchen. After I took the pan off the burner, I turned on the fan to get the smell out of the room.

God, how much can one take? "Ugh! Can this day get any worse?"

I didn't even hear Jake come into the house. "What's wrong honey?"

I placed my hands on my hips. "Oh I dunno…how about that I have a million things to do by Monday, and not enough time to do it."

"You can't possibly have as much work as I do."

"Wanna bet? I have…," I started counting down with my fingers, "an English paper due, a calculus exam, remembering formulas and terms for biology. I have to do all of that before Monday! And I have to clean the house, do the laundry, grocery shopping…"

Jake started laughing, and at what I have no damn idea. He came up to me and wrapped me up in a hug. He kissed my head, "Babe you gotta relax, or else you're gonna blow that precious lil brain of yours up."

"Relax? Jake I have so much to do! And I have to do wedding planning with Alice…oh god! The dresses for the bridesmaids, the flowers…"

"Baby calm down…"

"I can't, and even when I tried to calm down, look what I did!"

I went over to the burner, which still was black, and I showed Jake the burnt pan. "I ruined tonight's dinner. I'm a mess."

Jake started laughing, trying to get me in a hug, but then he bent down and lifted me up. "Jake put me down. I gotta finish dinner."

"Pipe down Nat. You're not going to do a damn thing. You, my lady, are going to relax in a nice bubble bath."

I kept complaining. "Jake I know you're hungry."

He nodded. "Yeah, but that can wait. Tonight I'm gonna pamper you. You do too much for me."

"But-"

He set me down on the couch, pressing my lips shut. "But nothing; now, you are gonna relax in a nice bubble bath, white tea none the less…and if you want company, I'm more than welcome to offer my services. It's not every day a man like me finds a girl like you that drops everything for me, but leaves herself for last. That isn't good, so I'm gonna treat you like the princess you are."

So with that Jake went out to The Lodge, got us some takeout food, and came back to the house in less than ten minutes. After we ate what he'd brought us, we went and got into the tub, where the water was nice and warm, warmer than usual because of Jacob.

I relaxed into his arms while he turned on the jets, which massaged us until we pretty much turned into mush. The candles helped to set the mood, since they were our only source of light.

Jake started massaging my backside with oils that I had gotten on my last shopping trip with Alice. His hands felt so good on my skin, especially with the oils, and I felt myself drift off into paradise.

After awhile Jake and me got out of the tub, wrapped ourselves up in our robes, and we went off to our bed to watch some TV. I changed into a pair of jammies while Jake just stuck to a pair of boxers.

That night…I slept stress free.

**Author's note:**

**So...whatcha think? I mean, how many times have we not dreamt of Jake or another of the wolves in the tub with us? Lord...please grant me this one wish! Hahaha. Alright next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 31 Birthday mindtricks

**Chapter 31 "Birthday mindtricks" **

**CPOV (Cammi's POV)**

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when we went knocking at Nattie's house. All of us girls had gotten Natalie presents, balloons, and such since today is her 18th birthday.

Megan asked, "You don't think she'll get mad do you?"

"Why would she get mad? It's just us girls. Besides, today's her birthday!"

Steph talked, "I wouldn't be so sure Cammi. Remember the last time we went to pick her up back in Cali? She got grumpy."

We kept talking until we heard Nattie.

"For the love of god…somebody better be dying."

When she opened the door we all started singing happy birthday to her. "Happy birthday Natalie!"

She was shocked to see us, and then started laughing. "Oh my god…"

"Oh girl just shoosh and let us in. We got you presents and cupcakes!"

Natalie was still in her jammies, but we could care less. "You girls shouldn't have. I'm a mess right now."

Megan started laughing. "Girly pipe down, just go upstairs and get ready, cause after we're done with these cupcakes we're going to Seattle!"

"Seattle?"

"Well yea you dumdum, we're gonna make your birthday an all girls day. So go get yourself all nice and pretty."

After Vero practically kicked Natalie to her room, we started getting plates and such out of the cabinets, and we got the cupcakes out too.

When Nattie came back downstairs she was dressed in a pink and black corset top, blue skinny jeans, and black wedges from Journeys.

"Girl you look amazing! I wouldn't be surprised if Jake tries to rip your clothes off tonight."

She just started laughing, "That sounds like Jacob…a lot."

We all started whistling until she spoke again. "So what's today's plan?"

"Well it's your birthday, so you decide."

She grabbed a pink frosted cupcake. "Well…oh god this is delicious. Who made them?"

"We all made our own batch of cupcakes, that way no one would start fussing."

"This is so good. Oh, back to what I was gonna say, I could use the girl time. We could catch up on one another."

"Amen to that Natalie."

With that Nattie got her purse and car keys, we all got in her Escalade, and off to Seattle we went.

**MPOV (Megan's POV)**

When we got to Seattle, after Natalie driving like a maniac basically, we pulled up to Seattle International Mall. After walking in we saw all of our favorite stores; Prada, Gucci, Armani, Sephora, LV, and any other that you could possibly think about.

"Alright, where to birthday girl?"

"Definitely Sephora; I haven't been in there in so long. Come on, I can trick the girls to give us freebies."

Oh my god I love my girl right now. I mean, sure we all have money with us, but why spend it when we can get freebies?

We all walked into Sephora, and a snotty bitch of a woman came up to us.

"Good afternoon ladies. What would you like to see?"

Nattie just smiled at her, before closing her eyes only to open them to now silver ones. When the snotty worker saw them, she just started acting super nice. I don't know what Nattie did to the woman, but whatever it was it worked, because she started smiling at us.

"Come on back to our new exclusive lounge, and I will get you what you want."

Sheer brilliant! The woman took us back to the lounge, and I must say that it is swanky as hell! She got us glasses of champagne, and then left for a few.

"What did you do to the woman Nattie? She went from bitch to nice in a second."

Nattie took a sip of her champagne. "Oh you know…just had to tighten a few bolts in her brain."

When the lady came back she brought some of her other workers with her. Each of the girls had bags for each of us, filled with one of everything. You name it and it was in the bag; every line of skin care, perfume, makeup, brushes; pretty much everything that they had in stock.

The girls helping the woman were so confused, seeing us getting so much and not taking out cash.

One of them talked. "Um…how are you all going to pay for this?"

Turn around lady got harsh. "They are important clients Sandra. I'd watch your questions if I were you."

She turned to look at us. "Would you like us to help you ladies carry these to your car? Surely you don't want to walk around the mall with these bags all day long."

Nattie talked. "We'd appreciate it."

Right then they called in for some help, and a few minutes later some hunks of juicy men came in, all nice and built, but they don't measure to my Chaske. They took our bags and walked us out the store, where they followed us out to Nattie's Escalade.

After they loaded up the bags, we walked back into the mall before Nattie gave each a tip before heading off. When we walked up to Sephora, the woman's face changed. She kept looking around like she'd lost her damn mind.

We all started laughing.

"Nattie that was brilliant!"

She started walking up to Chanel. "Anyone up for more of the same…mind tricks?"

**SPOV (Stephy's POV)**

My god I love Nattie. I'd forgotten just how much fun she can be. We went from store to store, trying not to laugh whenever the workers would get hypnotized by Nattie's eyes. They'd all start the same, with a bitchy attitude, thinking that we're just broke girls, but Nattie fixed them all.

After just looking at her silver eyes, they'd get all nice and whatnot. They pampered us, like in every store. Ones brought us champagne, while other gave us Cristal.

We went to all the stores we loved back in California, and it was amazing!

We didn't just get freebies for us, but also for our men. We all got our guys the same from most of the stores; shirts, jeans, dress shirts and pants, shoes, accessories; you name it we got it for them.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun shopping."

"I know right sis? I mean, yeah it's free…but at least we got it all."

We were passing by Cartier when I spotted something that I loved for Seth.

"Oh look at that."

The girls all stopped around me, window shopping with me. I had my eyes on a silver, limited edition watch, with diamonds encrusted all around the edge. It didn't look feminine, because of the manly details. I just know that Seth will love it.

"I wanna get that for Seth. He treats me like a princess…but I never buy him anything."

Nattie piped in. "Why don't we all go in? I'd like to get Jake something too."

Emily got embarrassed. "I don't have the money to buy Sam anything. I'd rather stay out here if you all don't mind."

Leah was the same. "I'll stay out here with her."

"Oh no, it'll be my treat. If it makes you any better, you can pay me back however you want. It's my birthday, and I want to treat you all, especially you two girls. You're the first girlfriends I made when I moved here. So please…let me just do this one thing."

"I don't know Nattie…it just feels wrong, letting you get us these things."

"Oh come on Emily, if it makes you feel any better…I'll get you a cookie from Starbucks. It's not harmful what I'm doing. They're not going to go out of business because of what I'm doing."

After a few seconds Leah and Emily started smiling.

"Well…when you put it like that…I'm calling a watch when I see it. Not buts or ifs. Capiche?"

"Sure sure Leah. Now come on, because I think Steph is gonna go crazy if she doesn't get the watch for Seth."

We all walked into Cartier, where a nice pair of gentlemen greeted us. Nattie asked them, or better yet hypnotized them into closing down the store.

They treated us to more champagne and started bringing out the watches that we had liked for our men. All of our watches were wrapped carefully and placed into the Cartier bags. That was when I got an idea.

"Um…Nattie?"

She looked up from a set she was looking at. "What is it Stephy?"

What this right…or wrong? "You think…we could take some jewels with us?"

All the girls started discussing via our mindlink.

_"I don't know…I mean what if we get caught by security or something?"_

_"That's not likely Leah. None of the store owners know what has hit them…if you all want I can do it. I don't mind…I find it kinda exciting."_

_"I say why the hell not? Next time we come we can pay for our things, so why not enjoy what Nattie is doing now?"_

That settled it. Nattie hypnotized the owners to give us precious sets of jewelry; necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, and watches.

I have to say…I enjoyed Cartier.

**EPOV (Emily's POV)**

I know that it shouldn't bother me to be here with the rest of the girls, but seeing how Natalie plays with the store owners to give us freebies just didn't feel right.

We all walked into Carolina Herrera, and I fell in love with the store. That was when I saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was a simple white dress, but the neck was similar to a halter, encrusted jewels all around the neck.

"Oooo I love this dress."

The girls saw the dress and loved it as well. But then I saw the price tag.

"I can't take this."

Natalie came up to me and snatched it off the rack.

"It's your size. Go try it on."

"But I don't have the money Natalie."

"Just do it."

So I took the dress and went to try it on. When I turned to look in the mirror I was amazed. The dress hung to my every curve, bringing them out even more.

"Come on out Emily! I wanna see!"

In all my years that I've known my cousin Leah, this is the first time that I have heard her so excited about shopping.

I walked out of the changing room. All of the girls gasped.

"Oh my god Emily you look gorgeous!"

"Cousin you look smoking! Now the only problem is keeping Sam from ripping up the dress."

I sighed, thinking of how Sam would like the dress on me.

"Oh no Emily. You are not getting sad. Change and I'll get you the dress."

I went back and changed back to my old clothes. I brought the dress back out and Natalie snatched it off of me.

"I'm paying for this…and this too."

She took the dress that Leah had gotten. We started complaining, but Natalie refused to listen.

"Think of it like this, we're all family. What's mine is yours…I see you two as my sisters, just like I see the rest of the girls. Now please, let me get you two these dresses. I have too much money for just me and Jake. I want to share it with you girls too."

God why even bother? I loved my dress, as did Leah, so we didn't argue. Natalie bought the dresses for us, and handed us back our bags.

We walked out the boutique and into the hallways.

"Alright…I don't know about you all…but I think we better drop off THESE bags, then come back to do some real shopping."

We took our bags back to the Escalade, which was now full, but still had space. When we got back to the mall we started discussing stores.

"Which store now Nattie?"

"Hmm…Old Navy! I could use some jeans, plus they have everything half off. I wanna do regular shopping now. What do you all say?"

So off we were to Old Navy, where I can finally get stuff I can pay for.

**LPOV (Leah's POV)**

All of this time, spending time with the girls, has really been fun, which was something I thought I'd never say.

I have to say…Nattie's hypnotizing gift comes in handy. She got us all free stuff, but unlike my cousin Emily, I didn't find it a bad thing.

I mean, come on! How many times am I going to go shopping in Chanel or Gucci? Not often, so why not enjoy it?

We went to Old Navy, where they had just the clothes that I like; all lay back style. I got killer jeans, cute shirts, and even some stuff for Spencer.

From there we went to Sears, JC Penney, and Charlotte Russe. When we got there I knew that they'd wanna play dress up with me, since I like to lay low.

They started getting me these dress up corsets…which I must say are not that bad. We all got to the shoes department, and man I found the perfect heels! Pitch black heels, probably five inches tall, with platform and everything.

"Oh I like these…but they'll make me look like a giant."

Cammi said, "Honey you know how crazy men go when their girl has on killer shoes? Trust me…Spencer will love them."

So I took the heels, a couple pairs of corset tops, and some jewelry and paid for it all.

Up next, Victoria's Secret.

We all started looking at all their pretty bras and panties, deciding which to take. All that you head in the store was this, "oh how cute is this!"

God we are so girly girls. We all got a ton of undergarments, as well as perfumes from then. We all paid our stuff, and walked out to hear our stomachs grumbling.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

When we got out of Victoria's Secret well all headed to the food court. We got either Taco Bell, Chinese, or McDonald's.

After we all sat down and started digging into our food, the girl chat started.

"So…why not start off with the birthday girl?"

Oh god why me? I started blushing when Veronica called out on me, and Cammi started laughing.

"Oh come on Nattie, you know the guys have seen it all because of the pack mind. So…how is it with Jake?"

I started daydreaming of just this morning…of us in the shower…I don't know how long I was like that until the girls started laughing.

"Just look at her, you know they have a good time."

"Oh fine…it's amazing…not to mention how many times."

Megz got interested. "Oooo…just how many times?"

I started laughing. "Too many…seven sometimes."

All the girls started, then Kim started talking.

"Oh thank god it's just not me…I thought Jared was a freak, but you got me out of that doubt Nattie."

Leah knew why that was. "Babe it's because our men are wolves…not that I mind, especially when they mark you."

All of us immediately went to where our marks where and when we all saw each other looking at them, we all started laughing.

"Who knew the guys were so much alike?"

From there we just started talking of what really drives us crazy, which pretty much comes down to the fact that the guys are a bunch of pigs when it comes to eating, but they make up for it in the bedroom.

Around six we all decided it was time to head back home. I had had one heck of a day with my girls. Wonder what the guys will think when we start unloading our…purchases' of the day.

**Author's note:**

**Ok this came to me at the last minute, since I wanted all the wolf girls to get together and just have girl time. I have always dreamt of having mindpowers, so that way I can trick people, and if that includes getting free stuff, hey why the hell not? I'm game. **

**Next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 32 Queen

**Playlist for this chapter: playlist(dot)com/playlist/20579231243**

**Chapter 32 "Queen"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Man I am tired right now. I woke up super early this morning, which resulted in a very nice case of morning sex in the shower with my girl. I wanted to get everything ready for her, for tonight I have got something for my girl.

Around seven Natalie called me to tell me that she had gotten home from the girls shopping day. I told her to change into something nice, for I had a surprise for her.

When I got back to the house an hour later I went upstairs to our room.

"Baby you in here?"

That was when she came out in a sexy black and white dress…and I was speechless. She had her hair extra wavy, with smoky eyes and some killer black heels.

bodyc(dot)com/products/banded-tank-dress/

charlotterusse(dot)?productId=4087973&cp=4238904(dot)4238908

She smirked at me. "You like what you see?"

I went up to her and pulled her to me. "God I love it when you dress sexy."

I bent down, not much because of her pumps, and I kissed my beautiful fiancé. "Happy birthday baby girl."

She started laughing. "Well thank you honey…I did try my best."

"Believe me, you look perfect. Now let's get going."

I took her by the hand and lead her down to the car. I opened the door for her, and off we were to the rec house.

We pulled up, got out, and headed into the rec house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATTIE!"

The look on my girls face was priceless. Everyone had been blocking this from her, since we didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Oh you guys…thank you."

Everyone came up to my girl to congratulate her for finally being legal.

"So when do I get my lap dance Nattie?"

"Oh for the love of god Quil! I told you, if you ever need a blowup doll, just ask for the website."

Before the girls took Natalie off to the table full of presents, I stopped her and showed her what I had gotten her.

I handed her the bouquet of red roses I'd bought her. "Happy birthday beautiful."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

When I saw the roses Jake had gotten me, I was about to cry.

"Oh baby…thank you." I took the roses and leaned up to kiss my sweet Jacob.

"No problem beautiful. Now go open your presents before your girls drive us guys crazy."

The girls practically dragged me to the big table that was full of presents. Right when I got to the table, I started hearing old pop on the stereo.

"Oh my god I haven't heard these songs in so long…"

I started to open my presents, which I completely loved. I got a ton of makeup, clothes, shoes, and things for the new house Jacob was building for us…which I haven't even seen, but oh well.

When it was time to cut the cake we all gathered around the long banquet table. My cake was so pretty; it was a tall cake with white fondant, and the middle was covered with sugar flowers.

http:/media(dot)cakecentral(dot)com/modules/coppermine/albums/userpics/16397/normal_th_1231998889_P1000086_edited_(dot)jpg *the space is this (_)*

Everyone started singing me happy birthday, until it was time to blow the candles. I wished that life get only better for all of us, especially for me and Jacob. I blew the candles out, and we all dug in the cake. Talk about yummy; chocolate cake with butter cream filling.

After we all ate cake and talked for awhile, I decided it was time to start the karaoke. We got everything set up…now all we need to do is choose what to sing.

Since the music from tonight was mostly old ones, like pop and rock, I thought why not just sings that. We sang old Spice Girls, dance included, then Britney, Christina, and others from when we were tweens.

I selected the next song…which is one of my favorites. We girls went up to the mics, and the guys started to clap for us until the song started up. Leah and I got out our guitars just as the music was starting up.

The Runaways Soundtrack "Dead End Justice"

_I'm a blond bombshell and I wear it well  
You're momma says you go straight to hell  
I'm sweet sixteen and a rebel queen  
I look real hot in my tight blue jeans_

Dead end kids in the danger zone  
All of you are drunk or stoned  
Dead end kids you're not alone  
You sleep in the street when you're not at home

Long hot summers make you wanna fight  
The roar of the city lasts all night  
You like drugs you like brew  
You won't believe what I can do to you

Dead end kids in the danger zone  
All of you are drunk or stoned  
Dead end kids you're not alone  
You sleep in the street when you're not at home

Me and Leah started rocking out on our guitars, and for the record, I could see the guys looking at us girlies like…I don't even know what.

_I got away clean with my fake ID  
No more school or mommy for me  
Stealing cars and breaking hearts  
Pills and thrills and acting smart_

Dead end kids in the danger zone  
All of you are drunk or stoned  
Dead end kids you're not alone  
You sleep in the street when you're not at home

In the naked city  
Spaces ain't that pretty  
As I was getting dusted  
I happened to get busted  
Oh yes I was arrested  
Oh god how I protested  
They beat me with a board  
It hurt just like a sword  
They kicked me in the eye  
My brain began to fry  
This is like a movie  
I know I'm gonna scream  
All the pain that I feel  
Makes me feel mean  
It's so sad and crazy here  
I think I'm gonna cry  
If I don't wake up from this dream  
I think I'm gonna...die

Where am !  
Your in a cheap run down teenage jail that's where  
Oh my god!  
Yeah blondie your gonna be here till your 18 so get used to it

Behind the bars, there's a superstar  
Who never had a chance  
She could sing, she could dance  
You don't sing and dance in juvie honey  
Behind the walls, they've seen it all  
Gotta have, gotta have

Justice, justice  
Don't want your law and order  
Justice, justice  
Or worldwide disorder

What you in for?  
Wouldn't you like to know.  
Behind the fence, there is no defense  
There's murder, rape and bribery  
In and out, burglary  
You don't look so tough  
Oh I been around  
On the planet sorrow, there is no tommorrow  
Gonna get...

Justice, justice  
Don't want your law and order  
Justice, justice  
Or worldwide disorder

You can't turn off the tears  
They crawl in juvenile hall  
Cruel reform schools  
They don't smile, they got no bail or jury trial  
Joan, lets break out tonite  
Ok Cherie, whats the plan?

You grab the guard, in the prison yard  
Get his keys and gun, we'll run  
My old man's waiting outside in a van  
Is he handsome?  
You'll see  
Cause you know, we gotta be free

Justice, justice  
Don't want your law and order  
Justice, justice  
Or worldwide disorder

We'll go far through the prison yard  
You and me, we will be free  
Just be safe, don't be late  
If you see the guard don't hesitate

But Joan I'm getting tired  
I've run out of fire  
I can't go any farther  
But Cherie you must try harder  
Joan, I'm down, my ankle  
I can't go on, but I can't leave you  
What do I do?  
Save yourself, you know what you gotta do  
OH MY GOD

The rest of the song Leah and I rocked out on our guitars, thank to practice sessions. Here we were, us two wolf girls, in party dresses and killer pumps, rocking out on the guitars. After we were done the guys came up to us and started rooting at us wolf gals, but can you blame them?

The rest of the party went off with a blast. The guys tried to sing…but they failed. I think they better stick to just patrolling the area.

We turned on our party playlist, and started dancing with each other. Pure music that I love to dance to and it helps when your sexy alpha imprint is your dance partner.

Jake and I pressed up against each other, just enjoying ourselves. Could I ask for a better 18th birthday party?

I don't think so.

Around 2am everyone started heading home. I was just done saying goodbye to everyone when Jake told me that he had a surprise for me.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Instead of taking Natalie back to Forks, I decided it was time that I show her something. I drove the car down a new road in La Push, until we had reached the place.

I heard Natalie unbuckle her belt. "Where are we?"

I got out the car and went to open the door for her. "Welcome to our new home."

That was when Natalie saw our new house. I had spent all of today working with the guys to get everything in there; the new appliances, the furniture, pretty much everything. It took practically all day, but we did it.

loghome(dot)com/images/Articles/1-jack-hanna-log-cabin-906(dot)jpg

The house is cabin style, just on the outside, with a chimney on the left side. It's surrounded by the forests, but the beach is right near; all you have to do is walk down the trail that leads there. The porch has rocking chairs for us, while plants hang in their pots. Around the edges of the house are flowers, mostly lilac, since Natalie loves them.

It was awhile before she said anything. "Jacob…is this… our house?"

I took her hand and lead her up the steps. If it had been an earlier time, I would've taken her to see the backyard, but oh well.

lodging4vacations(dot)com/mammoth-creek-craftsman/4-backyard-forest(dot)jpg

"This is my gift to you. Welcome home."

I opened the door, but instead of letting Natalie walk inside, I carried her bridal style into our new home. I didn't even bother showing her the rest of the house, because I knew that there was only one room that interested her at that moment.

When I got us upstairs, I let her down and when she saw the room, she was awestruck.

furniturehomedesign(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/ornate-poster-canopy-bed(dot)png

Our bedroom has cream colored walls, with visible beams on top. The window that looks out onto the backyard is tall and oval, with caramel color curtains. But what I had worked hard on was buying the bedroom furniture, for I knew that we'd be spending the majority of our time in here.

Our bed is a canopy one as well, but more grandeur. The posts are taller and wider, resembling Corinthian columns, with gold embedded in around them. The top of the bed has a white see-through sheet, which makes it resemble looking at clouds. The bed is king size, with plush pillows and a comfortable mattress, which is covered in gold sheets and comforter; basically it resembles a bed suited for a queen, which is just what Natalie is to me.

She is the queen of my heart.

"Jacob it's beautiful…I love it."

She turned around and pulled me down to a kiss me, while I bended down to pick her up and place her down onto our new bed.

We started removing each other's clothing, until we were left with just our naked bodies. I started trailing kisses down Natalie's neck while I felt her claw my bare back with her nails. We started moaning out each other's names, not in any rush. Tonight is just about the two of us, and that we finally are one step closer to being with each other, for eternity.

As we came down from cloud nine, Natalie pulled my chin up to look at me.

"Thank you…"

I reached up to kiss her. "For what?"

"For everything…for making me that happiest girl on the planet right now…"

I grabbed Natalie and felt her relax against my chest. "You have nothing to thank me for baby…I love you Nattie."

"I love you Jakey…"

**Author's note:**

**So honest truth, was it good or bad? For some reason I rushed writing this chapter. Don't know why; I just did. I hope you all enjoyed the chapters! I will try to post like always, once a week. But if school starts to get..tough, then it may be delayed.**

**BREAKING NEWS! I have decided that after I complete TBL, I will be starting on a new story! And this is a Bella and Jacob one too! OMG super excited! Have the idea in my mind, but need to get the storyline final, or as close to it as possible. Future news will be reported on these notes in upcoming chapters.**

**Keep the reviews and alerts coming! They are the best! Until next time my readers! Love you all and take care! xoxoxoxoxox**

**~Melissa =)**


	38. Chapter 33 Unexpected

**Hello my loves! Happy Labor Day to you all! So happy that I got tons of reviews and alerts! You all rock!**

**Shoutouts to Ozlady80, MissAnnBlack, and my beta Megan! You girls are the best!**

**Playlist: playlist(dot)com/playlist/20614594315**

**Chapter 33 "Unexpected"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

It's been a few days since Natalie's 18th birthday, and we're now living in our new house in La Push. Nattie has gone into house mode; getting everything from her old house and bringing it here. She's decided that she wants to keep the other house until we get married, and then either sell it or rent it out.

Things couldn't be better for us. It's now Spring Break, and since the both of us are on break that means that when I'm not out on patrol with the guys, I'm shacking up in the new casa.

The newest thing is that Nattie is teaching me is how to dance to all types of Latin music. Reggaeton is the easiest by far, since it's just Latin hip-hop. Salsa and meringue are a workout; spinning and twirling but fun nonetheless. My favorite one is bachata music, which narrows it down to this group called Aventura; those guys are awesome!

Right now I have Wisin Y Yandel blaring through my car stereo on our way to First Beach for the BBQ we're having. All the imprints will be there, so will dad with Sue, and even little Claire bear as Quil likes to call her.

I parked the car and started helping Nattie unload the food she'd made; smells good too.

"It should smell good; I made it."

Nattie had on a pair of short shorts, paired with a bikini top, and a black button down shirt opened exposing the girls. Man this is torture right now…

We walked down to where everyone was hanging out; I went with the guys while Nattie went with the girls, talking wedding plans and such.

Sam and I started lighting the grills to start the burgers when dad walked up.

"I forgot to mention that Charlie will be coming up here later."

"That's cool dad."

After I helped Sam, I went and hooked up my Iphone to the stereo and started playing my playlist.

**We the Kings, "Heaven can wait"**

_here's a song for the nights  
i think too much and  
here's a song when i imagine us together  
here's a song for when we talk too much  
and i forget my words_

heaven can wait up high in the sky  
it's you and i  
heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
i'm yours tonight  
lay your heart next to mine  
i feel so alive  
tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'cause heaven can wait

"Oh baby I love that song…does it really express what you feel?"

I started laughing. "It does baby." I went up and kissed her forehead, "Trust me."

We all started filling up our plates when Quil arrived with Claire. Since Nattie met Claire, she fell in love with the kid.

"Nattie!"

The kid practically flew to Natalie's arms.

Natalie started ticking Claire. "Claire bear! How's the princess today?"

Claire started laughing at Nattie talking in a cartoon voice. Kinda cute though. "Wook wut Quil got me."

She pulled out a little makeup kit from behind. Quil would so get the kid that too.

"Oooo. Hey, you want to play beauty parlor? We'll make you very pretty, right girls?"

"Yeah Claire bear…maybe you could get a little boyfriend at pre-school."

Quil didn't take Veronica's comment too well, but oh well. The girls filled up their plates, one for Claire as well, and took her away to get down to business.

They all sat down with Claire on the blankets laid out on the sand, one brushing her hair, while Natalie and the rest did her make-up and nails.

"Well that's one thing you don't have to worry about."

I hadn't even heard Sam come up next to me. "What?"

He just started laughing. "Nattie, she's pretty good with kids. She'll make a wonderful mother; not just her, but all the girls."

"I think we have plenty of time later on for that. Right now it's just the two of us…" Now that Sam had brought that up, I know that he's right. Natalie will make a great mother. I can just envision her with a round stomach, carrying my child.

I went to talk with the boys about the new leech trail Natalie and I picked up last night, and how we'd be stepping up our patrols. I told Nattie that she'd be out from patrols until things clear up. I know she can help us, but I just want her home, safe and sound.

We kept discussing strategies when I heard one of my new songs.

**Aventura's "Dile al amor"**

I went up to Nattie, "You wanna dance?"

She grabbed my hand, "Sure sure."

We walked to the mini dance floor that was out in the sand. I grabbed Natalie close to me, and then we started dancing to the song.

When the ending came up, I started singing the lyrics, as did Nattie.

_I don't need no love in my life  
I don't need no love in my life  
I don't need no love in my life  
I don't need no love..._

When the song was finished I bent down to kiss my precious girl and everyone started with their nonsense."Oh get a room you two."

"Why don't you shut it Quil?" What a friend Quil is…

I was about to start dancing again when I heard dad laughing.

"Well look who decided to come back home."

We all turned around to see none other than Bella Swan coming alongside Charlie down the beach.

"Bella!"

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

When I saw Jacob run to Bella, I felt something go off inside me…which has never happened to me before. I saw Jacob lift her up and give her a bone breaking hug, telling her how much he'd missed her in all the years that she was gone.

"Holy crap Jake…are you on steroids?

My man just rolled his eyes. "Sure Bella…I'm on steroids. I've gotten busted up a few times…but if it helps with the ladies…"

Jacob would say something like that…

The girls came up to me, but Leah was unhappy. "This is bad news…"

I turned to see her eyeing Bella. "Why do you say that Leah?"

"Because you don't know Bella; I've known her since we were little. My dad, Billy, and her dad Charlie would all go fishing together, leaving all of us kids to play with one another during the summer when she'd come up. Every time she saw Jacob, she lit up…"

I hadn't known that…just the stuff that Quil said back at Christmas. Jacob never talked about Bella, but hey I didn't know her. Bella seems like a nice girl; she looks so shy, too shy if you ask me.

"Maybe she's changed since then."

"I doubt that. She'd be around Jacob like she was glued to him."

I know that if Leah says it it's because it's true. Now that I'm getting a closer look at Bella…something is off. For one I can't read her mind, which is weird.

"I can't read her mind…at all."

"Are you serious? That's never happened to you."

"I know that Leah…"

I walked up to where the rest of the guys where, which was around Bella. The girls followed me, obviously.

"…how've you been? It's been years since you've been here."

"I was living with my mom like always. But I got bored of Florida, so I decided to come back here."

I went up to Jake, taking his hand. "Hey you…"

"Hiya back…oh, let me introduce you to someone. Natalie this is Bella, Bella this is Natalie."

Time to do some damage control... Everyone was around us while I extended my hand, "Hi Bella. I'm Natalie, Jacob's fiancée."

Her face changed from happy to pissed off. I knew it!

_"I told you Nat. The girl is hooked on Jacob."_

_"Well too fucking bad for her ass…you were right Leah."_

Bella was shocked. "Oh…Jacob didn't say anything."

I just shrugged it off. "You know men…always forgetful. We got engaged this past New Years Eve, which was very romantic…but that's just my Jacob…right honey?"

"Damn right…you know I'm the romantic type baby."

How do I make it better? "Oh! You like the ring Bella?"

I lifted my hand to show her the ring, which she recognized. "Is that…"

"Sarah's ring? Yeah. She left Jake a letter…letting him know to give it to the woman that holds his heart…and I guess that's me."

Jake pressed me close to his warm body, which I enjoyed so much. "Of course it's you beautiful, and it'll always be like that, I promise."

Jake bent down to kiss me on the forehead, and I could see in Bella's eyes that she was jealous.

"Oh where are my manners? I have to introduce you to my girls."

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled to where my girls where. "Bella these are my girls…," I started pointing them out, "this is Cammi, Megan, Steph, Vero, and Kim. And of course you know Emily and Leah."

When Bella saw Leah, she got scared. "Yeah I remember Emily and Leah. It's nice to meet the rest of you."

_"Maybe we should have some fun…"_

I got with the girls. "Hey Bella? You wanna play volleyball with us?"

I could tell she wasn't the athletic type. "Um…"

"Oh come on Bella. It'll just be us girls."

After we finally convinced her, we all got into teams. Leah wanted to mess with her, so Leah picked Bella to be on her team. We started hitting the ball back and forth across the net, and when I saw the ball come to me I spiked it…which lead to knocking Bella down onto the sand and making her nose bleed.

"Oh god Bella I am so sorry…"

_"Get real Nat, this is too funny…"_

Bella got mad. "It's alright, don't worry about it. I think I'm gonna go home."

She didn't even let us help her out. She went up to her dad, got the keys to his car, and she left.

When Jacob saw what happened, he got mad at me. We didn't say anything on the way home. We barely walked in the house when he started talking.

"What was up with you and the girls today?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Natalie you were being rude to Bella! What the fuck was that with spiking the ball at her?"

"And since when do you yell at me? Jacob it was an accident! It could've happened to anyone!"

Jacob and I just kept quiet for a minute, so I decided to give light on what I saw and thought.

"Jacob…I'm sorry."

He just looked at me like he'd heard a miracle. "It's just that…I got a bad vibe from her. I couldn't read her mind, but it wasn't just that. The way she looked at you…"

Jacob just started laughing, like it was some sick joke. "So you were jealous of Bella?"

"God I knew you'd think that! It's not that I'm jealous…but I saw how she looked you Jacob! Leah told me how it was for the two of you."

Jacob relaxed. "Baby you have nothing to worry about. We're just friends."

"Jacob you don't get it at all! Did you not see how she reacted to me having your mothers ring? God she practically was killing me with her eyes."

"For the love of god Natalie just shut up! You don't know Bella at all! I do and that's all that matters! All of you were being a bunch of bitches to her!"

Jacob grabbed the keys to his Mustang and walked to the front door.

"If you walk out that door don't come back!"

Jacob didn't say anything. He just walked out the door, and I heard him leave in his car.

I grabbed the first thing that was closest to me, which was the vase of roses that he gave me the night before. I threw it at the door, and saw how the glass shattered into a million pieces.

I went to bed crying…because of how I had made everything go from perfect…to a complete mess.

Jacob didn't come home that night…

**Author's note:**

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! =)**


	39. Chapter 34 Hold back

**More reading! Meet you all at the end! =)**

**Chapter 34 "Hold back"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I am a complete idiot, period!

It's been three weeks since I ruined everything…and Jacob never did come back home. I got a call from Quil, letting me know that Jacob was living in his spare room.

Jacob came by a week after the fight, letting me know that Bella had told him that she had fallen in love with Edward, and that she was planning on becoming one of them. Jacob was against it.

"I don't get why you're bothering with it Jacob. Bella has chosen her life, so just accept it."

"Damn it Natalie I'm not gonna let Bella become one of them! We're protectors! We're supposed to prevent this from happening!"

I tried to stay calm, "But if that's what she wants..?"

"She's just confused. I can't believe you'd let her become one of them! They're bloodsuckers!"

"Don't talk about the Cullens like that! They've done nothing but support me and you know it!"

"So you're defending what Edward plans to do to her? I can't believe you Natalie!"

"If that's what Bella wants than yes!"

Jacob left…again.

So here we are, at school like any other week, thank god it's Friday, and I'm miserable. The girls are trying to get me happy, but it isn't working.

The problem with me is that I'm too damn proud to admit my mistakes. I just want Jacob to come to me, but he's as hardheaded as I am. I haven't gone on patrols since that night, especially since there are other vampires in the area, but oh well.

I saw Bella getting out of Edward's Volvo, holding hands. It's unbelievable that she's been here less than a month, and she's determined to be a vampire. I saw what it was like for Edward through his mind, and I saw that when a vampire makes an eternal bond to someone, there is no going back. He is in love with Bella…but I don't know about her.

I was reading Edward's mind, and I could see that he was delaying the change. He did want Bella to stay human, but she's too stubborn to see the sacrifices she'd be making. I also got from Edward that she keeps talking to Jacob, that she sees him at Billy's place when her dad goes there to watch the games.

I decided to spend some time with Alice, since she always knows how to cheer me up. By lunch time we were sitting with the rest of the Cullens, plus Bella.

"We have to discuss the dress Natalie. Have you been looking at the choices I think would be good for you?"

"Oh. Um…yea Alice. I've narrowed the choices down to a few."

"Well good. Now, the flowers…"

I could tell Bella was all ears on this. "Wedding plans?"

"Yes, Jacob and I decided on a July wedding."

"Oh…I was only asking because Jacob hasn't said anything to me."

God she is pissing me off. "Why would he? He never mentioned inviting you to the wedding. We only intend on inviting close friends and family."

"Well, when you think about it, Jacob and I are practically family. We've known each other since we were little."

_"Edward I suggest you get Bella out of here before I rip her up to pieces."_

Edward got the message. "Do you want to go hiking this weekend with me Bella? I could show you some beautiful places."

Thank you Edward, but by then I was just not into anything. I knew I shouldn't be here. "I think I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling good."

"You want me to take you home?"

"No I'm fine Alice…I'll get back to you on the wedding plans. I'll see you all later."

I went to the office, checked myself out, and then headed back home to La Push.

When I got home I started walking down the beach until I reached the cliffs. I decided why the hell not. I took my clothes off, just staying in my V. Secret and jumped into the freezing waters.

I started swimming in the waters, which started to warm up because of my body heat, and just enjoyed it.

I wonder…how hard it'd be for me to drown in these waters.

I stayed in the water for a few hours, and then decided it'd be best to head back home. But for some reason…I didn't want to go back home, but for a nice long run.

I tied my clothes to my ankle, and I phased. Running through the forest is amazing; your instincts possess your every move.

You feel nothing but your inner wolf…

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I must be the biggest fucking douche bag right now.

I walked out on Natalie weeks ago, and here I am in Quil's house, hearing him play patty cake with Claire. I needed to get out of the house.

"Quil I'm heading out."

"Alright Jake."

As soon as I hit the trees, I stripped and phased. As soon as I did I felt someone else was with me, but they were blocking. I knew it was Natalie.

_"Just go away Jacob."_

_"We need to talk."_

I started following her scent, which was leading me further into the woods. I guess she knew I was following her, because the next minute I didn't sense her anymore.

I phased back and skipped out on dressing. Natalie hadn't even dressed yet, and just seeing her…in all her naked glory…man I got hard just seeing her.

"Jacob just go away-"

She was about to keep talking, but I'd heard enough. I walked up to her and grabbed her face to kiss her heavenly lips that I had missed these past weeks.

I felt her try to push me away, but that only made me hold onto her tighter, until I felt her finally give in.

She started moaning in my mouth, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I let my hands roam down to her naked body to her perfect ass, which I grabbed before lifting her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me to her body.

I know she felt how hard I was, because she started moaning every time I touched her. I pushed her back against one of the trees, and I just let go.

I lowered her down, only to thrust into her with everything I had.

She let out a loud moan, "Oooo….oh god Jacob…"

Natalie grabbed onto my shoulders, digging her fingernails onto my flesh, leaving a good amount of pain…but I loved it.

I started panting, "God Nat…I'm fucking stupid…"

I saw her biting down on her lower lip, "Jacob just fuck me…hard…"

I kept thrusting into her while I bit down the mark I had left her, making it bleed again. I had marked her yet again. "Oh shit…damn it…"

Natalie let go of my shoulders and started roaming my body with her hands. I felt her leaving me deep marks on my back with her nails, and I could feel blood coming out. She started to bite my earlobes, my neck, until she bit down on my mark, making it bleed as well.

"Baby…I'm fucking sorry…"

She was panting hard, "No…I am…"

I shut her up by kissing her hard in her lips, making them swell up when I went to attack her breasts.

"God I missed you…"

"Oooo…me too baby…so fucking much…"

I felt her getting closer to release, as was I. I kept thrusting a few more times until I released myself inside her. Natalie and I fell to the ground, panting hard over what has just happened.

I turned over to see Natalie looking at me, smiling. "Wow…"

I pulled her to me and started kissing her again, but with no rush on anything. She kissed me back like there was never a problem.

I pushed back her hair off her precious face, so I could see those eyes of her. "Sorry it took me so long…to come back."

She looked down. "I'm the one that should be sorry…I got jealous…and hardheaded. I don't know why you put up with me."

I kissed her forehead, "You shouldn't be jealous of Bella. In the end, she's not the one I'm going to marry."

She started laughing. "So you still want to marry me?"

"And why not? You're my imprint, and I love you…even if you are hardheaded."

After awhile of just lying on the forest floor, we got up and phased back towards home. We started racing each other, which was fun since I blew past Natalie at first, but she caught up to me.

When we got back to our house, we phased back, not bothering to put back on our clothing, and I lifted Nattie onto my shoulders, running for the shower. Hell I didn't care if I got the house dirty, I wanted my girl and I wanted her now. So what better way than to take a nice long shower?

Nattie kept squealing, "Jacob put me down!"

I kept tapping that perfect lil ass of hers, leaving a hand mark, "Alright."

I got the shower started, and I pulled my girl to me, started kissing her, and I just acted like any eighteen year old horny guy with his naked fiancé in the shower.

I lifted her up and pressed her against the wall under one of the showerheads. Right then we started off with round number two…for it was just beginning. I had much to make up for after weeks of not being with her…and I have to say, it was better than that dream I'd had had the day of her pool party back in August.

And that ladies and gentlemen was a very good shower…believe me.

**Author's note:**

**So...what did you all think? Make-up with Jake, naked, in the woods, and having hot sex? I think I deserve a slap on the back. hehehe**

**Alright ladies, Bella is in the story, so get ready because this is gonna get good! Send in the reviews and alerts like always, cause I love to read them and they give me motivation to write better chapters! **

**So until next time ladies, take care, and keep on reading!**

**~Melissa **


	40. Chapter 35 Don't know how

**Hello my darling readers! For some reason, I just thought that I should post one more chapter this week, and I gotta tell you all, we're getting drama up in here!**

**Thank you to all you girls that sent me reviews! They were amazing! Loved that you all enjoyed the last chapters! Major shout out to all my readers, especially Ozlady80! Girl thank you so much!**

**Chapter 35 "Don't know how…"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

_Dear diary,_

_It's me, but then again who would it be if not me? Ok, time for updates. It's now the end of May, and it's been seven months since Jake and I have been together, four months since I've been engaged, two months since we moved to our house in La Push, and in just one week we are both graduating._

_Since Jake graduated high school earlier this year, he still gets to walk on stage to get his diploma, along with the rest of his boys. Then a few days after that he finishes up his career; I knew he and the guys would finish earlier than expected…way earlier. But then again what can expect from guys that just love anything that has to do with cars? Not much._

_The Monday after Jake and I made up… after some much needed make-up sex over the entire weekend, he took me to school, just like before. I was wearing my rings again, as well as the bracelet and the necklace. I had taken them off after our fight, but Jake put them on after…personal time together. He wasn't talking to Bella, since he was already seeing her as one of the dead. _

_When Bella saw me, hand in hand with my fiancé, I tried not to make much out of it. Jacob and I had talked things through and I had said that I'd try to get along with her, but couldn't make the promise. Jacob was hurting because his closest childhood friend was planning on ending her life to become our enemy._

_Jacob doesn't know what to think of the whole idea, since he's gotten close to the Cullens due to me in the first place. The thing is that the treaty is now void, so there isn't anything he can do. I've tried to be supportive, but I can see that this is worse than I had once imagined._

_Either way, we'll just have to wait and see what happens…_

_Question: can one die from happiness? It's the same question that I had asked Jake the night I came back after leaving, but I still don't know the answer. Sometimes…it just seems too good to be true, and I'm scared that one day I'll wake-up and everything will be gone. Jacob and I have done so much since our fight…which has been nothing but amazing. Let's just leave it at that._

_But it's silly for me to think something like that. I have Jacob, and that's all I need. I wouldn't say that he's my other half, since in psychology that doesn't really exist. So I just look at him as one that brings more into my life, because that's what he does. He brings the best out of me, just like he says I bring out the best in him._

_Yet…I feel as if something is wrong…or like something bad is about to happen…just like last year. For the past few days Jacob has been stressed out and distant with me, but he won't tell me why. I haven't asked him about it since I've been stressed out myself as well with wedding planning with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. _

_Oh well…all I can hope for is that after graduation all goes back to normal. I gotta head out now; I have to finalize Jacob's graduation gift. I know he is gonna love it!_

_~Natalie_

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

"Jacob, you ready to head out? I wanna get to the gym early to take pictures with the girls. I wanna make a scrapbook of this year; a scrapbook full of memories like Bella said."

I was too busy in my own little world to pay attention to what Natalie was telling me. Today's our high school graduation day, but right now I'm not in it. I don't know how to deal with what's on my mind.

I didn't even hear her approaching me until I felt her wrap her arms around me. "Hey, you alright?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Nat. I was just thinking…"

She sat down next to me on the bed. "Jacob what's wrong? These past few days you've been…strange. Baby tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you."

I looked at my fiancé, and I just thought the first thing that popped into my mind. "I just keep thinking…of how proud my mom would've been to see me graduating today."

"Oh honey I'm sorry…but you know she's here with you. I can sense her right now, and I know she's proud of you, just like I am."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder. It's not that it was a lie, because I do miss my mom and wished that she were alive to see this, but that's not what was on my mind.

"I'm glad I have you in my life Natalie…I never want to lose you."

"And you'll never lose me, I promise."

She kissed my forehead and pulled me off the bed. "Now come on, we gotta get to the gym early to meet up with the gang."

We got our caps, medals, and sashes and headed out to the gym. When we got there we walked out to where our group was.

"About time you two get here. Don't even wanna think about what you were doing back at the house."

"And that would be none of your business Paul. Worry about what happens back at our place instead of being so damn nosey. Yeesh! You never change do you?"

"Fuck to the no! That's why you love me anyway baby."

We all started taking pictures; of course all the girls had to take like a million, all with different poses, while we guys just took some of us being cool and stuff.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Edward got to be valedictorian for our class, not that I even care. We all went up to receive our diplomas, our group applauding every time one from our group got theirs. I clapped, whistled, damn even howled when my girl got her diploma, and she did the same when it came to be my turn. Once we were congratulated, we threw our caps up in the air and cheered on the fact that we're done with high school.

"Baby we made it!"

"I know…I just wish mom could've been here."

Natalie was quiet for a minute, "Come with me."

We walked out of the gym and into the forests, going deeper so as not be found. When Natalie closed her eyes, I knew what she was doing. A few seconds later, I was looking at my mom.

"Happy graduation day my Jacob."

I started crying, seeing my mom again. "I wish you could've seen it mom."

Mom took me into one those hugs letting me know that it'll be alright. "Ha, my boy you have much to learn. Of course I saw it, why ever would I miss seeing you graduate? You should listen to Natalie more often you know…"

My mom and I talked for a few more minutes, until she had to leave me.

"Better now than later Jacob…"

When Natalie came back, I thanked her for letting me see my mom again. We got back to the gang and headed off to the party over at the Cullens. Even though I can't stand the Cullens, specifically Edward because of what Bella wants; I know how much they mean to Natalie.

As soon as we got out the car and I saw what outfit Natalie had decided on wearing under her gown, I knew that I had to appreciate her more now than ever.

dillards(dot)com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?catalogId=301&langId=-1&storeId=301&productId=502312630&view=80&No=80&N=1601734&searchUrl=%2Fendeca%2FEndecaStartServlet%3Fview%3D80%26No%3D80%26N%3D1601734&R=03336131

She caught me looking. "What are you staring at? It's just me you know."

I took my gown off; I had on a blue button down shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Just seeing how lucky I am," I walked up to her and gave her a kiss, "to have an amazing girl like you."

"You talk as if you're…gonna lose me."

I breathed in her scent, "It sometimes feels like that…that I will lose you at any moment."

"Jacob look at me."

She lowered my chin so I could look her in the eye. "You will never lose me, I promise."

She kissed me, as to confirm what she'd told me. "Now come on. It's a graduation party, so let's have fun."

When we entered the Cullens place, the scent hit me hard. I felt like gagging, but I kept it together. Alice came up to greet us. I happen to like Alice, since she's become like a sister to Natalie.

"Yay! You two made it! By the way, I love what you two are wearing!"

I had to laugh at her; she would love the clothes. "What are you saying pixie? That we dress horribly on ordinary days?"

"Of course not Jacob, but since Nattie has such great taste in fashion…"

"Jake has a great fashion sense…even when patrolling."

I looked to see Nat wink at Alice to see if she got the joke. Man this girl knows how to get a guy going.

"Ok enough talk. It's time to party!"

We got to the dance floor, where the rest of our pack was and we just started dancing to what Emmett was playing on the turntables.

I have to say, the Cullens know how to throw a party. Up against the wall of pure glass were long tables full of food and drinks, while the turntables were beside the staircase leading upstairs.

**Boy like Girls "Love drunk"**

"I love this song…cause I'm so drunk on you."

God this girl is funny. She kept jumping around me, pointing at me when the words "love drunk" come on.

"Well than I've been drunk for months because of you."

"Oh…what did you have that still has you in a hangover? Pure vodka, whiskey…?"

"Well let's see…"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me to kiss those heavenly lips of hers. "I've been drunk on love since I met you."

She just laughed, "Same here honey."

After the song ended Nattie pulled me aside. "I have something for you."

She went to her clutch and pulled out an envelope to give to me.

"What is it?"

She got all excited about what was inside. "Oh just read it."

I pulled the papers out and started reading. I couldn't believe it! "Are-are you serious?"

"That right there is your graduation present."

I called everyone over to where we were.

"What is it Jake? Nat what did you do this time?"

"Stop making me sound like a criminal Jared! Geez it's just his graduation present."

I swallowed twice before talking. "She-she got me a garage."

Everyone just looked at her. "You got him a garage?"

She just nodded her head, fully happy at what she had done. "I had the name written on the paper. It is now "The Wolves Den."

What had I ever done to deserve a girl like Natalie? I had no idea…but I didn't deserve her. I knew deep down that she deserved someone that could give her more than I could ever wish for.

"Natalie you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to give you the surprise. I squared a pretty good deal…since all the equipment is gonna be free of charge, thanks to my talents. All you guys have to do is just decide when to open the shop. I know what it means to you all to work on cars, especially to you Jacob. I hope…I hope you like it honey."

I took Natalie in my arms, not believing that this was happening to me. I still don't see how she could so something like this for me…

The rest of the night went off with more fun than before. I had graduated, on the verge of marrying the most amazing girl I could've ever asked for, and now I have my own garage.

But deep down inside…I know that things are going to go from amazing…to destructible.

**Author's note:**

**So...what did you all think? I cannot wait for you all to read more! Anyone think they know what's about to happen? Maybe...maybe not. *evil chuckle***

**Keep sending in reviews! I love reading how much you all love the chapters! Means a lot to me!**

**Until next time keep on reading and rocking out! Also rewatch New Moon just to see the wovles...*sighs* I need me some Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam thank you very much. lol**

**~Meli =)**


	41. Chapter 36 Lost her

**Hello my lovies! It is me again, and I thought that since I can't wait for you all to read, why not post two chapters today? Unfortunately I am suffering writers block once again, though not as bad this time.**

**Now I've gotten reviews asking me about Bella, and I cannot give away anything. All you can do is just keep on reading *evil laugh***

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter and see you all at the bottom!**

**Chapter 36 "Lost her"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

You ever get the feeling that things are just going to spill out of control? Well that's just what's happening to me. I feel as if it's all about to end, and for good reason.

After high school graduation, I graduated as a mechanic, along with the rest of the guys. Since then Natalie has been 100% into getting everything ready for the wedding, which is next month, July 24.

"Hey Jake, I'm heading out."

"Oh. Where you going?"

She had an organizer full of papers for the wedding planner, aka Alice. "I'm heading over to see Alice. Are you doing anything later?"

I just acted normal. "The guys want to go to Port Angeles to see that new movie that came out. It's supposed to be a really good one, so I'm going with them."

She got her car keys and a fruit drink. "Oh ok. Have a good time. You start the shop on Monday, so just enjoy the free time. As for me …I have to get fitted for my dress, again."

"I'll have a good time, just with the guys. Don't let Alice get to you though. I need a bride at the wedding you know."

"Hahahahaha, very funny Jacob. Ok. I gotta go before Alice goes crazy."

She reached up to kiss me, but I didn't let her go. I wanted to hold onto her, for as long as I could.

She pulled back to look at me. "Baby you sure you're alright? I sense something…that you're not telling me."

Damn it! "It's nothing…it's just I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Why do I get the-the feeling that you're lying to me?"

I let out a deep breath. "I'm not lying to you. It's just that…we can't get those leeches that are around the area, I got the new garage, have to bring customers…"

She placed her things on the table so she could wrap her arms around me. "Hey relax. I don't want you going crazy because of it. It'll all work out, you'll see."

She kissed me once more, but left all too quickly.

"Ok now I really gotta go. When do you think you'll be back?"

I got up and grabbed my car keys. "Around nine or ten tonight."

"Alright. I'll see if I can bring some food or something. See you tonight."

"I love you baby."

She said, "And I love you more!"

We walked out to our cars, and headed out. She went to the Cullens, while I headed north to Port Angeles.

I got to the theater and saw the guys waiting by the entrance.

"Hey Jake made it!"

We went inside, got each of ourselves huge ass buckets of popcorn with extra butter, large ICEE, and we sat down in our seats to watch the movie.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

"There. It's done!"

I turned around to look in Alice's monstrous mirror, and I finally saw my finished dress. I couldn't believe she'd done it! Alice had taken a design I had seen and made it into my dress.

davidsbridal(dot)com/Product_Cap-Sleeve-Organza-A-Line-Gown-WG3007_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns

I gave Alice a big hug. "Alice I love it! It's perfect!"

She started laughing, along with Rosalie and Esme. "I knew you'd love it! And who do you have to thank?"

"You of course, but also Rosie and Esme. You all are amazing, thank you."

Alice took some shots of the finished look, since she'd decided to do my hair and makeup to see how it'd turn out; she'd even gotten me a bouquet of flowers to see how it'd play out. I took copies of the shots and put them in my organizer, then had the girls help me take off the dress.

"You think it's a good idea to take the dress home? I know Jacob won't peek, since he knows I'll see him wanting to do it."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't think it'll hurt anyone. Just make sure he doesn't see it before the wedding, or else its bad luck."

We placed the dress in the box Alice had gotten for it, and we took to the car. I went back inside to just have some much needed girl time.

As we sat in the kitchen table, Bella came in with Edward. I was too busy eating ravioli to even notice or care. Bella and I aren't friends, but that doesn't mean I can't have a decent conversation with her.

"Do you want something to eat Bella? I made extra since Natalie's appetite has gone up a bit."

Rose piped in. "I wonder what that's all about."

I swallowed a piece. "This happens only when I have something big coming up, aka the wedding. Plus the garage is opening in three days, so the pressure is on to bring in clientele."

Esme handed me some orange juice. "Don't worry Natalie, I'm sure everything will be fine. Jacob and the boys are talented."

That gave me an idea. "Maybe Rose should go and work for the guys."

She started laughing. "Yea right. Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll stay here."

I read what Edward had on his mind; he and Bella had an argument about extending her time.

"Um…Bella?"

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

I wiped my mouth with the cloth napkin. "I know what you plan to do, that you want to become one of them."

"Why do you even care?"

God the woman is hardheaded. "You think I hate you, but I don't. I only hate the fact that you're planning on becoming something that will hurt Jacob. And whatever hurts him, it hurts me as well."

She was quiet for a minute. "Why would Jacob care?"

"Well that's a stupid question. Listen…I know that Jake only sees you as a friend, and he wants what's best for you. He wants you to live your life as it should be; to grow up, have a life, marry someone, and even have kids."

She made a face. "I don't want any kids. The idea alone…it creeps me out."

Well there's not much of a shocker. "I don't get why it creeps you out. It's something that most of us girls dream about since we're little; marry prince charming and have a family." I had to smile at that, since it had been on my mind since Jacob proposed to me.

"Look Natalie, I can see that you're trying to lure me to stay human, but that's not what I want. I want to be immortal, so I can spend the rest of my life with Edward."

"But have you thought about the pain you're going to cause others?"

She was quiet for a few. "Yes I have…but I know what I want."

"So you're willing to make your family and friends think you're dead? You know you won't be able to see them, unless from a safe distance. And, not only that, but the sacrifices you'd be making?"

She didn't answer me.

I had to make her see reason. "You'd be fighting…temptation, just like the rest of them. I've read their thoughts, about those first years, and it's not easy. The choices you make now…you might regret them later on."

She got mad. "Look, I know that you're trying to prove your point, and I get that. But it's not about what others want; it's about what I want. And I want to become one of them."

I guess my time was wasted. "Alright…I just don't think anyone wants you to regret your decision one day, when you wake-up and realize you made the wrong choice."

"You sound just like Rosalie. What did you two pair up together to talk me out of changing?"

I got irritated. "Rose didn't tell me anything, but we've both been through enough in one lifetime to know when to give our views. Just think about it Bella."

I got down the stool and took something out my purse. "Here."

Bella took the envelope. "What is this?"

I closed up my purse. "I know that it'd mean a lot to Jacob if you were at the wedding, as well as the rest of you. He knows what you all mean to me, and he wants you all there as well."

Esme took the invite from Bella's hands. "We'd be happy to come to the wedding."

I grabbed my things and headed out to the car.

"Where are you off to now?"

"I have to get some things done in town. And thank you for everything Alice. I love the dress."

Alice started laughing her cute laugh. "Well that's what you get when you have me as your wedding planner. Now off you go. I don't want you late to anything."

I drove off into town and did everything in my list.

Could this day get any better? I think not! I got home after getting everything done, trying to opening the door to the house when my Blackberry went off. I traded my Iphone to a Blackberry since it was more…grown up?

"Hello?"

_"Hello dawlface!"_

Megan gave me that nickname the first day we met in school.

"Hiya back dawlface. What's up?"

_"Well the girls and I wanted to invite you to an all-girls night, since the guys are out for the day. You wanna come? Emily even got Claire to be here! We can play dress-up with her Nat!"_

I picked up the mail that was in the mailbox, trying to juggle the box with the wedding dress, and walked inside and up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Yeah count me in. Oh my god, Megan I have my dress with me."

I knew I was on speaker because all I heard were a bunch of 'ooohhh" and whatnot.

_"Oh Natalie! I can't wait to see it. So what time you think you'll be here?"_

I looked at the clock on the wall and guesstimated.

"Probably in like an hour or so. I wanna take a shower and stuff. Want me to bring anything?"

_"Um…you got any sweets? That's what the rest of us brought here to the house."_

"I made brownies last night since I got the craving, so I could bring those."

_"Great! See you in a bit hon."_

"Alright. Bye."

I dropped my cell on the bed and started looking through the mail.

"Junk…bill…bill…junk…hmm…What's this?"

I looked at the white envelope in my hands, which had no return address. I opened up and took out what was in it.

A note was in front, so I read it.

_"You need to know the truth Natalie."_

"Weird…"

I placed the note down and looked at what was with it. They were photos…of Jacob with Bella.

I started flipping through the pictures…and I couldn't believe what I saw. Jacob and Bella…were together. Jacob was kissing Bella in these pictures…at First Beach…right where we had finally told our feelings for each other the night I came back.

I dropped the pictures, letting them spread out through the floor because my hands and whole frame were shaking.

Jacob had lied to me…I was right after all. I had been right all along, since Bella came to live in Forks.

"WHY?"

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it coming! Why? Why would Jacob do this to me?

At this point I wasn't thinking…nor did I want to be thinking. I had closed my mindlink before leaving the Cullens, for I didn't want anyone to bother me.

I kept running my hands through my hair, feeling a hole in my chest, as if…I had been punched, making it hard to breathe but easy enough to cry…and that's when I saw the scissors on the nightstand. I had been cutting out pictures for the scrapbook I was making, but that didn't matter anymore.

I took the scissors in my hand while I opened the box with the other. I took out the dress Alice had just finished, and I started stabbing it as if I were killing it.

It was hard to see through the tears, but I didn't care. After I had it in shreds, I saw the bed that Jake and I had shared since we'd moved here, and I started stabbing it as well. I wanted to destroy everything, not caring if I got caught or if I got hurt.

I knocked everything off the dressers, and then I went into the bathroom. I started throwing his colognes at the mirror, until the mirror was all shattered onto the counter. One of the shards cut me on my arm, and I screamed…but it also felt good to feel that pain, even if only for a few seconds until the wound closed.

I knew what I had to do at that point. I started taking out luggage, and filling them up with everything I could get my hands on. I don't even know what I got, but it didn't matter. I wanted to just leave this place.

When I had two large bags filled up, I went out to my Mustang to put them in the trunk.

Coming back inside, I heard Jake leaving a message.

_"…just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming home late. The guys and I are at the new arcade that just opened, so we'll be here for awhile. I'll be home soon. I love you beautiful."_

When the message ended I took the phone and threw it against the wall, crashing it into pieces like everything else.

I got bags filled with food and drinks, since I didn't plan on stopping for anything except gas. I went to my study and opened the safe box, which had over $100,000 in cash.

Upstairs I got my purse, dumped the wads of cash in there and anything I could remember at the moment…when I decided to leave Jacob a few things.

I didn't bother closing the front door. I got in my car and I drove off like crazy, leaving no trail to follow, meaning I left my cell at the house and I also managed to destroy the GPS tracker on the car without damaging my car, as I was leaving all the lies and betrayal behind.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

The guys and I were having a good time shooting hoops at the arcade when my phone went off.

I saw that it was Megan calling me.

"Hello?"

_"Oh thank god Jacob."_

I heard that she was nervous. "What is it Megan? Is everything alright?"

_"Jacob, its Natalie. I called her earlier to invite her over and she said she'd be here. That was over two hours ago. I called the house but no one picks up, the same with her cell. We haven't gone over there since Chaske told me to not go out by myself at night, because of the new trails."_

I got scared. "Alright just stay put. We're leaving now."

"What is it Jacob? What's wrong with my Meg?"

I started walking out towards the car. "They say that Natalie isn't responding to their calls. I gotta see what's going on."

"Well then we're going with you."

I got in the Escalade and hit the accelerator like crazy. I was shooting 200mph by the time I got to La Push.

When I got to the house I saw that the front door was opened. I ran out the car and into the house.

"Natalie?"

I ran up the stairs and into our bedroom, with the guys following me. When I saw how the room was I got scared. Everything was destroyed, but then I saw what was on the bed.

It was Natalie's wedding dress, shredded to pieces with blood stains on it, along with the bed.

I didn't notice I was trembling until Embry came up to me.

"You might want to see these Jake."

I saw that he had picked up some photos off the ground. I took them, and saw that they were of me and Bella, and the day she'd confessed her love to me.

I ripped the photos to pieces, on the verge of shifting.

"Um…I think she left this for you."

Sam had a smaller envelope in his hand. I opened it up and saw a note for me. I saw that there were tried tears, since the ink was running with smudges of blood.

"_I now know where your heart truly lies Jacob. I was a fool for not seeing that you love Bella. You will never see me again. __I gave my heart to you because I trusted you. You promised me you'd never hurt me. You broke that promise...and now I have no choice but to do what I feel and think is right."__"_

I saw that there was more. She had left all the jewelry I had given her…and a card.

I opened the card backwards. _"I hope you know what these pictures are of Jacob. I just found out today. I'm pregnant Jacob…we're having twins. You're going to be a father!_

_Thank you for this gift you've given me Jacob. I love you baby._

_~Natalie"_

I than saw the pictures, and I knew they were ultrasound pictures, from today. There were two circles outlined, each pointing out a baby. We were having twins. I started screaming, for I had lost her…and my children…ones that I'd never get to see.

"NATALIE!"

**Author's note:**

**Please don't kill me. This is how the story came to me, and since most of you all are all against Bella...**

**Onto the next chapter before I get any harsh reviews.**

**~Meli**


	42. Chapter 37 Dying

**Alright onto this chapter...hope you all don't hate me.**

**Chapter 37 "Dying"**

**Playlist for this chapter: "Halfway gone" by Lifehouse, "Photograph" by Nickelback, "Far away" by Nickelback. **

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

What had I done? Why did I let things get out of control? Why didn't I listen to Natalie when she told me she had a bad vibe around Bella?

It's easy to answer. I was blinded by an old friendship, thinking it was just like old times. But I had been wrong, a million times wrong about Bella.

She had come with the intention to try to get me to be with her, since everyone always said we'd end up together, but destiny had other plans for me.

I had imprinted on Natalie the moment I saw her; she is my mate in this life, not Bella.

I don't know how long I was on the floor, holding the ultrasound pictures close to me, when I decided I needed to step up.

"We have to find her. Sam, I want you to call the Cullen's and let them know what happened. Maybe Alice saw something…the rest of us patrolling, now!"

No one argued with me. Sam got on the phone while the rest of us shifted and hit the woods at full force. I didn't even care if I had to run all night, I'd do it.

We all split up in different directions, so as to get more area covered. Our minds were working together as to where she'd drive off to; Seattle, Los Angeles, Miami…

We ran for hours, but I didn't care that I was getting tired and that rest was not an option. I needed to find her…before she did anything to harm herself or the babies.

I heard a howl that instant, it was Sam. _"Jacob, Carlisle wants us all to meet up at their house."_

I didn't care as long as we'd find her. The rest of us ran back to the Cullen's.

When I got there everyone was waiting for me. I was pulling up my now torn up jeans when I saw Bella waiting for me by the window.

I started trembling, just seeing how calm she was with the whole situation. Sam held me back.

"Jake you need to calm down. You know what will happen if you attack her."

I started growling when I saw Bella smiling at me. "Sam…she's the one who caused this whole mess."

I walked up to the house, but as soon as I walked in the Cullen's blocked me, only Edward was with Bella.

Alice came up. "Jacob I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't see this coming at all. Natalie blocked me out when she left to do…other things."

I looked at Bella, and I swear she looked scared. Good, the bitch deserved it.

I walked up to her, taking out the pictures I had put away in my pocket. I tried to stay calm. "Would you care to explain how Natalie got these?"

She looked at them, feigning anything. "I don't know what you're talking about Jacob."

"DAMN IT BELLA! YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT! NATALIE GOT THESE…AND SHE'S MISSING! HER AND MY CHILDREN ARE MISSING!"

When I said that the Cullen's were in shock, but no one was as shocked as Bella.

"Your-your children?"

I took out the ultrasounds that Natalie had left me and I showed them to her.

"Yes Bella. _My_ Natalie is pregnant, with our twins."

She started blabbering. "But…they might not be yours! Why else would she just leave? She probably cheated on you with one of your pack brothers!"

I started trembling, but Leah stepped up to her.

"Listen here you little bitch! I knew the moment you came back that you'd only bring problems to Jacob, and I was right! I'm just glad that Natalie wasn't as blind as everyone else when it came to you! She knew you were up to something, but Jacob was too caught up in your friendship that he didn't see it!"

Bella got scared. "She won't be coming back…because she doesn't love Jacob anymore."

"And how the fuck would you know that you slut? If I were you I'd be more worried about your ass because you're just using Edward to make Jacob jealous."

"You talk of them as if they're already married. Well newsflash Leah, they're not!"

I had had enough. "I'm warning you Bella," I walked up to her, "if anything happens to Natalie, or to my children, you will feel my wrath, slowly and painfully."

I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, there's something I need to know."

"Go ahead Jacob."

I swallowed hard, not wanting to hear but needing to know. "How far along is Natalie?"

He took the ultrasound pictures and looked at them. "I had estimated around six or seven weeks, so a little over a month."

"Can she…terminate the pregnancy?"

Carlisle looked around. "Jacob…she very well could do that. But since she is now one of you, not just any doctor can do the procedure."

I couldn't bare to think of Natalie aborting our children. Just then I felt a deep pain in my chest, and I fell to the floor. Everyone came to see what was wrong, and that was when Alice sounded shocked.

Jasper started holding Alice. "What is it Alice?"

Alice was gasping. "I-I can't sense her anymore. I can sense when she's blocking…but now I sense nothing. Jasper…I can't sense her!"

I knew what that meant…I felt a sharper pain inside my chest, and I could feel that I was losing my imprint bond.

"NATALIE!"

I felt Esme come to consol me, as if she were my mother. I fell to her shoulders, just crying my eyes out. I had lost them; I had lost Natalie, and our children. I'd never get to see them again; hold them, laugh with them, and become the family I had always wanted.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Racing out of Forks was like me dying, falling into pieces and having those pieces turn into sand so that the wind could just take me away. I felt so much pain inside me, betrayal and lying.

I once thought that what Mark had done to me was the worst thing to experience, but this was worse.

I was pregnant with Jacob's children. When Carlisle told me I was so overwhelmed, with so much joy surging all through my body.

I had thought of the cutest way to tell Jacob, so I got him the card and left him the pictures of the twins.

And now I don't know what to do. I can't go back there, to where there is so much hurt for one tortured soul to deal with.

I've been driving for hours, only stopping every now and then to fill up my gas tank.

When I get tired I just pull up to a truck stop, put the seat back, turn on the radio, and drift off to sleep.

But when I close my eyes, all I see are the pictures of them…together. That's when I wake-up screaming, so that ends my sleep.

I get the car started and I drive off, with sleep and all, but I don't care. After I left Forks, I just drove east all night long. I hit my accelerator as far as it could on the dashboard, but I could sense when police were nearby, so that I wouldn't get a ticket.

By morning I had made it into Idaho. I kept driving, and did the same routine; stop, eat, and sleep a little.

That was when I got the idea… Jacob and the others would never see me again. When I thought that, I felt a pain in my chest. I wanted to break the imprint bond, and I felt it working.

I knew…just what I had to do to end the pain.

**Author's note:**

**Alright everyone please don't hate me right now. Don't stop reading because of what has happened; I cannot say what will happen so just be patient and stick with the story.**

**If I get good reviews from my readers, than I may consider posting one, or at the most two more chapters.**

**Hope I don't get mean reviews...so please try to be nice.**

**~Melissa**


	43. Chapter 38 Pointless

**Hello my fellow lovies! It's been a long and good week for me at school, and I hope it's been the same for you all.**

**Special thanks to all the readers; you all are amazing! I loved opening my emails and seeing the reviews, and also all the alerts from new readers! Keep it up everyone! I love them! =D**

**So this week we have…*drum roll* Two chapters! YAY! **

**For this chapter I have part of the song lyrics posted on here, and changed some of the lines around a bit. I don't own the songs, but I so love them.**

**Meet you all at the bottom! =)**

**Chapter 38 "Pointless"**

"**Photograph" by Nickelback, and "Show me the meaning of being lonely" by BSB. Now I know I had posted "Photograph" in the previous chapter, but for this one it's crucial. **

**Playlist: playlist(dot)com/playlist/20713851403**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

It was pointless trying to find Natalie. I had felt our bond break, and that could only mean one thing; Natalie had disappeared off this earth.

When I got back to the house that night, I locked myself in and started crying on our destroyed bed. I held onto her pillow, taking in her scent, which I knew I'd never get to smell ever again.

The others tried to get me out to keep on searching, but I didn't want to anymore. They hadn't felt the break; I did.

All I wanted to do was die right then and there. I had lost the most precious gift that life had ever been given to me, but I hadn't valued it at all and I'd fucked up big time. So she left me, and I can't hate her for leaving me.

Who'd want to be with me after what I had done? No one, that's who.

Weeks passed after Natalie left, until one day I heard someone knocking outside the bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!"

I didn't hear them leave, but I could give a fuck. Then the door got knocked down. I saw my dad was there.

I guess he was surprised to see how I was. Bottom line, I was a mess. I didn't care about anything anymore, and why should I when the love of my life, my other half was no longer with me? Even more importantly, my children would never be in this world.

"Son…"

I felt dad sit next to me on the floor, where I was looking at photo albums Natalie had filled with pictures of us from the time we met back in August up until graduation day. I had been doing this from the first night she left, since I couldn't sleep.

"**Photograph" by Nickelback**

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did my eyes get so red...?_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh God I_

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of you that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye

There were pictures of us at First Beach at the bonfires, cuddling up by the fire with my arms wrapped around her to keep her warm; others of us at the different dances; homecoming, Valentine's, prom, and graduation. We were either with the gang, or by ourselves, dancing with each other, gazing into our eyes, or kissing like no one was there.

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change…_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of you that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

"Jacob talk to me."

I didn't talk; I was too busy remembering everything about Natalie; every laugh, every touch, every kiss, and every time we were intimate...

Dad snatched the album out of my hands.

I didn't even move. "Jacob I know you're hurting son, but you have to keep looking for her. Your brothers postponed the garage to help, and the girls have been handing out flyers all around the state."

I knew that it was pointless. "Dad…you don't get it. I felt her leave this earth. Our bond is broken."

Dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let it out Jacob. Don't let the emotions cloud your thoughts. You know she's still out there."

I rested on my dad, crying every tear I had in me. I missed her so much and I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Dad…I've lost her. Even if she is alive, she'll never come back to me."

Dad rubbed on my arm. "Jacob you know that she's hurting right now. What you and Bella did…now I know I wasn't there, but you are just as responsible as Bella is. You can't expect Natalie to accept what happened."

I thought back to that day when Bella told me that she loved me, and that we belonged together.

I had tried to forget that day, but it haunted me for many days and nights. Natalie had suspected something, but I wasn't man enough to tell her what had happened. I had managed to block it from her, trying my best to not let anything slip.

_***flashback***_

Bella had just gotten to La Push, and we were now walking on First Beach. The both of us needed to talk; it couldn't be put off any longer.

I decided to start up. "So…"

"Jacob…there's something I need to tell you."

We went up to a couple of trees, and I leaned up against one of them. "Go ahead."

I heard her take in a deep breath. "Jacob I'm in love with you."

When I heard Bella say that to me, I didn't know what to think. When I was younger I had always had a crush on Bella, up until the day she left with her mom, but as the years went by and I didn't see or hear from her again, it all became a memory.

I thought I'd be alone, but that all changed the minute I had met my Nattie. From the moment she got out that car and locked eyes with me, when I imprinted on her, I no longer thought of Bella.

Why was she telling me this? "Um…Bella…"

Bella came up to me, face to face. "I can't hold back what I feel for you Jake. You're…you're perfect. You always know what to say to me, how to make me happy. I want us to be what was always meant to be. You know that our parents always saw us together."

"But…Bella what you're asking is impossible. I'm engaged to Natalie. We're getting married, and I'm not changing her for anyone…not even you. And you're with Edward."

"You're lying. I know you feel something for me Jacob. Why else are we always happy around each other? We complement each other perfectly."

Before I could react, Bella caught my face and pressed her warm lips to mine. I didn't know what to do…and for some reason I didn't push her back in that instant. Lord knows I wasn't thinking, for I kissed her back.

Only a few seconds into the kiss, I saw Natalie pop into my mind. She was looking at me, her hair blowing in the wind, tears running down her face. She was hurting…because of me.

I pulled back from Bella. "Bella this is wrong. I can't be with you."

"But why her? Why her and not me? I am just right for you Jacob! You'd rather be with her than with me?"

"Bella I imprinted on her! Natalie is my mate for life! I want to be with her…not with you."

Bella stayed quiet, so I went on.

"Damn it Bella. Just leave and go back to your bloodsucker."

_***end of flashback***_

I snapped back from thinking of what I could've done to have prevented it all…and came up empty.

"Maybe if I had told her what had happened…none of this would've happened. Sure, we would've argued, like always, but we could've made it through it. Dad I love her with all my heart…I can't even stand breathing, let alone think about her. I'm in pain dad."

I now remember all the times Natalie asked me if all was right, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She was always so happy with planning the wedding, of being together that I didn't want to risk any of it.

"Jacob…I don't think she's gone."

"Dad I went out as my spirit warrior, and the spirits, not even mom could tell me if she was alive or dead."

I had done that the day after, since we couldn't pick up her scent. We'd reasoned that she'd blocked herself while leaving, so as to not find her.

I had the guys protect my body at the house, and then I went into the spirit world. My mom came to me, and I asked her if Natalie was alright. She told me that she didn't know, since she couldn't sense her either.

I now saw the calendar on the bedside table, and noticed that today, July 24, was to be our wedding day. I pulled out a picture of her.

"I really did lose her dad…and the kids."

I cried more that day, while dad called over the pack to help clean up the mess that was the house.

I went to the guest bathroom, since mine was still a mess from when Natalie destroyed everything. The hot water didn't do anything to calm me down as it ran down my bareback, and since dad threw out all the liquor bottles, I couldn't find a way to cope.

I had found that Natalie had stashed the bar with every kind of liquor you could imagine, and everyday it was a different bottle at my side. I figured that she had gotten them all with her mind tricks, since it made sense. Either way it was the only way to consol myself, by getting as drunk as possible before my body heat could get rid of the alcohol…

Clothes were handed to me, as well as food which I hadn't wanted to eat in so long. I ate everything Emily had made me, since it was welcoming and I needed it. I don't even want to think of how I looked to everyone.

Someone stayed with me at all times, making sure that I didn't try to do anything stupid, like try to kill myself.

**BSB "Show me the meaning of being lonely":**

_So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in the crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me and maybe_

Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I can feel the sun  
Our every wish will be done  
They tell me

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missin' in my heart

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze

If only guilty roads to an endless love  
(Endless love)  
There's no control, are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done, they tell me

I wrapped my arms around Natalie's pillow, which was losing her scent, clinging onto it like a drug.

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missin' in my heart

There's no where to run, I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
Things you never show

You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missin' in my heart

That night I had the worst dream possible.

_Natalie was with me in my arms, and I saw her glowing baby bump, caressing it, feeling the kicking of our children inside of her…when all of a sudden she left… and now her dead body was in my arms, covered in blood with a tear coming down her cheek..._

That wasn't the last nightmare that I would have…

**Author's note:**

**So what did you all think? I was listening to these and old pop from like the boy band days, and let me tell you they got to me so badly.**

**Please don't hate me for making the boy suffer. I know, I hate making Jacob like this, but what else could I do?... On second thought don't answer that. Lol**

**Onto the next chapter! **

**~Meli!**


	44. Chapter 39 Incomplete

**Glad you all could join me, lol. Alright so the same concept for this chapter as in the previous one; lyrics are posted, since they really go with what's happening at the time. **

**Hope you all like it. **

**See you all at the bottom!**

"**Gone" by NSYNC and "Incomplete" by BSB.**

**Playlist: playlist(dot)com/playlist/20714159627**

**Chapter 39 "Incomplete"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV) **

It's now been two months since Natalie left me. It's now the end of August…and I am more depressed than ever thought possible. I've stopped phasing, going to tribal meetings, even given up on the garage.

I told the guys to open the garage without me, since we needed to get it up and running. Every week Sam comes and shows me the paperwork, telling me that business has gone up like crazy since the guys are gifted, but I could care less. What good is money to me now?

Natalie is gone, which means my life has no meaning anymore. My moon had left me, so now all my nights were pitch black, with no stars out, but most importantly my moon wasn't in the skies to guide me back.

"**Gone" by NSYNC**

_There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
Left me alone…_

…If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here  
But right now..

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains..

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're...

Dad comes to see me every day with Sue, just checking up on me. The old man hasn't given up on me, nor have the others, telling me that Natalie is out there, alive and well.

It's now Thursday, and like every other day, not caring. It doesn't matter to me anymore, what day it is, or whether it's night or day, nothing has any meaning.

_I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?  
Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
and maybe I could change my every day  
But baby I don't want to_

So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do

Yeeaah...

I was on the floor, beside Nattie's side of the bed, holding the bear I had gotten her for Valentine's, just looking at it, when I heard a howl outside.

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I Drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains_

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone...you're gone.. you're...  
Gone

Ohhh...

Oh what'll I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby where will I be  
We are apart  
Am I still in your heart?  
Baby why don't you see?  
That I need you here with me  
Oohhh...

I recognized it, it was Seth. I had assigned him to stay with the Cullen's, in case Alice saw anything concerning Natalie.

I ran outside and phased for the first time in months, running with all my might to the Cullen's. What was Alice going to say? That Natalie was now living a new life, far away from us? That she was happy without me…or worse, that she was with someone else?

I don't think I'd stand it if I hear that she's moved onto another guy. I don't know what I'll do if that's what I find out.

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains_

Been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Gone  
You're gone..

But the truth remains  
You're...

_"Yo Jake! Alice saw something."_

When I reached the Cullen's I saw Seth waiting for me. After I got there so did the others. We all went inside the house, looking for Alice.

Alice had a faraway look in her eyes. "She's almost here."

"Who's almost here Alice?"

Alice looked confused. "Natalie…she's coming here."

Hearing Alice say that she was coming back brought so much joy back into my life. I finally felt the air coming into my lungs after months of not feeling so alive. Natalie was alive and coming back here. This had to be a sign.

"But-but I can't see her that well…something isn't right."

It didn't matter to me, she was coming here. We all sat on the couch, waiting for her to come. I had been incomplete these past months without my girl. I had missed her to much…

**BSB "Incomplete"**

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I've tried to go on like I never lost you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby…

I've tried to go on like I never lost you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna face this world alone  
I don't wanna let you go (alone)

I've tried to go on like I never lost you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I sat there, waiting to finally see my whole reason for living…

**Author's note:**

**Alright everyone that is all for this week. And don't get mad at me just because this chapter ended in a cliffhanger. *evil chuckle***

**Aw you all know that I love you very very very much, lol. Until next time, take care lovies and keep sending in those reviews.**

**They are helping me out so much, since I'm stuck in school zone mentality right now and don't really get much inspiration to write nowadays. I am working really hard on new chapters for you all, just need to get bitten by the writing bug or something. Lmao**

**Ciao!**

**~Meli =)**


	45. Chapter 39 Part 2 Losing grip

**HELLO MY LOVIES! It has been forever since I've last updated, and for that I am so sorry. I've been busy with school, studying, but it's paid off big time. Been getting A's on my tests, so that counts for something doesn't it? lol**

**Think of it like this: college=no life. lol. **

**But on a serious note, it's not easy having classes from 9am-6pm, even if it is only two days a week. I get so much work and reading that it's not even funny. Than coming home to help my littlest sister with her math is no fun at all, but it has to be done. On a brighter note, SHE GETS HER FRACTIONS NOW! Sleep? It feels like I don't really get any, because by around 9pm I am ready to crash off to sleep.**

**But this doesn't mean that I haven't been writing. I've written tons of chapters for this story, as well as for my new story coming soon. **

**Thank you all so much for those amazing reviews from the last chapters! I got so many "poor Jacob" and "they better get back together", which I'm not gonna lie, I would've written as well for a review. lol**

**So I thought two chapters would be good, right? Hey now come on; it's better to get something than nothing at all, right? hehehe**

**As far as playlist, I couldn't really think of any songs for this chapter. Title came from Avril Lavigne and her song, so that helped.**

**Alright, enough chit chatter and off to reading! See you all at the bottom!**

**Chapter 39 Part 2 "Losing Grip"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I can't believe I'm back in Forks. Never in a million years did I want to be back here, but I had no choice.

As much as I've tried to hate him…I just can't stop the feelings that run through me. Whenever I just think of him, images pop in my head…of us being together, laughing, and loving each other…why did life have to treat me like this?

I know that I'm going to have to face Jacob…I just hope that he doesn't hate me for what I did. I'm scared to face what's coming, but it has to be done. I made him think I died, that our imprint bond was broken, but I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I had tried to break it, I couldn't.

What I did instead was make my mindlink feel disconnected, and since then I haven't felt anything from the tribe. I don't hear their thoughts, or sense anything from them. But I know they're going through a hard time because of me.

It may seem horrible to make everyone think that you're dead, especially the one that once claimed to have loved you, but that's how I was inside. Now-now not so much. Now it's just me, and I plan on keeping it that way.

I don't want to get hurt ever again, and I'll fight to keep it like that no matter what. No man will ever make me cry, nor will they ever have the pleasure of saying that I'm theirs.

I had never planned on coming back to Forks, but last night I had a vision…of the battle to come.

I woke up screaming, jolting up with sweat coming down my face. I couldn't control the tremors rolling off of me; I was so scared because of what I saw. I saw the battle I'd been told to be prepared for…but because I was no longer in Forks…it narrows it down to death…of everyone that was once my family. I was no longer with them, and could not offer protection or the help needed to defeat our enemies.

Nothing, not the dreamcatcher I had above my bed or endless praying could keep the nightmares away from me. In the months I'd been away I hadn't had a decent night's sleep; the bags under my eyes were becoming a permanent feature in me. I was always tired, but could never get enough sleep.

Stepping out the bed, I saw the Great Wolf come to me; a beautiful, pure white wolf with gentle eyes and an aura of peace radiating off of him. He told me I needed to get back to Forks, my home, or else they'd all die because of me.

At first I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking of what would happen if I did or didn't go back and help them…I didn't waste a second; I packed everything I had and got in my car, going back to what I had fled from to begin with.

So here I am, in my car, almost reaching Forks. Today it's not like other days; it's cloudy, with not much sun coming out from behind these clouds. It's September, but it feels like in another season. It just doesn't feel right…

Isn't it funny how you promise yourself one thing, yet because of life you have to go back on it? I swore to never come back to my once home, but now destiny got in the way of my plans, just like always.

As I approached Forks, I opened my mindlink to let Alice know that I was going to her house.

_"Alice it's me, Natalie. I'm almost at your house."_

I made sure to keep it quick. I didn't want to talk to anybody, not even Alice even though she has nothing to do with what happened. I thought I heard a wolf howling, and it sounded familiar to me, but I could be wrong. I wasn't really paying attention to anything but the road…with my mind a million years back in time, to when everything was so simple, easy. Now everything is a nightmare to me; my world turned upside down because I followed my heart and in the end got hurt more deeply than I ever thought possible.

I drove out of town, heading north until I found the Cullen's entrance. I went through the entire road, surrounded by trees on either side, until I saw the house. I pulled up, staying in the car a few seconds before I got out. I turned to look away from the house…wondering if I had made the right choice by coming, or if I should just get back in the car and haul ass back to Montana.

The front door opened, and I could barely make out Alice's footsteps. "Natalie! You're back…and…"

She really saw me when I turned around. "Pregnant?"

It's just…I didn't have the heart or strength to terminate my pregnancy; my children had no fault in what had happened between their father and me. I had chosen poorly, something that I have to live with from now on, but I'll try my hardest to make sure that my children have the best that I can give them. Now I am four months along, but since I'm having twins, I show more than usual.

No one, not even my parents knew about my pregnancy. I haven't talked to them in months, ever since that disaster of a dinner when they came up to see me. I thought I'd be able to give them the good news, but I knew what'd happen once they found out that Jacob's out of the picture and that I'm alone. I'd rather be alone than hear those words from my mother.

I wanted to keep this as private as possible, to be left in peace so I could think of my next steps…but now this was in my way of trying to live a normal life, away from all of this.

Alice was shocked to see me like this after only a few months away. "But-but I didn't see-"

I interrupted her, sounding as harsh as I could since I really didn't want to be there. "Of course you couldn't see anything Alice. I blocked it out so that no one would know."

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

When we heard a car park outside the house, we all got off the couches and headed for the door. I stayed seated a few seconds longer, gathering myself up to see her. I got up and followed everyone else out, with Embry and Quil keeping watch of me.

Alice was outside in an instant. "Natalie! You're back…and…"

"Pregnant?"

"But-but I didn't see-"

"Of course you couldn't see anything Alice. I blocked it out so that no one would know."

Hearing her talk so harshly to Alice was hard. I felt bad for Alice because she hadn't really done anything to Natalie. She was never one to be like that…but I guess it's my fault she's like that now.

When she saw me coming out the house onto the porch, she stepped back. She looked scared at first, but then her expression changed to one of hate and wrath, one I'd never seen before.

"What is he doing here? I don't want to be near him."

Esme went up to Natalie; surprisingly Natalie didn't step away from her. "But Natalie, he is the father of your children."

That was when I noticed her baby bump showing under the yellow dress she had on. She made us all, even me believe that she was dead.

She just ignored me while looking to the others.

"I didn't ever plan on coming back here…but I did because of my vision. The Volturi are coming here. I've even seen them in my dreams. One from their guard has seen me. They're coming here to take me…and my children. This is the fight we've been waiting for."

I got defensive hearing this, as well as the others, but Emmett was all but nervous.

"LET'S KILL THOSE BITCHES!"

"Are you certain Natalie?"

She nodded. "I'm certain Carlisle. I'm in the fight; I'm the only one with the powers to help bring down the Volturi so that they will leave us alone."

Esme got nervous. "But Natalie you're expecting."

She turned to see her. "I have to be there Esme, there's no way around it. I'm the only hope we have. Jane and Alec will be no match for me."

"Can you protect the twins during the fight?"

She thought for a minute, her hand going to her belly, which was showing even at…four months? "I should be able to Esme. Either way there is no discussing this. I am in the fight, as are the rest of you."

"_I fight beside my imprint."_

I knew Natalie heard me, because she was looking at me as to not discuss this.

"Please don't argue with me Natalie. I'm not letting you fight alone."

She just shrugged. "I don't care who you fight for Jacob. Do whatever the hell you want."

I was hurt, hearing Natalie say that, but I deserved it more than anyone. I had gone back on all that I had promised her.

"I'm pretty sure Alice hasn't seen a thing?"

Alice was quiet throughout the whole conversation. "No…I haven't seen anything."

"I figured as much. They're waiting until the last minute to make the final decision, so you won't be able to see it. All I know is that we fight…in two days. They'll be here Saturday morning."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I walked off the front porch, intent on getting answers. "Why did you make me think you were dead Natalie? Two months away and now you decide to come back?"

"I left so that I could start a new life Jacob; one where you'd never hurt me or my children! Or what? Did you want me around so I could see you and your precious Bella together while I was breaking into pieces because of you?"

"And you think you haven't hurt me, making me believe that you and my children were dead? I've been dead without you!"

She was mad at me. "Your children? THEY STOPPED BEING YOURS THE MINUTE YOU GOT WITH THAT WHORE OF BELLA SWAN!"

So she was planning on keeping me away from my children? "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'M THE FATHER! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO THEM!"

Right then she showed us all when she found out she was pregnant.

_***flashback***_

_Natalie was at Carlisle's office, waiting for him to come in and examine her. Her face was one of happiness; Alice had just finished her wedding dress, and it had made her day._

_Carlisle entered the room. "Good afternoon Natalie. How are you today?"_

_She had a big smile on her face. "I'm good Carlisle, just got done wedding planning with Alice. So what are we doing today?"_

_"Oh not much; all I need is a little blood so I can see if you're system is still the same as when you were bitten, or if you've slowly changed. It shouldn't take long."_

_Carlisle took out a vile of blood, and started running tests. Natalie was about to leave when Carlisle stopped her._

_"Natalie…have you been feeling alright?"_

_She had a puzzled face. "Um…I guess. Just a little stressed out because of the wedding, eating more than usual."_

_"Tell me, have you missed your period?"_

_She just shrugged it off. "Oh yea, but Leah said it was normal for me to miss it every now and then, since it's happened to her, and we're both wolf girls. Why do you ask?"_

_Carlisle patted the exam table. "Could you lie down a minute?"_

_Natalie lay down on the table, while Carlisle lifted up her shirt and examined her. After he was done, he squirted goo on her._

_He started putting some wand all around, until he turned on a small screen, and you saw the images._

_He smiled. "Just what I though. Congratulations Natalie, you're pregnant…and with twins."_

_Natalie looked at the screen, on the verge of tears. "I'm pregnant…with twins? Are you sure Carlisle?"_

_Carlisle started showing her around the images. "See these? Those are the twins, and those are their little hearts. I'm happy to say that they're developing well Natalie."_

_Natalie was glowing. "How far am I?"_

_"I'd say around a little over a month, almost reaching two months. I calculate that you should have the babies around January next year, but we'll talk about that later on."_

_"But…we've been super careful ever since the pill failed. We always use protection."_

_"Hmm…did something happen where you two forgot about protection?"_

_Natalie started thinking back into the last couple of weeks, until it clicked. "The day in the woods…"_

_Carlisle was confused. _

_"…Jacob and I had made up…after a stupid fight. That's all that makes sense to me…because of the timing."_

_Carlisle wrote down some information. "Well…he is the alpha of the pack, so it makes sense that he'd…procreate sooner or later."_

_Natalie wiped the tears away. "How am I going to tell Jacob? I don't want him angry or anything because of this. I mean…we've talked about kids, but not so soon."_

_"I'm sure you'll think of something creative Natalie. Jacob could never get angry at you because of this."_

_Carlisle printed out the ultrasound pictures, handing them to Natalie after she wiped the goo off with some towels. _

_"Now, for you young lady, I want you started on prenatal vitamins, as well as eating healthy, getting plenty of rest, and just being careful."_

_He handed her the prescriptions._

_"Alright Carlisle I will, and thank you."_

_Carlisle grabbed her in a hug. "Congratulations Natalie. And tell Jacob I say the same."_

_"You've made this one of the happiest days ever Carlisle. I'll call later to make another appointment."_

_Natalie drove to the house so happy, thinking about giving me the news, and then she got home, opening the envelope with the pictures of me and Bella kissing._

_I saw how she destroyed everything in our room, packed her bags, and left the house a mess._

_***end of flashback***_

Natalie was looking at me, with tears in her eyes.

"DO YOU THINK THAT AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED THAT YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO MY CHILDREN? WHY SHOULD I CARE IF I HURT YOU? YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HURTING ME WHEN YOU GOT ALL NICE AND COZY WITH BELLA!"

"I'm not with Bella! I never was! I don't want her! I love you; I always have and I always will."

Everyone was on the verge of going haywire, seeing how I was reacting to everything that was happening.

**Author's ending note:**

**So...come on now how was that? Did you all really think Natalie would be that forgiving to Jacob? Um...I didn't think so. To let you all in on a lil secret, Nattie is like me...except she gets Jacob Black and has cool powers while I don't. =(**

**Off to the next chapter!**

**~Meli **


	46. Chapter 40 Wanted

**Ok so here we are for the last chapter of the week. Will everything be played out here...or not? I'm not telling, so off to read!**

**See you soon! ;)**

"**Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne, **

**Chapter 40 "Wanted"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Hearing Jacob tell me that he loved me and that he was never with Bella was hard to hear. I wanted nothing more than to believe him, but I couldn't. I had seen the pictures, and it was proof enough that he was lying to me…wasn't he?

My mind was confused at that moment. I didn't know what else to think. Was Jacob telling me the truth, which I felt to the core was the truth, or was he lying to me just to cover up his faults?

He kept going. "But how could you hurt me like this?"

I was trying to restrain myself, because seeing Jacob had let out all that I had held inside me for months. Just seeing him…every single emotion that I'd had in my happier days came back, and I mean every emotion.

Jacob was letting me feel what he felt; I was wanted, not unwanted.

"Do you know what you did to me? You wanna know just how much pain you put me through Jacob?"

Jacob tried to talk me down. "Natalie..."

"DON'T NATALIE ME! JUST BE HONEST WITH ME, YOU OWE ME THAT!"

I didn't even give him time to talk; I ignored everyone as they watching this getting played out, but I didn't care anymore.

"I told you from the first moment I met Bella that she didn't give me a good vibe, and I was right! But did you listen to me? Oh no…Bella Swan is so sweet, so innocent. She was clever enough to fuck two at the same time without getting caught! She fucked you and Edward!"

While I was talking I sensed when Bella came out the house. She was behind Edward, like always. She was changed though...that was when I saw her after months.

"Well well…"

Her eyes were red; her skin was pale and pasty. She was now one of them. I still couldn't read her mind, but I felt her aura, and it only made me nervous. She had motives hidden, I just knew it.

Just seeing Bella made my blood rush double, and I was shivering to the point of almost phasing. I wanted to right then and there kill Bella Swan. She didn't deserve to be living, even if as one of the Cullens. I wonder what story was told to her parents about Bella, since she can't see them ever again.

"Speak of the devil and they shall appear. Why Bella…I see that Edward finally turned you into one of them. Are you having a blast being a…bloodsucker?"

I never liked it when one called the Cullens bloodsuckers, but right now all I wanted to do was to take down Bella, with anything I could use.

I started clicking my tongue. "Tsk tsk tsk, sucha pity. Jake fought so hard to keep you alive, yet you threw it down the drain. What happened? You got tired of Jacob after you made it so I'd leave?"

Bella was angry. "Why the hell are you here Natalie?"

I got angry at her; because of her my life was now a disaster. I let the sarcasm roll off my tongue yet talked sweet. "My my…what happened to sweet Bella? Don't tell me you've been drinking dirty blood. We wouldn't want precious Bella turning evil on us, now would we? You know…its not nice talking to a guest, or didn't your mother teach you any manners? Most importantly, didn't she teach you that when a man is with a woman that he's off limits?"

"You still didn't answer me."

Wonder how she'll take the news? "Well Bella, I'm here because of the upcoming fight, but also because I need Carlisle to tend to me, or can't you see Bella?"

I rested my hands on my baby bump, and I saw her eyes grow with hate. I saw as her eyes went from bright red to a dark, almost black eyes.

I sense…it's time to have some fun with Bella. "You see my dear Bella, I'm pregnant with twins, courtesy of my ex fiancé. I'm surprised you didn't remember that little detail when I left Forks. But in the end I shouldn't really be shocked; you never were one to use your brain to think things through."

I saw her tremble, but I was just getting started. This was turning into so much fun for me; my sarcasm was coming out better than I could've asked for.

"I should be thanking you actually, since you were the one that came into our lives, destroying everything that I had always wanted because you were envious of me. Why would you be jealous of me when you were going to be given immortality? Now what could've happened to have made your plans change…?"

I started counting down ideas with my fingers. "…Did Edward lose control? Or…did Jasper try to suck your blood? Oh! Don't tell me your clumsy self got into a predicament just like when I accidently spiked the ball at you?"

I started laughing just thinking about that episode. "Oh I'm sorry Bella; it really is cruel of me to laugh. But you have to admit it was hilarious, and you didn't even give me time to explain myself."

I was still laughing when Jacob talked for her. "No. Edward didn't turn her. A newborn got to her, but by the time we found her it was too late to stop the change."

I started shaking my head, having too much fun with this. "Wow Bella of all the luck! But then again I knew that you were a magnet for trouble from the start. Too bad everyone else didn't pick up on that little glitch like I did."

I looked at Jacob, giving him a dose of his medicine. "Oh, did it break your heart Jacob? To see your lover turned into what you were made to kill? But then again, it's called karma. I hope it bit you hard after all that you did."

"SHE IS NOT MY LOVER! I LOVE YOU NATALIE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

Oh this was too much fun. "Oooo, I got the almighty alpha mad. This must be a first, an imprint making her alpha forget the bonds and act like a real man for once. And actually, no I can't see that. You see…the photos were what sent you to your own grave Jacob. You started this, you finish it yourself. Or is that too much for you?"

Bella talked, and I sensed how happy she was to see me and Jacob fighting. "Damn she is a bitch. I thought she was so sweet and special Jacob, but I guess you were wrong."

I saw her straight in the eye, ignoring everyone else. "If it weren't because I am pregnant, I'd phase and take you out. But since I can't…I can always use other ways."

She snorted. "Ha. You can try. At least I didn't make my so called 'soul mate' think I was dead. You stupid whore! I even bet those aren't even Jacob's babies!"

When Bella started talking about my children I got fucking pissed! She could talk all she wanted about me, but not of my kids. I defended myself. "FUCK YOU BELLA!"

"Oooo awfully defensive aren't we Natalie?"

She turned to Jacob. "See? What did I tell you Jacob? I told you they're most likely not yours."

I was getting more furious by the second, feeling my blood get heated while seeing red in front of me.

"Did you tell her of all the endless nights of passion we had Jake; of what every touch meant, every kiss?"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I couldn't believe how low Bella was going! She was telling Natalie that our children weren't mine, when she knew that she's lying! How could I have been so stupid as to not see this side of Bella?

"That's not true. You know perfectly well that I only talked about Natalie."

I looked at Natalie, and I could see her losing her control little by little...and it scared me. I saw her eyes changing from her precious browns…to red ones.

"I told her of how much I love you, of what every touch meant to me my Nattie."

She got defensive. "Don't call me 'my Nattie'! I'm not yours!"

God what had I created?

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Natalie please-"

"Sorry doesn't change a fucking thing Jacob! It's doesn't make me forget!"

I saw her crying, and Esme came up to hold her, but Natalie pushed her away. I sensed her slowly calming down, and her eyes going back to their normal color.

"Jacob you know I went through hell when I was raped-"

Bella started laughing. "Oooo the whore got herself raped! How convenient! You probably just said it was rape to get yourself out of trouble with mommy and daddy. We wouldn't want little Natalie without her money."

Natalie kept looking at Bella, as if she were trying to do something. "So…Bella has a shield?"

"What's your point?"

Natalie looked at Edward. "Not even Edward can read your mind…"

She started walking around, thinking hard from what I could tell with tears drying over her cheeks, down to her neck.

"Hmmmmmm….sucha pity."

She started to smile, but it wasn't the smile I had grown to love. This one was one full of hate, hurt, and of revenge. I saw her eyes again…and they were now blood red, scaring the shit out of me. What was happening to her?

_"The myths Jacob…special imprints have the ability to change eye color when in rage."_

I heard as Sam said that to me through our linked minds, and it only scared me even more. I didn't want her getting hurt because of me.

"Natalie…your eyes?"

She just ignored me. "But…lucky for me, I've found a way around that."

What happened next no one saw coming. Natalie only looked at Bella for a second, and then the next minute Bella was on the ground, screaming so loud that it could hurt human ears. Bella wouldn't stop rolling on the ground, trying to make the pain go away. It was as if she were burning up, trying to roll over as many times as possible to get the fire put out.

What was Natalie doing to Bella?

Natalie started laughing. "Ooooo…I see little Miss Bella isn't immune to me. I guess practice does make perfect. How does it feel Bella? Are you enjoying the pain?"

I saw Bella trembling out her words, digging her fingers into the ground. "Y..you stupid bitch!"

Natalie kept laughing, with pure evil she reminded me of one of those witches from kid movies. When Bella told her that, Bella started to scream even louder if that was even possible.

"Yea…I guess I am a bitch, but then again I have you and Jacob to thank."

I saw Natalie focusing on Bella, with an evil look in her eyes, and seeing her shock Bella made me mad. Bella was in pain, and Natalie was making her feel that pain.

"NATALIE STOP IT!"

When I told her that, she stopped shocking Bella and turned to look at me. She started laughing at me, but all I saw in her eyes was hate, hurt, and revenge.

Her sarcasm was thick; "Awwwww, isn't this just sweet? You're defending her!"

I could tell that she was in pain; I heard it in her laughter.

"Of course I am! You're being cruel to her!"

She started going into hysterics. "THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME JACOB! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, EVEN WHEN I WAS AFRAID! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER BETRAY ME, THAT YOU'D NEVER HURT ME! BUT YOU DID AND WITH HER!"

Tears were trailing down her face, and she clutched her belly as to protect herself. "And why shouldn't I be cruel to her?"

I couldn't hold in all that I had kept inside me. "I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT HER! DAMN WHEN DID YOU BECOME …"

Her sarcasm was getting tougher for me to handle. "What? Oh don't tell me Bella ripped your balls off you Jacob that you can't even finish a goddamn sentence! It'd be sucha pity…"

Damn it! "-SUCH A HEARTLESS BITCH!"

She kept on laughing. "Maybe I am heartless, HEARTLESS BECAUSE I GAVE MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU THREW IT AWAY!"

Why couldn't she hear me out? "JUST LET IT GO! I'M SORRY NATALIE!"

"I CAN'T LET IT GO JACOB! I CANT SLEEP BECAUSE I ENVISION THE BOTH OF YOU TOGETHER!"

I calmed myself down from my anger. None of this arguing was helping me out to get her back. "I'm sorry. My Nattie I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

She shook her head. "Don't call me that."

I walked up to her, seeing that she was about to lose it completely. She didn't move as I was coming towards her, and I was about to place my hand on her belly, when all of a sudden I felt myself flying backwards.

My back crashed hard against a tree, and I felt my bones cracking, making me scream in pain.

When I was able to lift my head, all I saw was Natalie's hand raised out in front of her.

**Author's end note:**

***evil laughter* Oh come on I had to stop it at a cliffhanger, so don't get mad at me. If I had left it any longer...yeah it would've been too long. **

**So what do you all think has just happened? Why did it happen? What will happen?**

**So reading back to my old reviews since Bella came into the picture, most of you, if not all of you, have been saying that she needs to get her ass killed and gone! Wanna find out if it does happen?**

**Than stay tuned in to read more in upcoming weeks.**

**BUT...since you readers are amazing, if I get a good set of reviews, I may just put in a few more chapters. hehehehehe. If I do that, I have no idea when I'll be writing new ones, but oh well. You are all an amazing group of loyal fans and I love you all so much! Just asking for a lil patience to get more chapters, cause if this had been summer time I'd always be writing, but since it's now school time I have to change gears.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Can't wait to get a nice set of reviews and alerts! Spread word to those that like different characters paired up with Jacob, since most of you all like the Nattie/Jake pairing.**

**GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! I'm off to sleep so I can start getting new ideas! Muah!**

**~Meli =D**


	47. Chapter 41 Anymore

**Hello everyone! Happy Friday cause the weekend's already here! Had a very good week in school, so yay for me. lol. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and for the readers that have put me and my story on their alert & favorite's list! Cannot tell you all what that means to me; it makes my day! =D**

**So this week, I am posting two chapters! YAY FOR NEW CHAPTERS! **

**As for the question of whether or not Nattie will forgive Jake...you'll just have to wait and read. And Bella...might as well keep it top secret. I love what you girls tell me you'd do to Bella; they get me cracking up like crazy because I'd do the same. I mean don't get me wrong, I am kinda like Bella in that I can be a klutz at times, I love to read, and that I also love Jacob. Only I would've chosen to stay with him, but we all know how that ended for Bella.**

**See you all at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, all original Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, while mine are my creation. IF Twilight were in fact mine, Bella would've stayed with Jacob...or with me. hehehehehe **

**And MAJOR thanks to my beta Megz! She helped me with this scene since I didn't really didn't know how to start. Girl you're amazing and I owe you one.**

**Chapter 40 **

**NPOV (Natalie's POV) "Clipping" by Mutemath**

**(http):/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=egnxhAewTzY&p=3E5F1B68ECE8FD91&playnext=1&index=40**

I wasn't thinking when I saw Jacob come up to me. I saw that he was going to touch me and I lost it. I threw my hand in front of him, using my air bending to throw him back against the trees…away from me.

When he crashed, I heard the tree break in half from the impact while his bones cracked and he let out a loud scream. I saw Jacob looking at me with hurt in his eyes for what I had just done to him, but I couldn't control myself.

I sensed Bella coming from behind wanting to attack me.

"YOU BITCH!"

I turned around in time throwing Bella against the tree next to Jacob and shocked her, with excruciating pain at that. She fell to the ground, tossing and turning, thinking that that'd get rid of the pain when in reality nothing could stop the pain but me.

I started shooting fire at her, trying to burn her up to a nice crisp.

When Jacob saw me he was infuriated. He was slowly getting up from the ground, and I knew he was in pain.

"NATALIE STOP!"

I had heard enough of Jacob's pleading. I started shocking the both of them, their screams filling the air, which pleased me. They were getting what they both deserved!

Jacob's screams hit me the hardest, but I was done caring. He was going to feel all that I had felt through my moments of pain and suffering because of his ultimate betrayal.

I started throwing them against the trees with my powers, loving the sound of bones breaking, only to drop them into the dirt with a loud impact. When I saw the two of them helping each other up, I got mad.

"Aw how sweet, Jacob helping the home wrecker. Who would've thought the alpha and a bloodsucker together?"

"STOP IT PLEASE!"

So Bella wanted me to stop? Too bad; it only made me shock them harder than before.

"Like they say, 'Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn.'"

I kept hearing their screams, while I felt the others walking closer to me, with intentions of stopping me.

My voice sounded so deadly. "You'd do best to stay back…unless you want to end up like these two."

When everyone stopped, I looked once more at Jake and Bella…and I stopped shocking them…for now anyways.

Jacob couldn't catch his breath; it was now heavy pants and he could barely speak. "I…I…I'm sorry Natalie. I'm so sorry."

Oh so now he's sorry? Well it's easy for him to say…I guess it is true what I've always heard since I was little. When a man does something, it's seen as just a part of their nature, like cheating on their girl. Yet if a woman does it, it's unacceptable.

It's easy to say you're sorry for something, but it's not easy for me to accept.

I started laughing at him. "Oh I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer my Jacob."

I started shocking them again, seeing them fall on the ground, until I thought of something fun to do. I started shooting fire at them, seeing how much it took for them to move as to not get hit by fire.

"Now let me see…where to do the most damage…oh! I got it!"

Sucking in a deep breath, I used my powers to knock trees down, making them land on top of Bella and Jacob. I heard screaming, as well as bones breaking, but I couldn't make myself stop. I was out of control, shooting fire at the fallen trees so that they'd start burning up.

One of the trees' branches caught the flames, and it slowly started burning up. Pretty soon the fire was working its way up to where Jacob and Bella were.

"So Edward…how can you stand to have a whore like Bella as your mate?"

I already knew the answer to that, but I just had to hear it for myself. "I love her."

"Ha! Love doesn't exist Edward, believe me! That bitch right there doesn't love you! She only loves herself!"

I was interrupted when I heard the trunks moving. I turned to see Jacob and Bella coming out from under them, avoiding the flames. Jacob was bloody, with dirt smudged all around his face and cuts.

"Hmmm…I see you two survived…sucha pity. Shame isn't it what's become of me? But then again I have you two to blame for it."

I started shocking them again when Esme called me out.

"Natalie! Stop it please!"

I stopped shocking Bella and Jacob, and turn to look at Esme. She was walking towards me, her eyes full of fear, and just then had I come to realize what I had done. I had almost killed Jacob.

"Think of your children. You know they can hear all of this. Please don't kill their father."

Did she think I was stupid? I just laughed. My laughter was off by so much that it scared me to hear it. "Oooo…so you think I'd let my…unborn children hear all of this?"

I started clicking my tongue. "Esme…my sweet vampire mom, I've been blocking everything from them, so no worries. They don't know what's happened here today."

She kept talking to me. "Please Natalie…I love you like one of my own…and I know deep down you have enough love for your children to stop this and leave their father alive."

I was on the verge of crying. "Their father? He doesn't even deserve the title."

"Natalie please…I'm begging you."

I looked back at Jacob, and I saw the hurt in his eyes for what had just happened. He now understood all that I had inside of me…up to the point of wanting to kill him. Slowly, and painfully, I could hear how the bones were healing and I sensed that all was going back in the right place.

He was in pain…I had made that pain.

"I don't want that for your children Natalie. Don't' do this or you'll forever hate yourself."

"How can you ask me to NOT hate him after all I've been through?"

"Because you love him…that's why this hurts you so much. It's because you love him and you know, deep down in your heart I'm right."

Now I really started crying, because her words were getting to me, knocking down all the walls that I had built up during my time away. "HOW CAN I LOVE WHAT I HATE THE MOST IN THIS WORLD ESME?"

_Anymore I don't know who to fight anymore  
I don't know what is right anymore anymore_

_Anymore I don't know who to fight anymore_  
_I don't know what is right anymore anymore_

_Anymore I don't know how to feel anymore_  
_I don't know what is real anymore anymore_

Jacob came closer, but still kept distance. I felt everything he felt, and I knew that even though I had almost killed me, he still loved me; he didn't hold anything against me. I saw what he was imagining; us together with our kids.

I turned to look at Jacob. "I gave you everything! And how do you repay me? By falling for Bella when I'M your imprint Jacob! You betrayed me in the cruelest way possible! All I ever did was love you…"

_Anymore I don't know who to fight anymore  
I don't know what is right anymore anymore_

_Anymore I don't know who to fight anymore_  
_I don't know what is right anymore anymore_

_Anymore I don't know how to feel anymore_  
_I don't know what is real anymore anymore_

_Anymore I don't know who to trust anymore  
I don't know what I want anymore anymore_

_Anymore I don't know who to blame anymore_  
_I don't know what to say anymore anymore_

_Anymore I don't know what I want anymore_  
_I just don't know anymore_

Esme took me in her arms, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried on her shoulder, but I felt Jacob behind me. I let go of her, wanting to get away.

"I-I can't do this..."

Slowly, I felt like I was falling, until I only saw darkness. I embraced it.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV) "Lost year" by Mutemath **

**(http):/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rsEkx1IlOA8**

After everything that had just happened, Natalie just fainted on the spot. I raced to catch her from falling, and I felt her fall in my arms. She felt so fragile in my arms, and I couldn't feel her waking up.

_Hold on to the way we started  
How it all should have gone  
Somewhere love was disregarded  
And it all came undone  
Undone_

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

Carlisle came up and only checked her pulse. "She's just been overwhelmed with what's happened. We have to take her inside so I can see how she's doing."

We all went back inside the house so that he could check on Natalie and the babies. As I placed Nattie on the bed, she started coming back.

"Ugh…my head is spinning."

Carlisle started checking her. "Welcome back Natalie. How are you feeling?"

She covered her eyes to block out the light. "The light's bothering me…why am I in bed?"

That was when she saw me standing beside her, just watching closely how much she'd changed. She started getting scared, but she didn't get herself worked up.

_Cuz nothings a breeze  
We suffer we bleed  
For two hearts to beat as one  
We learn as we go  
At least now we know  
Something we can't become  
Become_

"My head is killing me Carlisle."

Carlisle was getting ready to do something. "You pushed yourself outside Natalie. Now I have to do an ultrasound to see that you three are alright."

She looked outside the window, crying softly that it was hard to hear. "Does he have to be here? It's his fault I'm like this."

Esme placed her hand on my shoulder before passing me to sit by Natalie's side. "Natalie," she took her hand, holding it tight "Jacob has right to at least see them."

After much reasoning from Esme, and mood control from Jasper, she didn't fight anymore. Well…that has to be a step in the right direction.

"Fine…Jacob can stay."

Carlisle did the ultrasound, and I saw my children on the monitor for the first time. I heard their heartbeats, strong and living, and I saw part of the Natalie that I'd loved at that moment. She was glowing when she saw the twins, so I knew that there was still some of the Natalie that I'd known inside her.

After Carlisle finished up, we headed down to the living room. Natalie sat on the couch, where Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were tending to her. Edward and Bella had left, wanting to cause less trouble as possible. Natalie had a nice lunch by Esme, and took a short nap afterward because she'd used her powers to the extreme. Seeing her sleep…I wanted nothing more than to whiff her off to our house and just be happy, like before.

When she woke-up she looked better rested, but still not back to normal. I could see the bags underneath her eyes, and I knew it was from lack of sleep. The girls went back to tending her.

I was worried about her. "Do you need anything Natalie?"

She set her cup of ginger tea down on the table, got up and went to the glass wall.

Her voice was so relaxed that I thought the worst was over. "I do need something actually."

"What do you need?"

She opened the door that lead to the backyard, looking back at me. "I need you to stay away from me Jacob."

She walked out the house, and I looked at everyone as to give us privacy.

I followed Natalie out the back; she was looking at the roses Esme had planted in her garden.

"Natalie… just stop it. I love you and I know you love me. I can feel you fighting against it."

_If a talk could really solve this  
What are we fighting for?  
Words hurt more then they arm us  
Don't say anymore  
Anymore_

I wasn't ashamed of telling her what I felt. It had always been that way with her, even after everything that had happened just a few hours earlier. I love this girl more than my own life, but I can't blame her for being hard on me. I deserved it and more.

_Cuz nothings a breeze  
We suffer we bleed  
For two hearts to beat as one  
We learn as we go  
At least now we know  
Something we can't become  
Become_

She picked up a white rose and held it close to her. "Stop what?"

"Please stop being like that."

"All I want is to be left alone; why can't you understand that Jacob?"

If this is the way things are gonna be…

"I hope you don't end up regretting this Natalie…because you're going to hate yourself."

She barely whispered to me, still looking down. "You know what I regret most?"

That was a simple answer; "Ever loving me?"

She started crying, making her voice crack. "That I believed you."

"Believed me?"

_Oh for a year we were strong and courageous  
But we lost it somehow  
Oh if there was something that could have saved us  
We'd have found it by now_

She turned to me, with tears falling down her precious face. "You made me believe that I could love again Jacob, that I'd never get hurt. You are just like…like _him_."

Why does she keep comparing me to _him_? "I am not like _him_ Nattie."

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not _your_ Nattie anymore."

I walked up to her, and for the first time in months, I caressed her cheek. "No. I won't stop calling you that because that's what you are to me. Please let me prove myself to you Natalie."

_Cuz nothings a breeze  
We suffer we bleed  
For two hearts to beat as one  
We learn as we go  
But at least now we know  
Something we can't become  
Become_

I felt her shiver under my touch, her breath hitching while her cheeks flooded with a rosy color. She stepped away from me.

"Jacob just stop it... I-I can't do this anymore."

I was trying to make her understand. I grabbed her by her hips softly, pulling myself to her. Having her in my arms again was like nothing I can ever explain, other than it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She was alive, and I will do whatever it takes to win her back.

_Theres no luck  
In our lives  
No living under starlight  
No sight  
In your eyes  
To keep us from running around in circles anymore  
Whoaaa_

"No. I'm not walking away from you. I love you too much for that, whether you believe me or not. I lost you once, and I won't lose you again Natalie."

Seeing her cry broke my heart. I had hurt her so badly. She was trying to push herself off of me, but I just held onto her tighter. "Jacob…everything I had left in me…I gave to you. And you destroyed it. Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

All I could do was tell her the truth, even if she thought it a lie. "Baby I'm so sorry. I'm so unbelievably sorry."

She started pounding her fists onto my chest, as if trying to beat me. I felt that she didn't have the same strength as before, so I didn't stop her from hitting me. If this is what it took…

"Do you know how much I've tried to hate you? To damn you to hell but I can't! Your memory haunts me Jacob! Wherever I am, I think of you!"

All I could think of was an ultimatum. "Would you feel better if you never have to see me again?"

She finally managed to get away from me. "God Jacob…"

"Fine Natalie…it's over then. After Saturday you'll never have to see me again."

_Hold on to the way we started  
How it all should have gone_

**Author's note:**

**So...what did you all think? I had the concept of a big fight between Nattie, Jake, and Bella. And what better way than having Nattie use her powers to beat the crap out of the two? I thought it was amazing! And I have to say, I was tearing up in the end when I was getting done writing the chapter.**

**Wanna read more to find out what happens? Flip to the next chapter. **

**~Meli =D**


	48. Chapter 42 In your arms?

**Well I can see you're all back, lol. The songs from the last chapter and this one are from Twilight soundtracks and Mutemath, who I love to death! So I hope you all become new fans of them. =D**

**Now off to read, since I have just given you all permission. lol **

**Everyone I am so sorry if my lyrics won't come in the middle of the page. No matter how hard I try it won't happen for me, and it's getting on my nerves! Just know that the lyrics are all in italics. Going to let the website know of this problem at once, since I don't want you all to think I'm being sloppy with my chapters.**

**Thanks everyone! **

**Chapter 42 "In your arms?"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV) "Heavy in your arms"**

**(http):/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=V_eOmvM-4zc&ob=av3e**

____

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown._

I was a heavy heart to carry  
My feet dragged across ground  
And he took me to the river  
Where he slowly let me drown

My love has concrete feet  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your ankles  
Over the waterfall

After I heard Jacob tell me that I'd never see him again, I saw him walk away. When he disappeared into the forest surrounding the Cullens house, I broke down. I had let him slip once more out of my life.

_I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms  
I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms_

_And is it worth the wait  
All this killing time?  
Are you strong enough to stand  
Protecting both your heart and mine?_I wasn't alone for long, because I felt Esme's cool embrace surrounding me, trying to get me to calm down.

_Who is the betrayer?_  
_Who's the killer in the crowd?_  
_The one who creeps in corridors_  
_And doesn't make a sound_

_My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles_  
_Over the waterfall_

_My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles_  
_Over the waterfall_

"Esme…"

She brushed my hair back, away from my eyes. "Shh…it'll all work out Natalie. Come on honey, I don't want you getting stressed out again."

She guided me over to the wooden swing she had under the trees in her yard. "It's just that…"

Not only did Esme come, but also Rosalie and Alice. I had to talk to someone.

They just sat and listened. "…my mind tells me to hate him because of what happened…but my heart tells me something else. And even the babies…"

I rested my hands on my baby bump. "When they heard Jake's voice…they started acting up, knowing that their dad was here…Esme I don't know what to do."

__

I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms  
I'm so heavy, heavy  
So heavy in your arms

This will be my last confession  
I love you never felt like any blessing  
(Ohhhh)  
Whispering like it's a secret  
Only to condemn the one who hears it  
With a heavy heart

I rested my head on her shoulders, crying what I couldn't hold in anymore. I had been tough just a few hours ago, on the verge of almost killing Jacob and Bella, but it was just a mask. On the inside I was raw, but willing to be tough to make everyone believe that I was well when I was really far from it

"Natalie, you can't tell your heart what to feel. That is something no one can control. You love him, and I know that he's suffering because of what happened."

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_my beloved was weighed down_  
_My arms around his neck_  
_My fingers laced to crown_

After we all talked, we went back inside the house. The girls tended to me, giving me a room in the house…in case I decide to stay here the rest of my pregnancy so that Carlisle can keep an eye on me.

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._

The hot shower did relax me somewhat, the water running down my back and relieving me of my stress, but I couldn't fully shake everything off. I ate some dinner that Esme made me, and I went straight to bed. All night long I tossed and turned, crying myself to sleep just thinking of Jake…in his arms.

_Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms. _

**JPOV (Jacob's POV) "Roslyn" by Bon Iver feat. St. Vincent **

**(http):/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Cp-7MyZN2rY**

_Up with your turret_  
_Aren't we just terrified?_  
_Shale, screen your worry from what you won't ever find_

I didn't stick around the Cullens place. After I left Natalie I headed back to La Push and stuck around the beach the whole night.

All I could do was think how much I had hurt her, and I was killing myself on the inside because of it. Seeing her in that much pain…I don't deserve anything, period.

When I had first phased I used to think of myself as a monster, since it wasn't normal for kids to morph into giant ass wolves. I was afraid of people finding out, even worse imprinting on some girl I didn't like or even wanna be around.

_Don't let it fool you_  
_Don't let it fool you...down_  
_Down's sitting round, folds in the gown_

But then she came into my life, and it changed everything from then on. I knew what I wanted and I was gonna go after it. Imprinting had been the best thing to ever happen to me; I'd found the best girl possible, and I promised her the heavens and earth.

Natalie is what I've always looked for; sweet, selfless, caring, and passionate. Yet I got myself tangled up with Bella, and look what I did. I messed up everything, and now she hates me to the point of wanting me out of her life, and of my children too.

Needless to say I hardly got any sleep, but I didn't care.

_Sea and the rock below_  
_Cocked to the undertow_  
_Bones blood and teeth erode, with every crashing node_

Around the early morning I heard a wolfs howl, so I shifted and got word from Sam that Carlisle wanted us to meet up and see what would help us in the fight.

I met up with the gang and headed out to the baseball field away from civilians. When we got there we changed back and found the Cullens all hunched up.

_Wings wouldn't help you_  
_Wings wouldn't help you...down_  
_Down fills the ground, gravity's proud_

Carlisle came up to me. "I'm glad you all came."

I shook his hand. "What do we need to do for tomorrow Carlisle?"

Natalie came up with Alice hugging her, while Rosalie gave me the death glare. "Good morning everyone, glad you all could make it."

Sam talked. "What do we need to do Natalie?"

"Well…from what I can see the entire Volturi guard's coming, so we'll need to decide who takes who."

"You can't be serious! The Volturi would never leave Volterra unguarded."

"I know Jasper, but they are. I'm taking on Jane and Alec…for now. Later on it might change."

I decided to keep it civilized since I didn't want to start arguing with her so early in the morning. "Would you mind telling us who the Volturi are…Natalie?"

She told us all about the Italian coven, of how they're like royalty in the vampire world and keep control over their kind.

We learned that the Volturi are strict when it comes to outsiders knowing about the existence of vampires, and that Aro, the leader of that coven, has a thing for…collecting unique people.

I already knew why he was coming; he wanted Natalie for himself, for his advantage and to make her a monster like himself. I will never allow that to happen.

The rest of the day we practiced fighting with Jasper, since he knew more about fighting than anyone else. Natalie also used her gifts on us. She started out by trying different levels of shock, and since Emmett volunteered, he got shocked the most. She also tried out her air, fire, and earth bending, to see if she still had strength to use them in battle.

_You barely are blinking_  
_Wagging your face around_  
_When'd this just become a mortal home?_

My brothers were rooting for me, but now I'm not so sure if it's even worth it. The damage was already done.

_Won't, won't, won't, won't_

_Won't let you talk me_  
_Won't let you talk me…down_  
_Will pull it taut, nothing let out_

**NPOV (Natalie's POV) "Satellite heart" **

**(http):/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kBSR_hwKXAM&ob=av3e**

_So pretty, so smart_  
_Such a waste of a young heart!_  
_What a pity, what a sham_  
_What's the matter with you, man? _

After I dismissed everyone after a long day's work of prepping, I went on one of the trails in the woods. Walking helped me clear my mind so that I could think clearly.

What was I going to do after the fight? I didn't know anything anymore. My thoughts were mixed up; ones of me alone with my children, and ones of me with Jacob and our family.

_Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?_  
_Out of mind and outta sight_  
_Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys_  
_Put a lid on all that noise!_

I had so many questions on my mind. Why was life treating me this way? What had I done to deserve any of this? All I had ever wanted was to have a normal life, one where I would find a good guy to settle down with whom I could start a family together with; live, laugh, love, and just be happy.

_I'm a satellite heart_  
_Lost in the dark_  
_I'm spun out so far_  
_You stop, I start_  
_But I'll be true to you _

When I saw Jacob today out practicing with his brothers, and he'd look at me before I'd look away, my heart would start beating faster, and my babies reacted to what their father did to me.

I was now at the river far behind the Cullens, and it was beautiful. There were flowers all around, from all the colors in the rainbow. I smiled, picking up a white flower, since white is pure and clean; free of anything bad that may be in its surroundings. I wanted to make my life pure; get all the bad out of my life and start new.

_… I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see _

I didn't realize I had been followed until I heard a twig snap. Gasping, I turned around to see Jacob coming from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here Jacob? Don't you get the feeling of unwelcome?"

I turned back, making myself believe that I didn't want to see him, but I knew my heart was giving it away. I could hear the beats increasing, so I knew he could too.

I felt him sit down next to me, and I didn't really wanna argue with him.

"Why did you follow me Jacob?"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

"I just thought…we could talk."

She stayed calm. "What do you want to talk about?"

What else could I say but the truth? "Natalie, I know that I hurt you…beyond repair, and I'll always be sorry for what I did to you. But please, I don't want to lose my children if they're the only reminders I'll have of you."

She looked at me with those eyes that always seemed to hypnotize me. "You…you think I'd really do that?"

I was shocked, thinking back to yesterday. "You said-"

"Jacob I was furious yesterday. I wasn't thinking clearly. I've been thinking…and I know you're right. You deserve to see the twins, to be in their lives. They shouldn't have to pay because…because of what happened."

This was my one chance to try and make things right.

"Natalie look at me, please."

When she didn't look at me, I let my fingers touch her cheek, going down to her chin so she could look at me, at least one last time. Those eyes of her…they always made me lose my thoughts, but not this time.

"Natalie, I know that there is nothing that I can say to fix what I did. Believe me; if I could I'd pay any price so that it'd never happened. I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain when you never deserved any of it."

I didn't give her a chance to talk. "I just want you to know…that I'll always love you. You're the only one that I see, and will ever see through these eyes."

I gave her a kiss on her cheek, got up and started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow Natalie…"

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Hearing Jacob tell me all of that to me made me realize that he was telling me the truth. I felt it inside of me, my imprint bond pulling toward him. I wanted to tell him that I still did love him, but I couldn't find my voice no matter how hard I tried.

_I'm a satellite heart_  
_Lost in the dark_  
_I'm spun out so far_  
_You stop, I start_  
_But I'll be true to you _

It wasn't until much later that I was able to talk, but Jacob was far gone and back in La Push. I walked back to the Cullens, up the stairs to my room exhausted over what's happened in just two days. I went to bed crying; the one chance to talk things through with Jacob and I blew it!

I don't know how long I cried; I fell asleep and dreamt of what I'd be losing if I didn't tell Jacob the truth. In my mind, before losing judgment, I vowed that I'd tell Jacob everything after the fight.

_I'm a satellite heart_  
_Lost in the dark_  
_I'm spun out so far_  
_You stop I start_  
_But I'll be true to you no matter what you do_  
_Yeah I'll be true to you_

**uthor's note: **

**So do you all think things will go as planned? The fight is coming up, OMG! What will happen? Guess you'll all have to wait to find out. hehehehehehehe**

**Thanks you all for the good school wishes. All is going good, though I do have somethings to inform you all of. I have many papers due these next couple of weeks, so because of this I might be going back as before to my original plan of only posting one chapter a week. If it had been summer time, I wouldn't to this to you all. But this is my schooling, and since I need the grades to keep my scholarship, I have to do it.**

**I am writing new chapters, so don't fear. I will not discontinue the story, because this is my baby. lol. So if I do keep my posting to once a week, it'll only be one chapter, unless I had more time on my hands and I could write more.**

**Hope to get a nice hand of reviews from you all. Take care everyone and I love you all to death! Twilight babes for life! **

**~Meli =D**


	49. Chapter 43 Unbearable fight

**Hello everyone! So glad that it's the weekend, yay! As always, major thanks to my readers for those amazing reviews, shoutout to Ozlady80 for the support! Girl thank you for the reivews, they mean the world to me.**

**This is the fight, and I hope I wrote it to your liking. Enjoy it and see you all at the bottom!**

**Chapter 43 "Unbearable fight"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

When I awoke Alice was laying out my clothes for the fight. She'd picked out a dark blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black Nike's. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, went down for breakfast, and lounged for a bit.

Before leaving I went back up to my room, and I prayed that all go well. Everything needed to go well because I didn't want to lose my friends and family, but most importantly Jacob.

I hadn't really slept well last night, and I felt it now. But I had to pull my weight for the fight. I was the key to winning against the Volturi, and I'll forever hate myself if we lose someone because of me.

We all left for the field, me in Emmett's arms since they didn't want me to get tired from running. When we arrived all the wolves except Leah were there again like the day before, but I spotted Jacob.

Emmett put me down on my feet, and I really saw how beautiful Jacob was as a wolf. I loved how shiny and smooth his reddish-brown fur was, especially in the sunlight. He was staring back at me, thinking why I was staring at him, so…I smiled at him. I knew he saw it because he pulled back his muzzle to smile at me, with his tongue falling out and into a goofy grin. I had to laugh at that, and it lightened my mood for the fight.

All of us got together, and I noticed that Edward wasn't with us either, probably with Bella. We discussed everything from the day before and who we were to attack. I opened my mindlink and instantly I had a million voices inside my head. Since we didn't really know who we'd fight individually, everything came down to me.

Just after discussing I got a vision, as did Alice. The Volturi were here.

The wolves lined up front, but Jacob stayed with me, which I didn't fight against. Esme was at my side, as were Alice and Rosalie.

I turned toward the east when they came into the clearing. I instantly recognized Aro, since he was in front and his brothers Caius and Marcus on either side. My visions hadn't been wrong; they looked just the same.

Each of the Volturi guards had the same style cloaks, going from light gray on the outside of the group and working its way up to pitch black in Aro. Their skin was paler than the Cullens, and their eyes were bloodshot red.

Aro smiled. "Ah! Carlisle…my dear old friend, it's a pleasure to see you after so many years."

Carlisle came up to my side. "Aro, we didn't expect to see you around here."

"Well my dear friend, you have someone that could destroy my family." He pointed at me. "Natalie…and her offspring are a threat to my coven."

I tensed up just like Jacob did, and I could hear the profanities rolling off Jacob's mind. Aro had pissed him off. Jacob growled at him.

"I see that her mate is also here with us. Sucha pity…someone like her to mate with a wolf."

Carlisle was trying to keep the peace. "What is it that you want Aro?"

Aro looked straight at me. "Natalie, my dear, we would be honored if you'd join us. You're gifts would make for an intriguing vampire…but you'd have to get…rid of your offspring. We can offer you centuries of life, and of fortune."

He smiled at me, and I felt the hairs on my back rising. He had an aura of maintaining calm, but deep down I could see that he was dark and would do anything to get what he wanted. "What do you say?"

I was not going to give him that pleasure. "I don't think so Aro. I'd rather die than to be one of you. I am part of this pack, and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Aro laughed at me, and he motioned for someone to come forward. I instantly knew who it was.

"Hello Jane. It's nice to finally you."

Jane was a small little thing, but that didn't matter. Her power was enough to help kill my family. "Hmm…I hope our encounter isn't short."

Jane smiled, and I could sense her trying to shock me as it collided with my shield. When it backfired she had rage in her eyes.

I just smiled to piss her off even more. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop trying to shock me Jane. It's not going to work."

She hissed and pulled back her lips to expose her venomous teeth as if to frighten me. I've already been bitten once by a vampire, so it wouldn't make a difference if she bit me or not.

Aro was trying to calm Jane down from her failure. "Now, now Jane…Tell me Natalie, would you really be foolish enough to fight us? You know what we're capable of if you choose against my offer."

"Not as foolish as you were to come here Aro."

Aro motioned for Jane and Alec to come up front, and I went in front of my group, expanding my shield to protect everyone in case they both decided to attack the others. Jane started to shock me with her powers, while I sensed Alec trying to cut off my senses, but my shield was holding up against them.

I just shook my head at them. "Ah, see that's not going to work."

I worked through Jane and Alec's minds, and shocked the both of them. Instantly they fell to the ground, clutching everywhere because of the pain. I was shocking them with all I had, and I felt it draining me little by little. The look on Aro's face was one of denial since he'd finally met his match in me.

When I saw that Jane and Alec were trying to get up, I shot and lit them on fire. Aro and the guard just stood here, and watched as their two most important figures were burned to a crisp.

With nothing but their ashes left, the Volturi shot forward on Aro's command. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

I dropped my shield and let out the command. "Now!"

We all went in different directions; some to the wives, others to the guard. The battle had begun.

I took on the brothers, since I had to get rid of them so I could get to Aro. Marcus was the easiest to take out, since I felt no emotions coming from him. I ripped up the body and tossed it aside, starting another fire. Around the field there was smoke, which smelt so strong that it could make one dizzy, even me.

Caius was furious at me for killing his brother. He shot forward, trying to get be around my belly, but I always read his mind a second early. I managed to dodge out of the way when he almost got his arms around me. I knocked out his senses, making him blind. I ripped his head off of him and threw his now mangled limbs in with Marcus.

Gasping for air I turned around to see Aro giving me the death glare, and knew that I was in for it. Aro was wishing death on me for killing his brothers, and for destroying his coven. I was tired, but I needed to keep fighting if we were going to win this.

"You should've left us alone Aro."

He just smiled before he sprinted forward, and I read what was on his mind. I stepped back instantly, but I wasn't quick enough to dodge out of his way. He barely touched me, but I felt the pain of the impact when Aro punched me in the face. My cheek was hurting, and it stung so much that I felt my skin pulsing under my hand.

When he hit me I flew backwards and landed on my feet, trying to get some distance away from Aro. I started shooting fire at him, but he was quick and was dodging the fire. It was like he sensed when I was going to shoot him. The same with my air bending; he'd dodge as well and kept coming towards me.

"You should have accepted my offer Natalia."

I focused all my energy on the ground. In a second everyone felt the earth quiver as if it were an earthquake. I made craters in the ground, sucking Aro in so deep that it'll take awhile for him to get out.

When I was done, I was having trouble breathing. I felt my body drained of energy, but it wasn't over yet. I heard someone's thoughts in my head.

_"Somebody get this bloodsucker off of me!"_

I looked over and saw that Seth needed help. One of the guards was on top of him, trying to get his hands around Seth so he could shatter him. I ran and yanked the guard off of Seth, pinning him in place on the ground while Seth came and ripped his head off and threw it into the many fires. Hearing the sound was creepy to say the least, but we got rid of another enemy for good.

Getting up off the ground I felt someone grab me from behind, holding my arms so I'd be held in place. They had their hand on top of my belly, pressing down, adding pressure and pain, making it impossible to fight them off of me. I tried to get free of their hold, but I couldn't. I screamed in pain; I didn't want to lose my babies, and the pain was only becoming more unbearable.

Aro breathed on my neck, "Time to die Natalie."

I felt Aro's mouth on my neck, just waiting to pierce my skin when I felt his weight leave my body. I fell on the ground, but I didn't have time to see who had saved me. One of the remaining wives was trying to attack me while I was on the ground, but I managed to dodge her.

I got up and started to fight her. I had to dance around her in order to go in for the kill, paying attention to each thought in her head. I found my only chance to kill her when she got distracted. I attacked her, managing to get her hands off of me while blocking out her senses was hard. I ripped her head off, as well as her limbs, leaving her dismembered.

I had just thrown in the last limb, adding more fire to the growing pile, when I heard a sound I'll never forget. It was Jacob…and I felt my world shatter.

Jacob had been the one to get Aro off of me, but he had lost focus for just a second. Aro got his arms around Jacob and had crushed him; not only that, but he'd bitten him as well.

I saw as Aro threw Jacob hard against a boulder, where large chunks fell onto the ground on impact.

I was seeing red, about to shift, but controlled myself for I couldn't do that. I screamed as I launched myself at Aro, wanting to destroy him with as much hate as I had in me.

It took everything in me to not let him get away, but it was hard to trap him. I was so tired, but I had to keep going. I had to see that Aro not make it out of this fight alive. He had hurt Jacob, and it only added my desire to kill him, rip him apart and burn him to ashes.

Finally, Aro slipped up when the last of his guard was killed and burned in front of him. When he turned away I went at him, ripping an arm off and throwing it in the fire. He hit me in my belly trying to fight me off, and I felt the pain shoot through me but I ignored it.

I managed to hit Aro, making him fall on the ground feet from me, and I finally knocked his senses out. I went and ripped him to pieces, throwing them in the fire. After I threw the last of Aro in the fire, we made sure we'd gotten all the guard.

That was when I remembered what Aro had done to Jacob.

I saw Jacob lifeless on the ground, shifted back to human, and I got scared.

"Jacob!"

With pain shooting through me I ran to where he was laying. I saw the bite marks on his neck, and knew the venom was killing him. Jacob was bleeding on his right side where Aro had crushed him. I felt for injuries, and I felt where his ribs were cracked; one was even piercing his skin, causing even more bleeding.

"Carlisle, help me!"

Everyone came to where I was. "Try using your powers to stop the bleeding Natalie."

Using all that I had left, I focused on getting all the venom out of Jacob's system. I knew it was killing him more than the loss of blood.

I saw as all of the venom was coming out of the neck bite, oozing out onto the ground. When I sensed that there was no more left inside of Jacob, I stopped. I had barely dropped my arms when I was shot with a stab of pain in my belly.

It was unbearable; I couldn't stop crying, and I felt warmth running down my legs.

I grasped my belly, and looking down I saw that my jeans were getting drenched in my blood.

"Carlisle she's bleeding!"

I didn't have any strength left in me after that. I felt myself leaving my body, only to remember seeing Jacob lifeless on the ground.

Would Jacob live?

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I was tearing up one of these Volturi bloodsuckers when I saw Aro with his hands around her, his venomous mouth an inch from her neck. I lunged at him, getting him off of her and fighting him on the ground.

I had finally gotten his ass pinned, but I lost focus for just a second because I thought Natalie was in pain, and that was when Aro crushed my body.

He pushed me off of him, and while I was getting up he got on top of me. I tried with all my strength to get him off of me, but the more I tried, the more he dug his fingers into my back. I felt as his nails pierced my skin, and I howled in pain.

I shook him off of me, but he got to my side just as quickly. In an instant he got on my right side, and then he crushed me.

I whimpered because the pain was intense. I was barely up when I felt him bite into my neck, and it hurt like fucking hell. I felt the venom getting into my body, mixing with my blood. I knew it was killing me, and it burned so much that it felt like fire was in me. I tried to make a sound, but I couldn't do anything.

I just laid there until Aro lifted me up, tossing me in the air until my shattered side hit against a rock. That only added more pain in me, and I was out of it.

I heard when Natalie screamed my name, and felt as she came to my side. Her hand touched my face, trying to get a pulse on my neck. She'd found the bite marks, and I sensed her trying to take the venom out of me.

I knew she'd gotten all of the venom out of me since I didn't feel the burning inside of me. Something happened because Alice screamed that something was wrong and that Carlisle had to help Natalie.

Before I was consumed under a sheet of darkness, I felt my brothers lift me up on their shoulders, but from then on all I thought of was Natalie...

**Author's note:**

**This chapter was written listening to just random rock songs, from Muse, Mutemath, Sum41, and Green Day. I'm sorry if Jacob's hurt, but it had to be done for this story. Wanna read more? Just follow onto the next chapter. lol**

**~Meli =D**


	50. Chapter 44 Nothing works

**Alright onto this chapter! Writing this one was emotional for me, but which chapter isn't emotional? I had to get into the minds of my characters, and I hope it came out like I wanted it to for you all.**

**Enjoy this one and see you all at the bottom!**

**Chapter 44 "Nothing works…"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I felt as if I were floating in my dreams. Nothing seemed real; I didn't know where I was, if I was dead or alive. Most importantly I didn't know where Natalie was.

I tried to move, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Even my thoughts weren't coming across to anyone; no one could hear me.

Suddenly I felt someone take my hand into theirs; it was warm and welcoming. I could hear their breathing, as well as their heartbeat. It wasn't just one, but many hearts I heard.

It was quiet for a minute, and all I heard was their breathing, until I heard them crying softly.

That was when I heard the one voice that meant the world to me.

"Jacob…"

It was Natalie, she was the one holding my hand and crying. I knew then and there that she was alive, as well as the babies. They'd survived the fight; she had survived Aro's plan to take them away from me.

Her voice was desperate. "Jacob can you hear me?"

I wanted to tell her that I could hear her, that I was alright and that I loved her. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do anything! Why couldn't I move?

When I couldn't give her a response, I felt Natalie drop her head onto my chest and cry. Feeling her close to me gave me comfort; I wasn't alone. I wasn't dead, but this was close to it. Something was keeping me from being with her.

"Jacob I'm sorry…"

She stayed crying harder, and I felt her breathing getting strained. I wanted to give her some sign that I was alright; a twitch, a sound, but I couldn't.

Sometime later I heard the door open, and I smelled one of the Cullens enter the room.

"How is he doing? Any change?"

I felt Natalie run her fingers across my cheek, being delicate as to not hurt me. "No…he's still the same."

Carlisle's cold hands examined my pulse, and if I were normal I would've reacted, but this time I didn't. I felt him open my eyelids to examine my eyes, but I couldn't make out light.

He just sighed. "Well his pulse is stable, as well as everything else. He's been breathing on his own for a few weeks, so it's only a matter of time Natalie."

If it weren't for my wolf hearing I would never had heard her. "But…how much longer Carlisle? It's been a month since the fight, and he's still the same. He won't wake-up; no matter how many times I talk to him. He's still in comatose."

I've been like this for an entire month? What was going on with me? Why wasn't I waking up?

"I don't know what to tell you Natalie. I've checked Jacob numerous times, but I can't find anything wrong with him. You tried your healing, but you tire too quickly, especially after Aro almost got away with hurting you and the twins. Even if you could use your powers, it takes you awhile to get back to normal. All we can do is to wait until he awakens."

Natalie started crying again, and it broke me to hear her like that. "Carlisle…what if he never wakes up?"

"Don't say that Natalie. Jacob's a strong man. He'll surprise you one of these mornings and wake-up."

"But…he never got to hear what I was going to tell him after the fight."

"I'm sure he'll hear you when he wakes up."

I heard him leaving the room, and it was just Natalie with me. It was quiet for a few minutes, until I heard her voice again.

I felt as she got on the bed, sitting next to me. "Jacob…please wake-up. You have to hear what I have to say." Her voice was one of pleading, and it broke me inside.

I felt her grasp my hand even harder. "You have to know that I love you with all my heart Jacob, and that I want to be with you. I was going on telling you after the fight…"

She…she loves me?

I felt her place my hand on her belly. "You need to wake-up…so that you can see me before the babies come. I feel huge like a whale…if it makes you feel any better."

She chuckled, and I could just see her in my mind with her beautiful belly, growing before my eyes as my children were getting ready to come into this world.

That was when I felt her lips on mine, her warm hands on my face, trying to get me to respond. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her the same; that I loved her with all my heart and wanted to be with her.

I felt her tears on my face. "Jacob please come back to me."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Seeing Jacob everyday in that bed, with monitors and tubes all over his body broke me little by little. It was far from the Jacob that I'd met, strong and carefree. Now it was different; Jacob is where he is because of me.

After the fight, Carlisle had managed to stop the bleeding before taking me back to the house. I'd been out of it by then, so I only know this because the others have shown me what happened. Aro had left me badly bruised, but I'd survived it.

Carlisle had saved my babies from a too early delivery, and since my gifts had started to get weak because of my pregnancy, it took me longer than usual to fully heal. I was on bed rest for almost an entire month, until Carlisle gave me word that I was free of bed rest.

Since then I've spent every minute beside Jacob's bed, holding his hand, talking to him, and running my fingers through his now long hair since it hadn't been cut in awhile…

Nothing worked…

I couldn't stop blaming myself for what had happened; it was my fault that the Volturi had come to Forks in the first place. If I had never been here…none of this would've happened. Jacob would never have met me, gotten hurt in the fight, or be where he is right now.

Carlisle does my check-ups and ultrasounds in this room, since I thought that hearing the heartbeats would help Jake wake-up…but it didn't work either.

Edward came back right after the fight had happened, telling us that Bella had left with some nomads. To say that he was a wreck is small compared to how he really is, but who am I to blame him? He really had fallen for her; going against what he knew was the right thing to do. Once you have feelings for someone, there is no stopping. I saw just how badly he missed Bella.

But now that he's lost Bella, and my Jacob is in a coma, we've back to being the friends we were before all this chaos called life came into play. Since then he's been trying to consol me, getting me to go downstairs and work on piano pieces just to take my mind off of things and get some distraction.

Nothing seems to make me happy anymore, except the fact that in a few months I'll be a mother…and that hopefully Jacob will be awake for that day.

If someone would've told me a year ago that I'd be where I am now, I wouldn't have believed it. How did an ordinary girl with a past like mine get to this point in life? I don't know, and no one can answer me.

Today is just another day in September, almost crossing over to October, with life going on like always. I have begged the Cullens to go off and hunt, since they're scared of leaving me alone in the house. Their eyes are now pitch black, and even though I know they'd never hurt anybody unless they were a threat, I just wanted best for them.

But I wouldn't blame them since I look like a blown-up doll. Now I get why some women say that pregnancy is hell, it's because of the changes. My belly is getting bigger with each passing day; I get sick at times, mood swings…but oh well. No matter what I wouldn't pass this up for anything in the world.

"Go on. You all can't sacrifice yourselves because of me. I'll be fine, I promise. If I need to I'll call the pack to take care of me."

If I did call the pack, I knew the guys would be antsy in coming. After the fight I saw the girls, and to my surprise, they're all pregnant. I had to leave Jacob alone in order to talk to Carlisle and everyone else. It seems that my suspicion was correct; that was happens to me happens to them, but not always or at the same time. They're a few months behind me, but who knows? We might all go into labor when I do, but I doubt it.

They all tried cheering me up, making up stories of disaster dates with the guys and whatnot, but I just couldn't get happy, no matter how hard they tried. It killed me seeing the girls with their wolves, while my alpha was upstairs on monitors…and I couldn't do anything to help him.

I felt so useless…and alone. Every night I went to sleep I'd cry for hours, feeling the old hole back in my chest. I'd hold onto my pillow, rocking myself to sleep like when I was little and nightmares would wake me up. I needed Jacob so much, yet he wasn't there with me because of all that I had caused.

I knew I was being punished for all the bad that I'd done to him. It came down to me leaving without word, making him think I was dead, that I'd gotten rid of our twins. But I deserved this; this was my personal hell on earth.

Reluctantly the Cullens left for the mountains, leaving me alone in the house with Jacob upstairs. I stayed in the living room reading a book, but it didn't hold my interest very long.

In the kitchen I fixed myself grilled salmon with sautéed vegetables, potato salad, some fruit cocktail and chilled raspberry tea. After I woke-up to find that Jacob had been hurt, I didn't even want to eat. But Esme wouldn't have it.

_***flashback***_

"I'm not hungry Esme."

Esme got mad, putting down the plate of chicken alfredo. "Natalie, don't make me get Jasper in here."

When I didn't say anything she just got up and left the room. I was thinking about digging in, but right when I was about to she came in with monkey man.

Emmett had the biggest grin on his face, and I knew he was planning on having fun with me. If there is anyone that can make me laugh, it's Emmett.

He came and sat down on my bed, flipping through Rosie's copy of Cosmo. "So what's this I hear of you not eating?"

"I just don't want to."

He just laughed at me. "Aw come on Nat, you think I can't hear your lil tummy grumbling because you haven't eaten anything all day? That's not good you know; the twins need their food."

It was true though, and what could I say against him?

"I just don't feel good; food makes me sick."

He threw the magazine aside and focused on me. "You know you wanna jump on that food. Come on now."

Emmett got the fork full of spaghetti and chicken. "Alright Nat, it's time for you to open up and eat."

When I wouldn't budge, Emmett started playing around. He'd smell the food, and he started licking his lips like he was gonna eat it. He was tempting me to eat.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I took the fork away from him and ate. The food tasted so good, nice and warm in my empty stomach that I didn't even bother keeping up with the charade. I just took the plate away from Emmett and started eating like crazy.

Emmett started going crazy, all because I had ate. "Atta girl! You want me to keep you company? You're in good need of a laugh."

So the rest of my meal Emmett told me of the time he'd left a snake in Edward's room, only to finally hear Edward scream when he found the thing.

Emmett wouldn't stop laughing after telling me the story.

I just rolled my eyes. "Well what did you expect you idiot? Geez even I'm afraid of those things! If you ever try to pull that off with me, you're dead."

Emmett also told me about the last school they'd attended in Alaska before coming down here. All the guys had biology class together, and since the teacher thought they were all a bunch of idiots not knowing a thing about science, the guys decided to have a little fun with him.

"The periodic table?"

"Yeah; the idiot thought that just because we were 'rich' we didn't know a thing. So Edward starts talking about the table, with me and Jasper naming each element with its facts. By the time we were done the guy didn't know what to think of us."

_***end of flashback***_

I was laughing by the time I finished up. I cleaned my plate, dried everything until spotless, and headed to the piano. I was working on a new piece along with Edward, but I suddenly got inspiration to finish it up.

After I finished writing out the sheet, I sat down on the piano. I loved Edward's piano, since it reminded me of the one my parents had gotten me when I was younger.

I started playing. I poured all of me into playing this piece, because it came from one of my dreams. I was with Jake and our kids back in La Push, just being the family I'd always wanted. I found some comfort in playing; I just felt like I would go into my own little world and forget everything that was happening. Composing music had once been a hobby…but now I found it to be so helpful.

I barely finished the last note, daydreaming of being with Jacob like once before, when I heard the glass wall shatter. I screamed, thinking the worst, since I didn't know what had happened.

I got up and went to the room, and I saw the last person possible…

**Author's note:**

**OH MY LORD! Jacob's in a coma, Natalie is basically on the verge of depression while pregnant with twins, and now someone is about to do something to her while she's alone! Can things get any worse? Who do you all think is the one that crashed the glass wall? **

**You'll just have to wait until the next post. hehehehehe**

**Like always I love you all, take care, keep on reading and sending in those reviews, and also spreading word of this story. I am trying to write chapters, but school is killing me with report after report. So wish I could stay up 24/7 just writing, for I wouldn't mind it at all.**

**Ciao everyone! =D**

**~Melissa**


	51. Chapter 45 Shattered world

**Hello everyone! So glad that the weekend is here at least, or at least for me. hehehehe. So for tonight, I'm only posting one chapter just to see how anxious you all are to read what'll happen next. Hey at least I'm giving you all a warning so you all don't throw stones at me.**

**See you all on the bottom!**

**Chapter 45 "Shattered world"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I was in my own little world when I heard a large crash. I heard glass shattering on the floor and Natalie screaming.

She was in trouble and I was stuck in a fucking coma!

I was struggling against the weight that was holding me down, but I couldn't move. That was when I saw someone coming at me…my mom.

My mom had a sad face, as if she felt sorry for what was happening. She had to help me.

_"Mom, help me. Natalie's in trouble. My imprint needs me."_

_ "I know Jacob…"_

Mom stayed to tell me that my time in coma was to see if Natalie would stick by my side, if her love for me was as true as she claimed it was, regardless of our bond.

Natalie had proved herself worthy of me. Mom had seen all the tears she'd shed, heard every prayer she'd prayed for me to get back to her.

When my mom disappeared from my mind, I felt the bonds holding me back slowly breakaway. When I was freed, I could feel my body once again, and I finally opened my eyes for the first time in months.

I didn't have to think; I just acted on instinct.

I shattered the window while shifting in the air, landing in front of Bella. When she saw me she stepped back, looking at me closely.

Bella had become the very essence of a bloodsucker; her eyes were pure red, and her movements were more of a predator than of the girl I thought I'd loved in the past.

Now everything was different, we were now true mortal enemies. I put aside all the years of friendship and only saw her as a killer.

Bella's eyes darted to the left, and I saw Natalie laying there in a pool of blood on the ground. I couldn't make out a sound, and it scared me. Was I already too late?

Bella sounded so different when she started talking. "Nice of you to wake-up Jacob…I hope you had a nice nap."

She circled around me, trying to distract me. Bella fucked up big time, messing with me. "And just so you know it was Jessica that helped me set the trap for you. She wanted to get back at Natalie for humiliating her at school. As for me…you had to know that I am the one for you Jacob, not Natalie! She can never give you what I can!"

What could she offer me? Bella was now a bloodsucker, a parasite that I had to kill. I wouldn't give up my imprint for anyone, period!

I didn't think. I lunged at Bella, trying to tear her into pieces. She was quick though and she hit me in the jaw, making me fly back and land next to Natalie; that only made me want to kill her even more.

I didn't care about the pain. She had hurt my imprint, and that was a line you don't cross. I wish I had hurt Bella the day Natalie came back, but I didn't because it was against what my dad had taught me.

I heard Natalie moaning, as did Bella, and I took the chance to rip her apart.

Once again I lunged at Bella, but she was putting up a fight with me, trying to take swings at me but missing in the end.

"You wouldn't dare kill me Jacob. We've always been friends, you can't forget that."

I growled at her, since she'd long forgotten about those years of friendship. I started tearing pieces off of her, until I forgot who I was.

Bella started screaming, trying to get away from me when I ripped a chunk off her torso. I jumped on her, pinning her to the ground and destroying her.

I always thought of the day that I might have had to do this to Bella, and how I'd feel. Right now I was only thinking of destroying her. I felt so much rage and hate for Bella. Because of her I'd almost lost Natalie, and now there's a chance of that happening yet again.

I don't know how long I stayed there, ripping her up into pieces, until I felt my brothers come into the yard. We all phased back while Seth started the fire to burn Bella into ashes.

The Cullens were running into the yard, but Carlisle and I went straight to Natalie.

I brushed the hair out of her face, and what I saw wasn't pretty. Her head had a nasty cut, her wound was dirty and blood smeared all over her face, and her cheek was getting swollen and turning colors. Her skin looked drained of life, and it scared me. I tried to wake her up, but nothing was working.

"Carlisle, do something!"

Carlisle carefully picked her up and took her up to my old room with all the medical equipment. He set her down on the bed and started to examine her while Esme was placing sheets to cover-up the destroyed windows.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

Blood was all over the place; on the floor, on the bed sheets. Natalie's pink dress had been destroyed when Bella attacked her, and now it was bloodstained as well, with fabric shredded to pieces.

"Jacob..."

I finally saw what Bella had done to Natalie when Carlisle took the dress off of her. She had bruised her entire body, mainly her belly, leaving black and purple marks all over her. Natalie's back was just as worse; deep gashes and blood as well. Glass was everywhere from when Bella dragged her out of the house, piercing her skin and making her bleed even more.

I was beyond infuriated, shaking like crazy, but I had to stay calm for Natalie. I had killed Bella, she'd never hurt her ever again…I just hope I don't lose Natalie.

"She's lost too much blood. I need to hook-up a transfusion immediately."

I was the first to give blood, since I'm her imprint and our ties are stronger. Edward started getting everything set up while Esme was cleaning the blood off the floor. I gave more than usual, but I didn't care, my body would just produce more.

As soon as Edward hooked-up the transfusion, I slowly saw color come back into Natalie. Her cheeks started to turn rosy and her breathing and heartbeat went back to normal, but she still wasn't waking up.

Carlisle was busy trying to repair the injuries Bella had given Natalie. He was removing all the glass from the wounds, placing stitches everywhere.

"Is she going to be alright Carlisle?"

He had just finished up the last stitch, placing pads of gaze on her forehead to cover the stitches. "Well there's no permanent damage, she'll heal up a little bit slower than usual…but I need to check the babies."

Carlisle did an ultrasound and made sure that my children were safe and sound. My kids had pulled through, showing no trauma at all. I heard their steady heartbeats, and saw just how much they had grown in the month I was asleep.

Carlisle was happy with what he saw. "They're strong just like their parents. Everything is going fine Jacob. I've been monitoring Natalie since she's been here with us; she's been doing just fine. Esme has been making sure that she eats well for the three of them."

I sat down next to Natalie in the chair she'd sat on while waiting for me to wake-up. She looked so fragile while I caressed her cheek, which felt so cold that it scared me to death.

"Why is life doing this to us? Why can't Natalie and I live normal lives?"

Esme came and tried to console me. "Just have faith in her Jacob, just like she had faith that you'd wake-up. If it had been up to her she would've stayed up every night looking after you…she'll come around, when she's ready."

So that was how I spent the rest of the night. The chair was uncomfortable, but I didn't want to leave her alone. Sometime in the night I fell asleep, holding both her hands tight in mine, praying that she'd be alright...

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I knew I was dreaming because I was floating through the skies. I could touch the stars and make wishes that meant the world to me. I didn't hear noise, or feel anything.

There was no longer any pain, physical or emotional. I tried to remember just what had happened to me, but I came up blank. Nothing made sense to me in this new world. I was just in a peaceful world, one which was calm and beautiful in every sense.

Where was I?

***flashback***

_In front of me was Bella, with even redder eyes than before. How was this even possible? Neither Alice nor I had picked up any visions of Bella, since she was no longer with Edward and we all thought we'd never see her again._

_ I couldn't stop shaking my head, and I was slowly backing away from her. "What-?"_

_ Bella's voice had changed…more feline if you will. "Hello there Natalie..."_

_ She saw my growing belly, and she had hatred in her eyes towards me. I didn't know what to do._

_ I knew I was done for. I couldn't defend myself from Bella. I was alone in the house; the Cullen's were in the mountains while the pack was in La Push. _

_ "What are you doing here Bella?"_

_ She didn't bother answering me; she just dragged me out of the house. I started screaming, she was pulling me by my hair to the point that I felt blood coming out. She got me out to the backyard and slammed me up against one of the tree trunks._

_ "So Natalie…how are you feeling lately?"_

_` I had one hand behind my head, trying to somewhat stop the bleeding, while the other was on my belly. My powers weren't as strong as before, since my twins were taking much of my energy nowadays._

_ I was in so much pain that I couldn't take it. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't I be left alone? I wasn't hurting anyone; I was the one now hurting. _

_ "Why are you doing this Bella?"_

_ She just laughed at me. "Why? You took the one thing that was destined for me! Now look at Jacob! He's in a coma because of you! You did this to him!"_

_ I cried because I knew it was true. I had made all of this happened. I didn't deserve anything…or anyone. I'd brought all of this on myself._

_ Bella toyed with me just like Victoria had the night she'd bitten me. Bella punched me all over, and no matter how hard I tried to protect myself, I couldn't against Bella's wrath._

_ I was slipping away; I was losing blood, my vision so blurry I couldn't see Bella, my eyes slowly closing._

_ Bella was going to kill me…_

***flashback***

Slowly I felt like I was coming back to myself. I started fluttering my eyes, until I was fully awake, taking in my surroundings.

I was in a lightly lit room, hooked-up to monitors, and blood being given to me. I was in the room Carlisle had set up for Jacob after he got hurt.

I remembered what had happened, and I felt it too. My entire body was sore, and I tried to see the damage that had been done to me. When I saw my hands, I saw someone holding my left one.

Jacob was sitting in the same chair I had sat in before. He was fast asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed, and never letting go of my hand while his other was on my belly.

I ran my right hand through his hair, having missed him so much. He lifted his head up, and I saw the smile that I'd missed for so long come across his face.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV) **

I was sleeping but at the same time worried beyond repair. Natalie had been asleep for three days now and hadn't made any movement. Carlisle told me that she'd come around but now I don't know what to think.

I kept thinking back to when we were both together and happy, with no Bella or newborns, when I felt someone running their hand through my hair.

I knew that touch from anywhere.

I opened my eyes and saw the one person I'd been waiting to finally see wake-up. When she saw me her eyes lit up but then dimmed with sadness, and I knew what she was thinking. I could now read her thoughts, and she was blaming herself for what happened.

"Hey…"

All I could do was smile because she'd survived and she was here with me.

"Hey beautiful."

When I heard her voice something came over me that yearned to just touch her. I leaned forward, pressing my hand on her warm cheek. She kissed my hand, but she wanted more. She lifted herself off the pillow, and touched my lips with hers. I couldn't hold back all the need that I had inside of me; I had to touch her, be with her as much as possible. I didn't know how long this would last, and I had to make the best of it.

I pushed her back on the pillow since I didn't want her to strain herself. She pulled me closer, not wanting any space between us. I don't even know how long we stayed like that until I pulled back, and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Jacob…"

I rested my forehead against hers, just enjoying this moment. Natalie was alive and well, and that was all that mattered to me.

"Did did she hurt you?"

Hesitantly I got in the bed with her, and I started running my hand down her arm, trying to calm her down since I could hear her heart racing with fear.

"Shh…it's all over. Bella didn't hurt me; she's never going to hurt you again, I made sure of that."

I started remembering how I'd killed Bella and how I'd taken a hit myself, but that didn't matter anymore.

Natalie rested her hands against my warm chest, and I could see in her sad eyes that she was scared. I saw the hesitation in her eyes while she was looking at me.

"Jacob…I'm sorry."

I took her hand and kissed it, but I knew my smile didn't reach my eyes. I knew what she was thinking, that I was going my own separate way.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you getting better."

"But I hurt you the most…I told you I didn't love you anymore when it was a lie. I made you believe I was dead…That's the most selfish thing I could've ever done to you."

I tried to calm her down but I couldn't. She was shaking from fear; what else could go wrong?

I only told her the truth, at least my truth. "Let's leave the past where it belongs. It's all over now…I just want what's best for you Natalie."

She just nodded, trying to calm herself down. While I was looking at her I was trying to remember everything about her…so that when I do leave her like she asked me, I can do it as less painful as possible.

She gasped, "Give me your hand."

She took my hand and placed it on top of her belly. At first I didn't feel anything, but then I felt a little nudge. One of my children was kicking inside of her, and I smiled. I had never felt the babies kicking up until now for the first time.

Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and ran it across my face as if to memorize every one of my features.

"That happens…every time they hear your voice. It's like they know you're their dad... And you're best for me Jacob. You're all that I want…and I want to be with you forever."

Hearing her say that made me realize that she really did love me and that nothing else mattered. I ran my fingers through her face before I went to kiss those lips that I had missed so much. I felt her moan in my mouth, as well as her wrapping her arms around my neck. I rested one had on the small of her back while the other one was on her belly, and I loved feeling her against me.

When I heard her hiss from pain I pulled back and saw that she'd pulled her arm a bit far for the IV to stretch, so I placed her back on the bed and kissed her once more.

"I love you Natalie."

"After everything...even wanting to kill you?"

I wouldn't have it. "Natalie I spent months thinking you were dead. I'm never going to let anything come between us, I promise. I swear to try every day to make you and the babies happy."

All of a sudden I saw what she was thinking; the two of us together with our kids, surrounded by the Cullens and the rest of the pack.

After looking at each other for a few minutes, I remembered something that belonged to her. I reached into my pockets and pulled out the rings that I'd given her before, needing to place them on her fingers to make it official that we were back together.

"So you'll still wear them?"

When she gave me the yes I placed the rings back on her fingers, kissing each of them before I went back to kissing my beautiful fiancé.

"Jacob I want to get married soon. It doesn't have to be anything big; I just want to make it official."

"I was thinking the same thing."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Soon afterward Carlisle came in to check-up on me, and said that all was going in the right direction. I was almost back to normal thanks to the blood Jake had given and the three days I had slept peacefully...but stuck until Carlisle gives me the green light to go home. I was still lightly bruised, I had stitches everywhere, and I needed the rest.

He did another ultrasound on me, and I saw that the babies were nice and healthy, and they were kicking up a storm that I felt to the very core. I'd been strong enough to keep them safe from Bella.

Carlisle said that they're just a bit more advanced in growing, but nothing of concern. I was still on track as far as a nine month pregnancy, which was a surprise to Carlisle since he thought since we're both wolves, they'd be growing faster than expected.

All Jacob and I cared about was that everything was going right on track, and that was enough for us.

I got tons of visitors that day. All the guys brought me flowers and stuffed wolves, all the while making me blush talking about how gorgeous I looked even in a hospital gown.

"Well look who woke-up; about time too Nat. Jake wouldn't stop fussing over your little nap."

Paul brought me a jumbo stuffed wolf, and it was so fluffy that I cuddled up with it. "Well thanks for sounding so worried about me Paul. It's nice to see you too."

"Some fight you put up with Nat."

Just hearing that brought flashbacks, and I started breathing hard. Jacob was pissed.

"You better stop talking shit Paul, or your ass is gonna deal with me personally."

Paul got scared. "Jake I was just playing. You know Natalie's one tough wolf girl; it's the bitches fault she didn't get the memo when Nattie shocked her last time."

I knew Paul didn't mean to make me feel bad. "Jacob calm down, you know he didn't mean it."

Paul was feeling bad now. "Aw Nat you know I care about you like a lil sis."

I was gonna act hurt, but I couldn't. "I'm not that little you know. Look what Jake did; knocked me up with twins. One of these days imma get back at him cause of it."

Paul came up to hug me, as did the rest of the guys. They took Jake aside, practically smashing him with congrats and whatnot since everyone now knows about our upcoming wedding.

My girls also came over to see me; they brought me the one thing on my mind: food!

"Oh sissy…you up for some crazy girls?"

To say I was happy was an understatement; I was fucking ecstatic! I had missed them so much, thinking of what would happen if just one of the guys had not made it through the fight. I can't imagine what they'd be going through if I hadn't come back.

"You better get your fat asses in here pronto or else you're gonna deal with mama wolf!"

For a minute it got quiet, and then all the guys started cracking up because of my lame line. Like I care!

I was too busy eating McDonald's meal; a BigMac with large fries, an M&M McFlurry, and a large coke. Thanks to my girls I had a decent meal that day.

"So what's the verdict? Wedding or no wedding?"

I was finishing eating my fries while I opened the gift Cammi had gotten me; she gave me a cute nightgown, red with black lace.

"Well…" I showed them I had my rings back, and they all went ballistic. From then on we started wedding planning, and it was a long day to say the least.

I was so happy that we'd survived the Volturi, and now me surviving Bella.

**~Author's note:**

**So what did you all think? Yeah I know...I'm a damn good writer. hahaha yeah right, I just write how I feel and if people don't like it, sorry.**

**So here's the deal; if I can get a good amount of reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Alright?**

**Take care everyone and spread the news of the story!**

**~Meli =D**


	52. Chapter 45 Part 2 Reclaim

**YAY I'm back and with another chapter! =D Thank you to everyone for the most awesome reviews like ever! Special shout-outs for Ozlady80, SJD042342, and ****Isabcanf! You three are amazing and I love you like crazy for sticking with me through this journey.**

**I had to break chapter 45 into two parts or else it would've been super long and I didn't want you all reading long chapters. See how much I love you all? lol**

**See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 45 Part 2 "Reclaim"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

It's been a week since Natalie was attacked by Bella, and this morning Carlisle decided that she was clear to go home. As soon as she'd woken up, he'd taken out all the stitches and bandages, making it clear that she could leave…but then Alice and Rosalie came into the picture.

That was at ten o'clock this morning. It's now almost three in the afternoon, and Natalie is still being held hostage by Alice and Rosalie. What in the world are they doing to my girl? It can't possibly take that long to get ready to go home!

Emmett, Jasper, and even Edward were playing Xbox with me, and at first I really wasn't into it, but I finally managed to get my head in the game; it helped when I made my 20th touchdown against Emmett's team.

Emmett was pissed off at me. "What the fuck Jacob? Dude quit making touchdowns! You're making me lose dude."

I took a handful of Tostitos with salsa. "Hey, don't blame me because you suck at video games. Or what, you wanna play 'Halo'?"

Enough talk; we switched from football to 'Halo', and for the next hour we were shooting the enemy with the tightest machinery imaginable. I had my liter of Coke by my side to keep me pumped.

"Get-get him off my back Edward!"

Edward shot the soldier that was tagging me, and I was safe for now. We kept playing and watching out for each other against the enemy, until we heard pixie clearing her throat.

"Could I have your attention please?"

We stopped the game, and then Rosalie continued. "We hope you like what you see Jacob!"

Right then Natalie came around the corner, and man…I lost my thoughts for a minute. She looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than I could've ever imagined. That's why the girls had taken forever with her; they'd given her a pampering session. Before me was my goddess.

Her hair was wavier, and it looked thicker in dark brown, no highlights this time. Her makeup made her look more gorgeous, while her clothes made her look more desirable.

Right then and there I wanted nothing more than to take her after months apart, but that'd have to wait. At the moment I'm just admiring how beautiful she looks.

Alice and Rosalie had dressed her in a low-cut light pink blouse that had flowers on the left collar, in some nice jeans and cream wedges.

They had made her into a life-size Barbie doll. Typical of them to chose my girl, but I could tell Natalie loved it.

Natalie was showing a little bit more than last time, and I couldn't help but get happy thinking that my kids were growing inside of her, and that pretty soon they'll be here. The blouse she had on made her belly look even more round, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Alice had a grin like crazy from seeing me in awe of my girl, but that's pixie for you. "Isn't she lovely Jacob?"

The guys started whistling at my girl, which only made her blush and look down, which wasn't a good thing since she was coming down the stairs and I didn't know if she could make it down on her own. That was another thing; I'm always worrying about her. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to her again.

Emmett got a little carried away. "Jake's gonna get lucky tonight!"

"Emmett!"

Emmett just shrugged it off at Rosalie. "What? Hey you know how the wolves are…they're rougher than you and me babe."

I got off the couch as my girl came down the stairs, and she looked so perfect. She looked so happy after what happened just a week ago.

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. It was like my tongue was stuck and I couldn't talk. "Nat…"

She had the biggest smile on her face while she twirled around so I could get sight of everything, even making her wavy hair mix up the air. Her hair made the air fill with her scent of flowers and I felt my mouth water. She was torturing me without even knowing it.

"Do you like it? They decided since I'm going home today that they'd play 'Barbie' with me, the pregnant edition. What do you think?"

"I think you're gonna make one hot MILF."

And what happened next? Rose went up to Emmett and smacked him upside the head. Emmett starting rubbing his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You idiot you don't say that out loud! You're gonna embarrass the girl even more! You men have no idea how to talk in front of women."

Natalie just blushed, hiding her face in my chest. All I could do was laugh while I wrapped my arms around her…Emmett was right in the end. My Nattie was looking incredible, but she'd never believe me; she thought I say that to not hurt her feelings.

She's sensitive nowadays, but Esme has informed me why. Esme warned me that if I make Nattie cry I'm in for it, but she was just playing. She even gave me books on expecting parents so I could know just what was going on.

"Are you done making my girl blush Emmett? I'd like to take her home if it's no problem."

Emmett just laughed, but apologized to her. "Aw you know I'm only kidding around. I just like to see you turn red, it only makes you look even cuter with your lil belly."

He came up and rubbed her now healed belly. That was the thing now; you go up to a pregnant chick and rub her belly.

"Alright, alright Emmett I get it. Good-bye, teddy bear."

We said goodbye to everyone, especially Carlisle and Esme for taking such good care of her during these months. The girls brought downs bags filled with clothes for my girl since she couldn't fit into her old ones now, and by the time I closed the trunk on the Escalade it was full.

When I parked outside our house in La Push, I knew it was making Natalie nervous; she wouldn't stop messing with her hands. She hadn't been here since that day back in June.

I turned off the car and grabbed her left hand. "Baby, don't think about what happened. I forgave you long ago."

She just nodded and got out the car. I got out after her; she looked around at the house I'd built for us. My brothers had helped me with renovating it; we added more flowers than possible of every color, even a wooden swing under the tree so we can sit together at night and watch the stars.

She sounded happy. "I really missed it here…I missed home."

I went up to her and hugged her from behind. I loved feeling her in my arms, and I caressed her belly.

She leaned back on me, and I kissed her neck. "Mmm…you know the twins like it as much as I do."

I started laughing; I knew what she was talking about. I could feel the babies calming down from all the excitement. But I also sensed something else…

Natalie turned around, looking at me with those eyes of hers before she caught my lips with her own. Now I sensed what was going on…

She didn't have to say anything. I bent down and carefully lifted her up in my arms so I wouldn't break the kiss, walking into the house and up to our bedroom.

When I got to our room, I gently laid her on the bed that I had fixed up, thinking that one day she would be back. She pushed me down on the bed, ripping my shirt off and trying to undue my jeans.

I hated to say this, but I had to. "Nat slow down. You just got clearance from Carlisle."

She growled, biting my lower lip. My girl was desperate right now that it made me just want to take her then and there. She was running her hands down my chest pulling herself closer to me.

"Damn it Jake! You got me pregnant, and I'm horny as hell! I…I want you to make love to me, please baby. I need you inside of me."

That was all it took, looking into those deep brown eyes of hers. "I've missed being with you…I needed you so badly while I was away."

I gently flipped her back down, and I ripped her jeans off of her without even thinking about it. Hearing her say that to me…something clicked inside of me, but can you blame me? After months of not being with her she was giving me the green light.

"Damn it Jake!"

I thought I'd hurt her, I started checking her. "What? Did I do something?"

She had this cute pout on her lips. "Those jeans were comfy!"

I started laughing while kissing her pouty lips. She really did look adorable; about to get it on after months apart, and she's worried about ruining her clothes. But oh well…

"I'll get you some new ones."

After I got her blouse off, careful as to not rip it, I saw her after months. She'd…damn she'd gotten bigger. She had on the sexiest pink lace bra and panty set, and her…twins had grown since the last time I'd seen them.

She caught me noticing it, probably since I couldn't seem to close my mouth. The little vixen had to smirk at me, taking my hand and placing it on top of one…

What was I thinking again?

She purred in my ear, "I suggest…that you have as much fun as you can, before you children get here."

I didn't waste any time. I unhooked her bra and ripped off her lacy panties at the same time, and I lost it. I started kissing her like never before, with pure hunger just like she was kissing me back. I attacked her neck with hot kisses and bit the mark I'd left on her, which bled just a bit like before. I licked her mark once more before making my way slowly south while feeling every inch of her skin against my own. I loved just how sensitive she was; she wouldn't stop whimpering from every little touch I gave her heavenly body.

Her breasts were so soft in my hands. Her nipples were hard against my tongue every time I went for a lick. She was so sweet, delicate, and sexy all in one.

She was just as desperate as I was. She kept running her hands on my back, my hair, digging her nails onto my skin, which I felt with a bit of pain, but I didn't care. Blood was coming out of the scratches, but I loved it. She unbuttoned my jeans and I helped her take them off of me. I reached down and threw them aside not caring about them at the moment.

When I started going lower, I stopped at her belly. It was the perfect shape, round and smooth against my hands. I kissed it, and felt my children moving inside her when they knew it was me.

"I love you two with all my heart. Always remember that."

I went even lower, until I got to Natalie's center. I didn't hold back, I let it all out; all that I had held during all these months of not being with her, thinking that I'd never get to do this ever again to her. My wolf side was coming out, mixing with my human. My mouth had a mind of its own.

Just smelling her desire was driving me crazy, her juices smelled so sweet like an addicting drug; I couldn't get enough of her. I trailed my fingers up and down her inner thighs while I felt her quiver, until I ended inside of her. I sucked her really good, licking every part of her that I could. Her juices on my lips were mouth-watering.

"Oh god…Jake, please…"

My alpha voice came out. I needed to hear her plead and beg. "Please what?"

I saw her grasping the sheets, her hands now fists. "Jacob please…I need you…"

Natalie screamed from pleasure. I felt how badly she trembled as I was planting kisses on every inch of skin, especially when I came back up to kiss her heavenly lips, only to go inside her. Um…talk about new experience. At first I was scared I'd hurt her, but right then I just needed to be inside her, make her mine once again.

The wolf inside of me needed to reclaim his mate and to make her mine again. I started slow at first, but then we were both begging for more and harder. Natalie lifted her hips up and I placed my hand on her soft ass, lifting it up even more. I started going deeper inside of her until I reached her spot, and I swear all of La Push could hear her screams at that moment.

"OH GOD! JACOB…KEEP GOING!"

I growled while I bent down to lick her all over her chest. "I plan on it baby, trust me."

Natalie barely lasted, but I didn't care. I just kept going and going…think of the Energizer bunny, but wolf. That's how I was.

Nattie was still catching her breath while I was lying on my back. I just realized how rough I had been with her, and I hated myself because of it.

"Nat…I shouldn't have been rough on you. I could've hurt you."

She turned over to see me with sweat trailing down to her neck and chest, only to get on top of me. It took her a minute to get in the right place, but I held onto her hips.

She bent down to kiss me with her swollen pink lips, looking me in the eyes with passion. "Jake you didn't hurt me, trust me. I needed it just like you…I'd missed it so much."

I started rubbing her back until I placed my hands on her ass, pulling her up to me just a bit more. "I love you Natalie, always."

She looked up from behind her hair, kissing me once more. "I love you Jacob, so much."

Since I knew I'd tired her out, I just held her in my arms. I played with her hair, letting her relax.

She fell asleep in my arms, and I was more content than I had been in a long time. I had my imprint back, my future wife, and mother to my children. I vowed that night that I'd work just as harder to protect my family in the future from any harm, be it a bloodsucker or a psychopath.

While I placed her back on the bed, I saw what Natalie was dreaming of through our mindlink with a content smile on her face.

She was wearing a white dress, with her hair in waves, holding a bouquet of flowers. I was holding her hands while a priest read our vows. She was envisioning our wedding.

I kissed her forehead, which made her cradle closer to me. I pulled her to me, holding her tight as to not lose her, and I knew that everything would be alright from then on.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**OK now was that a hot lemon or what? I mean come on, you all didn't expect me to have Jake and Nattie get back together and no action? Where's the fun in that? lol**

**Next chapter will be the wedding, and though I do have like...6 chapter already typed up, I still gotta go back and make sure they will be perfect for you all! **

**And don't worry I am writing, which means that I've been slacking on the homework. But don't worry, I am doing it even if it is late.**

**Until next week, take care everyone and Happy Halloween! Don't let the werewolves bite, but of course I wouldn't be complaining not one bit. ;)**

**~Meli**


	53. Chapter 46 Need to talk

**Hello my loyal readers! Geez where has this week gone? I don't know about you all but it went super quick for me with school. Wanna give a big shout-out to Ozlady80 and SJD042342 for the amazing reviews I got last week. You two are the bomb diggity and I thank you so much for the reviews; they keep me going with this story.**

**So I hate to say this...but it's only one chapter this week. I really am sorry but school is being tough on me with papers to write for classes and all that. And I haven't really had time to write new chapters but I'm gonna try really hard to write them.**

**Alright enough of me, time to read. See you all at the bottom! **

* * *

**Chapter 46 "Need to talk"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

It's amazing how something can change your life in an instant, only to put everything into perspective once again.

Wouldn't you refocus if you were so close to losing your other half? Forget what I said before about psychology; I know that Jake's my other half, and if I'm wrong well I don't care. Without him I am empty; not being able to see him, hear him…feel him for months was a slow, painful death.

I awoke the next morning with the sun's rays lighting up my bedroom, hitting my bare back, and I loved the feeling of being back with my alpha. I was once again alive inside.

Last night marked the beginning in a new chapter in my life. Jacob and I were together once again, and we both knew that we'd come so close to losing one another.

I never wanted that to happen again. I needed him just like he needed me, and last night we both showed how much we needed each other. Every touch, kiss, whisper in the ear was amazing and I never want to lose that.

Jacob had a little too much fun with my huge boobs, but that's just one perk of being pregnant. I started laughing just thinking about the look on his face when he took off my blouse and saw just how big I had gotten.

It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time; only in this case it was like it was Jacob's first time ever seeing boobs, which made me laugh even more just thinking about it. It is impossible, period.

Now that I thought of Jake, I sat up and looked around. Jacob wasn't in the room, and I panicked. I knew he wouldn't just up and leave me, but I was still shaky because of the whole Bella situation.

I finished putting on one of my new nightgown that Alice had gotten me so that I could go looking for Jacob. Most of the clothes I'd brought back with me weren't fitting me anymore so I need to go shopping soon.

I was finishing clipping my hair when I smelt something. Jacob came in juggling a tray filled with food in one hand and in the other a bouquet of red roses. They reminded me of when Jake gave me roses for the first time.

He placed the tray on the bed before handing me the roses. He had the cutest smile for me, but that's my Jacob for you.

"Good morning beautiful."

I took the bouquet from him, smelling the lovely roses, and placed them on the bedside table before running up to Jacob. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting on my toes to kiss his lips with hunger, running my hands all over his scrumptious body. I loved him so much.

I slightly pulled back to look at him. "Good morning sexy alpha."

Jacob started laughing, lifting me up onto the bed. "Where did that come from? Did I do a good job making breakfast?"

I didn't even answer. I saw the food and my tummy was firing up a storm, so I scooted over to the tray and just started eating everything Jacob had made. In less than fifteen minutes I ate six waffles with syrup, two cheese omelets, a small bowl of fruit salad, and drank the orange juice.

I pushed the tray aside fully satisfied. "Yummy…I'm full. Thanks honey."

Jake finally talked after I gave him a quick peck. "Um…babe you didn't leave me any."

I didn't know that was for the both of us. I felt so bad right now that I hadn't asked him if it was for the both of us.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. It's just…I was hungry."

Jacob started laughing. "It's alright babe, I figured as much."

Just what did that mean? "You…you mean I ate like a damn cow?"

Man this is the bad part of this pregnancy ladies, the damn mood swings. The littlest thing could either make me happy, sad, pissed off, or make me cry. I wanted to cry right now just from thinking that. What is wrong with me?

Jacob saw the look on my face and saw that I'd taken it bad. "Aw baby you're not a cow. You just have a huge appetite 'cause our kids take after their sexy dad."

He would think something like that. "Well than I'm doomed once they're born. How am I gonna nurse twins? I mean…thinking about it I'm gonna be a 24/7 mommy…"

I felt his lips leave kisses on my neck, going down to the crevice in my collarbone, even biting my mark. "Then don't nurse them…I can have fun with you like always."

"Um…Jake you're trying to go for another round?"

His growl was enough to get me going, and as much as I wanted to, damn he'd worn me out last night.

I took his hands into mine so that they'd stop playing with my recently enlarged chest. I turned to see my man, and I saw that he'd cute his hair into a crop once again. He was playing the hurt role, but I knew he was just kidding.

"Jake you know we have to talk…about our time apart."

Even though we'd both agreed to move on, I knew we needed to talk to put that chapter in the past to move onto this new on. Jacob was quiet for a minute, as if working up to ask me the question I knew was on his mind.

"Where did you go…after you left?"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I scooted back to rest against the bed frame, and I pulled Nattie to rest beside me. I felt her tense up, so I knew what was coming.

"When…when I got home, and I saw the pictures," her voice was barely a whisper, "I didn't think."

She turned around and looked me in the eye. "Jacob…when I saw them…I just lost it. I couldn't think, let alone breathe. It…it hurt so much to just do that."

My baby was crying, and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down. I didn't want her to get upset.

She had finally calmed down. "Once…I reached Montana after the long drive, all I did was look on the map and I found the nearest place close to where I was. I went up there, saw the small town, and I loved it."

Now I started to see her smile. "I started going house hunting, and I told the realtor that I didn't care about the price; I just wanted something cozy. That was when she showed me the cutest little cottage…but what won me was the meadow in the back of the house. As soon as I saw all the flowers…they reminded me of you and of our meadow."

She looked up to touch my face. "I knew I had to get it, so that same day I signed the papers and started living in the cottage. After about a week there I was bored as hell, so I went around town looking for a job. I didn't want people finding out too much about me, so I just used my powers while in the interviews. I knew that since I was going to start showing I needed to find something comfy, and luckily I got a job at the local doctor's office being a receptionist and translator.

The doctor was nice, and I got my routine checkups from him so that I'd know me and the babies were on the right track. I had to erase bits from his memory since I'm not…normal, but it worked out. He made sure I was eating right, taking my vitamins and all, just making sure I was ok.

And that's how I spent the last few months…but I was miserable Jacob."

She cuddled up beside me; I wrapped one arm around her while she took the other and placed it on her belly.

"When I felt the first kicks…I couldn't stop crying. I was selfish not having you there to share that moment with me. I thought of never coming back here to La Push; I was clear on just living life by myself with the babies. But then…I started hearing their thoughts."

I looked down at her amazed that it was even possible. "You can hear them?"

She had the biggest smile I had seen so far. "Yeah; I remember I was at work, trying to put away a patient's file, and right then I heard one of the twin's thoughts. I lost it for a minute, dropping everything. When the doctor came to see what was wrong, I told him that I was just feeling the kicks, so he let it pass. As soon as I got home I went outback to meadow and talked to the babies."

"Mindlink?"

She just rolled her eyes, but I knew she was playing around. "Yeah, how else could I have heard them? Our babies are unique you know. I spent hours talking to them, telling them how much I loved them since the moment I had found out and that I couldn't wait to meet them. But then…they asked me about you."

I saw a single tear falling. I reached over to kiss it away.

"They wanted to know why you weren't there with us, why we were apart. I didn't really know what to say…but somehow, I knew I'd see you again. So I just said that one day we'd be together again. So that's how I spent the rest of the summer; work and then back to the cottage. I didn't really go out, make any friends, or meet anyone… one guy did showed interest in me though."

W-what? "What do you mean 'showed interest'?"

I was shaking a bit, only because I could see just about any guy falling for Natalie. Natalie saw my reaction, and all she had to do was give my hand a gentle squeeze, and I was almost back to normal once again.

"Don't get like that Jake. I told the guy off in a heartbeat."

"You…you did?"

All she did was laugh before kissing my cheek. "Of course I did my _loquito_. He worked at the sports bar and I'd only go there to spend time to myself. He always came up to me with free food and all this crap. So he came up to me with this cocky ass attitude one night thinking that he was sucha badass. He asked me if I was interested going on a date with him since he always saw me alone, but I got him back."

Nat got off the bed to get her purse, and when she came back she opened it up on the bed, pulling out a gold band.

"All I had to do was show him this on my ring finger and my baby bump at the time; worked like a charm."

A wedding ring? "You wore a wedding ring the whole time you were away?"

"Well…yeah, I did."

"Why?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well I didn't want any guy hitting on me, and besides, we are bound to each other for eternity. Just because I wasn't with you at that time didn't mean that I loved you any less. No matter how hard I tried to stop loving you, I just couldn't do it. Jake, I was miserable without you…not to mention at night when you weren't there to comfort me."

I just took this all in little by little until I could talk. I mean…jealousy is a tough thing for a guy, right?

"Well what did the…guy say after what you showed him the ring?" I snarled at the word just thinking of some random guy hitting on her just because she was by herself.

"Well what do you think? He was stunned that I was "married" and with a baby on the way since I was kinda hiding my belly for awhile so that people wouldn't ask me about it. He apologized and gave me congrats on the babies. Never saw him again from then on."

I was trying to imagine what it was like for her, but was interrupted when I felt her go quiet for a minute.

"That was the night I had the vision of the fight. I woke-up screaming when I saw everyone dead on the field because I wasn't there to help prevent it from happening. The Great Wolf told me to leave and to come back here. After he disappeared I went and packed up everything I had and got back on the road. I'd be lying if I said I was happy coming back… I felt like I wasn't ready yet to see you, but fate had a different idea in mind.

When I got to the Cullens, and you came out…everything came back into my mind like the walls had come down on me. I felt so much hate towards you and Bella for what had happened, not to mention topped off with pregnancy hormones. Yet seeing you again…it gave me all those old feelings again."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I could instantly feel my cheeks lighting up, since I was kinda embarrassed telling Jacob just how I felt at that moment.

I had to look down, but instantly Jacob lifted my chin up to look me in the eye.

"Why are you blushing?"

Instantly I bit my lips, something I'd picked up somewhere along the way. I sat up, but Jake was trying hard to see me in the eyes.

He was so impatient. "Oh come on Nattie it can't be that bad."

It was still embarrassing. "Well…does it sound bad that I wanted to drag you off somewhere so I could fuck you like a horny teenage girl?"

God this is embarrassing and Jacob's laughing like a damn idiot! All I did was hit him in the chest but that didn't do anything. "Jacob it's not funny! You don't know what it's like to have urges and not have someone cool you off."

And what did that do? It only made him laugh even harder than before; that only made me feel even more embarrassed than before.

"See I told you it was bad, you won't stop laughing."

Jacob stopped laughing for a brief moment. "Are you serious? You thought of raping me with pleasure just by seeing me?"

I was feeling so embarrassed right now. "I knew you'd laugh at me. I'm leaving since you're being an asshole."

He just held onto me harder as I tried to get away from his giant self. "Nat you know I'm just playing with you. It's just weird hearing it since you didn't show anything but hate towards me."

That was when I read his mind, and saw that he was replaying the fight I had with him and Bella, which would've ended in both him and Bella dead, but Esme had been right to stop me at that moment.

All I did was shiver from the memories. "Don't remind me; I almost got away with killing you when in reality all I wanted was to kill Bella. I wasn't thinking again."

He kissed my briefly, but my mind took over my body. I pushed him down on the bed, just kissing him everywhere. I had to break the kiss since it was getting heated and neither of us breathing.

"I'm just thankful that Esme stopped me when she did…or else I would've hated myself for hurting you like that Jacob. Can you forgive me?"

He pushed the hair out of my eyes. "I forgave you the moment it was over. I knew you were hurting, and I couldn't hold it against you. I even tried talking to you afterwards."

"Oh…yeah, in the garden; I was just being stubborn and trying to convince myself I didn't love you anymore."

Jacob just chuckled. "You are stubborn in the end."

I let the sarcasm roll off my tongue. "Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me Alpha."

He just laughed and kissed my nose. "You know I'd take you like that any day."

"Ha you better since you knocked me up."

"I'd still be with you no matter what."

"Um…after you told me that I'd regret pushing you away, I broke down. Esme and the rest of the girls comforted me, and I promised myself that night to tell you I loved you after the fight was over…but then Aro hurt you."

I felt Jacob stiffen under me, and I could see him have flashback to when Aro almost got away with killing me.

"I never did find out what happened to you."

I got off Jacob's lap and rested against the back of the bed, telling him everything I that had happened up until I lost consciousness.

"After a few days of just being asleep, I finally woke-up. Carlisle told me that I was going to be alright; Aro has just gotten me bruised, but the blood was from all the stress I'd had. He put me on bed rest because of it. When I saw you afterwards…I cried so much seeing you lying in that bed. I tried to heal you, but as soon as I tried I got tired like crazy. Carlisle told me to take it easy, knowing that you'd wake-up sooner or later. I…I started losing faith in you coming back to me Jacob."

I looked at Jacob, more tears coming out. I felt horrible telling him all of this.

I took my fluffy pillow and rested it on my lap. "Anyway…Edward was trying to help me out. Bella had left him to join some nomads, so we started hanging out together. We were working on new piano pieces to get ourselves occupied, since I wasn't allowed to do anything.

One day I had to literally kick everyone out of the house since they hadn't hunted in weeks. They were just afraid to leave me alone since we had no idea where Bella was. But since Alice and I hadn't seen her in any visions, we thought I'd be alright. And that was the day Bella attacked me…than I remember waking up, and seeing you there next to me."

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I tried to not think about that day when Bella had attacked Natalie because all I remember was seeing her hurt badly to the point that she was in risk of dying. I'll never forget that day. I try to think of how I could've changed anything during the fight, but I came up empty. If I hadn't gotten Aro off of Natalie he would've killed her and I couldn't have let that happen.

So I did the only thing I could, I stepped in to save her and because of that I'd almost died. But because I did that I wasn't there to protect her from Bella when she came back to get revenge. I'm grateful to the spirits for protecting us and our family.

"But…what I remember most was telling you that I loved you and that I wanted to be with you forever and ever, like in the fairytales I was told when I was little."

A cute little giggle escaped her precious lips, so I decided to just play with her. I got on top of her and started tickling her.

"Fairytales, huh? Meaning you're Little Red Riding Hood and I'm the wolf that ate grandma?"

Her laughter was so adorable, and she was trying to get me off of her with no such luck. "Jacob, stop it! I'm gonna pee and it's not gonna be pretty."

I attacked her neck with kisses. "Try stopping me beautiful."

A little smirk appeared when I looked up. "Alright then, no more sex until the babies are here."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh really? Well, why don't you just try pushing my buttons to see if it comes true? Or what, the big and mighty alpha is scared of me?"

I knew a way around. I pressed my lips on her mark, lightly teasing her. I ran my hands all over her body and seducing her by the second. "But you wouldn't last a day without me inside you, or am I wrong?"

A sweet little moan escaped her mouth, and I knew I'd won. "I take that as a yes?"

I pulled back to see she was pouting at me, she even tried punching me in the chest. "Why can't you ever play fair with me? I hate you right now."

She was adorable like this. "Because you know I'm right in the end. And you know I love you cutie pie."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me before I tear you up myself."

"What my lady wants, my lady gets."

So that was the end of our talk. The whole day we spent locked up in the house; turned off all the phones, and wasted no time in picking up on round…what was it?

But it wasn't just that; we talked about the nursery for the twins, like what colors we'd pick after finding out the sex of each baby, names for them, and so on.

Natalie and I decided to get married this upcoming Sunday since it represents the beginning of a new week, and what we needed was a new beginning so we could bring the twins into the family they deserve.

So now I'm just counting down the days until Sunday.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So yeah not the greatest chapter I've written but oh well. Hope it wasn't too bad but I thought both Jakey and Nattie needed to close that chapter with talking it through since that's what I've learned in my psych classes. **

**Next chapter is the wedding! YAY! This one is gonna be good trust me! So until next week everyone keep safe, keep reading, and keep sending in those reviews! They are the best to read early in the morning when I check my email since they make my day!**

**Ciao everyone! =D**

**~Melissa**


	54. Chapter 47 I do

**Hello everyone! I am so happy to be posting since last week was hard for me to do; school was being a meanie with me, but not anymore lol. Doing really good so far for all of you that have asked me, so thanks! Hope I didn't make you all nervous or believe I was gonna stop the story. Um...yeah I don't think so. As long as you all want to read my stories, then imma keep posting them.**

**This week gonna give you all what we have been waiting for, the wedding and honeymoon! YAY I am so excited for you all to read it! **

**And just to let you all know, I went all out with finding the perfect pictures for everything, so if I don't get good feedback on it...oh forget future chapters lmao =p**

**Just a heads up, I didn't really make a playlist for this chapter since I don't know if anyone really hears them, but I do have the song for the first dance on here. **

**Now time to get reading chickies. See y'all down at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 47 "I do!"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Right now I'm being held prisoner by none other than Alice Cullen! What the lil pixie is doing to me is beyond my imagination since she's blocking her thoughts from me.

"Alice, are you any close to done? You've been doing this for hours!"

All she did was laugh getting the curler out of my hair. "Well isn't someone cranky today?"

"I'm not cranky…it's just taking forever. All I said was simple, not Hollywood glamour Alice."

Alice just kept on working on my hair. "Oh hush up will you? I'm almost done, in approximately…two minutes. You'll look anything but simple."

So I just stayed quiet, only getting anxious to see just what she'd done to me. For two minutes I just focused on my happy place and where I'd be heading off to in just a few short hours. It was still a mystery to me where I'd be having my honeymoon because Jacob wanted me to "imagine" where it'd be.

"Done! Now than…would you like to see how I left you for today?"

"Does this mean I can get up now? My butt hurts from sitting so long."

Alice helped me up from the chair, but covered my eyes as she turned me around so I wouldn't see myself in her full-length mirror.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

To say the least, Alice had done an amazing job on me. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful girl in front of me with long curly brown hair, pretty make-up that didn't look overdone, and in a gorgeous white dress that made her look like a sexy mommy-to-be."Oh Alice…"

"Don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up!" She handed me Kleenex.

All I could do was give Alice the tightest hug I could; she'd made me feel so beautiful. "Alice I love it! Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me sis…just as long as I get to be Auntie Alice for the twins."

Rose came up to hug me as well. "Me too; I wanna spoil the twins like crazy! They'll have the best aunts in Alice and me."

Esme helped get my hair nice and pretty. "Now now girls, relax. No need to get the bride more excited than she already is."

I double checked to see myself once again. "Of course you two will be the twins aunts, just like the rest of the girls. But of course Esme will have to be the grandmother…right?"

I knew Esme was just as excited as everyone else about the twins' arrival. "I'd be honored Natalie…Grammy Esme sounds just about right."

Well everyone, today is Sunday, my wedding day. It didn't take long to figure out what I wanted; it all came down to something simple yet elegant. When I told Alice she flipped out saying that I deserved a big wedding after everything that has happened in the past.

Alice literally dragged me out of the house Monday morning much against my wishes. Jacob was all for it, laughing when I said I would look like a cow in a dress, but he said I'd look beautiful in anything I wear…which convinced me to go with Alice.

We spent the whole day in Seattle going to every bridal shop looking for the perfect dress. Alice would pick out a good couple, and I'd try them on. Some of them made me look bigger than I was, or just didn't fit with what I wanted. But it was the last one Alice had brought me that won me over.

"Alright, this is the last on. You better like it or else I'm gonna custom-make it for you."

I took the dress, and as soon as I saw it I loved it. "Maybe there won't be need for that Alice."

I undressed, tried on the dress, and I loved the feeling of it on me. The pearly white color didn't wash out my skin tone, the fabric was so comfy and silky against my skin, and it hugged my new curves better than expected. It was just perfect.

Alice didn't even give me enough time to admire the dress since she wouldn't stop banging on the door.

"Are you sure you don't need help? You're talking forever to try on a dress!"

Just to shut her up, I opened up the door and walked out. Alice started clapping as soon as she saw me in the dress.

I stood in front of the three-way mirror, twirling around to see myself in the dress from every angle. "You like it?"

"Oh my god Natalie I love it! Jacob is gonna die when he sees you in it! It's perfect!"

**Natalie's dress:** www(dot)tiffanyrose(dot)com/maternity/clothing/ALYSL(dot)html

After one of the seamstresses took a look at me with the dress on and found that it didn't need any altering since the wedding was just a week away, we bought the dress on the spot.

Alice took me to a jewelry shop so I could pick out the jewelry for the wedding. At first I was against it, since I said simple, but she convinced me.

"You're only going to get married once you know. Why not make the best of it? You're supposed to look and feel like a princess…"

That convinced me, but we came to a compromise. Since Alice thought it'd be good to keep to traditions, we'd have something old, something new, something blue, and something borrowed.

Alice wanted to provide the something new along with the dress, so she went ahead and bought me a beautiful pair of pear drop diamond earrings as well as a diamond bracelet.

**Natalie's earrings:**www(dot)2die4jewels(dot)com/images/chandelier/sse2580/1%20(11)(dot)JPG

**Natalie's bracelet:**media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/diamond%20bracelet/bborisman12/White%20Diamond%20Bracelet/IMG_0918(dot)jpg

Rosalie was going to give me something borrowed, which happened to be a blue garter…yeah, she's gonna get it back after the wedding. I don't even wanna think of how it's been used, but I could just be paranoid for all I know.

Esme, being like a mother to me, said she had something old just for me. She handed me a diamond and pearl hair clip. Billy had brought it over to Carlisle since it'd belonged to Sarah. Billy wanted me to keep it but I wasn't so sure about it.

**Hair clip:** www(dot)oceanicjewellers(dot)com/images/hair(dot)jpg

"I can't possibly wear it Esme."

Esme parted my hair in half, did a little poof, and placed the clip in my hair while the rest was loose curls. "Nonsense Natalie; it goes with your dress, making you look like a complete princess. Jacob wants you to wear it, just like his mother wore it on her wedding day."

Now that all was complete, I was ready.

Since Alice and I had seen that it'd be a windy week, we scratched out the beach as an option. So since Alice is good at convincing me, we decided to have the wedding behind the Cullen's house.

Esme had all the guys up early working on the backyard, but since everyone is blocking I don't know what it looks like outside. But I can faintly smell, and it's intoxicating me even up on the second floor. I smell all of my favorite flowers and I just know that I will be overwhelmed when I step outside.

"Natalie? We're going to get dressed. We'll be back in a few."

I was left alone with my thoughts…I'm getting married today! And I really couldn't be any happier…except my family isn't here with me.

I was about to give them the news about my wedding, but I remembered how badly my mom had treated Jacob. So to not have drama on my happy day, I kept quiet. I didn't call or even send them an invitation. Jacob didn't bring it up since I was emotional this past week, but I knew he wanted to ask me about them coming.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice when the girls came back into the room. I felt Esme touch my shoulder and I jumped.

"Oh Natalie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I saw how the girls were dressed, and they looked so beautiful. Esme had a burgundy knee length dress, Rosalie a full-length red dress, and Alice a lavender color dress.

I looked out the window, getting sad just thinking about it. "It's alright Esme…I was just thinking about my parents."

"Why aren't they coming?"

I saw the three of them exchange a look. I just shrugged, not wanting to get myself in waterworks. "It's just…I know my mom doesn't like Jacob; the first time she met him she treated him so mean...Why bring drama to my happy day?"

As hard as I was trying to not cry, a few tears fell. "I just miss them so much."

Esme started dabbing the tears away. "There's no need to cry Natalie…we have a surprise for you."

After she stepped back, I saw them…I couldn't believe it. My mom and dad were here, and they were going to see me getting married to the man I love more than anything in this world.

Before I could talk, both of them came into the room and grabbed me in a massive hug. It'd been months since I'd last seen them, and now that I'm pregnant I needed them more than ever, especially my mom. I wanted to let go of all my past, and start fresh. I wanted my mom with me so she could share this precious gift with me.

"Natalia…you look so beautiful mija."

I only cried more, thankful that Alice had used waterproof mascara. I started laughing from happiness.

"Aw mami…I can't believe you're here. How…?"

My dad was admiring how I looked. "Jacob called and told us of your wedding. Your mother…she has something she'd like to tell you."

Everyone left to give my mom and me privacy.

Mom took my hands in hers like when I was little. "Natalia…honey I'm so sorry for what I said about Jacob. I have no excuse for treating him like I did…the only thing a mother wants is for their children to have the best. And I'm sorry if I didn't see that before."

I kept drying my tears. "Oh mom…you don't have to be sorry for anything. I know what you mean…since I'm about to be a mom myself."

Mom started touching my belly and tears were in her eyes now. "Oh honey…you look so beautiful. Do you and Jacob know what you're having?"

"Um…no, we want to wait until after the honeymoon to find out what the twins are."

Her smile was lighting up the room. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

Mom and I stayed for a few more minutes catching up as much as possible until there was a knock at the door. Dad came into the room, now with tie to complete the look.

"It's time for the ceremony princesa."

Mom gave me one last kiss and her blessing before going outside where the reception was taking place. Dad and I were alone for a minute until Alice came in to tell me they were ready. I got my bouquet of pink roses, hooked my arm through my dads, and we went off.

**Bouquet: **www(dot)bloomeryweddings(dot)com/blog/content/binary/WindowsLiveWriter/_FF30/062_thumb(dot)jpg

Dad and I walked down the stairs, stopping in front of the glass doors that lead out to the backyard, and that was when I saw how beautifully it was decorated.

**Gazebo:** www(dot)wedstar(dot)com/GardenWeddingChapel/11-07-Gazebo(dot)jpg

They had brought in a gazebo just for my wedding, with garlands made out of pink and white roses draping all around it. The chairs were all white, and in the center aisle all of them with a garland of white roses as rope. The trail leading me there was covered with white and pink rose petals, and the sun was setting just how I had wanted it.

I looked at everyone that was sitting down; of course my mom, Esme and Carlisle, and my good friends from Forks High. The imprints were my bridesmaids, as well as the Cullen girls, while the wolves and Cullen men were the groomsmen.

That was when I saw Jacob. He was wearing a black tux that fit him to the t. The white shirt underneath stood out against this caramel skin and I loved it. My man looked amazing, but then again he always did.

**Jacob's tux:** www(dot)tipsuniforms(dot)com/tips/catalog/images/formalwear-tuxedos-icon(dot)jpg

As soon as he saw me his face lit up, his smile never failing to blow me away. All I wanted to do was rush to the "I do's", but where's the fun in that? So like a good girl, I behaved.

I don't know how I got to him so quickly, but I did. I looked at my sun.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

When I woke-up the day of my wedding, I was ecstatic. I was going to marry my Natalie, and I was happy as can be.

The guys and my dad gave me bachelorette party the night before, but wolf style. The Cullen guys came too, and it was on. We just ate 'til we were full, sang to crappy 80 love songs, and rocked out on "Guitar Hero". Dad wished me the best of luck, but he knew I wouldn't need it.

This was just the icing on the cake, and in a few short months I'll be a dad to twins.

Now that I saw Natalie coming down the aisle, with her dad by her side, I was in heaven. She looked absolutely beautiful; the dress was made for her, as was the hair clip that was my moms. I knew mom would've wanted her to have it.

When she reached my side, our priest spoke. "Who gives the bride away?"

I'd talked to her parents a few days before, telling them about the wedding and that I wanted to surprise my girl with their presence. I didn't tell her since I didn't know if my plan would actually work, but I was relieved when I'd made her mom come around.

Her dad looked proud of his girl. "Her father."

Her dad kissed her hand before placing it on mine, where I linked my fingers through hers.

I could see her dad was trying hard to not cry. "Jacob, I'm handing over my little girl to you. I know you will take good care of her, as well as my grandchildren. I wish you both the best of happiness in this new life."

That was a promise I was more than willing to keep. "I will sir, I promise."

After her dad sat down, I whispered at my girl. "You look beautiful Natalie."

That only made her blush, but I loved it. She was my perfect bride. "You don't look too bad yourself Jacob."

The priest went on with the ceremony until it came time for our vows. We'd asked him to only change the ending. We both turned to each other.

"Natalie, do you take Jacob as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until the end of time?"

My girl was crying when she said the words that changed my life. "Yes, I do."

Now my turn; "Jacob, do you take Natalie as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until the end of time?"

I must've had the biggest smile on my face because my girl couldn't stop giggling as well as our guests. "Yes, I do."

Our lil ring bearer, which was Emily's nephew brought the pillow forward and Natalie placed the ring on my finger while reciting the vows millions have spoken through the centuries.

**Jacob's wedding ring**: www(dot)bikudo(dot)com/photo_stock/516744(dot)jpg

(**Wedding vows:** weddings(dot)about(dot)com/od/weddingvows/a/ringceremony(dot)htm )

"Jacob, I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife."

Then it was my turn. "Natalie, I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife."

I placed it on her ring finger and lifted her precious hand to kiss it. We then joined hands.

**Natalie's wedding ring:** s3(dot)hubimg(dot)com/u/1428466_f260(dot)jpg

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jacob, you may kiss the bride."

I cradled Natalie in my hands and bent down to kiss her. All around us you heard our friends and family cheering for us, now that we'd finally done it. Natalie wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her.

When I pulled back, my bride was crying. "Baby, don't cry."

"I just thought we'd never make it Jake."

I kissed her once more. "I guess we proved destiny wrong."

After a few seconds everyone came up to us, but I was surprised when it was her mom that talked to me.

I could tell she was nervous. "Jacob…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I treated you before. It wasn't fair to you when you did nothing but make my Natalia the happiest I've ever seen her. I'd like for us to…to start over, if you'd like."

How could I refuse? Her mom finally accepted me, and I knew it'd make Natalie happy. I took her mom in one of my tight hugs just for kicks.

"You're part of the Black family now mom."

She just blushed like crimson, but it was worth it.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Oh…OH MY GOD I'M MARRIED NOW!

There is nothing that can ruin this moment for me. I was now officially Natalia Black, and I loved the sound of it. I am now married to the most amazing man I've ever met, and I'm so grateful that we survived all the past troubles to get to now.

After the ceremony, Jacob and I went to where the Cullen's personal attorney had set up the table to sign the papers. Now I bound by law and by the church in case anyone tries to say otherwise. Since the lawyer has known the Cullen's for many years and knew all about the world we live in, he had no problem with officially changing my name to Natalia Black.

Not a second passed after I put down my pen that I felt Alice pull me and Jacob to where the photographer was. We took pictures everywhere; ones of me alone holding my bouquet, cradling my belly under a shower of flower petals, under the canopy of flowers with Jacob holding my hands in his, in the gazebo looking into each other's eyes, in the gardens full of lovely flowers. The photographer had set-up the living room wall with different backgrounds as if we were back at his studio. We took some of the both of us alone and then together; Jacob behind me pulling me to rest against his chest while his hands were on my belly. The photographer kept telling Jacob to do anything spontaneous, so he'd out of nowhere pick me up bridal style, or even cuter, getting down on his knees to kiss my belly through my dress.

After almost an hour of taking pictures, the photographer took all the photos Alice had "suggested" shook our hands giving us congrats and that we'd have the photos after getting back from the honeymoon. Jacob and I in the meantime were expected at our table.

"Come on my bride, it's time to see our guests."

When Jacob led me out to the other side of the Cullen's backyard, I was in love with the reception area. Alice really outdid herself this time; everything was under an enormous canopy tent with twinkle lights embedded on the sheets. The columns holding the tent had lights going around them, and I loved it.

**Wedding tent:** www(dot)savannahspecialevents(dot)com/image/Wedding%20Folder/Tent%20Web%201(dot)jpg

My tables were just Alice said they'd be. All of the tables had on white table cloth as well as the chair covers with pink bows on the back. On top of each table were a tall centerpiece of pink roses, and a smaller bouquet of white roses. Everything else matched; white plates, silverware, and pink napkins. Alice was not kidding about the pink part.

**Wedding table design:** www(dot)classy-wedding-ideas(dot)com/image-files/pink-wedding-table-ideas(dot)jpg

"Oh my god…honey remind me to thank Alice. This is so beautiful."

Alice of course heard me and she came running up to me, human pace this time. "Oh Natalie I told you you'd like it!"

"Alice, thank you so much. I absolutely love everything. It means the world to me."

When Jacob and I saw the buffet table…oh boy we got hungry. We had everything for our guests and for ourselves. We had lobster, filet mignon, steak, everything! And the dessert bar was just the same; parfaits of all types, little desserts, bowls of candy, tons of ice cream, a chocolate fountain, and who knows what else? Now the bar of adults…I can't drink, but oh well. Sure hope everyone gets a kick out of it. From my spot I saw…Daniels, Bacardi, and even Patron.

Wedding buffet: www(dot)c-penterprises(dot)com/images/wedding$20buffet(dot)jpg

Dessert buffet: farm4(dot)static(dot)flickr(dot)com/3447/3725248619_41d42fe54f_o(dot)jpg

But nothing compared to my wedding cake…where do I begin? To start off, Alice didn't just get me one, but three wedding cakes! Can you believe she did that? I knew the reason why; we have wolves as my guests, so of course they're gonna want to eat more than the others.

**Main cake**: www(dot)carlosbakery(dot)com/Portals/0/Wedding%20Elegant%20Cake%20rsz(dot)jpg

Bottom line is that I love all of them.

After we walked into the tent everyone got up and started cheering us on until Jacob walked me to my chair so I could sit down and just relax.

We first just talked with everyone that came up to congratulate us, giving us their best wishes and I even got some baby gifts as wedding presents.

It wasn't too long after that Jacob and I went up for our first dance as husband and wife. It was the most amazing feeling being in his arms, and the smile on his face was the cutest thing to see. He was so happy that he wanted to shout it to the world.

**First song**: "Endless love" by Luther Vandross feat. Mariah Carey www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ouNJFKbNP50

"Are you sure you're not gonna wanna divorce me after a week with me?"

Jake spun me around until I came back into his arms. "I'm pretty sure you're the one that'll want to divorce me since I'm gonna become a complete ass."

Jake dipped me while placing a kiss on my neck. "I'll still keep you, you know?"

"You better since I'm never letting you go."

We danced with everyone else of course, just having a good time until it was time to eat. This food was the best I have ever had, period! I lost count of how much I'd eaten after my fifth plate, but it was too good to pass up. Jacob of course just had to have more than me but can you blame him? I've never taken the time to make him lobster, but I'm sure that'll change in no time.

After we finished our dinner we went back to dancing, and of course all the guys wanted to dance with me just to get me to blush.

"Awe come on Nat, just this one favor? If you do this for us we'll love you for eternity."

Once Paul asked me that I looked at the rest of the wolves and read their minds; they all wanted me to do this one favor. They knew that Jacob and I were gonna have an amazing time during our honeymoon but they were afraid that the girls would get…disinterested?

So what else could I do when Paul and the rest of the guys came up and gave me their puppy eyes? I couldn't refuse. So I did what I never thought of doing; I used what I learned while I was away in Montana.

While I was over there I met an old Native American lady that taught me how to do spells. I could now use what I learned to either make my Jacob want me as desperately as I wanted or help others out.

I kinda felt bad that I had to do this to my girls, but I knew they'd thank me in the end. I grabbed a deep red rose from my many bouquets, crushing the petals in my hand while I said a spell. I blew the crushed petals out to where the girls sat; now all the guys have to do is wait until they're back home.

I was pulled out to the dance floor when I saw the chair with my name in it and the DJ made an announcement. "Now it's time for the garter throw; get ready guys."

When Alice finally got me to sit down Jacob slowly walked to where I was. He knelt down in front of me with the sexiest smirk, reaching under my dress to pull the hem up above my knees, and I felt as his fingers rose on my thigh almost reaching my sweet spot. Then he started kissing my inner leg working his way up to my garter, even lightly biting my skin; that only made me cream in my panties. I knew what he was doing because his eyes turned with hunger.

I tried to get my voice normal. "Are you trying to speed up our honeymoon honey?"

All the wolves were whistling along with the Cullen's.

"Keep it rated PG Jake or your wife is gonna drag you out of here!"

When Jacob started biting my leg to get the garter I thought I was going to explode. I helped Jacob get the garter off of my leg until he threw it to the guys…was it just coincidence that Sam caught the garter while Emily caught my bouquet? I just know that there are more weddings to come, that's for sure.

We stayed partying until past midnight, and I felt exhausted by the time it was over. Jacob and I were dancing our last dance when Alice and the rest of the girls took me back into the house to change out of the wedding dress into a simple white cotton dress and flats.

Going back downstairs I said goodbye to my parents, hoping to see them soon before the babies are born. They were so happy for me, seeing how wonderful my life was now thanks to my husband.

Jacob grabbed my hand and took me out into the Aston Martin Carlisle had borrowed for the night. We got in, said bye to everyone, and headed to the airport.

Next stop, honeymoon destination!

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So how amazing was this chapter? *round of applause* Thank you, thank you lol. This is how I'd want my wedding to be, and preferably with Jacob Black as my husband lol**

**Now off to the honeymoon...anyone know where they're going?**

**~Meli =D**


	55. Chapter 48 Honeymoon paradise

**Alright here we are at the honeymoon chapter! All I have to say is lemon goodness, so ladies get ready hehehehe. Hey at least I'm giving you all a heads up ;)**

**See you all down the bottom =D

* * *

**

**Chapter 48 "Honeymoon paradise"**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

When we finally reached the airport, I looked over and saw my newly bride fast asleep in her seat. I turned off the car and kissed her awake.

Her yawn was a cute one, even stretching like when you wake a kid up from their nap. "Five more minutes Jake."

I started laughing since she'd forgotten where we were going. "Time to wake-up beautiful, we're at the airport."

She finally opened her eyes realizing where we were. We got out the car, took out our entire luggage, and walked in holding hands. We were told up at the desk that we had a reservation as a gift from the Cullen's.

Boarding the plane we were taken into first class which was reserved just for us. I sat by the window since I knew Natalie would need to get up every now and then for the bathroom. The stewardess brought over pillows for us to sleep and within minutes my wife was fast asleep in my arms.

Looking out the window, I could see the Washington coast fading as we were heading off to our destination.

I had woken-up a few hours ago, just waiting for her to wake-up when I felt her stirring in my arms.

I bent down and kissed her. "Good morning wife."

She smiled while opening her eyes. "Good morning husband."

Within minutes we ate breakfast, which was pretty good since I've always heard that airline food sucked, but I figure that the Cullen's made arrangements.

"How much longer?"

I finished eating my waffle that was drenched in syrup while Nat had her fruit salad. "About half an hour or so…How's your lil salad?"

She smiled while taking a forkful of sliced bananas, apples, strawberries, kiwi, and grapes. "It's very yummy actually. Sure you don't want any?"

We started feeding each other until we finished up and went to freshen up in the first-class bathrooms. Damn…this has given me an idea.

After we finished up and went back to our seats Natalie pulled out her laptop and started checking in on her Facebook, letting everyone know that she was anxious just because I hadn't told her where our honeymoon was gonna be. That is priceless. I went and got mine out as well, responding back at her.

_Natalie: "This is torture! Jacob is being mean not telling me where we're going. All I see is open water! HELP!"_

I started commenting on it because it was too much reading it. I knew I'd get a kick out of it since she's gonna overreact, plus I see some of the guys logged on so this'll be fun.

_ Me: "It's not my fault you can't sit still like everyone else."_

_ Natalie: "Why can't you say that to my face? What the hell can I do to you on an airplane?"_

_ Me: "How about we take this to the bathroom?"_

_ Natalie: "You're a pig."_

_ Me: "Wrong, wolf baby."_

Just a few minutes into it and we had tons of comments.

_Embry: "Bathroom is classic right there bro, just make sure you don't get kicked out of the plane."_

_ Natalie: "Shut up Embry! Don't give him more reason to keep talking like that. I can't believe you think having sex in the airplane bathroom is 'classic'. That's just gross as hell!"_

_ Paul: "The girl's gonna prance on you like the hungry wolf girl she is. Bro you made her almost lose it last night with the garter. Jake when she caves you better tap that hard bro!"_

I kept stealing glances at Natalie and she was just mad that the guys were on my side. This was so hilarious I had to keep in the laughter so I wouldn't piss her off anymore.

_ Jacob: "Guys she's just anxious to get off the plane and rape me; you should see the look on her face. I'm driving her insane just sitting next to her."_

_ Natalie: "If I rape you it will be with pleasure my dear husband, you can bet on it. I just feel sorry because your brothers aren't here to protect you from me."_

We just looked at each other before we started laughing like crazy. After a few minutes we got word that we were about to descend, so we shut off our laptops and put them away.

Getting off the plane we got our bags and headed towards the exit. One of the girls at the exit dressed in a straw skirt with a coconut bra gave us both a lei. "Welcome to Hawaii. We hope you have a marvelous time here."

Natalie hadn't known we were coming here at all. The look on her face was priceless, since she'd never been here like me.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?"

"Because it would've ruined the surprise, that's why my beautiful bride."

We got out and hailed a cab to take us to our hotel. When we got there we checked in and taken to our own little rental house in a private section of the beach. Walking in it was amazing; white sheets blowing with the breeze, white bed with plush covers, and it was peaceful.

"It's so beautiful here Jacob."

Natalie started unpacking while I went and checked out the area for any danger, just to make sure. There was an area down from our lil house that had rocks so I phased to check in with everyone.

_Sam: "Morning Jacob. How's the wife?"_

_ Jacob: "She's happy here in Hawaii, so I'm probably gonna have a hard time making her leave to get back home. How are things back there?"_

_ Jared: "Life sucks right now, I'll tell you that much."_

_ Seth: "Dude shut up will you? Don't even listen to him Jake, he's just mad since his girl kicked him out of the room last night."_

_ Paul: "Well that's what the asshole gets for joking around telling her she was getting heavy."_

The guys kept talking until I knew it was time to get back to the wife.

_Paul: "Aw man our alpha is whipped for real!"_

_ Quil: "I'd shut up if I were you Paul cause Veronica will flip if she hears of you calling others whipped when you've been whipped to the max."_

_ Jacob: "Alright I'm just gonna leave you all with your issues. I gotta get back to my girl. I'll check in later."_

After phasing back I walked in to see that my girl had already unpacked everything and was making herself something to eat. I started walking into the kitchen when I heard her talking to someone.

"I can't believe he said that to you! What was he thinking?"

All I heard from the other line was crying and clatter coming from the other room.

"Aw honey, don't cry. I know he didn't mean anything by it. Jared was probably just joking around like he always does."

It was quiet for a sec until I heard her laughing.

"I can't believe you kicked Jared out of the house….what you mean? Would I kick Jacob out? If I ever kick Jacob out of our room it's gonna be the day I go crazy. I mean…sure Jacob plays around with me, and yeah I might get mad and kick him out, but in the end I'll take him back. I love him like crazy, plus…you know how we pregnant chicks are."

I decided to just keep the laughter to myself but my girl read my mind before I could think of it. She stepped out of the kitchen with a king size sub for me and one for her as well. She had a cute smirk on her face as she handed me my food, but she gave me a quick peck before going to sit down on the kitchen stool.

"Well girl…that's on you, you can either take him back or just give him hell the rest of the week…if you say so. Listen I gotta go. I'm gonna eat and head out to explore. Call me if you need to chat with me."

She hung up and started digging into her sub. "You know you can't hide from me, no matter how hard you try."

I started laughing. "So I guess you're filled in on what happened after we left."

She started laughing as well. "I can't believe she threw a plate at him! But Jared had it coming; he was acting like she was too heavy carrying her back into their room. If you ever pull something like that on me Jacob…"

We finished eating walking back to the kitchen while I had my face full. "Would you ever kick me out babe?"

She was washing her plate but I guess my face was too much to handle. She started laughing, making dish water splash on her shirt and on the floor. Was I that funny?

She was grabbing her sides from laughter. "You look so goofy right now."

She even took a pic of me with her phone. "This is so going online."

Oh hell no! I got up and started chasing her around, picking her up in my arms and carrying her over to the couch. I started growling at her while she managed to push me off and land on the floor.

She started punching me in the chest. "Just because you're bigger doesn't give you the right to chase me around like a rabbit. I'm pregnant in case you don't remember that little detail."

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even breathe. "Babe you know I love you…you're just too much at times."

She kept playing around with me while I was still laughing my ass off. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until I got an idea.

"You wanna go down to the beach and soak up some sun with me?"

She pulled me back up and we went off to change. I couldn't tell what she had on since she had on one of those beach dresses. We found a nice spot not too far from the house and while I was spreading out the towels to lay on she took off her dress.

She looked too good for words. She had on a sexy black and white polka dot bikini and she looked amazing that all I could do was stare.

Natalie's bikini: www(dot)beachesandbikinis(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/polka-dot-maternity-bikini-maternity-swim-suit-beach-wear(dot)jpg

She caught me staring at her. "What? Do I look that bad?"

I didn't even answer her. I ran off and lifted her up, taking her into the waters while she was screaming to let go of her. The water felt so good on my skin, it was nice and crisp. Natalie started splashing water at me.

"You are the biggest goob I have ever met, you know that?"

She started swimming away but I grabbed her by the ankle pulling her back to me with her laugh in the air.

I kissed the back of her neck. "But you love this goob to death."

We stayed swimming in the water for awhile, splashing around and even trying to dunk each other but it was still fun. We also went back to the sand, letting the rays warm us up.

"Jake will you rub lotion on my back? I don't wanna get burned on my little honeymoon."

I had to dig in her giant beach bag for the bottle but I finally found it. I started pouring it on her back, working my magic on her. I felt her starting to relax until my hands started going further down her back.

"Mmm…I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want an audience seeing you getting raped by me."

Where does she come up with this? "I don't know what you're talking about. Can't a husband rub lotion on his wife like I am right now?"

She turned her head to look at me. "You know damn well I can read your thoughts…and I must say I'm not that impressed. Sex on the beach isn't that fantastic."

Oh so she thought that? She obviously didn't know what her husband was capable of. I knew no one would be walking out at this time since sunset was approaching, so I started to prove my wife wrong.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I was lying on the sand with my belly down, which isn't as bad as I thought it'd be when I felt Jacob starting to kiss my back. His hands kept rubbing my lower back, slowly moving to my front. Jake turned me over so that my back was lying on the towel and I saw the look in his eyes.

I saw hunger in them, and I was more than willing at that moment. Jacob got on top of me while resting on his arms. Slowly he bent down to touch his warm lips with mine, and his kisses reminded me of when we first started our relationship. When I felt his tongue lick my lips begging for entrance I let him in. Our kiss was becoming one of passion, getting heated with every touch he was giving me.

My body was going crazy when I felt Jake's hand run down from neck to under my top, playing with my nipple which was driving me over the edge.

"Mmm…Jacob you're so amazing…"

Jacob kissed my neck and I felt him purring. "Not as amazing as you are babe."

We both started taking off each other's little clothing until we were both naked under the palm tree. Looking up at my Jacob I saw that sunset was there and in his eyes I saw the sun that I loved the most.

Jacob and I made love for the first time as husband and wife on our private beach, and it was amazing. Every time I felt Jacob go inside of me I was brought to new highs, and every kiss meant the world to me.

"You are so beautiful Natalie…you're perfect."

Jacob was so sweet and passionate with me, and he didn't want to rush our love making. We stayed out on the beach until after nightfall and the stars were out. Jacob grabbed a blanket out of the bag and wrapped us in it so that I wouldn't get cold, but that's impossible with his warm body next to me.

I don't know how long we stayed outside watching the stars because before I knew it I was asleep. I felt as Jake lifted me up and took us to our bedroom. After I was in bed I felt it sink as he got in and covered me up.

Without thinking it I leaned toward him and I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I love you Jacob."

He kissed my head. "I love you too Natalie."

This is just the beginning to an amazing life…

I was still sleeping until I felt someone leaving kisses on my back, and I knew who it was in a snap. I got my sheets and pulled them over my head so that I could stay sleeping but someone pulled my sheets off my head.

"Oh no, you're not going back to sleep. It's time for my sexy wife to wake-up and have a shower with her lonely husband."

I started laughing just thinking of Jake ever being lonely; it's not possible because I'm never gonna let him go. But what's more fun than playing around with him?

"Go take a shower then, I'm not gonna stop you. All I wanna do is sleep since you wouldn't leave me alone last night."

"Nope, it's not gonna be good unless you're there with me. Besides I didn't hear you complain one bit, you had fun admit it."

"Jacob quit whining like a baby. Two is enough and they're not even here yet. Just go and do what you need to do."

Next thing I knew Jacob put me over his shoulder making our way to the shower. I can't believe he did that! All I was trying to do was have a nice sleep and he goes and does this!

"Jacob that's not funny! I was asleep!"

Jacob just slapped my ass like he loved to do to me. "I had to make you shower with me."

He opened the door to our multi-headed shower, and boy was it something. He fixed the water to just the right setting before I got under the shower heads. I felt the warm water falling on my hair and body, and I just stood there before Jake came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Um…I kinda love the shower now."

Jake gave me this throaty laugh. "I know you like the back of my hand babe."

As Jake started running his hands down my wet body with silky body wash I was becoming more desperate and Jacob knew what he was doing to me. His hands started going down on my body, massaging my breasts until he reached my folds and I couldn't take it anymore.

I caught his lips with mine and he pushed me up against the wall. His hands ran down my back until he grabbed my ass and lifted me up off the floor. I wrapped my arms and legs around him tight, pressing myself to him as I felt how hard he was. As the water was falling on us like rain he entered me and I loved it.

Jacob was massaging one of my breasts while his mouth was on my neck, biting and sucking on my mark. "Babe…you're so fucking tight…"

I loved when he talked to me like that. "Only for you Jacob…only you mi amor…"

When I said those two words Jacob went crazy; I knew he had a weakness when I spoke in Spanish to him and it only made him pick up the pace.

I had to hold onto Jacob's shoulders because it was becoming too much for me. My whole body now felt like it would melt if Jacob let go of me.

"Jake…baby I'm almost…so close…"

Jacob hurried up. "Me too baby…almost…"

I buried my face into his neck. "No Nat, I want to see you when you cum."

I looked up at Jacob seeing as he was cumming as well. We both let out a loud moan when the both of us peaked together, and I relaxed in his arms until I was sure I'd be alright. Jacob and I just stood there under the warm water for a bit before we washed up and got out of the shower.

Jacob got me my robe and wrapped it around me while I tried to tie it up. I looked over and saw that he only had a towel around his waist…and it took everything in me to not use my air bending to drop the towel. I guess Jacob heard my thoughts since he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"You like what you see babe?"

He is sucha smartass when he already knows the answer. "Well…you're not Gerard Butler."

After we got dressed we headed out to the buffet at the main building and dined on pancakes, waffles, eggs with bacon, fruit salad and juice. From there we went and got the camera to start our weeklong honeymoon in Hawaii.

We got into Honolulu and started going through the streets looking at all the little shops and souvenirs. I saw the cutest woven baby clothes made by the local women as well as a cute lil quilt for the crib.

I picked it up to show Jacob but he wasn't there. Where'd he go? "Jacob?"

I just stood there looking around when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw him standing with a small box in his hands.

"Um…I'm afraid to even ask what's in it."

Jake just laughed at me while holding the box. "Do you ever stop to think that just maybe it's a nice little present for the most beautiful woman in my life? More importantly for my new bride?"

He is a complete sweetheart. "So…are you gonna open it?"

He opened the box and inside was a beautiful two necklaces in one with 4 gold flowers hooked to the chains. It was so beautiful.

Necklace Jake gives her: www(dot)designsngold(dot)com/hawaiian_jewelry_plumeria_layer_necklace_2(dot)jpg

"Oh Jake…honey it's beautiful. But why so many flowers?"

Jacob took the necklace and placed it on my neck, hooking it in place as I let go of my hair. Before my neck was covered he kissed the back of it.

"It represents our family; you, me, and the twins. That way you'll always have us with you."

This has to be one of the most thoughtful things he has ever given me. "But I'm always going to have you three with me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

One of the ladies said something to Jacob in her native language but I didn't understand. Jake kissed me before placing his hands on my belly.

I want this to last…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**YAY how was it? Took me a long time to write it because I wanted these two chapters to be amazing, especially since you all asked me for something big lol.**

**Also wanna let you all know that we're getting close to the end :'(**

**I know, I know but it has to come sooner or later. I do have a ton of ideas for future stories, Jacob and Bella ones for all you J/B lovers, and since I see you all are in love with Jake and Nat, I'm doing some with them too. I just don't know when I'll start posting since I hardly have time to write and I have a block right now (eewww).**

**Until next time everyone, take care, keep on reading, and how about a nice review? I love opening up my emails and seeing all the alerts that you all leave for me. They make my day and make me wanna write more and more lol.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**~MELISSA =D**


	56. Chapter 49 Congrats

**Hello my awesome readers! Sorry if I didn't update like usual but with Thanksgiving it slipped lol. This week it's just one chapter update since I haven't been really writing any for this story. I have three new stories that I'm working on little by little, and I hope they're good lol**

**Thank you everyone that sent me those amazing reviews from the wedding and honeymoon chapters. It really makes my day when I open my email box and have tons of alerts =D**

**So you all want to know what the happy newlyweds are having and we're gonna find out in this chapter! YAY! **

**As if I don't say this enough as it is, I don't anything from Twilight (can I have the wolves?). The only things that are mine are the new characters I've created and love with lots.**

**OK time to read!

* * *

**

**Chapter 49 "Congrats"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I woke-up when I felt Jacob giving me kisses. I opened my eyes and saw that we were no longer seeing ocean but the Washington coastline. We were almost back home.

The week in Hawaii was amazing to say the least. Jacob and I went on this mini hike and we even swam with dolphins. Jacob met a surfing instructor, and within a few hours he was a pro at surfing. I loved watching him surf while I was on the beach reading my baby book. He looked more athletic than even possible, but that was Jacob for you.

Every time a wave came he went to ride it. Seeing him bend his body to get the board to go his way was like a work of an artist; I couldn't get enough of my Jacob. Every time he'd come out of the water, his skin would be covered in droplets from head to toe, and ladies I just wanted to pounce on him.

I took tons of pictures and videos of our time together and bought a little something for everyone so they'd know we thought of them while away.

But now we're back home and even though I'm sad to have left Hawaii, I missed home. I was anxious to have Carlisle tell me what we were having so I could get started on the nursery and plan the rest out. I had a few ideas in mind but nothing certain; I just wanted to get the room ready with furniture and colors on the walls.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jacob was studying me like always, but oh well. "Just thinking of what we might be having."

Jacob started rubbing my belly which was like his favorite thing to do now. "It doesn't really matter to me as long as they're healthy kids."

When the plane touched down on the runway we headed out to get our bags and just get back to La Push. The whole ride we were talking about our honeymoon, and I was busy loading my pictures from the camera onto my laptop.

As soon as the car stopped, I looked up and saw that we were at the Cullen's.

I was confused. "Why are we here? I thought we were going to the house?"

Jacob got out the car and helped me out of my seat. "I just thought this would be another present to you."

"What present?"

He had the cutest smile. "A welcome home one…or don't you want to know what we're having?"

Jacob wanted me to find out what we're having already? As soon as he said the words the door opened and Alice came out to give me a hug.

"Oh I've missed you sis! So how was Hawaii?"

"Now now Alice, behave. It's nice to see you two enjoyed yourselves on the honeymoon."

Jacob held me tight on his side. "I don't know how to thank you Carlisle."

"It was our pleasure Jacob. Well why don't you two come in? I know Esme is dying to find out as well what you two are having."

We walked into the house and into Carlisle's mini-clinic room. I did the usual and changed into the gown while he got everything ready. Everyone was in the room with us, but it's not like I would've wanted it any other way. The Cullen's had been there for Jacob and me during our hardest time, and they're family to me.

"Alright Natalie, time to lie down and relax."

I was so anxious to find out what I was having that Jacob had to hold my hand. Carlisle squirted the goo and started up the monitor. I saw my babies and how big they'd gotten since the last ultrasound.

Carlisle kept moving the wand all around me which was making me anxious. "Well well…"

I got nervous. "Carlisle, please don't scare me."

Jacob got nervous too. "What's going on doc?"

Carlisle turned back to us. "Would you like to meet you son and daughter?"

I was so speechless when Carlisle told us that all I could do was cry. I was having a boy and girl!

I turned and saw Jacob with the biggest smile on this face before he kissed me. "Are you sure doc? I don't wanna buy a load of sports stuff if I'm having daughters."

Carlisle pointed out each of the babies, and I was just so happy. After I got cleaned up and Carlisle gave us the ultrasound pictures everyone gave us congrats on finding out. Alice of course said she'd be throwing me my baby shower so she could start her role as Auntie Alice along with Rosalie.

"No buts Natalie, I'm throwing you the most over-the-top baby shower and you'll love everything about it! I'm guessing early December?"

All the way back to the house I was in the clouds, just imagining having my babies in my arms. I was brought out of those thoughts when Jacob shook my shoulder.

"You alright honey?"

I just shook my head. "Yeah…I was just thinking of the day when I get to hold them."

Jacob pulled me into a kiss, and I was so happy. After pulling away Jacob took me out of the car and brought me around the back of the house. The whole gang was there with food and congrats. I guess Jacob let word out back in the Cullen's about the news.

All the girls came up to me with congratulations and excited that Jacob would get the boy and me the girl.

Kim couldn't stop jumping. "Oh, a boy and a girl! I can't wait to find out what I'm having with my Jared."

I started laughing. "So you took him back Kim?"

She started blushing. "Can you blame me? I can't live without the man."

The girls also agreed with Alice about the baby shower and said they'd talk to her so they could also help out with planning. Since us girls started feeling a bit too hot since we're running just a bit high temperature we decided to jump into the pool and cool off while the guys went ahead with the BBQ they'd planned out of nowhere.

Coming back out after changing in my room, we got in the pool trying to ignore the stares our men were giving us since we were in bathing suits.

"Did you all break your jaws?"

"You know how men are Cammi; one look at a girl in a suit and they're goners."

So while the guys were busy talking about changing patrol schedules the girls and I just started swimming in the pool.

"So Nat…how was Hawaii?"

I told the girls all about our week in Hawaii and all the juicy times I shared with my man.

"Oh girl…how romantic is that Jake? He went all out to make you feel like a princess didn't he?"

"What can I say? Jacob just knows what I like and he does whatever he can to make me happy. All I know is that I love him to death and I never want to be parted from him."

The girls started talking about their upcoming weddings when Megan brought up something unexpected. "Well…last night Chaske and I tried something new. We saw this new edition of that pregnancy magazine I heard about, and they had a whole section dedicated on 'how to make love to a pregnant woman'."

"Girl, spill it! Was it hot?"

"Oh I know the one you're talking about! The drawings were kinda weird, but ladies those positions were amazing. A bit uncomfortable at first since its new and all, but once you get in the mood of things it's worth it. Sam had me going all night and I loved it."

From there we started talking about what gets us going, like our men's cologne, how they give us a slick smile, or just how they move while trying to fix something.

This is why I love talking to my girls; "Well I love everything about my man; oh especially when he comes out of the shower with the towel hanging low on his waist? Oh I swear I have to change my panties on the spot."

We all started laughing while throwing in what we love about our guys.

Cammi took a sip of her lemonade; "Oh girl when he lifts his eyebrow? Talk about fuck me now! I swear I wanna jump on him and rape my man."

The guys of course were hearing all of this, but we just acted like it was nothing. We girls just want to have fun!

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

So while the guys and I are trying to grill food for our hungry lot we heard as the girls were talking pregnancy and sex.

Chaske: "What my girl says is the truth. That magazine was a gift from the pregnancy gods. My girl was amazing last night."

Paul: "Veronica went out and bought that magazine as well, going crazy over this and that. I wasn't really paying attention until she showed me the good stuff. Needless to say my girl went to sleep soon afterwards."

I already knew what magazine they were talking about. Alice had made sure that Natalie brought the magazine along with her during the honeymoon and I'd tried out what was in there to see if it worked.

Sam: "Why you so quiet Jacob?"

I flipped the hamburgers over and checked on the chicken wings and the potatoes covered in foil.

Me: "I know what you all are talking about. Natalie brought the magazine to Hawaii, even read it on the way over there."

Jared: "And? Dude you did what it said right?"

Me: "Oh I did it alright."

Unison: "AND?"

This is what I like about my boys, they hang onto every word I say since I'm Alpha and they look up to me. "I drove my girl so crazy that we had security come to check out what was going on."

The guys started howling whenever one of us does something that got unwanted attention. But it was the truth; I'd done my research online on how to get my girl really into it and it worked. By the time we were done she could hardly catch her breath.

They came up to me giving me high-fives and saying I was "the man".

Paul: "Bro we are more alike than I thought! And to think you two were about to get it on in the bathroom back on the plane."

Quil: "Who knew our Alpha even had it in him?"

Embry: "Dude shut up! Jake's the man right now! Or how do you think he got Natalie knocked up?"

It's funny how my brothers give me mad props like I'm a god. "Well that's the Jacob charm for ya guys. No one can top me! I get women to follow me, I get them in the zone, and it's all good."

"I heard that Jacob!"

Oh shit…I forgot she was in hearing range. But what was I supposed to say? It was the last night in Hawaii and we both wanted to go out with a bang, so I drove her crazy to the point of making her scream. Not minutes after that did we get a knock on the door and complaints.

What my girl said was genius!

***flashback***

_ We both got out of bed when we heard knocking on the door and I could see that she was sore after doing it so many times. When I opened the door we had two security guards looking at me like I was a rapist._

_ I didn't even have time to get dressed so I just wrapped a towel around me while Natalie got her robe and that was it. "Um…is there a problem officer?"_

_ "We got a couple of complaints from your neighbors…something about a woman screaming?"_

_ When they saw Natalie behind me they knew what was up._

_ "Are you alright ma'am?"_

_ My girl walked up and worked her charm. "I'm fine thank you very much. Is there something we can help you…gentlemen with?"_

_ I could see that they were kinda scared of pissing her off. "It's just that we received some complaints ma'am. One of your neighbors called saying that…there was some loud sounds coming from here. They wanted us to check it out."_

_ She came beside me, taking my arms and wrapping them around her waist. "Well I'm sorry if my screaming disturbed the others, but as you can see I am pregnant, and because of that I enjoy being with my husband even more. You can tell those envious couples that they can shove their complaints up their ass for all I care. Now…if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to where we left off. Good night officers."_

_ And with that she slammed the door in their face before she dragged me back to the bed._

***end of flashback* **

Embry started laughing along with the rest of the guys while Natalie and the rest of the girls walked up our way.

"Oh shit, the alpha's in trouble."

I was piling up the steaks when I saw my girl coming up to me while wrapping a towel around her waist.

The guys got calm instantly.

I saw her trying to hold in her laugh since the guys thought she was gonna get back at them. "Oh chill out guys, it's not like I can hurt you or anything. Hell the least I can do is hit you all with a crowbar, and I'm not gonna do that."

She got a bottle of Gatorade out and drank a bit with a smug look on her face, and I knew I was in for it. "You're up to something I know it."

Why even pull the innocent card on me? "Who me? Oh Jacob you know I would _never_ do something bad at you."

I sensed that I was gonna get payback over being cocky because of what we did back in Hawaii. She went over to the strawberries and started eating one.

"What Jacob failed to tell you all was that I made him growl all night long. So we're even now honey."

The guys started laughing since I'd left that part out of the conversation, but it was the truth. It was right after the security had left and we picked up where we'd left off on. My girl knew how to get me going; all she had to do was mess with my neck underneath my ear and boom! I was a goner.

I grabbed my girl and pulled her up to me. "You're trying to make me look bad babe?"

All she did was show me the ring on her finger. "That's one of the perks of being married to me; I get to make fun of you all I want."

"Well I guess…but then again I could always change my mind and go back to singletude."

"I don't think so. Wanna know why?"

I kissed her on the neck. "Why is that beautiful?"

"Because I'm never letting you go, that's why."

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

After a good laugh we all went took the bowls of food and sat down on the patio table, enjoying the meal and having a good time like always as a big family. The girls went on with baby talk while the guys and I kept at it with patrolling and scheduling.

When everyone was done and left to go back to their homes, I helped clean up before going on patrols. Sam had pulled me aside to let me know they'd picked up on new trails while I was away, and these were close to La Push.

I don't want tell Natalie about the trails since she still not completely over the whole Bella issue, but I will when I come back.

Hope we don't have an issue with bloodsuckers again…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**YAY! Both a girl and a boy! At first I didn't know if I wanted matching boys or girls, so hey why not both? Got the names picked out so happy about that, but you all won't read about it until that chapters posted.**

**Now about when the stories coming to an end...I estimate about 4 or 5 more chapters and we'll be done with this story. ='( Makes me sad but all things must come to an end. OH! One of the stories I'm working on right now is ANOTHER Natalie/Jacob one since I 3 my character Nattie! The other two are of Bella/Jake, just don't know how I'll pull those two off lol.**

**Until next time my readers, thank you for stopping by. Keep reading and rocking, and reviews always come in handy lol.**

**~Meli =D**


	57. Chapter 50 Bad feeling

**Hi everyone! I am really sorry if I've kept you all waiting for new chapters, but the last weeks of school were hard with finals coming up. Update on the semester; 3 A's and 1 C! I was so happy to see my grades online! The hard work really did pay off big time for me, and now break until January 5 when I start the new semester.**

**Heads up, I'm posting the last chapter of this story all at once just because I really want to wrap this story up. I don't want to start posting the new ones yet because this one is still up, but whatever lol**

**So here we are, hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 50 "Bad feeling"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

Well the past few months since the wedding have been amazing for me and Jacob. Married life is better than either of us could've asked for; sure we fight and all but we make-up right afterwards. Jacob always comes home with a nice bouquet of flowers, freshly picked from the bushes behind the garage which are blooming with pretty ones every day even through the cold.

Jacob has been working in the garage with the guys when he's not on patrols or here at home with me. The garage is doing better than expected for my man; word even got up to Seattle about the garage. Right now the boys are booked for months ahead and the pay is coming in handy. Jacob has decided to start a fund for the wolves and their families since its not easy maintaining a job and doing patrols. He's also become the chief Billy knew he'd be one day; he's been working all over La Push making sure that things are in order while planning out the new hospital for the reservation and elementary school that should be done before the next school year.

But when he is here at home he locks himself up in the nursery room doing god knows what in there. He won't let me go in to see what he's doing, but he just tells me it's a surprise and that I'll see it before I deliver our twins. For the past week I've seen tons of buckets of paint, brushes, tape and more stuff going into the room before Jake closes the door and locks it.

The months have been flowing by like crazy; before we knew it Thanksgiving was here and we celebrated with our friends and family. We all got together at the house the day of and started cooking the big meal until my parents arrived with a knock on the door. My parents came back to spend it with me and to give me the news that they were both planning on retiring earlier than expected. They said that they loved it here, and since they wanted to be close to their grandchildren and me, they'd be moving into the house they'd bought me when I moved here back in August.

A week after Thanksgiving dinner Jacob and I picked up my parents from the airport and took them to their new home. Mom and I have been going out once a week so that I'm not always stuck at home keeping track of business. That was all Jake; he knew I wanted to do something so he went and set-up the den as a personal office so I could make orders and handle the schedule for all the guys.

All in all these months have been amazing; weekly visits with Carlisle so that we could see the babies, going shopping for baby clothes with Alice and Rosalie, and just being happy with my husband by my side. When I turned seven months pregnant Jacob thought it'd be a good idea to go and take portraits of the two of us before giving birth, and now I have them all around the house in golden frames. For that day I wore a white midriff blouse which exposed my enlarged belly and white pants; compliments go to my little pixie sister for helping me get ready for that day.

There are ones of me standing with Jacob kissing my belly, others of him pressed against my belly trying to hear the babies moving while my hands rest on his head, even one of me with my blouse off; only my hair was covering my chest while I rested my hands on my belly overlooking out into the gardens.

That was last month; it's now December and I'm due early next month. I'm eight months along and I can't do a thing anymore without Jacob's help. Walking is a nightmare because I feel like a penguin waddling all over the place, I can't bend down to get anything off the floor, and my feet kill me by the end of the day. All of the clothes that Alice bought me no longer fit me, and since I said I wasn't gonna go and have her spend a fortune on me when I'd no longer be wearing the clothes after the twins arrival, I've been sticking to Jacob's closet for the moment. A pair of baggy sweats and an oversize t-shirt are all I need to make me as comfy as possible.

But my husband has been nothing but a trooper with me, he's been taking good care of me and doesn't want me doing a thing but relaxing in bed. It sounds fun at first, but then it just gets so boring. You can't do a thing but sit and watch TV or a good DVD, even getting on the laptop becomes boring day after day. In the beginning I'd just try relaxing to a good soundtrack and read a Jane Austin novel, but even that got tiresome after awhile for me.

It's mid-December and it's beautiful outside my home. The trees are covered in a blanket of snow, making it look like a true Christmas wonderland. I can't wait until the twins are old enough so that when we get a good snow day we can all go outside and build snowman and Christmas angels in the snow. I think back on watching certain movies and wanting the "perfect" family when in reality there's no such thing. I know my family is different, but I'll take them either way. I have my loving husband that I love with all my heart, and two little ones about to pop out anytime.

The night Jacob and I came back from Hawaii and he'd just gotten in from patrols with Sam he sat me down to tell me about the new trails. I didn't even know about them since my gifts have diminished with my pregnancy, but it sounded serious. Hikers had gone missing from around the area and the police didn't know what to make of it by the time we got back.

Jacob told me not to worry since he had the guys patrolling and switching off with others so that they could go back home to their imprints and rest. At first I kept calm and went about my days like always, but now I feel as if something bad is gonna happen…I just don't know why I have that feeling inside of me. I don't want to worry anyone, especially Jacob since he's getting more anxious about not finding those newborns once and for all, but these feelings haven't gone away in the last couple of days.

Right now I just zoned out of those thoughts when I heard the timer go off. Jacob and I had been looking through some websites for the nursery and he found this kit to make a cast of my belly, and he being him he bought it that moment.

When the package came in the mail early this morning Jacob was excited to play artist, and I was his canvas. First off you have to do it without a top on, so you can bet Jacob was happy about that since he had to stare at my naked self, but what's a girl to do? It was just strange having paper and goo pressed on your skin, and then having to wait for it to dry so you can take it off and shower.

Jacob went a bit too far and decided to do a cast of my whole chest and belly. He said he wanted to remember everything from this pregnancy even though it won't be the last. These kids aren't even born yet and he's already thinking about maybe two more.

I tried getting up from the kitchen seat but failed miserably. "Jake? I'm pretty sure you can take this mold off of me now."

Jacob came out with my camera and started talking pictures of me with the cast still on.

I finally got off the chair and started walking to the sink. "Why are you taking pictures? I've got a freaking cast on instead of a shirt."

He just kept taking pictures. "I want every picture I can get of you in the cast…just in case we don't get another chance."

Seeing the look on my husband's face when he said that just about broke my heart. Most people, especially his pack brothers, would think that he's joking, but I know him better than anyone else. It's his eyes that give him away; they lose their shine when things hit him hard deep inside.

I quickly thought of something that wasn't a lie. "I never said I was closing down the factory…in case you're wondering."

The smile that I love seeing lighted up his face while he came over to my side. When Jacob took the cast off of me and placed it on the table up against the wall I saw just how I was shaped. I was bigger than I thought.

"I really look like that?"

Jacob came over with the towel trying to help me get cleaned up. "I happen to think you look as beautiful as always babe. It'll be something to show the kids when they're older."

"If you say so…I don't think this'll come off. I'm just gonna go and shower. My back is hurting and I wanna see if the water will help."

When I finally reached our room I went to the closet picking out another one of Jake's jerseys and a pair of sweats before going into the shower. I was in dire need of a hot shower; my lower back hasn't stopped bothering me this past week, so I know it's coming down to the wire. After getting the water as I wanted it I got in and closed the glass door. For some reason I've been getting cold these past few days which was opposite of what Carlisle told me. Up until now I've been running a bit warmer than usual, then all of sudden I wake-up one morning while Jake was out on patrols with chills.

The warm water was doing nothing for me while standing under the shower heads. How was this even possible? I had the knob turned completely to the right making the hot water come out, but I was still shivering cold.

Out of nowhere I felt Jacob wrap his arms around me; I hadn't heard him getting into the shower with me. When his hot skin touched my cold one, a harsh shiver went through my body that I couldn't stop shaking.

Jacob was running his hands down my arms. "You're freezing Natalie. Honey why didn't you tell me you were getting cold?"

I started warming up little by little. "Because I didn't think it was important…it's just a lil cold."

"Either way you should've told me. I would've called Carlisle so he could come check you out."

I snuggled up against my very warm husband; I just love the sound of the word "husband".

"Well…maybe I didn't tell him because I wanted you to keep me warm instead?

"Well that would explain a lot."

As much as I wanted the warm shower to calm me down I knew I wasn't anywhere close to it, and Jacob sensed it too.

"What's wrong baby?"

I relaxed instantly, needing comfort. Taking the loofah I started washing myself down. "Nothing…"

He caught my tone. "I know when something's bothering you Natalie. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Why bother keeping him out of it? We promised each other no more secrets. "It…it's just that I have a bad feeling…like something's about to happen."

"Well our kids are almost here. You're probably getting the jitters ahead of time."

What he said did make sense. "You're probably right. Your kids won't stop kicking my bladder. I have to go every half hour now instead of one."

Jacob started laughing since he knew it was true; I've been losing sleep because the babies are getting restless, pushing up against my lungs making it harder to breathe and kicking my bladder making me waddle off to the bathroom. We both finished up our shower before Jacob picked me up and took me to our room since he was off to patrol. But these weren't normal patrols today; Jacob has decided that since Alice saw the newborns coming from somewhere in Seattle, the wolves needed to go there and take them out before coming here. Alice is keeping watch of La Push, which will be easier for her since there'll be no wolves around home.

As I was brushing out my wet hair I watched Jake closely while he found a pair of cutoffs to wear. Most people find him intimidating at first glance when they see us together, thinking he means trouble just because of how he presents himself. Going to Seattle one day to spend time together, I saw how women would look at him like he was a god, which made me rage in jealousy since they ignored me, his pregnant wife standing by his side. Coming back home Jacob told me not to be insecure about other women, because no one caught his interest other than me, and that he'd be mad if he ever chose someone else that wasn't me.

Just because he's bigger, more defined, and sometimes serious doesn't mean that he's hard. I've seen him in both good and bad times, seen him shed tears for myself and our family, but most of all I see in front of me a man that'd do just about anything to protect his family. There hasn't been a dull moment in the time I've been with him; he always finds a way to make me smile, says the cheesiest things to make me laugh, and knows just what to do to make me fall in love with him even more.

I always think back to when I left him, and the void I had inside of me. I question myself with "what if…"

What if I'd never come back? What would've happened to us? To be honest, I'm not quite sure I would've stayed much longer away from him up until that point. If I had, I'd be alone, about to have my babies, and dying on the inside. I wouldn't be married to him and back in the comfort of his warm arms, I wouldn't be happy…

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

I hadn't noticed he was standing on my side of the bed. "Hmm? Oh…I was just thinking about you."

"What about me, nothing bad I hope?"

"Well…that I have the most amazing husband in the world and that I don't know where I'd be without him right now."

"I should say the same about you."

Before Jacob left he kissed me sweetly before kissing my belly. "You two behave in there alright? Be nice to your mother or else papa is gonna be mad at you two critters."

He would say something like that. "Jacob, be nice to them."

"I am being nice to them, just giving them a warning."

I just rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh…whatever you say. Just wait until I'm in the delivery room, I'm gonna give you hell."

Jacob had watched some videos with Carlisle since he didn't know what to expect, and that night he came back as white as a ghost. "Oh I know…just don't break my hand when you start pushing."

When Jacob got off the bed I felt something in my chest…a deep pain. Instant flashbacks came into my mind from when I left Jacob back during the whole dilemma with Bella. My imprint bond was making itself known, letting me know something was wrong. I got off the bed and pulled Jacob's hand back. I guess the look on my face was enough to get him worried.

"What's wrong?"

I had tears in my eyes for some reason. This feeling…it was almost as if I'd never see him again, as if I'd be separated from him forever.

Jacob started wiping my tears away. "Natalie what's wrong?"

I couldn't breathe. "I…I just have a bad feeling Jake…like I'm never gonna see you again."

Jacob held me tight while I wrapped myself around him, crying my eyes out on his chest. What was going on? In the months after the Volturi and Bella, everything has been fine. Why was this happening to me now?

Hearing my husband whispering in my ear didn't help me. "Baby everything's gonna be fine. The guys and I are gonna take out all those newborns to keep you and everyone else safe. You know I'll take care of myself, just like the guys will do the same. I'll be back before you know it."

It still didn't make me feel better. "Just promise me you'll be careful. Please promise me Jacob."

Jacob kissed me once more. "I promise. After all is done I'll race back here to be with you."

We walked over to our bedroom balcony, both of us holding hands before Jacob gave me one last hug before jumping down to the ground. I blew him a kiss which he caught before going into the woods to change.

Now what do I do?

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Even though I didn't want to leave Natalie by herself since she's getting closer to the big day, I had to because of patrols. Ever since I told her about the new trails she's been a trooper, but what happened now got me worried down to the core. She never gets like that unless she has a feeling something is gonna go wrong. The look in her eyes told me everything she was feeling; scared, worry, and afraid of anything happening to me.

After I got in the woods I shifted and met with the others at our regular meeting spot. Right now the guys and I are heading to Seattle since there's a good chance this group of newborns is in the city.

As soon as I shifted the guys read my mind on what just happened back in my home.

_Sam: "Don't worry Jacob; you know nothing is getting past La Push since Alice is on watch for newborns."_

_ Me: "I know that Sam. I just don't want her worried to death about this or else something could happen to her."_

_ Embry: "Don't worry about it bro. Natalie's one strong girl, she'll be careful like always."_

I just kept my thoughts clear while running. One of the reasons I love running is because it helps to calm me down; the air whipping through my fur feels amazing while my paws hit the forest floors and dig deep into the soil. The air smelled pure until we got closer to our destination. That was when I smelt a sweet yet sickening smell, vampire.

Halfway to Seattle we caught them in plain sight! It was a group of about ten newborns, all pasty white, smelling of fresh blood. They were in the woods right in front of us feeding off some poor hikers that had fallen into their hands. Our instincts kicked in and we attacked full force.

These newborns had no idea shape-shifters existed, but they were stronger just like Carlisle had told us; Jasper even taught us a few maneuvers to get them since he'd been around them most of his life. They were putting up a good fight against us, but they couldn't compete against us. In a few minutes we'd gotten all but one of them. They were cornered up against some rocks with no escape, a look of guilt upon the newborn.

"I'm not the only one left, you know. You happened to miss one, our second in command."

What was he talking about? I growled at the asshole who was trying to play games with my mind. They started going from one corner to the other, never leaving their eyes from us in front of them; they were studying us. I had this one covered; every time they moved I moved. There was something deep inside of me, a feeling of afraid.

"Didn't Bella tell you that she turned Jessica? She's now after your mate for revenge."

WHAT? I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! Bella had made her own army so she could get back at me and Natalie! I thought we'd gotten through with her, but I was wrong. Bella had done the same as the other red-headed leech we got back months ago, Victoria, and her army of strayed newborns.

Hearing him say they were after my wife I lost all control. I jumped in front of them, pulling back and hitting them with my paw until they hit the ground. We all went into attack and killed the leech, which took no time at all with us outnumbering one newborn. We all shifted back just to set him and the rest on fire, getting rid of them once and for all.

"We gotta get back to La Push Jacob! That leech could hurt the girls and we're not there!"

Within a second of Paul talking I shifted back while the guys followed my trail. How the hell had I not picked up on that bloodsucker's smell?

I pushed myself to the limit, praying that nothing would happen before I was back in La Push territory. Branches hit my everywhere, thorns piercing my skin making me wince in pain, but it didn't matter to me anymore.

I needed to save her…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what did you all think? At first I didn't know how to play out this chapter, but it worked out to my advantage!**

**Wanna know what happens? Well move onto the next chapter lol**

**Review? =D**

**~Meli**


	58. Chapter 51 Attack

**Alright now to the good part, and please everyone don't kill me because of how this pans out.

* * *

**

**Chapter 51 "Attack"**

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

I was so bored being stuck inside the house by myself after Jacob left. For awhile I tried listening to some music and picking up my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, but nothing worked. All I could think of was that Jacob and the others were out to fight these newborns. I was suddenly feeling anxious, even scared. I got off the bed and looked out the window to the overcast skies, just wanting Jacob back here with me.

_Baby girl: "Where's daddy momma?"_

_ Me: "Daddy…he's out protecting us baby girl."_

_ Baby boy: "When is papa coming back?"_

_ Me: "He'll be back before you know it you two. Just be patient…and keep it down with the kicking."_

Hearing my babies asking about their father somewhat helped me, but it wasn't enough. I left my room and went downstairs, fast but still holding onto the railing so I wouldn't fall. I took my jacket off the hook and put on my Ugg boots that were next to our kitchen door leading outside. I needed to get out of this house that was suffocating me or else I'd lose it.

Outside it was chilly, but it didn't bother me being all covered up from head to toe. I went over to the swing Jacob had gotten for us to sit outside together, trying to calm myself down by clearing my mind. Sitting down I just looked to the forest hoping he'd come out telling me that all was taken care of. Swinging back and forth trying to calm down, I got a feeling inside.

I sensed as if I was being watched, and it wasn't too long after when I heard a sound coming from behind me in the woods. Turning around I tried looking to see what was out there but I didn't see anything.

My voice gave away how scared I was. "Hello?"

Out of nowhere I was flying in the air, landing hard on the snow covered ground when suddenly the swing landed on top of me. I heard a loud crack around my ribs and I felt as if my whole chest was about to explode. Pain was all over me and I couldn't get up from under the swing. Before I could even try to crawl away I felt a hand pick me up and throw me against one of the old trees in my yard. More pain shot through my body, but this time it was different. Trying to get up, I felt something running down my leg. My water had broken, but blood was also coming out; thick and red running down onto the pure white snow.

Looking up at my attacker I saw that it was Jessica…she was now a vampire. How was this possible? The last we had heard of her she was in Seattle…in the university…

Jessica kept looking at me like I was her enemy, and I somewhat read her mind. She wanted to get back at me for how I'd stood up to her back when Jake and I had first gotten together. But why now? That had been the only time I'd ever talked to her.

She started laughing at me while walking around just like Bella…Bella had been the one to turn her. I could see in Jessica everything about Bella; how they walked with the grace only a vampire could bring, and even sounding like her. In a flash she pushed me back against the tree trunk, and I fell hard on the snow.

Tears were falling down my cheeks, and I felt warmth as well. Pulling my hand back I saw blood was on my face as well; little droplets were falling on the snow, staining it a pure red.

"Why…why are you doing this to me?"

In an instant she was beside me, her lips against my ear while her scent sent shivers down my spine. "I hope you lose those filthy mutts just like I lost my friend Bella! I want you to suffer just like you made Bella suffer-"

Before I knew it I saw the wolves coming out and attacking Jessica. I heard trees crashing all around me and screaming from Jessica. It wasn't until that I heard her screeching that I was hit with even more pain.

I started screaming out, just wanting to wake-up because I wanted this to be a dream. This couldn't be happening to me, not again. I was laying in the snow trying to use my powers to stop what was happening to me, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong anymore; I was back to the weak little human girl I had been before I came into this world of myths.

After the screaming stopped Jacob was at my side at once trying to see what Jessica had done. The look on his face told me I was in bad shape, and I felt it.

"What did she do to you?"

I felt a contraction at that moment and I let out a scream like no other. "MY WATER BROKE!"

No sooner had I said the words Jacob picked me up and started running off with me in his arms. I was in so much pain that I couldn't stop crying. I kept holding onto Jacob as tightly as I could, but I was losing it, I could feel it little by little. I had to make it through this, just like I had those other times.

I don't know how we got to the Cullen's so fast because before I knew it we were there. I heard people all around me screaming and wanting to know how this had happened. Someone was screaming at Alice.

"How did you NOT see her coming here Alice?"

Alice sounded horrible. "She…she chose last minute, I couldn't see her until then."

Jacob's shouting vibrated all through his chest trying to warm me up, but my arms were limping down just as my head fell back."CARLISLE!"

I sensed everyone all around me trying to see what was going on. I felt cold hands touching my face, but I couldn't respond. I'd blacked out just before getting here.

"What happened?"

At that moment I felt another strong contraction and I gave them the same answer as before, waking myself up from my slumber. "MY WATER BROKE AND I'M IN PAIN!"

Carlisle took me from Jacob inside into his medical room and placed me on the hard lab table. No sooner had he put me down did the pain multiply. I knew something was really wrong, I felt it; I could hardly breathe because my chest was hurting too much to even try to breathe. And no matter how hard I was trying to keep my eyes open I could feel them slowly closing.

Carlisle started seeing what was wrong with my babies. "I have to do an emergency C-section immediately. The twins are under stress; the placenta's been detached and I can't stop the bleeding."

"JUST SAVE HER AND THE BABIES PLEASE!"

Before I knew it Esme hooked me up to the monitors while Carlisle gave me local anesthetics since there wasn't enough time for an epidural. I couldn't feel anything but small pressure in my body. Esme gave me an oxygen mask but it wasn't working; even with it I could barely breathe and I felt myself losing this battle.

My eyes focused on Jacob's as he held my hand and kept repeating to himself that everything was going to be alright. All around me were people in commotion, moving back and forth in my peripheral vision, but it all seemed a blur to me. Jacob kept pressing my hand letting me know he was still with me.

"You're doing great baby. Just hold on a bit longer, please."

I started drifting off when I heard the two most precious cries I'd been waiting for. My babies had just been born while I felt myself dying away. I saw as Carlisle gave one to Esme and the other to Edward to get them checked out while he went back to working on me.

After just catching a glimpse of the twins leaving me I felt my body shutting down. I wanted to keep fighting but I was just too tired to try. My eyes started closing little by little while I saw Jacob looking at the twins.

My breath was getting softer every time, just as I could feel my heart beating more and more slowly inside of me.

"You did it baby, you should see-"

Jacob saw me drifting away. "NATALIE, STAY AWAKE! CARLISLE, DO SOMETHING!"

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Once I hit my territory I pushed my legs harder than ever to get home. When I ran out of the forest and found Natalie in the snow I thought the worse. I saw her crunched up in pain and I didn't know what to do. Right in front of us was Jessica, the snotty girl from Forks High that had made Natalie jealous since she had intentions of wooing me, but that failed big time. She was now a leech, a part of Bella's army. My instinct kicked in again and I launched on her, ripping her to shreds until she was nothing but destroyed.

Running to my wife's side, I was scared with what I saw. She was bleeding all over and in pain. As soon as she said "water broke" I took off with her in my arms to the Cullen's instead of getting the car. Right now she needed to survive. I kept hearing her heart and it wasn't a good sound; it was getting softer instead of being steady like always. No matter how hard I tried to not move her while in my arms I failed; every time I heard her cry out in pain I wanted to kill myself. Our bond is so strong that I felt everything she felt, and I don't know how she was still fighting like always.

As soon as we got to the Cullen's Carlisle took her from me and into his medical room. There was nothing I could do but hold her hand and watch what was going on. I don't know how long I stayed watching her until I heard crying.

I saw my son and daughter coming into this world while their mother was fighting for her life. Both my son and daughter were looking around while Carlisle gave them off to Edward and Esme since Natalie wasn't doing good.

I was telling Natalie she was doing great, but when I saw her closing her eyes I panicked.

"NATALIE, STAY AWAKE! CARLISLE, DO SOMETHING!"

As soon as I said that the monitors started going off and Natalie wasn't responding to me. Edward went and tried to help Carlisle but the monitors wouldn't stop going off.

"WE'RE LOSING HER!"

Edward started working hard; "I CAN'T STOP THE BLEEDING!"

Just as Edward said that I heard Natalie flat-line on the monitors. This couldn't be happening! For a second I just looked at her before I started shouting. I grabbed her arms trying to shake her awake; I couldn't see much since tears were clouding my vision.

"NO, NO, NO NATALIE! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! FIGHT TO LIVE!"

Carlisle and Edward brought out the pads and started shocking her. "Turn it up to 200. Esme get the twins out of here."

As soon as Esme got out of the room Carlisle shocked Natalie. Her chest went up in the air then back down, but nothing happened. Seeing as they shocked her so many times and she wasn't coming back broke me.

"Charge it to 300 Edward, we can't lose her!"

After a minute of trying, I saw defeat in their eyes. Carlisle put aside the shock pads before looking at me.

"Jacob…I don't know what to say-"

"NO, YOU KEEP TRYING! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

My Alpha command shut him up; I started trying to do CPR on her but it was useless. I didn't feel a pulse or hear her heart beating. I'd blow air into her, tasting blood that had gotten into her mouth, seeing her chest rise but nothing more.

I broke down right then and there on the floor. My Natalie…my wife was now gone. What was I gonna do? I can't live without her, what am I gonna tell our kids?

Seeing Natalie all cut up and bloody…she wasn't strong enough like we thought. This is my entire fault! If I had just listened to her when she told me she kept having a bad feeling; I should've stayed with her or brought her here with the Cullen's so she wouldn't have been alone.

Why hadn't I done that?

"Jacob…we should clean her up and move her-"

"DON'T TOUCH HER! LEAVE HER!"

I held my wife in my arms not wanting to let go; she was getting cold no matter how badly I wanted to warm her up. The color from her skin was gone; no longer did I see rose in her cheeks but instead paleness. The eyes that I loved seeing where now closed shut, not once opening so I could see her. I don't know how long I stayed like that until Esme and the others came in to see her one last time.

"Jacob?"

I turned around and saw that Esme held my daughter in her arms.

"I…I think they should see her, just this once."

I placed Natalie back on the table, not once moving like I wanted her to, her hair spreading out on the table before walking to where Esme and Rosalie were. Looking down at the bundle in Esme's arms I saw my daughter looking around. I went and took her in my arms, and just seeing my daughter look so much like her mother killed me. My daughter has her mother's same dark brown eyes and hair, and even her soft pink lips. The little girl in my arms kept looking at me until she looked at Rosalie.

Rose also had a bundle in her arms, and when I walked down I saw my son looking all around the room until he saw me looking at him. He looks a lot like me, but he also looks like his mother. He has the look she…she had whenever she was thinking long and hard. I also took him in my other arm, holding my children while I looked back at their mother.

I don't know how long I looked down at my…dead wife until I heard someone's thoughts.

_Baby girl: "Daddy? Can I touch mommy?"_

I looked down at my daughter and then at my son.

_ Baby boy: "Please daddy?"_

This will be the only chance they'll have to see their mother, but what will I tell them when they get older and want to know why their mother isn't alive and with us like we'd promised them? I don't know how I'll be able to move on if my wife, my true imprint in this world, isn't with me or our children.

Walking over to the table I sat down next to her, and I placed one twin in each arm. The both touched their dead mother for a second, but it became too much for me to handle. I took them back and handed them off to Rose and Alice before I gave my wife one last kiss.

Holding her in my arms once last time was the hardest thing I had ever done, kissing her cold lips was even harder. "I love you Natalie…I will always love you, until my last breath, I promise you."

Putting her back down on the table I kissed her one last time before getting up. Walking out the door like a zombie I stopped when I heard Carlisle mumble something.

"It can't be…it's impossible!"

I turned around to see what he was talking about. What I saw…how?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I had to end it on a cliffhanger all so that I'd get you all more excited to find out what happens. So do I get a good review? Hope so because this one took awhile to write since I didn't know how to bring it all together.**

**Ready for more? Onto the next chapter!**

**~Meli =D**


	59. Chapter 52 Miracle

**Wanna know what happens to our beloved Natalie? Well here you go!

* * *

**

**Chapter 52 "Miracle"**

**Previous chapter…**

_ "It can't be…it's impossible!"_

_ I turned around to see what he was talking about. What I saw…how?_

_ Where my children's hands touched Natalie's cheek we saw a light mark, their handprints on her skin. Out of nowhere Natalie opened her eyes while a bright light came out from them lighting up the entire room._

_ I saw how she started healing; every wound she'd gotten was disappearing little by little. Her wound from the operation was now gone, not even a scar was visible with my eye sight. _

_ No one moved or said anything until the light disappeared and her eyes closed once more. That was when we heard the monitors beeping again; it was her heartbeat louder and stronger than ever._

_ I walked over to her and touched her cheek wanting her to wake-up, but she was asleep. What had just happened?_

**NPOV (Natalie's POV) **

When I couldn't feel my body anymore I knew something had gone wrong. I couldn't sense anything. I don't know how long I was like that, not feeling anything, until I felt a powerful energy flowing through me. I felt as if I were being reborn; stronger and with the will to pull though this. With this energy also came pain, and lots of it.

I felt as if my insides were burning up and I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. I wanted to get away from the scorching pain inside of me. Out of nowhere images came into mind. Now I remembered what happened; the attack outside and my babies being born. The last memory I have was seeing Jacob…

Jacob seeing me losing it is all that I can remember.

Even though I felt alive and strong I couldn't wake-up. I tried opening my eyes but it was like something was holding me back. I stayed like that for who knows how long, just waiting until I could move.

Little by little I started hearing things, but that was all. All that time I heard just wind; no voices. It almost was like I was out in my meadow…

Suddenly I could feel control over myself; I slowly opened my eyes and I saw where I was. I was back in the room I'd been in after the Bella attack, but this time I had no monitors, only an IV hooked on my right arm.

The window's white curtains were pulled back, letting in the yellow rays of the sun that's not usual in Forks. The rays hit my skin, instantly warming me up as if I were right outside on a warm day. Feeling the warmth going into me made me think of Jacob.

Looking around I saw that Jacob was asleep on the too small lounge up against the corner with my…my pearl rosary around his neck. What was going on?

I started sitting up when I felt pain in my arm; I'd pulled my IV again and Jacob heard me. In an instant Jacob was at my side, holding me close as he was crying. What had happened?

"Jacob what's wrong?"

He pulled back so that he could kiss me, relief in his eyes. "Thank god you're alright. I didn't know if you'd ever wake-up."

I held him close while I tried to remember what had happened. I tried comforting him by telling him that I was alright, and that I wasn't going anywhere just like I'd promised him.

"Jacob I don't remember anything."

Jacob started telling me all that had happened as far as me going into labor because of Jessica attacking me. I started to remember what had happened up until we'd gotten here, until I blacked out.

"…you died on the table."

As if by pure instinct I placed my hands where my belly was supposed to be but now it was flat. I pulled the sheets back and saw under my gown. My stomach was back to before being pregnant and I had no scar. How was this possible?

Suddenly I was scared. Where were my babies? I could not have made it through all of this only to lose my precious angels. I felt my world crumbling thinking I hadn't been strong enough to protect them from harm, that this was my entire fault.

"I…I lost them?"

Jacob started drying the tears off my cheeks. "Ssshh…they're fine. They're the reason you're alive."

"Wh..what do you mean?"

Jacob got off the bed and went to two cradles I hadn't noticed next to the lounge, taking a bundle out of each. When he got back to the bed I saw the biggest smile on his face. I looked down at the bundles and saw our babies. Jacob handed me both a pink and blue bundled up baby, my baby boy and girl.

My daughter looked like the perfect mix of me and Jacob. Her skin was the perfect blend of ours, she even had his smile, but she had my chocolate brown hair and eyes. My son is going to be just like his father, I know for sure he'll be his twin. His hair is black and kinda long like Jacob's used to be, same piercing eyes, and the cute mischievous smile too. I see the little twinkle in his eyes that Jacob also has.

Jacob got next to me kissing my head. "They brought you back honey. Our kids got your gifts."

I started crying seeing my babies. They had been through so much and had pulled through in the end. They knew they had gifts and used them to save me; they healed me.

Looking down at my twins I smiled. "So you two saved me?"

The little girl looking back at me smiled and cooed while my son was nice and quiet, and I started to cry. I held both of my children in my arms, crying at the miracle that had happened. I kissed both of my children happy to see that they were both healthy babies that had made it through so much.

"I thought I'd lost you two angels…"

They were my miracle babies.

Jacob sat down and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "What should we name them?"

I had already picked out the names after our honeymoon but I hadn't told Jacob since I wanted to wait a little while longer. I'd told him I was looking for options in the baby books all because I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well I was thinking…Sarah Mae and Jacob Ephraim Black Jr. for their names."

When Jake heard our daughters name he was about to cry; "You wanna name her after my mom?"

"I know what you mom means to you honey, so why not? I know she'll love it when she's older and knows the meaning behind it."

"And what about Junior?"

That one was a fun one as I looked down at our son. "Well…I know he'll grow-up to be just like his father, so why not?"

Jacob kissed me for a moment before pulling back. "Thank you baby."

"For what?"

"For giving me the two greatest gifts in the world."

We were alone for a few minutes before we heard a knock at the door and little Miss Alice peeked in. "Can we come in now?"

Our whole entire family came to see me, so I'm guessing someone placed a few phone calls to La Push as soon as I woke-up.

Carlisle unhooked me from the IV since I didn't need it anymore. "How are you feeling Natalie?"

"I feel better now that I have them in my arms. How are they?"

"They've been nothing but great babies Nat. Carlisle brought formula from the hospital…but I'm pretty sure they want 'the good stuff' if you get my meaning."

What Emmett said gave me a good couple of laughs because as soon as he mentioned "the good stuff" my son started trying to find a breast to latch onto.

"Look at that! He's only three days old and he's already acting like Jacob!"

When I heard Rosie say that I saw that my baby boy was trying to take the top of my gown off of me. I looked at Jacob. "You know you're gonna get it when we get back home right?"

"What do you want me to do?"

The boys went up to Jake telling him he'd passed the good stuff down to his son while my girls came around saying how cute the twins were.

"Bro, major props; that lil kid is gonna be just like you."

"Don't encourage him, Embry. Jake's not the one that's gonna be feeding two hungry pups."

After a few more minutes everyone left, giving us their good wishes, that is everyone but Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle wanted to check me out and found that all was fine with me. I was fully healed thank to my children.

"Well, after you came back to us, I had to check and see what the damage was before the healing kicked in. I took some X-Rays of you and found light bruising on your lungs and some light cracks that were still healing along your ribcage. When you came here your placenta had detached which made you start hemorrhaging."

This was a lot to take it all at once. "Um…I don't know what to say. Either way, thank you for helping me Carlisle. I owe you for saving me and my children."

"There's no need to thank me Natalie."

After Carlisle left Esme helped me with trying to breastfeed the twins, which wasn't as easy as I thought. It took a couple of tries but we got it down and both latched on like little suckers. But after a few minutes it got uncomfortable for me so Alice brought me the pump to see if it'd work out for the twins. Why not make it easier on everyone, especially on me since I'm the mother?

When they were done sucking their bottles like the hungry pups I know they are I started burping one while Jake did the same with the other, getting them to sleep so that we could both get something to eat. That night I went to sleep a content mommy.

**A few days later…**

I was sitting behind Jacob inside the Escalade so that I could checkup on the twins on our way back to La Push. Today Carlisle gave me the green light to go home since everything was alright with the three of us. When we got to the house Jacob helped me out so we could each grab one of the twin's seats.

"Welcome home angels. I'm sure your dad finished your room nice and pretty."

When we got inside the house and up to the second floor, I walked down the hallway until I reached the twins nursery. I dropped the huge Chanel baby bag Alice had gotten me at the baby shower on the floor so I could open the door but Jacob held my hand back.

"What's wrong?"

Jacob put down Junior's chair down on the floor while I put down Sarah. "I want you to be surprised."

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I hadn't had time before to show Natalie how I'd left the nursery since things didn't go as planned, but now that the three of them are back home with me why not give her this as another gift.

I covered up her eyes with a blindfold until I was sure she wouldn't see a thing.

"What are you doing now? I just wanna put the twins in their room so I can start the mommy role."

I opened the door then went back to stand behind her guiding her into the room. "Would you just pipe down and wait? Geez woman you never change do you?"

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you said 'I do' so don't give me that Jake."

Funny like always. "Ouch! Bet you'll say otherwise once you see what I did in here."

When I stopped her just inside the room I knew she smelt something I knew she'd love. "Wait…why does it smell like flowers in here?"

Whispering in her ear; "just something I know you'll love," I took the blindfold off her eyes but still covered her eyes. "Alright, open them now."

Seeing her reaction to the nursery was something I'd been looking forward to for months. After we got back from our honeymoon in Hawaii I'd been working on the twins' room when I wasn't in the garage or on patrols. It took me awhile to get it all done but it was worth it.

Natalie was speechless before she looked around the room. "Jake…honey you did all of this?"

I went up to the table next to the couches and gave her one of the white roses I knew she loved. "Only for the most amazing wife and mother I know of. You deserve all that I can give you, and I promise it'll always be the best that I can give you three."

She took the rose and held me close while she kissed me all over. "What..did..I..ever do…to deserve you?"

"Well…what did you do to get both a Chief and Alpha of the tribe?"

The twins started crying so we went and brought them into their new nursery. Taking them out of their car seats we started looking around their room.

"Oh honey…how cute is this?"

When I started thinking of ideas for the twins on how to do their room I thought of making it a neutral kinda thing, but that's boring to me. I wanted my kids to have a room to look forward to whenever they open their little eyes and look around.

.com/photos/o/353868-princess_

Instead I divided the room in half, one half for each of the babies. My daughters side of the room is princess theme since she is my princess at heart. Her white crib has posts on each end with pink bedding, a flower mobile, and a net falling down from the ceiling covering her crib and her little changing table next to it.

I even made her a little princess dresser for her clothes and whatnot since I know she's gonna have more clothes than any other little girl. I used all the woodcarving my dad had taught me when I was little on the dresser as well as a little table and seats for when she gets older and wants to have tea with her dolls. I also got Natalie a cream color glider set and had it draped with a pink blanket and teddy bear.

The one thing that took me the longest to do was paint the mural on her side of the room. I want to make my little girl feel like a complete princess so I painted a castle next to her crib.

"Mira lo que hico papi para ti…" ("Look what daddy did for you…")

My little girl was in her moms arms looking at her then focusing on her side of the room.

"Jacob how did you do this?"

Junior was holding onto my polo's collar. "Well…took a lot of time but it was worth it, anything for my little princess. You like her side of the room?"

Natalie started looking at the crib. "Like it? Honey I love it!"

Looking at the other side of the room she saw what Junior's side of the room looked like. I wanted to make it so he'll always know about the wolves and all, but I don't want him crying in the middle of the night seeing wolves looking back at him. I went with my other idea instead and made his side jungle theme.

.

The walls were my canvas again; I painted coconut and banana trees on either side of his white crib with beige bed sheets and a monkey mobile on the crib. Behind the crib I painted a mural with a lil hutt with giraffes, monkeys, elephants, zebras, and lions all around it. The window looking out to the backyard had soft green curtains and in front were the beige couches so Natalie could sit down and relax with both the twins.

"Jacob this is amazing…why didn't you tell me you were doing something like this for them?"

"I wanted to surprise you, or what kind of surprise would it have been if I'd brought you here before?"

"Well…you do have a point there."

When she spotted the swings I knew she loved them. "Oh look how cute these are!"

When both babies were in their cradle swings I took Natalie out to the balcony overlooking the forest.

Sarah's swing: .

Junior's swing: .

"Can I ask you something Nat?"

She held onto me even stronger. "You know I'll answer you."

I'd been meaning to ask her for quite awhile but I always backed down. "Are you happy you chose this life?"

Confusion was on her face. "What do you mean?"

After a deep breath; "I know this isn't the easiest life Natalie. I never wanted you to live a life where I'd always be out fighting enemies while you'd be worried to death. I…I guess what I'm saying is that you could've chosen another life instead of this one."

She was quiet for awhile before she brought my eyes down to her. Looking at my wife I saw nothing but understanding in them. "Is that what you think, that I should've chosen differently?"

"Um…I guess so. You came here wanting to start fresh with no problems, and look at everything that's happened to you because of me."

"Jacob, please look at me."

Looking back at her she went on. "Jake…when I first met you something in me changed, and it did scare me because I wasn't looking for someone. With or without the imprint either way, I wasn't about to look back. I saw someone caring, loving, one that would always bug the hell out of me-"

I jumped in; "I don't always bug you."

A smile was playing around her lips. "No…not always, but still. Even if I had to choose between you and another path, I would've chosen you in the end. Jacob, you mean everything to me; every time you smile I smile, when you're happy I'm happy. There is no place I'd rather be then here with you and our family. I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world, and I'll fight whatever tries to come between what we have."

Hearing her say that to me showed me what a fighter I have for a wife. Wrapping my arms around her I lifted her up and sat her down on the balcony looking down on her. Lowering my lips to hers it started out innocently until our kiss grew long as passionate.

"I picked one hell of a woman, that's for sure."

Feeling her kiss neck I was instantly turned on. "I say so myself…and one that knows _everything_ you love."

When our kids started crying since it was feeding time I lowered her back down when a thought popped into mind. "What's gonna happen now that we have our kids with us in the house?"

She stayed quiet for a minute not getting what I was saying. "Well…you go to work while I take care of them here."

Nuzzling my nose on her neck I whispered in her ear. "I meant when do I get to have you all to myself?"

Her giggle never got old. "Jake…I've just had your twins and you're already thinking about getting laid?"

"I can't help it babe…you're one hot MILF after all."

She started walking into the nursery while taking off her coat, and she did it in a way that instantly got me a hard on, but that'll be saved for later.

"Well my dear hubby, I have you to thank for that."

**NPOV (Natalie's POV)**

The rest of the night went off without a problem. Jacob went out for a short patrol to make sure all was well while I picked up my normal routine. After making dinner and a nice shower, I got the twins settled in their new room while Jacob got back with news that no new trails had been found. Going to bed wasn't that hard; my babies only cry when they need something but other than that they're nice and quiet.

I was deep into my sleep when I heard soft noise coming from outside my room. I sat up and saw that Jacob wasn't in the room with me.

Walking down the hall I followed the sounds until I stopped in front of the twins' nursery. Opening the door softly I peeked in and saw the most adorable thing in the world. Jacob was walking back and forth with our daughter since she woke-up, rocking her in his arms while singing a song…

"You'll be in my heart" from Tarzan Soundtrack .com/watch?v=V35oRyAMmtU

Hearing Jacob trying to sing our daughter to sleep was the cutest thing I could've ever seen. I knew from the start he'd not only be a great husband but an amazing dad. Sarah started calming down hearing Jacob singing to her.

"She loves your voice ya know."

I walked in and got Junior from his crib since it was now time to feed both of the twins. Sitting down next to Jacob he got me a pillow so I could place Junior down so my arm wouldn't tire out.

"Well it got her to stop crying…I thought you were asleep?"

It only took me a minute to get comfortable. "I was sleeping, until I heard someone outside the room."

Getting Junior to latch on to me took just a second and all you could hear was him sucking the life out of me like he was gonna run out of milk. It's too funny for me because Billy told me that Jacob has been just like him…oh boy.

"Junior, be gentle with me please? I'm still sore from your feeding earlier."

Junior kept looking at me with the same eyes Jake has…and giving me puppy eyes?

"You are so dead Jacob."

Jacob looked up hearing my tone in voice. "What did I do to you now?"

"How about looking at the look your son is giving me?"

Jake saw the look in Junior's eyes and he started laughing. "Way to go son, you're gonna be just like me."

"Not if I can help it…we'll just have to teach him well I guess."

As soon as I got both twins fed and back to sleep Jake and I walked back to our room to get a nice shut-eye before redoing our routine again. Right then I fell back on the bed, I felt myself drifting off but Jake pulled me to his side.

In no time the both of us were fast asleep in each other's arms…until we hear a cry later tonight.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what did you all think? Yes, no, whatever? I really tried to picture this but since I had nothing to fall back on, just imagination people. Alright, onto the last chapter =D**

**~Meli**


	60. Epilogue

**Alright my fellow readers, this is the ending to TBL. *crying* I know, I know it's hard but more is to come from your author. *happy dance***

**I really hope you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have. See you all after the ending!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

Life couldn't be better for me or my family now. It's been a whole year since I thought I'd lost my wife and kids, but thanks to our spirits watching over us they're here with me as it should be.

My children are growing fast right before my eyes, but in a good way. Carlisle's been checking their progress since birth and can't find any chance of them phasing until they're older. Both of them turned a year old two weeks ago, but we decided to celebrate their birthday today on Christmas Eve.

The old man is one hell of a grandfather, I can tell you that much. He's in love with Sarah since she resembles much like my mom, but mostly because she's the old man's first granddaughter. My son however…let's just say he gives my dad headaches.

_ "Now I remember why I always had headaches with you."_

Dad says my son is just like me in that I was always playing with whatever I could find; this narrows it down to pots and pans in the kitchen while my mom was cooking. Natalie lets them crawl around the kitchen while she cooks, and that's when Junior finds pots and starts banging them on the floor and trying to sing.

Out of nowhere I heard Natalie complaining. "Shit! Where'd it go?"

Walking into the bathroom I saw her looking for something. "What's going on babe?"

She looked up startled. "I lost my lip stick from Sephora, the one Alice bought me."

Something didn't sound right to me, but then again I'm not all into make-up and crap. That's a woman's thing, and if it makes Natalie happen, why mess around with it?

"Just put on another one."

Looking at my wife in a purple dress with those heels that do something to my brain…I just can't stop looking at her.

I guess she knew I was looking at her. "Like what you see?"

Wrapping my arms around her I started kissing her neck. "I fucking love it babe…you sure know how to get a guy going, that's for sure."

Her laughter filled the master bathroom. "Too bad I'm reserved for the Chief."

We kept having fun until we heard someone coming.

**NPOV (Natalie's POV) **

Turning around in my husband's arms I saw my son and daughter walking in holding hands. Both my little angels smiled when they saw their mom and dad.

"Oh look at you two…time for the party boy and girl to get ready. Time to make these two little angels ready for our guests."

Getting my kids dressed into their party clothes was easy since they always play dress-up with Aunt Alice. The Cullen's have been nothing far from amazing to us; they always ask when they can babysit the twins so me and Jake can go out to Seattle and enjoy a night away from mommy and daddy role.

Looking through each of their closets I found a pink ruffled dress for Sarah and a red shirt with blue jeans for Junior.

"Look how adorable you two are! I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa are gonna love it!"

Walking with them down the stairs I heard the doorbell and in came the rest of my family. Exactly one month after I had my twins the other girls had their babies, and all the same night too. Sam and Emily had their twin daughters Maya and Macy, Maya who is exactly like Sam while Macy is like Emily. Embry and Cammilia had both a girl and a boy, Elijah and Emilia Call. Embry is always playing around with his kids while Cammi makes sure everything is taken care of.

Now Paul…oh boy, he's in for it, and big time. Veronica had twin girls, Madelyn and Cheyenne. Paul is completely wrapped around their lil fingers; he does everything possible just to see a smile on their faces. If it were up to him he'd spoil them rotten, but that's not Vero's thing. She's all about discipline but in a good way. It's funny to think of how Paul's gonna get when the girls are old enough to date; I can imagine him with loaded shotguns just waiting to use them.

Seth and Stephanie had twin boys, Jonah and Adam. They're such sweet lil boys just like their father, and they love playing with Junior whenever Seth brings them here so he can talk patrols with Jacob. Jared and Kimberly had twins girls just like Paul, Brianna and Marissa, who like to watch their dad as a wolf just like the rest of the pack babies.

Leah…oh boy, Leah had it bad that night, and it wasn't pretty. I felt so bad for Spencer because Leah kept threatening to chop off…yeah, but the man stood by her side like crazy. After about twelve hours of labor, Leah had Selena and Henry. I've never seen Leah happier than she is now; she's married to Spencer and has the family she's always wanted, just like her parents. She gets sad from time to time since her dad isn't around to see his grandchildren grow-up, but she always reminds them of how he was when Leah was younger.

Now my Megan is by far the most devoted mother and wife that I know of. Her twin girls, Alessandra and Sophia, are both her and Chaske's pride and joy. Chaske loves taking his twins down to the beach to collect shells and whatnot, but he doesn't mind at all. We always make play dates for our kids while us moms sit back and relax.

"Happy birthday!"

My sister Alice came through the door with Jasper right behind her, each of them with four bags in each hand. I just knew she'd go overboard for this party.

"Are you sure the twins need that many presents?"

"Now you know better than to start arguing with me Natalie. I just want to spoil my niece and nephew. After all, I am Auntie Alice, right rugrats?"

The twins let go of my dress and started tottering over to where Alice and the rest of the Cullens were. Both my kids loved them to death, especially Emmett who's been given the name of "Emmie bear".

"Hey what's up my lil man? Brought you a ton of football stuff so we can start having you cheer for our team."

Junior loved playing around with Emmett and Rosalie, especially if it was anything to do with sports. He had the cutest smile on his face as Emmett was playing with him on the couch. I went ahead and started setting up the table for when dinner be served.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in everyone. Natalie's made a load of food in case you all wanna eat something."

As soon as Jake said that there was food, all of the guys ran into the kitchen to grab plates filled to the top with what I'd made for today. It wasn't anything that difficult for me, just rundown to Wal-Mart to the deli and order trays of food and desserts, and there you go. I made some things of course like some potato salad with chicken sandwiches and drinks.

After watching some home videos of the twins the past year we went and cut the cake I'd made for them. Wanting to be like the ideal mother, I started tuning my culinary skills, especially with pastries. For my daughter's cake I went with a butterfly cake; two tiered with white frosting, piping along the bottom and middle with pink frosted flowers and their green leaves. I went out and bought some butterfly candies from a specialty store and hooked them to wires to give the illusion of flying.

.com/Pink%20Flower%20%20Butterfly%20Bday%

For my son's cake I went with what he loves right now, monkeys. My son loves to play with his lil stuffed monkey that his Uncle Emmett gave him, so I thought it'd be fun to make a monkey cake. Decorating it was a challenge but fun; white frosting was thick to hide the chocolate cake underneath, then frosting the monkey and piping around the sides yellow bananas, which are also his favorite food right now.

.com/images/cakes/monkey_cake_

We lit the candles for each cake and waited for the kids to blow them out.

"Alright angels, time to blow out the candles!"

My parents started taking pictures of the whole thing while I started cutting the cake. I felt strange, but I just let it go. It'd been a long day so far and it was only four in the afternoon.

"How long did it take you to make the cakes? They're really delicious."

"Took awhile, but it was worth it mom. See how much Junior loves it?"

Junior was eating up his slice of cake like it was gonna end, same said for Sarah who had pink frosting all over her mouth. I took my camera and started taking pictures for the album I wanted to make for their first year. Where had the time gone by?

I didn't bother eating cake since my insides were all messed up; the week had been hard on me with the garage extending its services all the way to Canada and down to California. Here at home it's me alone with the twins all day until late at night when Jake comes home from work. Right now the last thing on my mind was eating anything, so I'm sticking to some Sprite for now.

Megan noticed I wasn't eating anything. "You're not gonna have cake? It's pretty good Natalie. The icing's just right, not too sweet for my taste."

"No I'm alright; just had a long day, that's all. To be honest with you, I think the food is gonna make it worse."

"If you say so…"

Picking up the dishes after everyone ate we went into the living room so the pack babies could help my twins open up their presents. I loved seeing all of them together, playing with their toys and giggling like the happy babies they are.

"Alright, what'd my babies get from everyone?"

Needless to say that the Cullens got them a year-long supply of new clothes, everything from dresses for Sarah to sport jerseys for Junior, especially coming from lil Auntie Alice. I swear, the day Alice gives up shopping is the day the world ends.

"How cute is this? I can't wait for Sarah to try it on during summer."

My mom and dad got Sarah a cute one-piece bathing suit, pink with white flowers all around the fabric and on the straps. Sarah started giggling seeing me holding up the bathing suit.

"Do you like it sweetie? And look, cute white sandals to go along with it."

Emmett brought out a box that was way too big for presents; inside were sports jerseys, Nike sneakers for kids, stuffed wolf toys, even a football helmet with the football included.

"Isn't it a bit too early for him to use the helmet Emmett?"

Emmett and Jake started passing the ball back and forth. "Nah, it's never too early to teach the boy how to use the gear babe. Just wait, I'll make sure this one gets into the NFL in no time."

"You got that right Jake."

After presents were opened we all stayed in the living room watching "Knocked up", and I gotta say, Seth Rogen and Katherine Heigl are so funny in this movie.

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

I noticed that while everyone was eating the buffet my wife made she wasn't eating anything. The only thing she was drinking was a can of Sprite, and she never passes up food. I got suspicious that something was going on, but I know how she gets when she's had a long week.

"Who throws their bong on the sidewalk?"

Embry was hogging up the bowl of popcorn. "Well the cops are right there Jake! What, do you want Seth going to jail for smoking pot?"

We all looked at Seth. "What? Hey don't look at me, I don't do that sh-"

"Hey, watch the language!"

"Sorry honey. But come on, do I look like the type to smoke one?"

The kid does have a point; he's not reckless like others his age. I noticed Quil wasn't in the living room with us.

"Where'd Quil go? I thought he was right here?"

Natalie brought another can of Sprite out. "Claire's in the bathroom and Quil's outside in case she needs anything.

**QPOV (Quil's POV)**

Man…here I am outside the bathroom waiting for Claire to come out when I could be watching the movie with everyone else. But what's a guy to do when his imprint asks them with puppy eyes to wait for them? I'm hopeless, that's what.

When Claire opened the door she was looking down at something in her hands.

"Whatcha got there Claire-bear?"

She stuck her hand out. "I fwond it, nest to da flouwers."

Her talk was cute for a three-year old. "What flowers?"

She walked over to the vase of white roses Natalie had in there, which is so her in the end. In every room of this house there is a vase full of fresh flowers, not that I'm complaining. They smell all nice and…well they smell nice.

I focused on what Claire had given me…oh shit!

**JPOV (Jacob's POV)**

We were getting to the part where Seth cusses out the doctor on the phone when Claire came back to sit with everyone else, but Quil was grinning like he'd found the jackpot.

"Why the face Ateara?"

He sat down on the arm rest next to me, waving something in his hand. "I just found something interesting…"

I snatched the thing out of his hand, and that's when I really saw what it was. Damn…I couldn't believe it.

"Um…Natalie?"

She was busy talking to the girl about the movie to notice anything, a can of Sprite in her hand. "What is it Jake?"

When she looked up and saw what was in my hands, her face lost all color. She was completely surprised at what Quil had found.

Everyone in the room saw what I had, a pregnancy test. All eyes were on my wife who was speechless. Her mom was the one to break the silence.

"Natalia, is it true?"

I got up and went over to where she was. "Are you?"

Tears were in her eyes. "I…I just found out today. I was gonna tell you later, but yeah. Jake, I'm pregnant."

Everyone started cheering while all the kids were looking around like we'd lost our damn mind.

"Damn, I'm telling you Jake's got a gift. If I were you Nat, I'd get this kid neutered pronto or else you'll be popping those pups out every year."

Veronica slapped Paul in the back of the head while I wiped away my wife's tears. "I can't believe it…we're having a baby."

"How do you think these two will take it? I didn't want it to be so soon…"

Esme came up with Natalie's mom. "It'll be alright Natalie; you know you're a wonderful mother. I'm sure the twins will be happy to know they'll be older siblings to the new baby."

My dad and Sue came up to congratulate me on my…my good work.

"I gotta hand it to you son, you got it from me."

After congrats and everyone leaving the party, I helped Natalie give the kids a bath before putting them to bed. I stepped out for a few minutes just to check the forests before calling it a night.

_Embry: "Damn bro, I gotta hand it to you in that department. Cammi wants to have more kids now, not that I'm complaining."_

_ Quil: "What's there to complain about? You get to bang your wife every night until the job is done."_

_ Paul: "It comes with the package; marriage, kids, having hot sex with your wife…man, life is good. I gotta say though, it's all Jake's doing in the end. He gets laid, we get laid. He gets Nat knocked up, we're next."_

Getting back to the house and up to my room I saw how beautiful my wife looked. Standing in front of the double doors leading to our balcony, her hair flowing down in waves on her back while in her pink nightgown as the moonlight was coming through the windows, she looked more desirable and amazing than I could ever remember.

Reaching her I wrapped my arms around her waist, putting my arms on her stomach and resting my head on her shoulders.

"Are you happy Natalie?"

Putting her hands on top of mine; "I'm as happy as I can be, because I've been touched."

"Touched by what?"

She turned around to wrap her arms around me. "Because…because I was touched by love, your love. You healed me without knowing it, took me for what I was, and you've made me the happiest mother and wife I could've ever asked to be."

It was true, for the both of us. Just as I had healed her, she made my life worth meaning something. Thanks to her I know what true love really is, and I never want to lose that. I love waking up in the morning seeing her asleep next to me; even more when she opens her eyes and tells me good morning. She's unlike anyone I've ever known, but that's all I need.

She's the light in my eyes, the warmth that enters me deep in my soul and into my heart.

"And you've made me the happiest father and husband I never thought possible. I love you Natalie, always."

"Just like I love you Jacob, my Jacob…"

THE END

* * *

***drying tears* How sad that the story is already over? But because I love writing I wanted to leave off with a lil holiday treat for you readers of mine!**

**As you may or may not remember from my author's notes in previous chapters, I have been working on new stories since I always come up with new ideas from movies or just music. Currently I have 2 Bella/Jake and 1 Nattie/Jake. Bella and Jake because, let's face it people, they were clearly meant for each other but then a lil someone named Edward came and ruined that future couple =(**

**Nattie and Jake because I love my character!**

**Here's a heads up on the summaries! I hope you all love them and keep out for the postings!**

**Stories:**

**1.) Tales of a Dancer (Natalie and Jacob) ~ **

Natalie Gomez takes a job as a dancer in Seattle, much against what her will and beliefs but when every door is shut in her face she has no choice. One night at work walks in the man that will change her life, but will it be for the better or for the worse?

**2.) My destiny (Jacob and Bella) ~**

After that night at the movies with Jacob, Bella has been worried over her friend. Determined to find out what has happened to Jacob, Bella goes to La Push only to be told never to come back. Feeling betrayed over Jacob's broken promise, Bella heads off to Florida to spend time with her mother.

Four years later Bella has a pull telling her it's time to go back to Forks and face the past she never got over. What will she find in Forks, more importantly in La Push? How will she find her once friend Jacob Black?

**3.) Love in the wind (Jacob and Bella) ~**

Isabella Swan has just become engaged to the wonderful in her eyes Edward Masen Cullen. Briefly after their engagement Isabella must visit her sick grandmother in Washington when disaster occurs. Waking up with no memory of her past, she starts a new life with the Black family who found her.

Living with the family she starts falling in love with their youngest son Jacob. What will happen when their love flourishes only to have the past come back to their reality?

**I really hope you all are ready because I got plenty to write about. Hope you all have happy holidays with your family and friends, and a happy new year! Really hope 2011 brings me lots of happiness, and same wishes for you all!**

**~Melissa =D**


End file.
